Efia, l'ange gardien d'Harry Potter
by Lilylilas
Summary: Akakienne telle est ma race, amoureuse on me le défend. Pourtant,que m'arriveratil si mon protégé, nommé Harry Potter, fait battre mon coeur? Que m'arriveratil? nul comme résumé, voir à l'intérieurfic terminée
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: aucun de ses personnages ne sont a moi, excepter Efia. Et la Race des Akakis est de ma créations. Toute ressemblance avec une autre race au un personnage ressemblant à Efia est une pure coïncidence. Merci de cette minute d'attention et place au septacle:  
  
TITRE: Efia, l'ange gardien d'Harry Potter  
  
Auteur: Lilylilas  
  
Prologue: Qui suis-je  
  
Efia...  
  
Voilà ce que je suis, voilà mon nom. Je suis une Akakienne, ce qui signifie "celui que ne fait pas de mal". Notre race est bien distincte.  
  
Supérieur aux hommes, aux magiciens et aux mages, nous nous élevons au-delà de la cime des nuages, caché de tous, qui, eux, ignorent notre existance...  
  
Quoique non, certains la connaissent...Ou plutôt la connaissaient. Ceux qui nous on vu sont, soient morts, soient qu'il nous ont oublié.  
  
Pourtant, nous nous n'oublions jamais....  
  
Nous ressemblons à des humains, sur tout les point de notre anatomie. Mais ce qui nous rend différent, ce sont nos ailes grises. Grandes et majestueuses, elles peuvent disparaître et apparaître à volonté. Personnellement, je préfère les laisser sortient, mais c'est souvent impossible quand je suis en mission. Tout les Akakiens ont aussi des yeux de couleur miel. Nos parents ne sont pas des Akakiens, car les femmes ne peuvent s'encombrer un enfant à cause de ses missions. Pour devenir un Akakiens, il faut mourir et avoir le coeur pur. La plupart du temps, ce sont des jeunes enfants qui deviennent Akakiens, car le coeur des enfants est souvent pur.  
Quand nous devenons Akakiens, notre vie passé reste avec notre corps. Nous oublions tout et on nous donne même un autre nom. Moi, ça a été Efia Lela. Ce qui veut dire "Née un vendredi, la nuit". C'est tout ce que je sais de mon ancienne existance et contrairement à mes confrères et consoeurs, je ne sens pas le désirs d'en savoir plus.  
  
Notre race est puissante, les dieux nous on créé avec de nombreux pouvoirs. Celui d'effacer les mémoires, celui de lire dans les pensées, de voler et de se métamorphoser en un animal ou un homme.  
  
Malheureusement, tous ces pouvoirs contiennent un règlement auquel nous devons obéir sous peine d'être sévèrement punit...Ou pire, se faire couper nos ailes...  
  
La première règle est de toujours, toujours effacer la mémoire des gens avec qui nous avons été en contact. Qu'ils savent qui nous sommes ou non, ça a peut d'importance.  
  
La deuxième règle est de ne lire dans les pensées des gens que si ça peut aider celle que je dois protégé ou qu'en cas d'exterme urgente.  
  
La troisième règle nous oblige à ne voler, dans le monde des hommes, que si la vie de notre protégé ou la notre est en danger ou peut devenir dangeureuse.  
  
La quatrième, on ne peux pas se métamophoser en un humians pour usage personnelle.  
  
Et finalement, la dernière, on ne doit jamais s'attacher à un humain, sous peine de se faire couper les ailes...  
  
Ces règlements, jes les ai toujours suivit à la lettre dans chacunes de mes missions. Même si certaines fois, ça a causer la morts de certains de mes protégés. Je n'ai eut aucun représaille, mais leur regard reviennent me hanter chaques fois que mes yeux se ferment. Ma malédiction, ma punition...  
  
Je vous parle de mes missions depuis un certain temps, sans savoir de quoi il en résulde. C'est bien simple, je suis un ange gardien. Ma mission est d'aider ceux qui en ont besion. Ceux qui ne voient plus l'espoir, ceux qui se sentent seuls... La plupart du temps, la mission est un succès et ça me permet d'oublier mes échecs. Ça me permet de m'occuper l'esprit.  
  
Voilà pourquoi je m'emcombre de mission.  
  
J'ai l'apparence d'une fille de 16 ans, mais en fait, j'ai vu plus de 4 siècles.  
  
Je suis jeune, mais mon visage semble fatigué...  
  
Je sens que mon ère est bientôt révolu. 


	2. Nouveau dossier

**Disclamer:** aucun de ses personnages ne sont a moi, excepter Efia. Et la Race des Akakis est de ma créations. Toute ressemblance avec une autre race au un personnage ressemblant à Efia est une pure coïncidence. Merci de cette minute d'attention et place au septacle:  
  
**TITRE**: Efia, l'ange gardien d'Harry Potter  
  
**Auteur**: Lilylilas  
  
**Chapitre 1**: Nouveau dossier  
  
Efia marchait d'un pas rapide dans l'immense bâtisse formé en nuage. Dans le monde des Akakiens, tout était fait en nuage. Mais contrairement à ce que les hommes croient, il existe certaines sortes de nuages solides. La bâtisse dans laquelle Efia se trouve le _Centre de Contôle_ _des Anges Gardiens_. C'est là que les missions et les formations sont données. Efia était une Ange Gardienne de grade 4, ce qui est très bien dans la hiérarchie. Mais son petit caractère bien à elle lui empêchait d'aller plus loin et elle restait bloquée au niveau des _Conflits Sentimentaux_.  
  
C'est à dire qu'elle ne fait qu'aider des personnes avec des problèmes émotionnels. Ça devenait rasoir pour elle à la longue.  
  
Arrivant finalement au bureau de _La Gestion des Dossiers_, Efia entra en ouvrant la porte d'un coup, faisant sursauter Adila.

Adila était une Akakienne de 10 siècles, bien qu'elle semblait en avoir 16, et elle était aussi la meilleure amie d'Efia...Enfin, Adila n'était pas sûre des sentiments qu'Efia avait envers elle.  
  
Le visage de marbre de son amie l'empêchait de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait.  
  
- _Efia_, sursauta Adila. _Je ne t'attendait pas aussitôt._  
- _On m'a dit que j'avais une mission, alors je suis venue_, répondit Efia de son ton neutre, voir presque indifférent.  
- _Oui, mais Idriis m'a dit que tu avais besoin de te reposer toute la journée.  
_  
Idriis était un messager. Il essaye d'envoyer des messages aux mortels et aux sorciers, pour les prévenir de dangers graves. Malheureusement, ça ne marchait pas toujours et il échouait souvent. C'était aussi un garçon bien gentil et aimable avec Efia, bien que elle, ne le soit pas toujours. Mais ce jeune garçon ressemblant à un enfant de 7 ans, alors qu'il avait en réalité 14 siècles, et il ne désespérait pas et essayait toujours d'aider Efia.  
  
- _Idriis n'a pas à me dicter ce que je dois faire_, fit savoir Efia. _Donne-moi le dossier!  
_  
Adila soupira de désespoire et fit apparaître le dossier. Sa main brilla quelques secondes, laissant échapper une lueur doré et le dossier arriva. Efia le pit et le feuilleta.  
  
- _Tu ne trouves pas que tu travailles trop ces temps-ci_, remarqua Adila qui s'inquiétait pour son amie.  
- _Non_, répondit-elle simplement sans quitter des yeux son dossier.  
- _Écoute, Issa et moi on se fait beaucoup de soucies à cause de toi. Tu ne dors presque pas, tu t'emcombres de travail et..._  
- _Issa et toi n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi,_ coupa Efia en relevant la tête_. Je vais très bien!  
_  
Issa était une sorte de frère pour Efia. Morts la même journée, ils furent admis chez les Akakiens en même temps. Ensuite, ils ont été à _La Formation des Anges Gardiens_ ensemble et on évoluer ensemble. Mais Issa, qui était plus tranquille, a grimpé plus vite dans les échellons et est rapidement devenu un grade 7, qui est le plus respecter de tous. De l'apparence d'un adolescent de 18 ans, il ressemble aussi beaucoup à Efia. Ses longs cheveux noirs, mais un peu plus court qu'Efia, ses yeux miels, caractéristique commune à tout les Akakiens et un visage qui ne semblait montrer aucune émotion. Sauf que contrairement à son amie, lui, il riait.  
  
- _Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu agis comme si le sort du monde était sur tes épaules_, s'emporta Adila.  
- _C'est pas de tes ognions!_  
- _Personne ne t'en a voulu lorsque Damien est mort_, fit savoir Adila d'un ton plus doux. _On ne t'en a pas voulu il y a 3 siècle et personne ne t'en veut encore aujourd'hui. Tu as pris la bonne décision._  
- _Ce n'est pas la décision que je regrette_, avoua Efia. _Mais il est mort quand même et..._  
- _Et ce n'est pas en te surchargeant de tavaille que tu l'oubliras_, coupa l'aînée. _Va te reposer, je vais confier la mission à quelqu'un d'autre._  
- _C'est un mortel ou un sorcier que je dois aider_, demanda Efia en replongeant dans le dossier, sans prêter attention à ce qu'Adila venait de dire.  
- _Un sorcier_, soupira-t-elle.  
  
Adila ne savait plus quoi faire de son amie. Elle savait que si Efia passait le reste de son existance à se tourmenter ainsi, elle risquerait de mettre les gens qu'elle aide en danger en plus d'elle-même.  
  
- _Il se nomme Harry Potter, il a 16 ans, il vit chez son oncle et sa tante, car ses parents sont morts,_ énuméra Adila. _Et..._  
- _Et il est celui qui doit vaincre Lui!_ s'étonna la jeune Akakienne. _Pourquoi on me confit ça à moi? Ça semble plus un dossier pour la "chère" Imani-Chinue_, rajouta dédaigneusement Efia en grimançant lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de sa consoeur.  
  
Imani-Chinue était une des favorites pour devenir la prochaine Akakienne de grade 7, car ils en coisisent une tout les ans. Et elle est aussi la rivale d'Efia. Elles étaient dans le même groupe de formation et leur caractère de gagnantes les faisaient continuellement entrer en compétition. Malheureusement, Imani-Chinue était plus sociable et aimable qu'Efia, alors elle a monté dans l'estime des Akakiens supérieurs, notament appelé Les Sages.  
  
- _Je sais, mais Imani-Chinue est en mission déjà et tu est la seule a être le plus qualifiée d'encore disponible_, expliqua Adila. _Voit ça comme un test_, chuchota Adila avec un clin d'oeil.  
- _Merci,_ dit Efia.  
- _Alors tu devras te servie d'une baguette et...,_ reprit Adila d'un ton professionnel.  
- _Quoi!?! Une baguette? Non, je sais très bien faire de la magie sans ça, alors on peut s'en passer!_  
- _Les sorciers de cette écoles ne savent pas encore se servir de leur magie sans les baguettes, alors si tu veux le poste, il faut la baguette. Fabriques-toi en une pour que je sois sûre que tu en ais une. Et plus vite que ça, j'ai du travaille_, la pressa l'aînée.  
  
À contrecoeur, Efia fit apparaître une baguette en bois de cerisier, de 18, 3 centimères avec une plume d'une de ses ailes. Adila sembla satisfaite et lui montra le document obligatoire qu'Efia devait signer avant chaque mission. L'aînée fit apparaître un stylo-plume qu'elle tendit à la jeune Akakienne.  
  
- _Noublie pas,_ rappela Adila, _personne ne doit connaître ta véritable identitée, tu ne peux pas voler, ni agir dans un but personnel et..._  
- _Et c'est beau_, coupa Efia en finisant de signer le formulaire, _je connais le protocole. Je ne suis pas une stupide Ange de grade 2 quand même._  
- _Je sais, mais c'est mon travail, maintenant allez, file, Ode te donneras tout ce qu'une parfaite petite sorcière de 6 ième année doit avoir. Ensuite, tu dois aller à la gare King Cross pour prendre le train de la plate-forme 9 et 3/4, compris?_  
  
Pour toute réponse, Efia sortit en claquant la porte du bureau. Soupirant, Adila fit apparaître une pile de papiers et continua son travaille.  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
Une autre chapitre de fini. Je sais, il y a beaucoup de nom à retenir, mais c'était nécéssaire, y'en a qui vont devenir important.  
  
Maintenant RÉPONSE AU REVIEWS:  
  
**Docteur Gribouille**: Merci, tu a été le seul à me reviewer et ça m'a fait du bien. J'espère que tu aimes toujours Efia et en passant, moi aussi je trouve que les films Harry Potter sont moins bien que les livres. Je peux te prédires une grosse déception cinématographique. Et pour les livres le Seigneur des Anneaux, c'est vrai qu'ils sont durs, longs et pénibles, mais ils sont bons. Pi dans les livres, je trouve Frodon moins niaiseux. En tout cas, salut!


	3. À bord du Poudlard Express

**Disclamer**: aucun de ses personnages ne sont a moi, excepter Efia. Et la Race des Akakis est de ma créations. Toute ressemblance avec une autre race au un personnage ressemblant à Efia est une pure coïncidence. Merci de cette minute d'attention et place au septacle:

**TITRE**: Efia, l'ange gardien d'Harry Potter

**Auteur**: Lilylilas

**Chapitre 2**: À bord du Poudlard Express

Efia venait d'arriver à la gare d'un seul coup. Ode lui avait donné ses effets personnels pour aller en Poudlard et il l'avait envoyé à la gare par un sort de téléportation. En parfaite petite sorcière, elle chercha tant bien que mal à trouver le quai.

"_9 ¾, 9 ¾, ou ça peut ben être ce fichu quai... Et Adila qui veux que je passe inconito...Avec tout mon arsenal, c'est une mission impossible oui!_"

Toujours en cherchant, Efia remarqua des jeunes qui avaient des chaudrons, des hiboux et d'énormes malles avec un gros "_P_". Nulle besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qu'ils allaient à Poudlard, alors Efia les suivient. Puis, elle arriva devant un mur de briques. Elle y ressentit une forte puissance magique et regarda, sans étonnement, le groupe d'élèves qui y entra, sans que les gens autour ne les remarque.

" _Pitoyable_" pensa-t-elle "_Ils ne voient même pas qu'une bande de jeunes disparaissent. Dieu que ces mortel n'ont pas le sens de l'observation_."

Soupirant, Efia entra dans le mur de briques et pu enfin voir un train où était inscrit "Poudlard Express". L'ange gardien ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner. Non d'admiration ou de peur, mais de dégoût. Elle détestait ces grosses machines humaines, lourdes, encombrates et bruyantes. Efia préférait cent fois mieux voler, mais comme son code l'interdisait, elle se força à entrer dans un des wagons.

Une chance qu'elle à choisit le dernier, parce qu'en passant devant les compartiments, elle voyait la foule d'élèves qui déembullaient ici et là, se rentrant dedans, se bousculant, sans même s'excuser. Efia n'avait parcouru qu'un wagon et déjà elle regrettait d'avoir accepeté cette mission. Non, c'est faux, elle ne regrettait pas, elle était seulement très colérique parfois. Le fait qu'elle manquait considérablement de sommeil n'aidait pas son humeur.

Enfin, elle trouva un compartiement vide et s'y installa. Sur son billet, il était écrit que le train partait à 11h et Efia vit, sur l'horloge du quai, qu'il était 10h40...Non, 10h45. Efia avait toujours eu du mal à lire ces horloges à cadran.

Encore 15 petites minutes et elle partirait pour Poudlard. Pour passer le temps, elle décida de feuilleter ses manuels scolaires, pour voir ce qu'il faudra faire cette année. Elle pigea un livre au hasard..._Métamorphose_...

"_Bon, une matière qui ne sera pas trop difficile_"

Comme tout Ange Gardien qui se respectent, Efia savait se métamorphoser et métamorphoser n'importe quoi, en n'importe quoi. En feuilletant son manuel, elle dû se retenir pour ne pas s'esclaffer. Changer des ratons-laveurs en chapeaux, des grenouilles en porte-crayon...

Les premières pages montraient des sorts si faciles qu'Efia avait presque de la pitié, sachant que peut être des élèves ne savaient pas comment faire. Elle alla directement à la dernière page, là où les sortilèges plus compliqués devaient se trouver...Et elle avait vu juste!

À dans les dernières pages, on montrait comment changer de forme. Non qu'elle ne sache pas le faire, car elle a dû le faire souvent durant ses missions, mais disons qu'elle avait encore quelques petites difficultées.

"_Ça sera comme un petit stage de perfection_" pensa joyeusement Efia.

Elle remit le livre dans sa malle et en pigea un autre..._Sortilège_!

"_Mais c'était une perte de temps!_" s'exclama Efia.

Efia sauta directement à la dernière page et manqua de s'exclaffer en voyant de quoi il en résultait: _Comment effacer la mémoire._

Voilà un sort que même les Anges Gardiens de grade 2 savaient maîtrisser à la perfection. Si c'était ça le sortilège la plus difficile, Efia songea que cette matière allait vraiment être une GROSSE perte de temps. Découragée, elle en pigea un autre..._Divination_!?!?!

Mais qui lui a mit cette fichue matière???

Soudain Efia pensa; Adila! Qui d'autre, c'est elle qui devait s'occuper de la paprasse.

- _Merci Adila_, remerciça sarcastiquement Adila en levant ses yeux au ciel. _J'te revaudrais ça._

Elle ne lu même pas le livre, pensant que c'était inutile. Elle vit le titre de _Défense contre les forces du mal_ qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir, puisque sa vie consistait à se battre contre les forces du mal, et en prit un autre..._Soins des créatures magique_. Le coeur d'Efia se gonfla de joie. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvient, elle a toujours adoré les animaux, magiques ou pas. Frébrillement, elle feuilleta le livre et tomba sur une photo qui la figea: La photo d'une Licorne.

L'image de cette magnifique créature coupa le souffle à Efia. Elle qui avait toujours eu une préférance pour les félins et les animaux ailés(car elle aussi l'était et c'était comme une sorte de solidarité) mais cette créature, qui n'était ni un félin et qui n'avait ni d'aile, saisit son coeur. Si elle pouvait en voir une pour vrai, elle ne demanderait plus rien de toute sa vie...Elle refuserait même le grade 7 pour voir et toucher cette créature.

Ce fut à contre-coeur qu'elle ferma le livre et prit le dernier qu'il y avait dans sa malle quand le train se mit à bouger. De sa fenêtre, Efia vit les parents et les petits enfants faire des adieux à leurs enfants ou frères et soeurs. On entendait aussi les élèves faire leurs adieux. En secouant sa tête en signe d'exaspération, Efia replongea dans sa lecture. Elle tenait son manuel de _Potion_. Comme si elle allait devoir faire des potions un jour. Non mais, ça aussi ça sera une perte de temps, mais bon...Si c'est ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle remit son manuel dans sa malle et se mit à regarder le paysage par la fenêtre. Des collines, des moutons, des collines et encore des moutons. Dire qu'en volant, elle serait arrivée à Poudlard en moins d'une heure et qu'elle n'aurait pas subit tout ce vacarme et cette agitation. Pour passer son temps, elle décida de se changer. Elle mit avec dédain la longue robe noire. Elle préférait de loin des couleur plus clair, comme le blanc, mais ça aurait pu être pire, elle aurait pu être obliger de porter une robe verte lime ou beige. Lorsqu'elle fut chager, elle se rassit et continua de contempler dehors.

Mais elle regarda le ciel et non les collines. Efia songeait que dans ses nuages, il y avait sûrement des Akakiens. Cette petite pensée leur redonna un sourire. Et elle se retourna vivement quand la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit.

Sans aucune gêne, trois garçons et une fille entrèrent. L'un avait les cheveux blond et semblait être le chef, puisqu'il semblait en avant part rapport au groupe. Sans même lire ses pensées, Efia pu sentir en lui une malvaillance et une force maléfique si puissante qu'elle ne puis empêcher un frissson lui parcourir sa colone.

- Tiens tiens, dit la voix traînante du blond. Une nouvelle. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, dit-il à ses compères qui se mirent à ricaner.

L'oreille fine d'Efia lui avait permit de tout entendre, même la dernière partie.

- Je me nomme Draco Malfoy, Préfet-en-Chef. Voici Grégorie Goyle et Vincent Crabbe. Et elle c'est Pansy.

Face à ces êtres qui semblait aussi symphatique qu'un chien enragé, Efia ne pu leur adresser qu'un signe de tête en guise de bonjour. Et puis, c'était quoi un _Préfet-en-chef_?

- Toi, on peux savoir ton nom, ou tu es muette, demanda impoliment celle qui se nommait Pansy.

- _Efia Lela_, répondit-elle simplement de sa voix mélodieuse.

Le groupe pouffa de rire.

- Quel nom ridicule, ria Pansy.

Un rire froid et désagréable, sans rythme et déplaisant. Une colère prit Efia comme un éclair, la traversant d'un seul coup. Mais elle se força à reprendre le contôle de ses émotions. Une bonne Ange Gardien ne doit pas céder à des émotions violentes comme la colère.

- C'est toujours moins pire que Pansy Pakinson, répliqua une voix derrière le groupe.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns qui sembla de leur âge s'avança dans le compartiment, bousculant sans gêne le groupe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Granger, s'offusqua ledit Draco. Je suis Prefet-en-chef!

- Seulement parce que ton père a acheté Fudge, répliqua celle qui s'appelait Granger.

Muet, Draco s'en lla, la tête haute, suivit par le reste du groupe, comme des petits chiens de poche.

- Bonjour je mo nomme Hermione Granger, se présenta-t-elle lorsque le groupe fut parti. Et toi, c'est Efia je crois. C'est un nom spécial...Africain?

- _Je ne sais pas_, répondit Efia sans serrer la main qu'Hermione lui tendait.

Devant l'absence de réaction d'Efia, Hermione baissa sa main, mal à l'aise, et se mit à jouer avec ses mains, comme si elle ne savait pas quoi dire. La présence de la jeune fille dérangeait un peu Efia, mais en même temps, un peu de compagnie lui ferait du bien.

- _Écoute_, commença enfin Efia, _je ne suis pas du genre très bavarde, se présenta Efia. Quand on me pose un question, j'y répond un point c'est tout._

- Ok, dans ce cas...Je vais poser les questions et tu y répondra, ça va?

Efia acquésia.

- Tu es nouvelle?

- _Oui._

- À quel école allais-tu avant?

- _Je n'allais pas à l'école._

- On te faisait la leçon à l'école? s'étonna Hermione qui c'était assise sur la banquette en face d'Efia

- _Oui._

- Quel âge as-tu?

- _16_, mentit Efia en se souvenant qu'Harry Potter en avait 16 lui aussi.

- Alors on sera dans la même année, s'exclama joyeusement Hermione. J'espère que tu seras à Griffondor, c'est ma maison.

- _Maison?_

Efia ignorait de quoi Hermione parlait.

- C'est notre système scolaire, expliqua professionnellement Hermione.

Puis, elle lui dit comment ce passait la répartion, le système de pointage, l'histoire des maisons,, sur les préfets, sur l'école...Son atitude fit sourire Efia. Cette fille ressemblait tellement à Adila...

- Elle sourit, se moqua gentiment Hermione.

- _Tu me fais juste penser à quelqu'un que je connais_, expliqua-t-elle.

Hermione alla pour dire quelque chose, mais lorsqu'elle regarda par la fenêtre, elle se leva soudainement.

- On arrive bientôt, annonça-t-elle. Comme je suis préfete, je dois m'assurer que tout ce passe bien. On se revoit bientôt j'espère.

Et elle partit, laissant Efia de nouveau. Soudain, un malaise prit l'Ange Gardien. Elle ne devait plus revoir cette fille.

Non qu'elle n'aimait pas Hermione, loin de là, elle commençait même à apprécier cette fille. D'où le problème. Si elle ce liait d'amitié avec cette sorcière, la séparation, lorsqu'il le faudra, sera plus douloureuse que si Efia ne se liait d'amitié avec personne. Tel était son fardeau, tel était le revers de sa médaille...

Tel était sa malédiction, car tout être vivant en a une, la seule différence qui distingue les malédictions des autres, c'est que certaines sont plus grosses et lourdes à porter que d'autres.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Voilà, un autre de fini, j'espère que vous avez aimé? Allez, dites-le moi, une p'tite review n'a jamais tué personne et ça prend moins d'une petit minute. À vous de voir.

- xxxxxxxxx -

Liylilas

RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS:

**Nanou**: Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ma fic. Ça me fait plasir que tu me mets dans tes favoris...Un plasir, non, un honneur. En tout cas, voilà la suite.

**Docteur Gribouille**: Merci que toi aussi tu me mets dans tes favoris. Toi et Nanou êtes trop gentille. Merci. Et désolée de t'avoir prit pour une fille...C'est drôle, quand je pense que l'un de mes revieweur est un gars, c'est une fille et quand je le prends pour une fille, c'est un gars. Ha lalalala, en tout cas, merci et voilà la suite. J'espère que tu as aimé.


	4. Répartition

**Disclamer**: aucun de ses personnages ne sont a moi, excepter Efia. Et la Race des Akakis est de ma créations. Toute ressemblance avec une autre race au un personnage ressemblant à Efia est une pure coïncidence. Merci de cette minute d'attention et place au septacle:

**TITRE**: Efia, l'ange gardien d'Harry Potter

**Auteur**: Lilylilas

**Petite note: Les phrases en italique gras reflètent les discussions mentales des personnages.**

**Chapitre 3**: La répartition

Efia descendit tranquillement du train. Tout les autres élèves autour d'elle criaient, se retrouvaient, s'échangeait leurs vacances...Ils agissaient comme n'importe quels enfants. Des fois, Efia se surprennait à les envier.

De loin, elle suivait le fille avec qui elle avait parlé dans le train, Hermione si elle se souvenait bien. La mémoire des noms n'était pas un don chez elle. Donc, elle suivit Hermione qui se dirigeait vers des grosses calèches. Encore une fois, Efia frissonna. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était à cause des énormes bêtes qui tiraient les calèches. Elles fit froid dans le dos à Efia.

Et une main la fit sursauter. C'était un garçon aux cheveux noirs jais et aux yeux verts perçants, cachés derrière des lunettes.

- Ça va, demanda gentiment le garçon.

- _Oui_, répondit Efia.

"_Harry Potter_" pensa-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour le savoir. Et ce n'était ni à cause de sa description physique qu'elle avait lu dans le dossier. C'était à cause de ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux et dans son aura, car les Akakiens pouvaient voir les auras.

Les yeux d'Harry reflètaient des horreurs si grandes qu'aucun adolescent ne devrait voir. Efia pouvait aussi voir de la tristesse, de la peur et une certaine résignation. Tout comme son aura qui était aussi gris que les nuages, lorsqu'il pleut.

- _Qu'est-ce...Qu'est-ce que c'est ces bêtes,_ demanda finalement Efia en désignant les animaux qui tiraient les calèches.

- Tu réussis à les voir, s'étonna Harry.

- _Oui, c'est difficile de ne pas les voirs_, fit-elle remarquer sarcastiquement.

- Justement, c'est rare de les voirs, assura Harry. Seuls ceux qui ont vu quelqu'un mourrir peuvent les voirs.

- _Ah_, dit simplement Efia en haussant les épaules.

Et elle monta dans la première calèche qui était à sa porté sans plus de cérémonie. Harry, lui, semblait hésiter. Efia se permit, rapidement, à lire dans ses pensées...Il hésitait entre monter dans la même calèche qu'elle ou d'aller rejoindre ses amis.

- _Tu peux aller rejoindre tes amis_, fit savoir Efia.

- Euh... Comment... je... Euh... Merci, bébaya Harry avant de s'en aller.

Mais il revint aussitôt:

- En passant, je me nomme Harry, Harry Potter, se présenta-t-il tendant sa main.

- _Et moi Efia, Efia Lela_, répondit-elle en lui serrant sa main tout en lui envoyant un vague d'appaisement.

C'était une tecnhique que les Anges Gardiens apprenaient pour réconforter leurs protégés. Harry retira sa main de celle d'Efia, surpris par cette vague dont il ignorait la provenance, et s'en alla en lança un sourire chaleureux à Efia.

Soupirant, Efia attendit un peu et trois autres élèves montèrent dans la même calèche qu'elle. Mais ils ne se dirent rien, devant le visage de glace de la jeune Akakienne. Un fois finalement arrivé, Efia descendit la première et gravit les premières marche de l'énorme école quand:

- Mademoiselle, l'interpella une voix sévère.

Efia s'arrêta et se retourna, faisant face à une vieille femme au chignon serré et à l'allure sévère. Mais son aurore était d'un beau bleu réconfortant. Efia devina donc que son masque de sévérité masquait une personne sensible et prévenante.

- _Oui_?

- Êtes-vous Miss Efia Lela?

- _C'est moi même et à qui ai-je l'honneur_?

- Minervia Macgonagall, professeur de métamorphose et directrice-adjointe.

- _Enchantée_, dit Efia en serrant la main du professeur. _Et en quoi puis-je vous être utile?_

Minervia semblait entre l'amusement et l'étonnement. Elle avait rarement connu une élève aussi polie et aimable. Lisant dans ses pensées, Efia rougit. Certes, elle était aimable avec cette dame, mais seulement parce qu'elle l'était également.

- Votre mère, Madame Adila, m'a demandé de vous remettre votre chat avant la répartition.

- _Ma mère? Adil...Ah, ma mère veut que...Mon chat???_

Efia était perdue. Elle prit quelques secondes avant d'évaluer la situation. Donc Adila s'est faite passée pour sa mère. Ça elle l'avait compris, mais l'histoire du chat...

Entre-temps, Macgonagall lui remit, dans ses bras, un chat tout noir et qui avait les yeux couleur miel. Ensuite, le professeur lui demanda de l'attendre ici, puis Macgonagall s'en alla.

- _Mais c'est quoi ça_, se murmura Efia en regardant le chat droit dans les yeux.

- _**Hé, un peu de respecte pour ton ami!**,_ s'indigna le chat en parlant par pensée.

- _Issa_, sursauta Efia en reconnaissant la voix. **_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici_**, questionna-t-elle en pensée.

- _**Adila à cru que tu aurais besoin d'aide et comme je n'avais aucune mission de prévue en ce moment.**_..

- **_Et bien retourne voir Adila et dit-lui que je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule, je ne suis plus un Ange de grade 1!_**

- _**Elle croyait juste que je pourrai t'être utile, tu sais, au cas où. Et puis, je ne peux pas retourner chez nous, il y a un problème avec les portes de retours.**_

- _Explique,_ demanda Efia de sa voix normale parce que parler par téléphatie lui donnait mal à la tête.

- _**C'est à cause de Lui**_, expliqua mentalement Issa. _**Il a presque découvert une de nos portes et maintenant, par mesure de sécurité, plus personne ne peut sortir ou revenir, durant une période de temps indéterminé.**_

- _Génial, et maintenant je fais quoi? Tu te fais passer pour mon chat?_

- **_Oui, je serai ton fidèle compagnon Issa._**

- _Issa...J'aime pas se nom pour un chat...Que penses-tu de Gros minet d'amour_, taquina Efia.

- **_Tu fais ça et je sors mes griffes_**, le prévint Issa en recourbant ses oreilles.

- Miss Lela, l'interrompu Macgonagall qui était revenue. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

Sans un mot, Efia suivit la directrice-adjointe, avec Issa dans ses bras.

- **_Au faite_**, fit savoir mentalement Efia à Issa, _**il faudrait bien te faire castrer toi.**_

- **_Fais ça et je fais plus que sortir mes griffes_**, menaça Issa en crachant.

- Un problème?, demanda Macgonagall.

- _Non, il a seulement des boules de poils_, mentit Efia.

- Alors, reprit Macgonagall pour faire la conversation, on dit que c'est la belle saison en Belgique ces jours-ci.

- _Belgique? Ah, oui, il fait très b_e_au_, se reprit Efia.

- _**Belgique?**_ demanda Issa.

- _**Fait-moi penser à haïr Adila**_, dit Efia en pestant contre Adila qui encore un fois avait oublier de lui omettre ce détail important.

Sur le chemin, Efia remarqua les portraits qui bougeaient et les chandelles qui flottaient. C'était beau ici. Elle devait avouer que les sorciers étaient spéciaux. Soudain, Macgonall s'arrêta devant une immense porte de bois.

- Nous y voilà, annonça Macgonagall. On vous présentera et on vous répartira par la suite. Des questions?

Efia secoua la tête. Satisfaite, Macgonagall ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur une imense salle rempli d'élèves. Efia entra, d'une démarche assurée, tout en observant le magnifique plafond magique.

- _**OUAH!**_ siffla mentalement Issa. _**Ces sorciers, ils ont un bon sens de la décoration. On pourrait demander aux Sages de faire pareil.**_

- _**Tu veux rire, on est déjà dans le ciel, que veux-tu qu'ils mettent à la place? La terre?**_

Entre-temps, Efia regardait les 4 longues tables autour d'elle. Elle recherchait Harry et...Elle le trouva finalement.

"_Griffondor_" lu Efia dans ses pensées.

- _**Tututu**_, dit Issa tandis qu'Efia montait pour aller prendre place près de Macgonagall.

- _**Quoi?**_

- _**Tu lis dans les pensées illégalement**_, lui reprocha son ami. _**Et c'est pas la première fois que tu le fais aujourd'hui. Je ne crois pas que les Sages aimeraient entendre ça.**_

- **_Je crois pas que t'aimerais aller faire un petit tour chez le vétérinaire_**, riposta Efia.

- ...je vous présente Mademoiselle Efia Lela, annonça finalement Macgonagall suivit de quelques applaudissements.

À cause de sa discussion avec Issa, Efia avait manqué presque tout le discour que la directrice-adjointe avait fait. Mais faisant semblant d'avoir écouté, Efia reposa Issa à terre et prit place sur le tabouret que Macgonagall lui montrait. Ensuite, elle posa un drôle de chapeau sur sa tête.

- _**Alors qu'avons-nous ici**_, murmura le choixpeau.

- **_Quoi?_** s'étonna Efia. _**Un chapeau qui parle, on aura tout vu!**_

- **_Vous êtes bien mal placé pour me dire ça_**, dit le choixpeau.

- _**Vous lisez dans mes pensées? Vous êtes gonflé ou quoi, vous n'avez pas le droit.**_

- _**Encore une fois je vous répète que vous êtes bien mal placé pour me dire ça, et je terminerai en vous disant que oui j'ai le droit, puisque sinon, je ne saurai pas où vous mettre.**_

- _**Pas la peine de choisir, je dois aller à Griffondor**_, lui somma Efia en se sentant un peu frustrée qu'un chapeau lui fasse la morale.

- _**Et pourquoi devrais-je vous mettre à Griffondor. Serdaigle vous irait mieux.**_

- _**Parce que si vous pouvez lire mes pensées, vous verrez que j'ai le devoir de sauver un garçon qui se trouve à Griffondor. Et que si vous ne le faites pas, je vous découpe en petits morceaux!**_

- _**Votre tempérament mériterait que je vous envois à Serpentard**_, remarqua le choixpeau. _**Mais je comprends votre mission et les responsabilitées qui s'en suivent, alors je vous envois à Griffondor!!**_

Le dernier mot résonna dans toute la salle. Durant leur discussion, les élèves et les professeurs s'impacientèrent. Jamais le choixpeau n'avait prit autant de temps pour placer un élève. De toute sa carrière de directeur, Dumbuldore n'avait jamais vu ça. Décidément, cette jeune fill était bien étange.

Le directeur observa la jeune Belge aller s'assoir à la table des Griffondors, qui eux, l'avaient acceuillit avec une chaleureuse mains d'applaudissements. Quelque chose en elle n'était pas comme les autres...Sa façon de marcher, comme si elle avait porté un lourd poid dans son dos qui venait de lui être enlevé, celle de regarder les gens, comme si elle lisait en eux, les drôles de regards qu'elle lançait à son chat, comme s'ils se parlaient...Et lorsque que le directeur croisa le regard d'Efia, il le soutien, jusqu'à ce que son discour de bienvenu lui oblige à briser le contact.

Pendant ce temps, Efia observait toujours le directeur. Sa voix était douce et chaleureuse, ses yeux bleus pétillants de joie et e symphatie...Et son aura, d'un beau jaune doré, comme s'il avait un soleil dans son dos. Cet homme n'était pas ordinaire. À sa mort, il deviendrait sûrement un Akakien, car tout en son âme respirait la purté...

Ce qui était rare à son âge.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Un autre de fini. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Si oui, il y a un petit bouton que vous pouvez peser afin de me le dire.

- xxxxx -

Lilylilas

RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS:

**Lily Chang**: Merci de tes trucs, mais ça ne me dérange plus vraiment que je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews. Et pour ce qui est du résumé...Je crois que je vais le changer. Merci du tuyaux et de ta review.

**Line Weasley**: Oui, Efia a du caractère, mais il est très changeant, comme tu peux le voire dans ce chapitre. Elle peut passer de super gentille à une vrai peste. C'est ça son problème, mais que veux-tu? Personne n'est parfait, pas même les anges. Merci de ta review.

**Pikachu**: Je continu, ça tu peux être sûre. Meric d'avoir reviewer.

**Nanou**: Comme tu peux le voir, elle devait aller à Griffondor, pour mieux aider Harry(si ça avait été Serpentard, ça aurait été...Une mission quasi-impossible). Mais bon, j'avoue que ça fait classique, mais c'est ainsi. Et oui, Efia a une signification, comme beaucoup d'autre nom dans la fic. Alors pour toi, je vais te faire un petit dictionnaire sur la signification des noms Africains(j'adore leurs noms):

- Efia: Née un vendredi

- Lela: La nuit

- Issa: Sauveur

- Adila: Juste

- Idriis: Prophète

- Imani-Chinue: Foi et Bénie des dieux


	5. Contacts

**Disclamer**: aucun de ses personnages ne sont a moi, excepter Efia. Et la Race des Akakis est de ma créations. Toute ressemblance avec une autre race au un personnage ressemblant à Efia est une pure coïncidence. Merci de cette minute d'attention et place au septacle:  
  
**TITRE**: Efia, l'ange gardien d'Harry Potter  
  
**Auteur**: Lilylilas

**Petite note: Les phrases en italique gras reflètent les discussions mentales des personnages.**

**Chapitre 4**: Contacts

Le repas se passa très bien. Dès qu'Efia fut assise, des plats apparurent sur les tables. Efia aimait bien la nourriture du monde terrestre. Chez les Akakis, la nourriture est saine et pur. C'est plus souvent des fruits célestes et de l'eau de pluie pur. Alors quand elle venait sur le monde terrestre, Efia mangeait tout ce qu'elle voulait sans engraisser, car les Akakis on un système qui les empêchent de prendre du poids.

Le corps d'un Akaki reste comme il est lorsqu'il est mort.

Alors sans hésiter, Efia prit des ailes de poulet, des pommes de terres frites, des légumes, du porc et se régala. Hermione lui lança un regard amicale auquel Efia se détourna, se souvenant de sa promesse qu'elle c'était faite: Ne pas se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un.

- _**Hep**_, demanda Issa. _**J'ai faim moi aussi. Glisse-moi un pilon de poulet sinon c'est ton mollet que je grigonte.**_

- **_C'est beau, pas la peine de me faire des menaces_**, soupira mentalement Efia en jetant discretement une aile de poulet sous la table.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&

_Dans le dortoir d'Efia_

Après le repas, les maison sont montées dans leur salles communes. Efia, elle, monta directement dans son dortoir. Les trois des quatre autres filles qui partageaient le dortoir arrivèrent quand Efia eut fini de ranger ses bagages.

- Bonjour, se présenta la première fille. Je me nomme Judy, voici Lavande, Pavaratil et il devrait aussi y avoir Hermione, mais elle est avec Ron.

"_**Hermione**_"

Efia déglutit. Elle qui voulait l'éviter, maintenant, elle était dans le même dortoir qu'elle. Justement, en parlant du loup, Hermione entra.

- Tiens, la voici, Hermione, Efia est notre nouvelle occupante.

- Salut, contente de te revoir, salua Hermione.

- _Moi aussi_, répondit Efia avec un sourire forcé.

- _**Oh non, pas ça**_, songea l'ange Gardien.

- _**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a**_, demanda Issa. _**Tu ne l'aimes pas? Pourtant elle semble gentille. Son aura est rempli de...**_

- _**Je sais**_, l'interrompit Efia en regardant le jolie hâlo violet autour d'Hermione. _**Mais je ne dois pas m'attacher.**_

Issa ne répondit pas. Étant un Ange Gardien lui aussi, il savait que c'était dur de se défaire d'un ami. Lui aussi c'était fixé comme règle de ne jamais ce lier d'amitié avec des mortels. Mais Issa savait que cette contrainte était lourde pour Efia, même si elle le niait. Issa savait que, sous ses apparences de jeune fille renforgnée, Efia était sensible et très émotive...Mais Efia préfèrait se couper la langue plutôt que se l'avouer, car de telle émotions pour s'avérer être à la fois une belle qualité, mais aussi, un terible défaut qui pouvait nuire à la jeune Akakienne.

- Donc, expliqua Judy, on a chacune un lit, une commode et on essaye de garder le lei propre et de ne pas se faire des coups bas, compris?

L'aura de cette Judy était vraiment bizarre, ce qui mit Efia en garde. Sous ses airs de gentille et consciencieuse petite fille, elle était, en fait, une personne terriblement vicieuse. Sans le vouloir, Efia alla pour lire dans ses pensées quand soudainement Issa la mordit à la main..

- _AOUCH!!! Issa!_

Efia porta la plaie à sa bouche, pour cesser de faire couler le sang. Elle lança un regard mauvais à Issa:

- _**Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit espèce de...**_

- _**Tu allais lire dans ses pensées pour ton usage personnel**_, s'indigna mentalement son ami.

Efia détourna son regard de celui de son ami. Certes, elle se savait fautive, mais aurait espéré une autre manière pour qu'Issa le lui reproche.

- Efia, ça va, s'inquiéta Hermione

- _Oui_, rassura Efia qui avait toujours sa main dans sa bouche.

- Montre-moi, exigea la préfète. Ton chat peut avoir des maladies et...

- _Non, laisse, ça va_, protesta Efia.

Mais Hermione fut plus forte et réussit à ôter la main de la bouche d'Efia pour voire l'étendu de la blessure, mais remarqua que la plaie avait déjà cicatrisée. Hermione était bouche bée, mais ne dit rien. Gênée, Efia ôta sa main de l'emprise d'Hermione et alla se coucher. Toujours en observant la nouvelle, Hermione imita Efia à son tour.

Lorsque le sommeil imposa sa loi sur toutes les filles du dortoir, Efia se leva, se chagea et sortit, à pas de loup, de son dortoir. Mais elle ne ft pas assez silencieuse, car Issa se leva et la suivit.

- _J'ai pas besion d'une nounou_, chuchota Efia.

- _**Tu penses que tu es la seule qui veut se dégourdir les ailes**_, demanda Issa.

- _Les Sages n'aimeraient pas l'apprendrent_, murmura-t-elle en faisant un sourire espiègle.

- _**Pourquoi devraient-ils l'apprendre**_, riposta Issa.

Ce dernier, pour prouver la porté de ses dires, changea de formeé Il était de nouveau Issa. Ses longs cheveux noirs retombait majestueusement sur ses épaules à la fois carré et féminine. Portant l'uniforme officiel des Anges Gardiens de grade 7, qui se composait d'une tunique blache avec une ceinture d'or, Issa fit apparaître, magiquement dans ses mains, une corde qui lui permit de nouer ses cheveux.

- _C'est pas très discret_, fit remarquer Efia.

Son ami haussa les épaules:

- _Ça te pose un problème?_

- _Non_, admit Efia. _Allez, allons-y avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

_Dehors_

Enfin Efia se sentait bien. Volant dans le ciel de ses longues ailes grises, qui se camouflaient à la noirceur, Efia et Issa jouaient au chat et à la souris. Seul la lune et les étoiles étaient témoins de leur infraction, mais ils s'en fichaient. En faite, ils n'étaient pas les euls à transgresser cette loi, qui les obliger à ne pas voler. Tant que personne ne les dénoncent, ils sont corrects.

Essoufflés, les deux Anges décidèrent de prendre une petite pause dans, ce qu'ils supposèrent être, la voilière.

- _Ouf, ça fait du bien_, remarqua Efia.

- _Oui, je peux te dire qu'être un chat c'est pas commode._

- _Quand même, toi tu..._

Un grincement de porte attira l'attention d'Efia.

- _Vite Issa, transforme-toi_, s'affola-t-elle.

Pendant qu'Issa redevenait le chat noir, Efia se concentra pour faire disparaître ses ailes, avec un certain regret. Ce fut une question de secondes, car dès que les ailes de la jeune Akakienne furent disparu, un jeune homme entra...C'était Harry.

- Efia, s'étonna ce dernier. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- _Je te retourne la question_, répliqua-t-elle.

- Mais je t'ai posé la question en premier, fit remarquer Harry avec une petit sourire narquois.

- _D'accord_, capitula Efia, _je me promenais, satisfait? Et toi? Quel est ta raison._

- Je me promenais, déclara Harry.

- _Copieur, t'aurais pu en trouver une plus original._

- D'accord, la vrai raison c'est que je venais voir ma chouette, Hedwig. C'est mal?

- _Non, je ne te retint pas plus longtemps._

Gênés, les deux ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Seul les bruissements d'ailes brisait le long silence.

- C'est un joli chat, dit enfin Harry pour égayer l'atmosphère.

- _Merci, il s'appelle Issa._

Nouveau silence de gêne. Mais ce fut encore Harry qui le brisa en ricana.

- _Quoi_, demanda Efia. _Je te fais rire?_

- Non c'est juste que je constatais qu'Hermione disait vrai. Tu es un peu anti-sociable.

- _Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?_

- Rien, c'est juste qu'elle croit qu'elle t'as offensé et elle s'en veut.

- _Comment tu la sais?_

- C'est mon amie, répondit Harry.

- _Oh_, répondit-t-elle simplement.

C'est fou ce que ce mot pouvait chambouler Efia. "_Ami_"

Si simple, si innocent, mais seuls ceux qui étaient contraint de vivre comme elle ressentait le désarois et la douleur qu'un simple mot pouvait faire.

Mais le visage d'Efia resta neutre. Ne pas afficher ses émotions, tel était une des règles importantes chez les Anges Gardiens.

- _Mais toi_, dit soudainement Efia pour changer de sujet, _est-ce que ça va, je veux dire, tu es le Grand Harry Potter. Tout le monde te protège, t'aime, s'inquiète pour ça se fait que tu aies si mal?_

Issa poussa mentalement un juron. C'était contre le code ce qu'elle faisait. Elle délivrait des informations qu'elle n'était pas sensé savoir.

Harry, lui, regardait Efia avec une certaine méfiance:

- Qui te dit que je vais mal?

- _Ton regard_, avoua-t-elle. _Tu sembles...Si...Malheureux, si découragé, on dirait que...Que tu as envie d'en finir._

Le jeune sorcier regard Efia avec tant d'intensité que l'Akakienne devait se forcer pour ne pas baisser ses yeux.

- Je haïs ma vie, lâcha finalement Harry.

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais Efia avait très bien entendu.

- Tout le monde me protège, mais qui protège ceux qui en on réellement besoin? On s'inquiète pour moi à un tel point qu'on en oublie les autres...Et non, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui m'aime... Mais là n'est pas le problème, le vrai problème, c'est que je suis comme le centre d'attention. On ne veille que sur moi et uniquement moi! Comme si j'avais une importance capitale!!

- _Mais tu as une importance capitale pour le monde des sorciers_, répliqua Efia.

- Cédric Diggory avait une importance capitale, s'emporta Harry les yeux remplis de larmes. Pour ses parents, pour sa famille, pour ses amis et pour sa petite amie! Sirius Black avait aussi une importance capitale, pour moi, pour Rémus...

Harry étouffa un sanglot et se laissa glisser contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui. Sa colère avait fait peur à certains hiboux et à certaines chouettes, si bien que les volatilles avaient quitté leurs perchoirs. Efia, elle, était toujours debout, face à Harry, sans bouger, ignorant ce qu'elle devait faire, ce qui la destabillisa. Jamais elle n'avait sentit en elle ce sentiment d'impussance.

- Mais qui se sont inquiétés pour eux, reprit Harry qui était roulé en boule.

Sa tête était caché par ses bras qui enlaçaient ses jambes. Son front, appuyé sur ses genoux, cachait ses yeux rougis et noyés par ses larmes.

- Personne, se répondit Harry. Ils étaient tous trop occupés à penser à MA sécurité, ont s'est sacrifié pour MOI toute ma vie alors que je ne le mérite pas!

Enfin, Efia avança tranquillement vers Harry, s'accroupit et lui releva sa tête de sa douce main d'Ange.

- _Harry_, murmura Efia de sa belle voix, _tu mérites toute les bonnes choses qu'on a fait pour toi. Tu es un garçon admirable, courageux, honnête et conscient des autres._

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça, demanda Harry sans pouvoir détourner ses yeux de ceux d'Efia. On se connais que depuis quelques heures.

Efia sourit:

- _C'est un secret_, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Et tu ne me le diras pas, en déduit Harry.

- _Hélas non_, avoua Efia, _mais fais-moi confiance. Tu me fais confiance?_

Comme si son cerveau ne répondait plus à sa place, la voix tremblante d'Harry répondit un faible "Oui".

- _Merci_, répondit Efia, _maintenant, tu devrais aller dormir Harry._

Encore une fois, comme s'il n'était pas maître de ses mouvements, Harry se leva pour se diriger vers son dortoir.

- _Bravo_, s'exclama Issa qui avait reprit sa forme habituelle quand Harry à quitté la pièce. _Sais-tu le nombre d'infractions que tu as commise??? Il y en aurait assez pour te couper les ailes 5 fois._

- _Je sais_, répondit évasivement Efia tout en fixant un point invisible.

- _Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça_, voulut savoir son ami.

- _Je ne sais pas_, avoua-t-elle finalement.

- _Tu es désespérante_, marmonna Issa avant de se retransformer en chat pour suivre Efia qui venait de sortir de la voilière.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Voilà, une autre chapitre de terminer. Ouf, j'ai les doigts morts. En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié.

- xxxxx -

Lilylilas

RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS:

**Nanou**: Merci pour tes encouragements et je crois qu'Harry aime assez bien Efia. À la prochaine.

**Docteur Gribouille**: Merci et voilà la suite. En passant, je suis contente que tu aimes Efia.

**Line Weasley**: Contente que tu aimes toi aussi Efia et crois-moi, elle n'a pas fini de remettre des gens à leur place.


	6. Quel weekend!

**Disclamer:** aucun de ses personnages ne sont a moi, excepter Efia. Et la Race des Akakis est de ma créations. Toute ressemblance avec une autre race au un personnage ressemblant à Efia est une pure coïncidence. Merci de cette minute d'attention et place au septacle:  
  
**TITRE:** Efia, l'ange gardien d'Harry Potter  
  
**Auteur:** Lilylilas

**Petite note: Les phrases en italique gras reflètent les discussions mentales des personnages.**

**Chapitre 5:** Quel week-end!

Lorsqu'elle fut retournée à son dortoir, Efia avait a peine posé sa tête sur l'oreiller qu'aussitôt, elle s'était endormie. Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'atmosphère magique ou le fait qu'elle avait volé cette nuit, mais pour une fois, depuis longtemps, elle avait bien dormi.

Efia n'était pas le genre de personne qui faisait la grasse matinée, mais elle n'aurait pas dit non à quelques heures de plus, mais le destin en a voulu autrement, car un claquement de porte l'a réveillé en sursaut.

De mauvaise humeur par ce réveil brutal, l'Akakienne tira ses rideaux, qui entouraient son lit baldequin, prête à engueuler le personne comme du poisson pourri.

C'était Hermione... Qui ne semblait pas très joyeuse. Roulée en boule sur son lit, l'Ange Gardien entendait son amie qui respirait bruyamment et d'une façon irrégulière. Ses yeux étaient rouges, ses joues ruisselaient de larmes et son aura violette était parsemée de grosses tâches grises fonçées. Toute la colère d'Efia s'envola d'un seul coup, voyant la tristesse d'Hermione.

- _H-Hermione_, demanda doucement Efia. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

- Rien, mentit la jeune fille.

- _Hermione, ne me mens pas et dit moi ce qu'il y a_, redemanda Efia d'un ton plus dur.

- C'est pas de tes ognions, cracha Hermione en se mettant dos à Efia.

- _**Humm...Efia, qu'est-ce qui ce passe?**_

La voix endormit d'Issa résonna dans la tête de l'Akakienne, qui ne prit pas le peine de répondre à son ami.

- _Oui c'est mes ognions_, répliqua Efia. _Je viens de me faire réveiller, alors que pour une fois je dormais bien. Ensuite, tu rentres ici et tu te mets à pleurer si fort qu'Issa s'est réveillé, alors oui, c'est mes ognions!_

Malgré son petit discour, Hermione fit la sourde oreille et ne répondit pas. En soupirant d'impatience, Efia décida d'aller chercher elle-même l'information qu'elle désirait, dans la tête d'Hermione. Après tout, on n'est jamais aussi bien servit que par soi-même.

- _**Efia, ne fais pas ça**_, avertit Issa qui avait deviné les intentions de son ami.

- _**Lâche-moi Issa!**_

- _**Non! Mon devoir est de t'aider, et éviter que tu fasse des bêtises fais partir de mon travaille. Si tu continues à lire dans les pensées des gens pour ton usage personnel, tu risques de te faire bannir ou de te faire couper les ailes. Déjà que tu as eu un avertissement à cause de...**_

- _**Issa, tais-toi, si je fais ça, c'est parce qu'elle a besoin d'aide et que ça, c'est mon travaille d'aider les gens qui sont dans sa situation**_, riposta Efia.

- **_Mais..._**

- _**Pas de mais!**_ Coupa son amie. _**Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre que les Sages aient décidé d'aider Hermione pour le faire.**_

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait convaincre son amie, Issa abandonna. En même temps, Efia entra dans l'esprit d'Hermione, fouillant, cherchant, la cause de son état. Efia n'eut pas à chercher longtemps... Dès qu'elle entra dans l'esprit d'Hermione, une image se forma.

Celle d'un garçon. Il ressemblait à Hermione, mais en plus vieux...Ça devait être un membre de sa famille, c'était certain, la ressemblance était frappante. L'homme devait probablement être son père ou son frère...

- _C'est à cause de ta famille?_ demanda Efia en essayant d'avoir l'air suggestive.

Hermione se retourna vivement et hocha lentement de la tête.

- _Ton fère_, proposa de nouveau Efia.

- Oui, s'étonna Hermione. Comment le sais-tu?

- _Ben euh...Moi aussi j'ai pleins de frères et de soeurs, donc je sais que parfois ils peuvent dire ou faire des choses blessantes._

C'était un demi-mensonge, car tout les Akakiens et les Akakiennes se considéraient comme des frères et soeurs.

- Il s'appelle Milos, avoua Hermione. Il a 18 ans...Et contrairement à moi, ce n'est pas un sorcier...Et il me haït.

- _Allons_, réconforta Efia de sa douce voix, _un frère peux te détesté mais il ne peux pas t'haïr_, fit savoir Efia qui avait pris place près d'Hermione.

- Oui, s'exclama Hermione, il me haït, il me haït depuis toujours et...et...

- _Chuutt_, calma Efia. _Commence par le début._

- Depuis toujours, on est en compétition. Mais lorsque que je suis devenue une sorcière, ça a été pire entre nous. Milos avait commençé a se surpasser en tout. En sport, en arts...Bref, quand je revenais à la maison, Milos me demandait comment mon année s'est passée...Quoique je disais ou fassais, il était mieux que moi...Et mes parents n'en ont que pour lui, donc je reste dans l'ombre et je deviens invisible...J'en ai marre, sanglota Hermione.

Efia frotta doucement le dos d'Hermione. La pression que la jeune sorcière subissait était affreuse...

- _Écoute, je ne n'y connais pas grand chose en psychologie_, mentit Efia, _mais parle avec ton frère. Une conversation dans un lieu neutre, sans tes parents. Dit lui ce que tu ressents, sans l'accuser._

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, questionna Hermione en essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche.

- _Parle au "je". Au lieu de dire "TU m'énerves", "C'est de TA faute", dit "JE me sens mal", "J'AI de la peine"...Enfin, tu vois le genre._

Hermione acquésia. Efia remarqua que l'aura de cette dernière reprit graduellement à sa couleur originelle.

- Merci, dit finalement Hermione en essuyant ses dernières larmes. Bon ben je vais redescendre, sinon Harry et Ron vont se demander ce qui m'est arrivée.

- _D'accord, je descends dès que j'ai fini de m'habiller_, annonça Efia.

Hermione sourit et se dirigea vers la porte, mais avant de partir, elle se retourna:

- T'es vraiment une bonne amie, déclara Hermione avant de quitter la pièce.

Efia avala de travers. Rien ne se passait comme elle le voulait:

- _Je suis mal_, marmonna-t-elle.

- _Ça tu l'as dit, tu es dans le trouble jusqu'au cou_, approuva Issa qui avait rerpit sa forme habituelle.

- _Pas dans ce sens l_, soupira lassivement Efia.

Soudain, Efia remarqua une lettre sur le lit. Ça devait provenir de son frère. Trop curieuse, Efia la prit avec une petite hésitation. Hermione la traitait comme son amie et les amie ne s'espionnent pas...Mais les amis ne se mentent pas non plus, donc une petite infraction de plus.

Efia commença à lire la première phrase, qui ne commençait ni par un bonjour ou un comment ça va:

_J'espère que tu es contente!_

_À cause des monstres comme toi, papa et maman sont gravement blessés et sur le bord du coma. Tout ça c'est de ta faute, si tu n'avais pas été une sorcière, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé._

La lettre n'était pas signé, mais Efia devina que ça devait provenir de Milos.

- _Pauvre Hermione_, se lamenta Efia. _Elle ne mérite pas ça..._

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Lorsqu'Efia entra dans la grande Salle pour déjeuner, elle reçu un bouffée de tristesse. Tous les élèves semblaient abattus et démolis.

- **J'ai été dans un enterrement et c'était plus symphatique**, remarqua mentalement Issa.

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, Efia alla s'assoir entre Harry et Neville, en face de Ron et Hermione.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici_, demanda l'Akakienne, déboussolée.

Personne ne lui répondit, mangeant machinalement, sans émotions, leur petit déjeuné. Pour tout réponse, Ron tendit à Efia un journal. N'ayant pas trop envie de le lire, Efia regarda autour d'elle...Mais la vue des auras noiçies lui levait encore plus le coeur, donc l'Ange Gardien déplia le journal et lu la première page:

_**Deux attaques de mangemorts répertoriées**_

_Voilà une triste journée pour le monde des sorciers et des moldus. Hier soir, à 19:23, une attaque de mangemorts a eu lieu sur le chemin de traverse et, à 19:26, ce fut sur la place principale de Londres. D'après les témoins, c'était une scène d'horreur._

"_Ils jetaient des sorts partout_" _raconte madame Beraucule, commerçante sur le Chemin de Traverse._

_"Ils sont arrivés d'un coup" déclara un autre témoin._

_Nous ignorons encore le nombre totale de victimes, mais ont a répertorié 41 morts, dont 9 enfants, 96 blessés et plus d'une centaine de personnes encore manquantes chez les sorciers. Chez les moldus, on compte 56 morts, 102 blessés et environ 180 personnes encore manquantes._

_La police moldue a mit ça sur le dos d'un attentat terrorisme, mais nos aurors on décidé, pour plus de sécurité, d'interrogés eux-mêmes les blessés et les témoins. **Pour la suite, voir page** **2A**..._

Et au centre de la page, il y avait une énorme photo du massacre...Les corps qui s'entassaient, les médicomages qui cherchaient des survivants...Et le sang...

Dégoutée par cette image mouvante, Efia retourna le journal vivement et brutalement sur la table. Elle qui, il y a quelques minutes, était affamée, avait maintenant l'estomac remonté jusqu'à sa gorge.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Efia prit sa tête entre ses mains et se la secoua. Soudain, elle fit le lien avec la lettre du frère d'Hermione et l'attaque de moldue...

- _Oh mon dieu_, murmura Efia si faiblement que personne ne l'a entendu.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

_Dimanche soir_

Mis à par l'annonce de Samedi matin, qui a ébranlé tout le monde, le reste du week-end fut...passable. Efia s'était familiarisé avec l'école et avec, aussi, les élèves, au grand désaroi de l'Akakienne. Efia trouvait ces gens vraiment bizarre. Plus elle essayait de s'éloingnée d'eux, plus eux se rapprochaient d'elle. Enfin bref, elle jouait aux échecs avec Ron, à côté de Harry qui observait la tournure du match et d'Hermione qui était plongée dans ses livres. Issa, lui semblait dormir à côté de sa "maîtresse".

La Grande Salle était plutôt tranquille, mais cela ne déplaissait pas au groupe, qui préférait le silence. Entre eux, étrangement, les mots étaient superflus et un regard parlait pour eux.

- Échec, dit finalement Ron en brisant le silence de la Grande Salle.

Ron avait enfin trouvé un véritable adversaire, ou plutôt une adversaire. Efia lui donnait du fil a retordre.

- _Hum h_um, marmona Efia avec un mince sourire qui s'étira sur ses lèvres. _Tu es tombé dans mon piège Ron. Échec_, dit Efia en déplaçant sa reine.

- C'est toi qui es tombée dans mon piège, répliqua Ron, je viens de manger ta reine, remarqua-t-il en s'activant.

- _Moi, mais en faissant ça, tu viens de me faire gagner la partie, échec et mat_, termina Efia en déplaçant sa tour à côté du roi de Ron.

Ron regarda son adversaore, bouche bée, car il venait de se faire avoir en beauté.

- Bravo, finit-il par dire. Tu es vraiment bonne.

- _Bof, c'est rien_, avoua Efia gênée.

- Si tu le dis, dit Ron en hassant les épaules. Harry, tu veux jouer?

- Hein? Euh...Non, je crois que je vais aller prendre l'air, décida Harry.

- Ok, répondit Ron. Alors Efia, une petite revanche?

- _Euh...Non, je suis fatiguée...Mais peut être qu'Hermione voudrait elle. N'est-ce pas Hermion_e, demanda Efia en posant sa main sur la préfète.

- Quoi, sursauta Hermione.

- _Les échecs, Ron, jouer_, récita Efia avec un sourire malicieux.

Lorsqu'Efia a lu les pensées de la jeune fille, elle avait vu que la préfète de Griffondor avait un petit faible pour le rouquin. Hermione rougit et bégaya une réponse mal assurée, qui voulait sans doute dire oui, car elle prit la place qu'Efia occupait auparavant.

L'Ange Gardien laissa seuls les deux jeunes sorciers et quitta la Grande Salle, suivit par Issa. Mais une fois sortie de la Grande Salle, Efia ne se dirigea pas vers son dortoir.

- _**N'étais-tu pas fatiguée**_, remarqua Issa.

- _Oh lâche-moi Issa_, répliqua Efia à haute voix. _D'après le code, je ne dois jamais quitter mon protégé._

- _**Depuis quand suis-tu le code**_, demanda son ami.

- _Depuis Samedi matin_, riposta Efia. **Bon...Où est Harry..., **réfléchit-elle.

- _**Dehors, dans un grand stade, sur un balai**_, répondit Issa après un certain moment.

Sans remercier son ami, Efia se mit à courir, vers le stade de Quidditch, qu'elle avait visité avec Hermione Samedi après-midi.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

_Quelques minutes plus tard, sur le stade de Quidditch_

Efia arriva enfin sur le stade, trouvant Harry qui volait tranquillement sur son balai. Harry semblait tellement heureux...Son aura était doré...Pas jaune, mais vraiment doré, comme de l'or qui brille...Jamais Efia n'en avait vu une pareille. Dire qu'il y a encore quelques minutes, elle était grise.

Acoudée, l'Akakienne observait son protégé avec une drôle de lueur dans ses yeux miel. Elle aurait pû le regarder des heures...non, des jours. Voir Harry faire ses figures, courser contre lui-même, plonger et, surtout, rire aux éclats ainsi que pousser des cris de joies. Inconscienment, Efia sourire et rit à son tour.

Issa était sidéré, car jamais il n'avait entendu son amie rire de la sorte.

- _**Efia?**_

- _Tu ne trouves pas qu'on dirait un ange quand son aura brille_, dit Efia un peu gaga.

- **_Efia_**, s'indigna vivement Issa. _**Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis?!?!?!**_

L'Ange Gardien se reprit aussitôt et bégaya:

- _Euh...Oui oui, j'ai...euh..Je..Je suis simplement fatiguée, tu sais, que je dis n'importe quoi quand je suis fatiguée._

- _**Oui, je sais**_, assura Issa peu certain de la réponse de son amie.

- Efia!!!

Harry venait de remarquer son amie et se dirigea vers elle, qui se trouvait bien haut dans les estrades. Sans quitter son balai, Harry arriva à la hauteur d'Efia.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, voulu savoir le jeune homme entre l'amusement et l'exaspération.

- _J'avais envie de prendre l'air_, répondit Efia.

- Copieuse, t'aurais pu trouver une excuse plus originale, répéta Harry en se souvenant de la discussion qu'Efia et lui avait eu dans la voilière.

Efia fit une moue:

- _Si tu veux, je peux partir._

- Non, s'exclama Harry. Euh..Je veux dire, tu peux rester, ça ne me dérange pas.

L'Akakienne lui sourit bêtement, imitant le sourire d'Harry. Ils restèrent une minute entière à se regarder de la sotre, sans savoir quoi dire ou faire.

- _Alors_, dit Efia pour briser ce silence qui la rendait un peu mal à l'aise, _tu joues au Quiriche?_

- Quidditch, corrigea Harry avec amusement. Donc tu ne blaguais pas hier lorsque tu as dis à Hermione que tu n'y connaissais rien.

- _Exacte_, approuva-t-elle. _C'est que...Tu vois je..._

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, rassura Harry en voyant le malaise de son amie. Donc tu n'as jamais volé sur un balai aussi?

- _Oui_, avoua aussi Efia.

"_**Je préfère cent fois mes ailes**_" pensa Efia.

- Veux-tu que je te fasses un tour, proposa Harry.

- _Euh...ben, euh...Oui, pourquoi pas._

" _**Dans quoi je me suis embarquée**_" songea Efia tandis qu'elle prenait place sur le balai en face d'Harry.

- _**Dans de beaux draps**_, soupira Issa.

Harry décolla doucement tandis qu'Efia serrait fermement le manche du balai. Elle avait déjà volé, mais pas sur un balai. C'était si différent, mais...Mais elle aimait ça. Harry lui fit faire le tour du stade et fit une pirouette pour la surprendre.

- _AHH!! HARRY! Espèce de...De...Mais vas-tu arrêter de rire!_

Pour tout réponse, Harry recommença, arrachant un autre cri à Efia. Mais après quelques pirouettes et quelques plongeons, Efia trouva ça plutôt amusant. Même qu'elle en redemandait. Vers la fin, elle se surprit même à lâcher le manche et a écarter ses bras, faisant ainsi la croix.

Avec une certaine déception, Harry atterit sur le sol, mais Efia ne quitta pas le balai. Elle et Harry se regardaient, maintenant, droit dans les yeux. Harry était hypnotisé par les beaux yeux miel d'Efia et cette dernière, par les beaux yeux verts émeraudes et par l'aura d'or qui émanait du sorcier. Quelques centimètres séparaient les deux êtres, quand soudain, Efia se reprit et s'éloigna.

- _Euh...Merci...Je te vois demain..Euh, bye._

Sans attendre, elle descendit du balai et quitta le stade en courrant. À la sortie, elle retrouva Issa.

- _**Quand je raconterai ça à Adila, elle sera morte de rire**_, ricana Issa.

Apparament, son ami n'avait pas vu la dernière scène qui c'était passé entre Harry et elle. Mais lorsqu'il vit le regard troublé de son amie, Issa su qu'il venait de manquer quelque chose:

- _**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**_

- _Je crois que...Qu'il...Qu'il m'aime..._

- _**QUOI!?!?!?! Mais sais-tu ce que ça implique!!!!!**_

Efia allait pour se défendre quand elle entendit les bruits de pas de Harry qui venait dans sa direction.

- _Viens, on en parlera ailleurs_, décida Efia.

Elle couru, suivit d'Issa, près du lac, à l'abri des regards. Les deux Akakiens ignoraient l'heure, mais toutes les lumières du château, ou presque, étaient éteintes. Issa profita de la nuit sans lune pour retourner à sa forme originelle. De toute façon, il faisait si noir que personne ne le verrait.

- _Comment as-tu pu faire ça_, s'indigna Issa.

- _Tu crois que je l'ai voulu_, s'offusqua son amie au bord des larmes. _Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on me fiche la paix et que je fasse mon travail._

- _Mais rassure-moi, est-ce que toi tu l'aimes_, demanda Issa en la prenant par ses épaules.

- _Non_, déclara Efia après un certain temps.

- _Alors dans ce cas, c'est parfait_, soupira Issa avec soulagement. _Donc tout va bien._

Si Issa avait cru bon de lire dans les pensées de son amie, il aurait remarque que dans la tête d'Efia, c'est le chaos. Des sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit naissaient en elle. Étrangement, les sensations, que ces sentiments engendraient, n'étaient pas désagréables. Mais sa raison venait s'opposée à tous ça...

Mais que lui arrivait-elle donc?

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Oh lalala, c'est le désordre chez Efia...La pauvre petite...

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je vous retrouve bientôt avec les aventures de votre Ange Gardien préféré(lol)

Lilylilas

- xxxxx -

RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS:

**Miss-nymphadora**: Merci d'avoir reviewer. Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, comme il y a plusieurs de mes fics qui sont complètes, j'aim maintenant plus de temps pour Efia, donc les suite arriveront plus vite.

**Line Weasley**: Que dire de ta review sauf MERCI. Merci d'aimer mon histoire, merci d'aimer Issa( que j'aime bien même s'il fait souvent la morale. Mais que veux-tu, Efia est comme une soeur pour lui et il ne veux pas qu'elle ait d'embrouille), merci d'aimer ma petite Efia si...Si changeante, et merci de m'envoyer une review à quasiment chaque chapitre. C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir dans ma boîte aux lettres.

**Docteur Gribouille**: Ça tu peux le dire que l'administration sera furieuse. Car si tu vas voir dans le premier chapitre, une des règles les plus importante est de ne jamais tomber amoureux. Et pour les infractions qu'Efia a comis et bien...C'est qu'elle en a fait aussi dans une autre mission, même si elle se défend de n'en avoir jamais fait. Mais ça, c'est un secret que tu découvriras dans un autre chapitre.


	7. remttre son masque

**Disclamer:** aucun de ses personnages ne sont a moi, excepter Efia. Et la Race des Akakis est de ma créations. Toute ressemblance avec une autre race au un personnage ressemblant à Efia est une pure coïncidence. Merci de cette minute d'attention et place au septacle:  
  
**TITRE:** Efia, l'ange gardien d'Harry Potter  
  
**Auteur:** Lilylilas

**Petite note: Les phrases en italique gras reflètent les discussions mentales des personnages.**

**Chapitre 6:** Remettre son masque

Efia mangeait tranquillement ses œufs brouillés, réfléchissant. Hier, il s'était passé quelque chose, entre Harry et elle, qu'Efia ne pouvait nier... Mais qu'est ce que c'était? Un dérapage? Une pulsion animal? De l'amour...

Non, tout mais pas ça...Pas de l'amour, les Anges Gardiens ne peuvent pas aimer...Du moins, pas de cette manière là... Pourtant, le cœur à ses raisons...

Discrètement, Efia regarda Harry du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier discutait joyeusement avec Ron et Hermione... Le jeune homme avait un sourire qui faisait fondre Efia. L'aura du jeune homme était vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui. L'Akakienne voulut lire dans ses pensées mais se ravisa à temps...Issa devait sans doute surveiller les moment où elle se servait de ses pouvoirs. Soudain, Harry, qui se sentait épié, tourna sa tête en direction d'Efia et cette dernière détourna rapidement son regard. Elle entendit Harry soupirer...

De colère?

De tristesse?

D'envie?

Toutes ses réponses?

Tout à coup, Efia réalisa la portée de ses pensées...Elle agissait comme une mortelle. Elle secoua discretement sa tête et prit la résolution de redevenir la personne froide et distante qu'elle était. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde le contrôle de ses émotions une autre fois.

Le son d'une cloche la tira de ses bonnes résolutions. Machinalement, en suivant les Griffondors du même cycle qu'elle, Efia allait avoir son premier cours: Métamorphose.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Bonjour à tous, salua Macgonagall lorsque tous furent installés. Cette année sera très difficile et très chargée. Donc je m'attends à ce que vous ayez un comportement exemplaire. Compris?

Efia remarqua que son professeur semblait surtout s'adresser aux Serpentards, avec qui les Griffondors avaient cours. Assise à côté de Neville, Efia remarqua que presque tous les Serpentards avaient des auras noires ou de couleurs peu rassurantes.

- Maintenant, sortez vos manuels scolaires à la page 3, nous allons commencer l'année avec la métamorphose d'un objet inerte en un objet en mouvement.

Efia dû faire de gros efforts pour ne pas rire, afin de ne pas offenser les élèves qui semblaient trouver "ça" comme une matière difficile. Lorsque le professeur Macgonagall débuta son cours par les explications, Efia n'y prêta pas attention, regrettant un peu le fait qu'elle ait ordonné à Issa de ne pas l'acompagner pour ses cours. Elle ne voulait pas être dérangée, mais entre passer environ 1 heure à comptempler le plafond et discuter avec Issa, elle préférait nettement la deuxième option.

Ce fut les exclamations des élèves, lorsque le professeur Macgonagall transforma le petit canard de plastique en un vrai, qu'Efia revint à la réalité. Puis, Macgonagall reprit ses explications. De tous les élèves, Efia était la seule à ne pas prendre de notes et comme elle était au fond de la classe, Macgonagall ne le voyait pas. Mais la vieille dame entendait toujours aussi bien. Car Efia, lasse et ennuyée, ne pu étouffer un baillement sonore, qui attira l,attention des élèves et du professeur.

- Miss Lela, appela Macgonagall. Vous avez eu une fin de semaine chargée, questionna-t-elle en s'avança vers le bureau d'Efia. Si chargée que vous ne jugez pas bon de prendre des notes.

- _Non professeur_, répondit l'Akakienne. _J'ai eu une fin de semaine très reposante...En faite, c'est la meilleure que je n'ai jamais eu_, ajouta Efia avec un ton innocent.

- Contente de vous l'entendre dire, mais cette matière sera le sujet d'un examen et dans mon cours, vous devez prendre des notes.

- _Même si on maîtrise la matière sur le bout des doigts_, demanda Efia sur le même ton faussement innocent de petite élève parfaite.

- Non, là c'est différent, mais je ne crois pas que vous maîtrisiez cette matière, alors mettez-vous au travail, ordonna gentiment mais strictement Macgonagall en retournant vers son bureau.

Il y eu quelques rires de la part des Serpentards et Efia prit ça comme un défi. Elle sembla oublier la promesse qu'elle s'était faite sur le contrôle de ses émotions.

- _Je maîtrise parfaitement cette matière_, assura haut et fort Efia en se levant brusquement, faisant sursauter Neville.

La classe retenait son souffle. Peu de personne ne répondait ainsi à Macgonagall ou encore même à un professeur. Lentement, avec un sourire indéchiffrable, Macgonagall se retourna et, d'un geste de la main, invita silencieusement Efia à venir essayez. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier. Elle poussa sa chaise et s'avança d'un pas assurer, rejoindre Macgonagall.

- N'avez-vous pas oublier quelque chose, demanda Macgonagall avec amusement.

Cette remarque déclancha des rires provennant des Serpentards et des Griffondors. Mais, avec un certains soulagement, Efia remarqua qu'Harry, Hermione et Ron ne riaient pas. Devant le silence d'Efia, Macgonagall pronnonça un " _Acio Baguette_" et la baguette d'Efia s'envola du bureau sur lequel Efia l'avait oublier.

-" **_J'oubliais_**, pensa Efia, dans ce monde, _**ils ne peuvent faire de magie sans baguette. Pathétiques!**_"

Mais ce ne fut pas comme ça qu'elle formula sa réponse:

- _Pardon, je suis tellement distraite parfois,_ s'excusa-t-elle en s'éforçant de paraître sincère.

Avec un sourire, maintenant chaleureux et encourageant, comme si Macgonagall s'attentdait à ce qu'Efia échoue, Macgonagall montra le canard, redevenu un jouet. Efia ne savait pas la formule que Macgonagall avait utilisé et, à contre-coeur, Efia dû réciter une formule Akakienne, même si elle savait que c'était interdit. Elle avait accepté un défi et ne pouvait reculer...Ou plutôt si, elle pouvait reculer, mais elle avait un caractère que même 4 siècle d'enseignement intensif avec les Akakis, donc, pour son honneur, elle ne voulait pas reculer et elle devait subir la conséquence de ses actes.

Sans lever sa baguette, Efia se concentra sur le canard. Sur sa forme, ses couleurs, son volume et ses inperfections. Puis elle ferma ses yeux et un halo blanc-doré se forma autour d'Efia et du canard. Elle prossèdait à un transfert d'énergie, comme ça, elle pouvait modeler et façonner l'objet à sa guise. Alors, Efia imagina le canard en plastique rigide se mouvoir, avoir des plumes, des pattes, crier, et s'ébouriffer. Puis, enfin, elle pronnonça la formule d'usage:

-" _Qì dõr man ynyrj, cy qì ybõb falpy, fõn vy yb nõcts, taìjy yb pyvyny cy qì man yfdrb pyfr. Q'l yn fab õnf._ " (Que par mon énergie, ce qui était solide, sans vie et inactif, bouge et devienne ce que mon esprit désir. Qu'il en soit ainsi)

À la suite de cette incantation, la lumière blanc-doré s'illumina plus, aveuglant ainsi toute la classe durant 10 secondes. Retrouvant l'état de leur sans de la vue, tout la classe, professeur comprit, ils découvrirent un petit canneton qui brallait en battant de ses petites ailes sans plumes. Macgonagall était stupéfaite, si bien qu'aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche, tout comme le reste des personnes présentes.

Avaient-ils bien vu ce qu'ils venaient de voir??

Efia venait-elle de faire de la magie sans baguette? Dans une langue inconnue? Et ne venait-elle pas de réussir un sortilège assez difficile?

- _Alors professeur_, demanda encore une fois Efia sur son ton innocent et satisfait, _c'est ce qu'il fallait faire?_

- Et bien...Je dois dire que...Je dois avouer que...Oui, parvint à batibuller Macgonagall. Oui, répéta-t-elle, vous avez réussit...Ceci, reprit Macgonagall sur un ton assuré et professionnel, est une variante de la formule que l'on utilise habituellement. Mais c'est une excellente démonstration, merci Miss Lela.

- _Pas de quoi_, répondit Efia avec un sourire triomphant.

L'Akakienne retourna à sa place et prit ses livres, pour se diriger vers la sortie.

- Miss, demanda Macgonagall étonnée, où allez-vous?

- _Dehors, j'ai fini la matière. Alors je n'ai plus de raison de rester ici. Alors on se revoit au prochain trimestre_, salua-t-elle.

Et avant que Macgonagall ne pu ajouter quelque chose, Efia ferma doucement la porte. N'ayant jamais vécu ça auparavant, Macgonagall dû reconnaître qu'Efia avait raison. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire...

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Après le dîner, durant le cours de potions

Le deuxième cours d'Efia avait été l'astronomie, dans lequel elle se montra largement supérieur à ce qu'on espérait d'elle. L'Ange Gardien avait trouvé ça étrange d'avoir un cours sur l'étude des astres le jours, mais ce n'était rien de pratique, juste du technique. Le professeur Sinistra leur avait montré les principales étoiles qu'ils étudiraient et les planètes, ainsi que leurs mouvements. Ce qui étonna le plus Sinistra, était le nom qu'Efia donnait aux astres. Des noms comme _Mõrf _pour Mars, _Cõfady_ pour Cassiopée ou encore _Lìny_ pour la Lune.

Ce détail accrocha aussi Hermione. Aucun langage ne ressemblait à celui-ci...Efia était-elle une Fée? Une Elfe...Ou quelqu'un qui pratiquait une sorte de secte??? Hermione se promit de faire quelques recherches à ce sujet.

Le troisième cours de la journée fut les Potions. Bien assise dans sur sa chaise, au fond de la classe, à côté de Harry. Efia dû accepter mélangé entre la joie et indifférence. Jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne, les yeux vert émeraudes tentaient, désespérément, d'attirer l'attention des yeux miel de son amie. Mais Efia s'obstinait à fixer son chaudron. Ses longs cheveux noirs pendouillaient de chaque côté de son visage, bloquant le contact visuel qu'Harry essayait de faire.

Un violent claquement de porte fit sursauter Efia, qui releva rapidement la tête, découvrant un amalgame...

Car l'homme qui se trouvait devant le bureau était une mer d'émotions qui se réfletaient sur son aura. Jamais Efia n'avait vu ça chez un homme. Diverses couleurs, s'entre-mélangant, fusionnant et se redivisant, montrait que cette homme était instable.

-"_** Je me demande comment ça se fait qu'aucun des notre ne l'aide...,**_ songea Efia. _**Il le**_ _**devrait**_"

- Sortez vos ingrédients et suivez les indications sur le tableau dans le silence, ordonna Rogue d'un ton aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir.

Efia ne pu s'empêcher de frémir et Harry le remarqua:

- Ne t'en fait pas, on s'y habitue, réconforta ce dernier en décrochant un sourire qui troubla Efia.

- POTTER! rugit Rogue d'un ton sec. Cessez de courtiser vos camarades de classe et mettez-vous à l'oeuvre. Connaissant vos compétances, vous devez utiliser tout le temps qu'il vous ait alouer. Et j'enlève 15 point à Griffondor pour ça.

Harry baissa la tête, mais ne rajouta rien. Efia se sentit déboussolée. Cet homme, ce Rogue, était si arrogant, si méchant et cruel envers ses élèves...L'Akakienne pensa alors que peut être les Sages avaient jugés bon d'aider Rogue, mais que ce dernier ne voulait pas d'aide, faisant donc échouer tout ceux et celles qui lui avaient tendu la main...Ça arrivait quelques fois, que les gens refusent l'aide...Mais Efia ne comprennait pas pourquoi.

Résolue, Efia commença sa potion. Elle lui causa certain problème, car manipuler l'épluchette, mesurer les bonnes longueurs, reconnaître ce qu'était une cuillère, une pincée et une coupe, était des choses inconnues pour Efia.

Après une bonne demi-heure, Rogue passa dans les rangées, pour observer les potions de ses étudients. Du côté des Serpentards, Efia vit qu'il ne dit rien. Mais, étrangement, il reprochait tout et rien aux Griffondors, alors que certains Serpentards avaient fait des erreurs pires... Ce qui fit sortir Eifa hors d'elle, ce fut lorsque Rogue s'en prit à ce pauvre Neville.

- Monsieur Londubat, s'écria Rogue exaspéré, mais quand y aura-t-il quelque chose qui s'activera dans votre tête? Votre potion devrait être translucide et elle est noire. NOIRE!!! Quand arriverez-vous à faire fonctionnner ce qui vous sert de cerveau.

Efia était offusquée. Traiter un élève de la sorte...C'était horrible, mais le plus horrible, c'était que personne ne réagissait. Sauf les Serpentards, qui eux riaient de satisfaction. Efia alla pour se lever quand Harry lui tira la manche, pour la faire asseoir.

- Ne joue pas les preux chevaliers, mit en garde Harry. Rogue est impitoyable et rien ne le fera changer...Alors au lieu de nous faire perdre plus de points, il vaut mieux se taire.

Les POINTS!?!?!?!

Efia était offusquée. Les élèves prennaient plus d'importance aux points qu'à ce qu'un élève subissait. Alors, c'est dans la frustration et l'indignation qu'Efia termina sa potion. Et Harry sentit son amie se crisper et rager intérieurement. Lui aussi comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, mais que pouvait-il faire?

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Dans la classe de défense contre les forces du mal

Efia fulminait toujours et ne disait plus un mot à personne. Elle boudait...Un Ange Gardien qui boude...Ça c'était une chose rare. Soudain, Umbridge entra dans la salle et un silence de mort suivit. Même si Efia voyait son aura, elle su tout de suite que c'était une horrible et méchante personne. Mais le cours se déroula mieux que ce qu'elle l'aurait espéré. En faite, Umbrige se contenta de leur donner des pages à lire et tout alla bien...Enfin, jusqu'à ce que tout les élèves eurent fini. Là, pour passer le temps, Umbridge se mit à parler des grandes choses que le ministère à fait cet été contre Voldemort:

- Plusieurs mangemorts ont été arrêté grâce à nous, radotait-elle. Et sans nous, le dangeureux criminnel Sirius Black n'aurait pas été hors d'état.

Efia sentit que l'humeur d'Harry avait changé. Elle se tourna et vit des plaques noires dans son aura...Il était en colère. Mais pourquoi? Jugeant que c'était dans l'intérêt de son protégé, Efia entra dans ses pensées...

Elle vit un grand homme, rieur, aux cheveux noirs...Sirius Black!

L'Ange Gardien se rappela qu'elle avait lu dans son dossier que le parrain d'Harry était cet homme, qui avait été faussement accusé...Et que Sirius avait disparu et était considéré mort... Triste pour lui, Efia lui envoya une vague d'apaissement. Cette vague fit encore sursauter Harry, qui trouvait ça vraiment étrange, mais agréable.

- Cet homme était un déchet de la société, continuait Umbridge en parlant toujours de Sirius.

Efia vit Ron et Hermione tâcher de calmer Harry, mais sans grande conviction, car ses deux amis étaient eux-mêmes en colère. Puis s'en fut trop pour Harry:

- Comment osez-vous le jugez alors que vous ne le connaissez pas, s'emporta Harry en se levant vivement.

Il avait le visage crispé par la haine et la colère, même toute la magie d'Efia n'aurait pu le calme, ça, l'Ange en était certaine.

- Si ma mémoire est bonne, il a essayé de tuer vos parents, rappela Umbridge avec un sourire méprisant.

- Et si c'était faux! Si c'était une erreur du ministère!

- Suffit Potter, siffla la professeur. Une retenue ce soir!

- L'année dernière vous m'avez empêcher de dire la vérité à propos de Voldemort et maintenant, à propos de Siriuis, s'enflamma Harry.

- Si vous continuez, se sera un mois de retenue! menaça Umbridge.

- _Pourquoi avez-vous si peur de la vérité, professeur_? s'indigna Efia en se levant à son tour.

- Ne vous mêlez pas de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, s'emporta Umbridge. Je suis le professeur ici! J'ai raison et vous non, j'ai l'autorité et vous non! Vous n'êtes que des ignorants face à ce que vit notre communauté jour après jour.

" _**Vieille mégère, tu vas voire qui en connais le plus ici**_, pensa Efia. _**J'ai véçu 4 siècles et j'en sais pas mal plus que toi...J'ai même rencontré Merlin!**"_

Le visage d'Umbridge était violacé par la colère et par son énervement. On aurait dit un clown...Soudain, une blague lui revint en tête:

- _Professeur_, commença Efia, _savez-vous ce que c'est qu'un cirque?_

- Oui, pourquoi? demanda Umbridge, suspicieuse.

- _Parce que je viens de réaliser qu'il n'y a aucune différence entre une école et un cirqueé Je veux dire, on paye, on s'assoit... et on regarde le clown_, termina-t-elle avec une sourire sarcastique.

C'était comme si Umbridge venait d'avoir une attaque. Au début, il y a eu des sourires timides et, finalement, la classe partit en hilarité, à commencer pas Harry. Encore une fois, Umbridge, qui avait reprit ses esprits, se remit à beugler comme une chienne enragée, ce qui ne fit rire les élèves encore plus.

- RETENUE MISS LELA!!!! hurla-t-elle finalement Umbridge. Ainsi que vous Potter! rugit-elle à Harry.

- _Aucun problème_, répliqua Efia. _Ce soir, je n'ai rien_.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Harry.

Efia vit qu'Hermione et Ron était horrifiés, mais elle n'en dit rien. Soudain, la cloche sonna et Harry alla voir Umbridge pour savoir l'heure de la retenue. Efia attandait dehors, quand Ron et Hermione l'acostèrent:

- Bravo, cracha Ron. À cause de toi, Harry y gouttera encore.

- _Quoi? qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, c'est une simple retenue._

- Avec Umbridge? T'es nouvelle et ça paraît. Avec Umbridge, ce n'est pas qu'une simple retenue, continua Ron. Si tu savais ce qu'elle fait...Vous allez copier et l'encre c'est ton sang! Elle te vide de ton sang!! Harry a subit ça plusieurs fois l'année dernière et maintenant ça va recommencer!

- _Mais c'est lui qui a voulu_, se défendit Efia horrifée par la méthode du professeur. _Il n'avait qu'à ne rien dire!_

- Mais il a fait ça parce qu'il t'admire, expliqua Hermione. Je crois même qu'il...Qu'il t'aime...

Efia, bouche bée, ne su pas quoi répondre. Harry sortit au même moment et donna l'heure à Efia, la retenue était demain soir à 19h précise. Puis, avec Ron et Hermione, il partit, en adressant un large sourire à Efia. Avant de tourner le coin, Hermione adressa un dernier regard à Efia, un regard que l'Akakienne ne pu déchiffer.

-"_** Ohlala**_, songea Efia, _**rien ne va plus...Est-ce que j'ai perdu le contrôle?**_"

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Bon, voilà, un autre chapitre. Le prochain arrivera plus vite, promis, c'est que je suis débordée...Enfin, je sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais vous aller voir, notre petite Efia va bientôt agir et Harry devra attacher sa tuque, car Efia n'est pas reposante et imprévisible....Tout comme notre petit héros préféré. En passant, pour ceux qui veulent connaître Idriis et Imani-Chinue, ne vous inquiétez pas, on les verra bientôt. Et pour les fans d'Issa, il sera là au prochain chapitre. Alors c'est tout et à bientôt!

RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS:

**Miss-nymphadora:** Merci et pour Hermione, on aura bientôt des nouvelles de ses aprroches. Encore une fois, merci pour ta review.

**Docteur Gribouille:** Hé oui, Efia est amoureuse, mais l'amour n'est déjà pas une chose facile, alors quand on est un Ange Gardien....Tu imagines l'enfer et les complications? Et si tu as aimé la scène du balai, je te rassure, il y en aura d'autre. Et j'avais pensé faire un livre avec mon histoire d'Akakien, mais je ne sais pas si je devrais...En tout cas, merci d'être toujours fidèle au poste, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre.

**Line Weasley:** Merci pour ta review, elle me rend rouge pivoine aussi. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Désolée que le chapitre n'ai pas été publier plus vite, je suis débordée...Mais merci et contente que tu sois dans ma boîte aux lettres.


	8. La nuit révèle les sentiments

**Disclamer:** aucun de ses personnages ne sont a moi, excepter Efia. Et la Race des Akakis est de ma créations. Toute ressemblance avec une autre race au un personnage ressemblant à Efia est une pure coïncidence. Merci de cette minute d'attention et place au septacle:  
  
**TITRE:** Efia, l'ange gardien d'Harry Potter  
  
**Auteur:** Lilylilas

**_Petite note: Les phrases en italique gras reflètent les discussions mentales des personnages._**

**Petite note 2: Les phrase en italique soulignées reflètent les souvenirs des personnages.**

**C****hapitre 7:** La nuit révèle les sentiments

Efia dormit très mal cette nuit... En faite, elle ne dormit pas du tout. Issa trouvait ça louche, mais faisait confiance à son amie, qu'il croyait assez mature pour lui confier ses problèmes. Cette nuit-là, Efia ne fit rien d'autre que fixer un point invisible dans la pièce, songeant à tout et rien, écoutant les bruits nocturnes. Mais une pensée l'obsédait; Harry.

_L'amour_, un sentiment inconnu des Akakis, un sentiment tabou, un sentiment interdit. Mais comment savait-elle que c'était de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Harry. C'est parce qu'aux nombres de relations amoureuses dans lesquelles elle avait dû intervenir, elle savait reconnaître le vrai amour du coup de foudre passagé.

Lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil on traversé la fenêtre de sa chambre, Efia s'est levée d'un bond, s'est habillée, a prit ses livres et est sortie du dortoir. Dans la salle commune, elle tomba sur Hermione, qui dormait dans un des fauteuils. Autour de la préfète, se trouvait quelques livres qui parlait des Fées, des Elfes et de d'autres espèces qu'Efia ne connaissait pas.

Croyant qu'Hermione voulait encore se surpasser pour épater son frère et ses parents, dont il faudrait qu'Efia demande des nouvelles, l'Akakienne envoya une vague d'apaissement et de gratitude à la jeune griffondor. Hermione, lorsqu'elle reçu la vague, gémit un peu et un maigre sourire apparu sur son visage toujours endormit.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

La journée passa trop vite au goût d'Efia. Non qu'elle fut mauvaise, au contraire. Sa réputation de fille sans peur et sans crainte, car pour défier Rogue et Umbridge, il ne fallait pas avoir peur, a fait tout le tour de l'école. Des élèves, de toutes les maisons, la saluaient chaleureusement et gentiment. Cela avait intimidé un peu Efia, qui devait, normalement, passer inaperçu.

Maintenant, il était 18:35, Efia était assise sur son lit, avec Issa pour seul compagnie, et dans moins d'une demi-heure, elle devrait subir la terrible retenue. Efia la craignait un peu. Non qu'elle n'était pas assez puissante pour vaincre le sortilège et donner l'illusion qu'Harry écrivait avec son sang, mais elle... Aura-t-elle assez de force pour vaincre le sortilège pour eux deux? Ça elle en doutait, donc, puisque c'est son travaille, elle subira la terrible torture au lieu d'Harry.

- "_**Au fond, je suis assez forte, ce n'est pas un peu de sang perdu qui m'afaiblira**_" songea Efia.

- "_**Quoi**_, s'exclama Issa. _**De quel sang tu parles?**_"

- "_Je n'aime pas qu'on lise dans mon esprit sans mon consentement_", remarqua méchamant Efia.

- "_**Ne change pas de sujet**_, riposta Issa. _**Je veux savoir ce qui se passe!"**_

- "**_Et bien..._ _C'est pas de tes ognions! Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule!_**"

- "_**Efia Lela**_, coupa Issa, _**j'exige de savoir ce qui se passe et vite! Je suis ton supérieur**_", rappela-t-il.

- "_**Il ne se passera rien**_, tenta de rassurer Efia. _**J'ai tout sous contôle**_."

- Efia, appela la voix d'Harry qui se trouvait derrière la porte du dortoir. Il faut qu'on y aille.

- _J'arrive_, lui cria Efia. _Issa, je te jure qu'il ne m'arrivera rien, à moi ou à Harry. Je suis une professionnelle_, chuchota-t-elle à Issa.

- "**_Alors j'exige de venir avec toi_**"

- _D'accord_, capitula Efia avant d'aller rejoindre Harry avec Issa sur les talons.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Dans le bureau d'Umbridge

- Vous ne parlez pas, vous ne vous regardez pas et si l'un de vous respire, ne serait-ce que trop fort, je lui file des retenues jusqu'au mois de décembre. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

- _Oui Madame Umbridge_, répondirent Efia et Harry en choeur.

- "_**Ouais, elle gagnerait pas le prix de l'enseignante la plus gentille**_" remarqua Issa.

- "**_Issa, tais-toi, je dois me concentrer_**" fit savoir Efia.

Harry se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce, tout près d'Umbridge, alors qu'Efia se trouvait au fond de la classe. La distance rendra le contre-sort encore plus difficile. Mais Efia devait le faire, c'était son travail; faire en sorte qu'il n'arrive rien à son protégé.

En inspirant, Efia ferma ses yeux et utilisa toute sa magie pour que la formule marche. Elle devait faire transférer la douleur à une autre personne. Et cette autre personne serait elle. Dès que Harry posa sa plume sur la feuille de papier, Efia fut prise d'une incroyable douleur, comme si on lui buvait dans les veines. Avec un effort quasi-inhumain, ell parvint à étouffer le cri et commença, avec peine et misère, à écrire.

- "_**Rien**_, s'indignait Issa. _**Tu trouve que c'est rien ça!**_"

- "_**Issa**_, sanglotait presque Efia à cause de la douleur, _**ferme-la, sinon je ne peux pas me concentrer**_."

Les yeux lui picotaient douloureusement, menaçait de faire couler des larmes. La douleur était... Effroyable. Pourtant, elle devait tenir, elle devait rester forte, faire à croire, à Harry, qu'elle n'avait pas mal. Avec un coup d'oeil, Efia pu constater, avec joie, qu'Harry ne semblait pas avoir mal. Voilà bien la seul chose qui la réconfortait.

Les minutes semblaient s'être données le mot pour ralentir, car le temps s'écoulait lentement. Personne ne pu imaginer la joie qu'Efia avait ressenti quand Umbridge a décidé qu'il était temps de partir. Lentement, à cause du manque de sang, Efia quitta cette horrible classe. Maintenant, à chaque fois qu'elle franchirait cette porte, elle frissonnerait de dégoût, se souvenant de cette horrible torture.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien, demanda Harry en voyant Efia chalancher.

- _Oui oui_, mentit-elle. _C'est simplement que je suis épuisée._

- Oui, moi aussi, approuva Harry. Mais, rajouta-t-il après un long silence, j'ai trouvé ça étrange que cette fois-ci, Umbridge ai changé de méthode. Avant, elle nous faisait écrire avec notre sang. Tu as eu de la chance.

- "_**Tu parles**_", pensa amèrement Efia.

- _Oui_, répondit-elle avec un beau sourire, _j'en suis bien heureuse_.

Après quelques minutes, Efia se sentit enfin mieux. Grâce à ses pouvoirs d'Akakiens, elle pouvait rapidement se regénérer. Ne ressentant plus de douleur, seulement un désagréable souvenir, Efia marchant d'un pas plus léger.

- Au fait, est-ce que tu vas venir au match de _Quiriche_ en fin de semaine, demanda Harry avec un petit sourire narquois.

- _Oh arrête Harry_, s'indigna gentiment Efia. _Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter de me taquiner avec ça. Je sais qu'on dit Quidditch._

- Je vois que tu écoute quand je te parles.

- "_**J'écoute tout ce que tu me dis Harry**_", pensa Efia en se retenant pour ne pas rougir.

- _Euh... Ben oui... Et pour le match, je serai enchantée d'y aller. Quel est ta position._

- Attrapeur. Je ne te l'avais pas dit?

_- Non, sinon je m'en serai souvenue_, remarqua Efia.

- Un bon point, remarqua Harry. Donc tu y seras? Samedi? C'est Griffondor contre Serpentard... Ça va être rude semaine pour moi, soupira Harry.

- _Comment ça?_ questionna Efia.

- Je suis le capitaine et l'attrapeur, donc les Serpentards, vont essayer, par tout les moyens, de me nuire pour que je me blesse ou pour que je sois hors d'usage, expliqua calmement Harry comme si c'était anodin.

- "_**Donc les matchs Griffondors-Serpentards vont rendre mon travail plus diffcicile**_" s'imprima mentalement Efia.

- Bonne nuit Efia, salua finalement Harry en montant à son dortoir.

Efia était tellement absorbée par sa discussion avec Harry qu'elle ne c'était même pas rendue compte qu'ils étaient dans la salle communes, vide à cette heure.

- _Bonne nuit Harry_, salua bêtement Efia.

- "_**Efia**_, rappela Issa, techniquement, _**je devrais être très faché contre toi. Voir, même, te faire un rapport. Mais tu t'es bien comporté, d'une manière qui fait honneur aux Akakis et... Et après tout ce qui t'es arrivé cette nuit, je crois que tu as été assez punie.**_

- _Merci Issa_, remercia chaleureusement Efia avant de monter se coucher.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

3 jours plus tard, Vendredi lors du dernier cours de la journée

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Efia sortaient tranquillement de leur cours de Métamorphose. Efia avait décidé d'y revenir, sous la demande de Macgonagall, pour aider les élèves qui avaient de la difficulté.

Dans un certain sens, c'était mieux ainsi, car Efia pouvait garder un oeil sur les Serpentards. Durant toute la semaine, les Serpentards avaient tenté de nuire à Harry. Souvent de façon discrète, mais certaine fois, se n'était pas de la tarte. Les sorts, lançé dans le dos d'Harry, étaient, des fois, difficiles à contrer. Heureusement, les croches-pieds et les bousculades étaient assez faciles à empêcher. Comme pour ce moment:

Blaise fit un croche-pied à Harry qui se trouvait près de lui, en criant:

- Hey Potter, j'espère que tu aimes voler!

Lassivement, Efia bloqua le temps, comme tout Ange Gardien de niveau 4 pouvaient le faire, et plaça Harry pour qu'il puisse retrouver l'équilibre dès qu'elle remettrerait le temps à sa vitesse normal. Une fois que cela fut fait, Efia reprit sa place et remit le temps à sa vitesse habituelle.

Comme il se devait, Harry retomba sur ses pieds.

- Wow, s'exclama Ron. Harry tu es plus agile que je le croyais.

- Moi aussi, s'étonna Harry.

- Mais tu ne sembles pas à ton affaires dernièrement, remarqua Hermione. C'est tes visions?

- _Des visions? Mais quelles visions_, voulu savoir Efia.

- À cause de ma cicatrice, expliqua Harry, je peux ressentir ce que Voldemort(Ron et Hermione frissonnèrent à ce nom) ressent quand il a une vive émotion. Et des fois, j'ai des flash-backs.

-" _**J'avais oublié ce détails**_, se rappela Efia. _**Il va falloir que j'aille faire un p'tit tour dans ces rêves cette nuit**_."

-"Jambencoton" entendit murmurer Efia vers eux.

Sans difficulté, Efia posa un bouclier invisible, qui renvoya le sort à son utilisateur.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

À 22:45 le même soir

Silencieusement, à pas de loup, Efia quitta son dortoir, alors que toutes ses consoeurs dormaient. Puis, à pas de loup, suivit d'Issa, Efia monta l'escalier qui menait au dortoir d'Harry et s'arrêta en face de sa porte. De l'autre côté de la porte, on pouvait entendre les 5 garçons discuter.

- "_**J'aurai dû y penser**_, songea Efia, _**un Vendredi soir, avec un match de Quidditch demain. Aucun garçons normal ne dormirait à cette heure-là. Je n'ai qu'à attendre.**_"

-" _**Non**_, s'exclama Issa. _**Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'Hermione t'a dit? Que les portes se barraient magiquement après 23h, pour plus de sécurité. La porte ne s'ouvre, après que de l'intérieur.**_"

- "_**Mais je n'aurai jamais le temps d'aller voir les rêves d'Harry et de revenir dans mon dortoir après**_," s'exclama Efia.

- "_**Ça, c'est un des risque du métier Efia**_," rappela son ami.

- "_**J'ai idée! Issa, retourne au dortoir et quand j'aurai terminé, tu m'ouvrira la porte**_," suggéra Efia.

- "_**Génial, tu as une super idée. Alors à bientôt et sois prudente**_", salua Issa avant de retourner dans le dortoir.

Dès qu'Issa eut disparu de son champs de vision, Efia ferma ses yeux et se transforma lentement en un chat. Son dos se courba, ses oreilles se déplacèrent et devinrent pointues et poilues, de fines moustaches lui poussèrent sur ses joues, maintenant poilues et elle sentit une queue lui pousser. Lorsqu'elle ouvra ses yeux, elle fut frappée par l'abondance de lumière qu'il y avait, mais heureusement, ses pupilles se modifièrent, faisant disparaître la douleur. Efia entandait mieux aussi et elle ressentait beaucoup plus aussi. De plus, avec son odorat félin, elle pu deviner que les 5 garçons, dans l'autre pièce, mangeaient des bonbons... Du chocolat pour être plus précis.

Se décidant enfin, Efia gratta, avec ses griffes, la porte du dortoir. La discussion cessa et il y des bruits de pas. Ce fut Dean qui ouvra la porte.

- C'est qui, demanda la voix de Ron.

- Y'a personne, répondit Dean qui n'avait pas vu Efia.

Cette dernière profita de l'espace qu'il y avait pour se faufiler dans le dortoir.

- Hé, s'exclama Seamus, les gars, regardez, il y a un chat.

" _**Oh non, je suis découverte**_, pensa Efia. _**Allez, il faut que j'agisse en chat**_."

Graçieusement, Efia marcha jusqu'au lit de Harry, où se dernier était assis, et lui sauta sur les genoux.

- Je me demande à qui il appartient, se questionna Dean à haute voix. C'est la première fois que je le vois.

- Si personne ne le réclame, on enquêtera demain, décida Harry qui se mit à gratter le cou d'Efia.

Au début, Efia était mal à l'aise avec ses caresses... Déjà qu'elle trouvait Harry assez beau et... Non, Efia ne devait pas y songer, Harry n'est pas beau, ni charmant et il n'est celui qui hante ses pensées. Mais l'Akakienne pouvait penser ce qu'elle voulait, car son coeur, lui, en avait décidé autrement.

- Alors Dean, déclara soudainement Seamus, comment ça va avec ta petite Serdaigle?

- Très bien, pourquoi? On est jaloux, taquina Dean.

- Non, riposta Seamus, sache que j'ai tout un troupeau de filles à mes pieds. Et pas des laiderones. Surtout Kynny Smarth.

- Comme si Kynny Smarth voudrait sortir avec toi, rigola Neville.

- D'accord avec Neville, approuva Ron.

- Ah ouais, s'offusqua faussement Seamus.

" _**Typiquement masculin**_, soupira Efia. _**Quand ils ne parlent pas de sports, c'est des filles**_."

- Et toi Harry, demanda Dean. Toujours seul.

- Ouais, répondit simplement Harry.

Efia remarqua qu'il ne semblait pas très aisé dans ce genre de discussion. Il faut dire qu'Harry n'était pas quelqu'un qui dévoilait ses émotions.

- Mais je croyais que Judy Campbell avait un oeil sur toi, se souvint Ron. Et elle est plutôt mignone.

Efia se radit de nouveau au nom de Judy. Un nouveau sentiment naquit en elle: La jalousie. Le coeur d'Efia espérait fort qu'Harry ne partage pas les sentmients de cette sale garce et sa raison aussi, étrangement. Parce qu'Efia sentait que Judy, sa consoeur, n'était pas un fille fiable. L'Akakienne s'étonnait même que judy soit à Griffondors... Sa place aurait été Serpentard... Et ça, c'était sa raison qui parlait.

- Si tu la trouve de ton goût Ron, pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec elle, demanda malicieusement Neville.

- Elle est pas mon genre, répondit lassivement Ron en haussant les épaules.

- Et ton genre c'est pas une brune qui a toujours son nez fourré dans un bouquin, insinua Neville.

- Et qui connait l'Histoire de Poudlard par coeur, réenchirit Harry avec un large sourire.

- Et qui porte le nom d'Hermione, termina Dean.

- Hey les gars, s'indigna Ron, je vous ai dit 100 fois, je n'aime pas Hermione de cette façon là.

La réponse de leur ami ne fit que déclancher des rires incontrôlables. Puis les rires déclanchèrent une bataille d'oreiller, qui, au bout de quelques minutes, prit finalement fin, car la fatigue avait ses propres désirs.

Efia sortit de sous le lit de Neville, où elle c'était réfugiée lors de la bataille d'oreiller, et s'assura que tous les occupants de la pièce dormait à point fermé. Une fois rassurée, Efia reprit sa forme humaine et se plaça à côté d'Harry. Il semblait tellement paisible lorsqu'il dormait... La lune, qui se reflètait sur la peau, donnait un l'impression que sa peau était aussi douce que de la porcelaine. Inconscientement, Efia posa une main sur la joue d'harry et remarqua, avec un certain amusement, qu'Harry était très bronzé par rapport à elle. Il faut dire que la peau d'Efia est aussi blanche que la neige, mais celle d'Harry était juste parfait. Ni trop brune, ni trop pâle. Pour couronner le tout, la peau d'Harry était aussi douce que du velour... Non, du satin.

Un gémissement provenant d'Harry ramena Efia à la réalité. Cette dernière reprit le contrôle de ses émotions et se concentra pour pénétrer dans les rêves de son beau protégé.

Lorsque l'Akakienne se sentit expulser de son corps, elle se dirigea vers celui d'Harry. Étant une sorte d'esprit, Efia pouvait entrer dans le subconsient des autres. Une fois rentrée, Efia frissonna.

L'esprit d'Harry montrait un cimetière... Il faisait nuit et il pleuvait, mais l'herbe n'était pas verte mais rouge, tout comme les gouttes d'eau. L'odeur de sang était partout et étouffait Efia et des cris, en arrière-fond, faisant bourdonner les oreilles de cette dernière.

Un sanglot attira l'attention de l'Akakienne, dégoûtée et horrifiée par la scène. Essayant de ne pas vomir à chaque bruit de pas qu'elle faisait, car Efia devina qu'elle marchait sur du sang, elle se dirigea vers l'origine des pleurs. Entouré de pierres tombales, assit sur de l'herbe rougit, Efia trouva Harry, qui pleurait, les genoux remontés sur son front, exactement comme dans la voilière.

- _Harry_, appela doucement Efia.

L'interpellé releva vivement sa tête et blêmit d'un seul coup.

- E-Efia, s'étonna-t-il. T-Tu n'es pas...Morte? Demanda Harry en détournant son regard des yeux miel d'Efia.

- _Morte?_

Sans comprendre, Efia suivit le regard d'Harry et vit... Sa pierre tombale. Ainsi que celle d'Hermione, de Ron, de Dumbuldore, de Neville et d'un tas d'autres personnes.

- J-Je t'ai vu mourir, contimua Harry en pleurant. C-C'était... De ma f-faute.

Efia venait de trouver ce qui hantait Harry. Le jeune sorcier craignait que tous les gens qu'il aime ne meurt par sa faute... Harry avait peur de faire souffrir les gens qu'il aime et à qui il tient. À cet réalisation, Efia se sentit flattée de savoir qu'Harry tenait à elle.

"_On ne veille que sur moi et uniquement moi!_"

Les paroles d'Harry lui revenait en tête:

"_Mais qui se sont inquiétés pour eux? Personne! Ils étaient tous trop occupés à penser à MA sécurité, ont s'est sacrifié pour MOI toute ma vie alors que je ne le mérite pas!_"

- _Harry_, déclara finalement Efia. _Tu ne m'as pas tué. Tu n'as pas tué Hermione, ou Ron, ni même Dumbuldore. Ils sont encore en vie et demain, tu les saluras dans le corridor, tu riras avec eux et tu gagneras le match de Quidditch contre les Serpentards... Et après tu iras fêter avec eux._

- Pour vrai, murmura faiblement Harry.

- _Pour de vrai_, assura Efia.

"_**Il ressemble à un petit enfant abandonné**_" remarqua Efia.

- Mais... Et les tombes...

- _Ce n'est qu'un rêve Harry_, coupa gentiment Efia. _C'est ta peur de voir tes amis morts que tu vois. Cesse de penser à ça_, ordonna gentiment Efia en s'accroupiant près de Harry pour lui frotter le dos. _Pense à de belles choses._

- Comme quoi, demanda Harry en essuyant ses larmes.

- _Tu te souviens lorsqu'on a volé ensemble? Étais-tu heureux?_

- Oui, avoua Harry. Comme jamais, précisa-t-il avec les yeux brillant d'une étrange étincelle.

- _Alors pense-y et tu verras, tout sera mieux_, assura Efia.

Aussitôt qu'elle a dit ses mots, Efia se retrouva sur le terrain de Quidditch, en face d'Harry, sur le balai de ce dernier. C'était exactement pareil, la même température, le même vent, la même atmosphère...

Efia ne tenta pas de sortir du rêve d'Harry. Du moins, pas tout de suite, car elle s'était souvenue du bien-être qu'elle avait ressentit à ce moement-là. Puis, encore une fois, la balade aérienne s'arrêta. Mais comme la dernière fois, Efia ne voulu pas quitter le balai. Encore une fois, elle était hypnotisée par les yeux enhivrants de Harry. Par le doux parfum de shampoing aux fruits qui rendait ses cheveux su doux et si attrayant.

Mais encore une fois, Efia tenta de se dégager, quand Harry l'aggripa fermement, mas aussi avec une grande douceur, le bras. Il la força, gentiment, à se rapprocher de lui et lui sursurra dans le creux de l'oreille:

- Cette fois, je ne ferai pas la même erreur.

Avant qu'Efia pu protester, Harry prit délicatement possesion de ses lèvres. Surprise, l'Akakienne se raidit, mais les lèvres fermes, douces, avec une agrèable saveur de cannelle, renda Efia totalement gaga. Cette dernière mit ses bras autour du cou d'Harry pour approfondir son premier baiser. Jamais elle n'a ressentit ça et ni et personne d'autres ne le lui ferait ressentir. Les mains chaudes d'Harry parcourait le dos d'Efia, tandis que les doigts de l'Akakienne s'entremêlaient dans les cheveux noirs d'Harry.

Lorsqu'ils durent se séparer, à cause du manque d'air, les yeux verts d'Harry brillait avec autant d'éclats, qu'ils auraient pu rivaliser avec les étoiles. Lentement, Harry replaça une mèche noire qui s'était faufilée sur le visage d'Efia.

Avant que l'un d'eux ne puissa dire quelque chose, le rêve se figea. Rien ne bougeait sauf Efia...

Puis, tout devint blanc. Efia paniqua. Elle savait que seuls des Anges Gardiens d'un très haut niveau pouvait faire ça...

- _Efia_, groda une lourde voix. _Efia..._

La forte voix semblait à un écho, mais, bizarrement, Efia, lorsqu'elle a entendu la voix, ne semblait plus avoir peur:

- _Idriis_, cria-t-elle dans le vide. _Montres-toi et vite, j'ai pas de patience ce soir!_

- _Pourtant tu semblait prendre tout ton temps pour ce jeune sorcier_, remarqua une voix derrière son dos.

Efia se retourna et découvrit un jeune enfant qui semblait avoir 7 ans. Son visage rieur, ses yeux d'un bleus purs et ses cheveux blonds paille, qui cachait le haut de ses oreilles, lui donnait un air adorable. Mais sous cet air, il y avait 14 siècles de connaissances.

- _Tu vas me dénoncer?_ demanda abruptement Efia.

- _Pour qui tu me prends_, s'indigna faussemement Idriis. _Je ne me nomme pas Imani-Chinu._

Cette remarqua décrocha un faible sourire à Efia. Même s'il était très mature, Idriis avait gardé son coeur d'enfant. Pas mal pour un être célestre de plus de 14 siècles d'existance.

- _Que me veux-tu alors? voulu-t-elle savoir._

- _J'ai eu une vision_, appris Idriis. _Si j'étais toi, demain, je me tiendrai près des balais._

- _Pourquoi_, s'étonna Efia.

- _C'est tout ce que je sais_, déclara Idriis. _C'est à toi de le protéger. Oh et en passant, Adila m'a demandé de te dire qu'Imani-Chinu est de retour... Si tu ne veux pas qu'elle se mêle de ta mission, tu devrais agir et vite._

- _J'essaye, mais c'est pas facile_, se défendit Efia.

- _C'est pour ça que tu utilise des manières un peu... Ilégales pour gagner sa confiance_, insinua son jeune ami.

- _Non, c'est pas ça!_ s'emporta Efia. _Tu ne le diras à personne hein?_ demanda piteusement Efia.

- _Promis_, assura Idriis. _Mais..._

- _Je sais_, coupa Efia. _Issa m'a déjà fait la morale._

- _Surtout que tu n'as pas un dossier vierge_, rappela-t-il.

- _Au revoir Idriis_, salua Efia d'un ton bête, montrant à Idrriis qu'il ferait mieux de partir.

- _Au revoir Efia_, salua gaiement son amie. _Et souviens-toi, sois près des balais. Bonne chance._

Et il disparu, laissant Efia dans une infinitée de blanc.

- _Bon ben je pense que je devrais partir moi aussi_, remarqua-t-elle à haute voix, avant de sortir du corps d'Harry.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut sortit qu'elle réalisa que, maintenant, elle était dans de sales draps... Bien qu'elle en avait fait la promesse et qu'elle ne l'avait pas tenu, maintenant, elle devait faire une chose quasiment impossible: Être avec Harry, mais être méchante, désagréable et anti-sociale avec lui.

Efia posa une dernière fois son regard, rempli d'amour et de tristesse, sur celui qui avait ravit son coeur et l'embrassa d'un baiser chaste:

- _Adieu mon amour_, murmura-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce pour se rendre à son dortoir.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Je vous jure qu'en écrivant ça, j'avais les yeux qui me picotait. J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre et que je vous verrai à mon prochain. J'espère, aussi, que vous avez bien aimé Idriis, car il apparaitra quelques autres fois.

Lilylias -xxxxx-

RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS:

**Nanou:** Merci beaucoup pour tous tes encouragements, ça me touche beaucoup. Et si vous aimez vraiment mon histoire et que vous voulez vraiment que j'en fasse un livre et bien...Pourquoi pas! Je vais m'y mettre dès que la fic est finie(ou peut être avant) et qui sait? Peut être que ça aboutira un jour dans ta bibliothèque? Allez, merci pour ta review.

**Popov:** Merci, un peu de publicité de fait de mal à personne(lol). Bonne chance et à bientôt. Merci pour le compliment.

**Mademoiselle Mime:** Merci et voici la suite!

**Line Weasley:** Premièrement, bonne fête en retard, j'espère que tu t'es bien amusé. Deuxièment, tu en verras d'autres belles citaitons de la sortes, crois-moi. Merci milles fois pour tes encouragements, j'en suis bien heureuse. À bientôt!

**Annabanana:** Merci d'avoir reviewer. Ça fait toujours du bien de voir que les gens apprécient.

**Docteur Gribouille:** Merci pour ta review, c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir. Et pour Umbridge, n'ai crainte, Efia sera sans répit pour elle, car Umbridge sera sans répit pour son Harry-chou. Pour ce qui est du livre, comme je l'ai dit à Nanou(un peu plus haut), je vais m'y mettre et le reste ne dépend que des maisons d'éditions. À la prochaine.

**Scalla:** Je suis vraiment contente que tu ais décidé de lire cette fic-ci. Content aussi que tu aimes mes personneges et l'histoire. Et pour ce qui est d'Hermione et bien oui, elle découvrira l'identité de sa mystérieuse colocataire. Merci pour ta charmante review.


	9. J'ai un ange gardien aux beaux yeux

**Disclamer: ****aucun de ses personnages ne sont a moi, excepter Efia. Et la Race des Akakis est de ma créations. Toute ressemblance avec une autre race au un personnage ressemblant à Efia est une pure coïncidence. Merci de cette minute d'attention et place au septacle:  
  
TITRE: Efia, l'ange gardien d'Harry Potter  
  
Auteur: Lilylilas**

_**Petite note: Les phrases en italique gras reflètent les discussions mentales des personnages.**_

**Petite note 2: Les phrase en italique soulignées reflètent les souvenirs des personnages.**

****

**Chapitre 8:** J'ai un ange gardien aux beaux yeux

Samedi matin

Comme promis, Efia agissait de manière indifférente et, voir, même snob, envers Harry. Ce dernier ne comprennait pas pourquoi Efia avait soudainement changé d'attitude avec lui. Lorsqu'il a essayé de lui en glisser un mot, elle a rétorqué que ce n'était pas de ses ognions et de la laisser tranquille. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, il demanda conseille à Hermione, qui elle, jouait aux échecs avec Ron, dans la salle commune presque vide.

- Je peux vous déranger, demanda Harry en s'assoyant à côté de ses 2 meilleurs amis.

- Mais oui, répondit Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda-t-elle aussitôt en voyant le visage contrarié de Harry.

- C'est le match de cet après-midi? voulu savoir Ron en arranchant son attention des pièces.

- Non, c'est Efia, avoua Harry. Vous ne la trouvez pas... Spéciale?

- Je ne dirai pas ça moi, songea Ron en se frottant la menton. Je dirai plutôt bizarre ou étrange... Je veux dire, vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle n'est pas d'ici.

- Normal, elle vient de Belgique, fit savoir Harry.

- Non Harry, corrigea Hermione, je vois ce que Ron veut dire.

- Et ben pas moi, rétorqua Harry.

- Efia... Et bien... Elle ne ressemble pas à une Belge et elle parle un langage qui n'appartient à aucun pays, démontra Hermione. Et tu as vu, comme nous, qu'elle a un niveau de magie supérieur aux notres. Si j'étais toi, je serai sur mes gardes.

- Pourquoi? voulu savoir Harry. Simplement parce qu'elle semble bizarre?

- Non, parce qu'elle pourrait peut être être au service de Tu-Sais-Qui, mit en garde Ron.

- Voldemort, s'exclama Harry en faisant frissonner ses deux amis. Mais elle est à Griffondor, pourquoi le choixpeau l'aurait-il mis ici si elle travaillait pour Voldemort.

- Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il avait fallu beaucoup de temps au choixpeau pour la placer... Elle a dû l'ensorceler, suposa Hermione.

Soudain, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit. C'était Efia qui venait de revenir de dîner. L'Akakienne s'assit sur un des fauteuils, près du trio, sans leur adresser un seul regard. Avec sa fine ouïe, elle avait tout entendu. Efia n'était pas offusquée par ces soupcons, puisqu'ils étaient fondés, mais ça faisait toujours mal de se faire parler dans son dos.

- Bon ben on devrait aller se préparer, déclara finalement Harry. Tu viens Ron?

- Oui oui, attends juste une seconde, demanda-t-il en déplaçant son cavalier. Voilà, échec et mat Hermione. À tantôt!

Puis les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent la salle commune. Dehors, il faisait un temps idéal pour le Quidditch. Le ciel était nuageux, bloquant ainsi le soleil, et ce n'était pas des nuages de pluie, donc tout était parfait. Enfin, presque tout...

- _Et souviens-toi, sois près des balais._

Cette phrase hantait Efia depuis qu'Idriis lui en avait fait part. Ne pouvant plus tenir, elle quitta la salle commune d'un bond, suivit par Issa qui la suivit comme un chien de poche. Intriguée, Hermione décida de filer Efia.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Près de la réserve de balai

La réverse de balai se trouvait tout près du stade, en faite, elle était à côté. Efia attendait, jouant avec une brindille, pour masquer son inquiétude et pour tuer le temps. De loin, derrrière un arbre, Hermione l'espionnait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Car la jeune sorcière savait qu'Efia et son chat avait une sorte de lien étrange... Parfois, Hermione avait l'impression qu'ils se parlent entre eux... La jeune sorcière brune se plaignait de ne pas avoir prit une oreille à rallonge de Fred et George.

- "_**Tu es sûre qu'Idriis t'as dit de venir ici**_", demanda Issa pour la dixième fois.

- "**_Oui_**", assura Efia avec agacement.

Soudain, des applaudissement et des exclamations résonnèrent dans le stade. Le match allait bientôt commencer. De là où elle se trouvait, Efia pouvait contempler les joueures de Griffondors se mêler à ceux des Serpentards. On pouvait aussi entendre la voix du nouveau présentateur, un certain Max Hambourg, un Serdaigle:

- Et bien nous voici en cette journée idéale pour un match de Quidditch, je suis Max Hambourg et je vais commenter ce match pour vous. Tous d'abord, sans plus de blablabla habituel, voici nos deux équipe qui se disputeront le match d'aujourd'hui. En verts, nous retrouvons les Serpentards, reconnus pour leur force et leur penchant pour les coups, disons, peu loyaux.

En arrière fond, on entendit le raclement de la gorge de Macgonagall, démontrant que c'était un propos peu respectueux, et, aussi, les huées des supporteurs en colère. Après avoir nommé les noms des joueurs des Serpentards, Max enchaîna sur les Griffondors:

- Et en rouge, la nouvelle équipe des Griffondors, avec leur capitaine et attrapeur, Harry Potter!

Là, il y une véritable inovation au nom de Harry.

-_** "Wow"**_, siffla Issa. **_"On peut dire qu'il n'est pas un deux de pique ce petit."_**

Efia ne fit pas de commentaire à cette remarque et se contenta d'écouter ce que disait Max. Ce Serdaigle allait être, dans un certain sens, ses yeux durant le match.

- Avec Weasley comme gardien, Bellician et Oregon comme batteurs, Vesnis, Westerman et, enfin, Hornblower, comme poursuiveurs.

Puisque la majorité des anciens joueurs de l'équipe des Griffondors avaient gradué, l'année dernière, Harry avaient dû recruter et prendre les remplaçants, enfin de monter une bonne équipe. Efia ne les avait jamais vu, mais elle entendait souvent Ron et Harry en parler. D'après eux, les nouveaux avaient beaucoup de potentiel... On allait le savoir maintenant.

Efia écoutait les commentaires avec attention. Elle ne ratait rien de ce que Max disait. Du lancement du souafle aux premiers buts des Griffondors, aux arrêts époustoufflants de Ron et à la remonter des Serpentards. D'où elle était, malheureusement, Efia ne voyait pas toute l'action.

- Les Griffondors mènent 50 à 30 et c'est Vesnis qui est en possesion du souafle. Rappelons que Miranda Vesnis a été remplaçante l'année dernière. Oh, mais Hattchack réussit à arracher le souafle de ses mains. Il lance et... Oh, superbe arrêt de Ronald Weasley, ce dernier remet le souafle à Hornblower, passe à Vesnis, encore une passe à Hornblower et... Non, c'est une feinte, car c'est Westerman qui attrape de souafle, il lance et... Et marque, 60 à 30 pour Griffondors.

Étrangement, Efia se mit à sautiller comme une hystérique lorsque Westerman marqua.

- "**_Efia_**, demanda Issa comme s'il s'inquiétait pour la santé mentale de son amie, **_est-ce que ça va?"_**

- "_**Hein? Oh oui, c'est juste... Un peu excitant... Chuuut!! Je vais en manquer des bouts!"**_

En effets, car cette petite discussion mentale avec son ami venait de lui faire manquer 3 buts des Griffondors. Hermione, elle, commençait à trouver cette petite filature un peu longue. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était Efia qui regardait le match avec son chat. Rien de bien étrange. La sorcière décida donc de sortir de sa cachette quand elle entendit:

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, s'exclama Max. On dirait que Potter a des problèmes!

Hermione était déchirer entre le fait de rester, voir ce qu'Efia allait faire, et entre celui d'aller voir si elle ne pourrait pas porter secours à son ami.

- Et puis flûte, songea-t-elle, Harry est plus important.

Et elle s'en alla si vite que les deux Akakiens n'ont jamais su qu'ils ont été espionnés.

- _Issa, transformes-toi en oiseau et dis-moi la situation_, ordonna Efia.

Ce dernier s'opéra et un balbuzar apparu. Il s'envola vers le stade et, à peine eut-il regardé, qu'il revint en flèche:

- "_**Max dit vrai, Harry est dans de sales draps"**_, confirma Issa.

- _Mais parle, qu'est-ce qu'il a?_ s'affola Efia

- "_**Harry semble avoir perdu le contrôle de son balai**_, raconta très vite Issa. _**Le balai va dans tout les sens, comme si quelqu'un d'autre le contrôlait à sa place. Il fait des piqués et c'est tout juste, s'il réussit à redresser au dernier moment."**_

- _Mais et ses coéquipiés?_

-_** "J'en ai vu qui essayait de l'aider, mais rien à faire, à chaque fois que l'un d'eux s'approche de lui, le balai s'éloigne."**_

- Mais regardez Potter, il faut arrêter le match, s'alarma Max.

Les cris de frayeurs attirèrent l'attention des deux anges. Harry montait de plus en plus haut. Si haut qu'il semblait devenir un petit point blanc. Soudain, une pensée frappa Efia et Issa en même temps: Harry allait s'écraser au sol.

Sans réfléchir, Efia ouvra la porte, forcée, de la réserve de balai, en prit un au hasard et l'enfourcha. Au loin, la voix de Max ne firent que confirmer les soupcons des Akakiens:

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, on ne voit plus Potter! Mais... Mais attendez, on me dit qu'il descendant à une vitesse fulgurante. Mais il va s'écraser!!!

En même temps que les cris d'horreurs et de terreurs, Efia s'élança. Son balai, un Comète 260, allait étrangement plus vite que ce qu'il aurait dû. Il faut dire qu'avec un peu de magie Akakis, c'était tout à fait normal. Efia entra dans le stade par la voie des airs, créant encore plus de réactions:

- Mais qui c'est, demandait l'un.

- On dirait Efia Lela, répondait l'autre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici?

- C'est quoi tout ça, s'indignait un autre.

Mais Efia ne portait aucune attention à toute ces messes basses. Tout ce qui importait, c'était Harry qui descendait à une vitesse folle et dangeureuse. Efia n'aurait qu'une seule chance, après, c'était la fin. Tentant le tout pour le tout, les yeux rivés sur son protégé, Efia fonçait vers un point imaginaire d'o elle avait estimé un point de rencontre entre Harry et elle.

Tout arriva comme au ralentit. Harry qui tombait, accroché de toutes ses forces au manche de son Éclair de Feu. Efia remarqua qu'il n'avait plus ses lunettes, qui avait dû tomber à cause de la descente. Elle, filait vers lui, la mine renforgnée par la concentration et par la crainte d'échouer. Puis, exactement à l'endroit où Efia l'avait prédit, Haryr et elle se rencontrèrent. Harry, qui venait juste de remarquer la présence de l'ange, cru en une hallucination. Efia aggripa un pan de sa tenue de joueur et réussit à l'arracher de son balai. Puis, l'Akakienne, d'un geste vif, à la placer sur le manche de la Comète 260, en arrière d'elle.

Même si pour Efia, ça parut prendre deux minutes, ça a prit, en réalité, 10 secondes. Lorsque l'Akakienne regarda l'Éclair de Feu, qui avait continué sa course, elle fut très étonnée de voir que l'objet magique ne c'était pas écrasé. En faite, il avait remonté en flèche et poursuivait, avec fougue, Harry, comme si le jeune sorcier cachait un aimant.

- _Accroches-toi_, hurla Efia à Harry en augmentant magiquement la puissance de la Comète 260.

Pour ne pas blesser des élèves ou des professeurs innocents, Efia décida de quitter le stade, pensant que peut être le balai perdrait son maléfice, mais non, l'Éclair de Feu de s'arrêta pas. Efia zigzaga entre les tours de Poudlard, esquivant, feintant, or, le balai, qui les poursuivait, ne semblait pas se fatiguer.

- Le Saule Congneur, cria Harry.

- _Quoi!?!_ Cria Efia à son tour, qui n'avait pas compris.

- L'arbre là-bas, pointa Harry, va par-là!

Obéissante, Efia piqua vers le drôle d'arbre, sans feuilles, qu'Harry lui avait désigné.

- Ne t'attarde pas, prévint Harry.

Préférant ne pas contredire son protégé, afin de savoir pourquoi, Efia fila à toute allure, passant si vite entre les branches, que si quelqu'un les avait vu, il n'aurait vu qu'une lumière blanche passer. Se risquant, Efia se retourna et vit que l'Éclair de Feu eu moins de chance qu'eux, car le Saule Congneur avait bougé et emprisonné le balai-fou entre ses branches et commençait à le réduire en miette.

- EFIA!!!!!! Hurla Harry.

Pendant qu'elle observait le sort du balai-fou, Efia avait oublier de regarder en face d'elle. Tous deux fonçaient vers la forêt Interdite, ou, plutôt directement sur un arbre. Et ils allaient trop vite pour s'arrêter Encore une fois, sans réfléchir, Efia se fit basculer, avec Harry, de la Comète 260 et tomba lourdement sur le sol, suivit de Harry, qui tomba sur elle. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient à environ 5 mètre du sol, le choc fut douloureux et Efia craignait qu'Harry ou elle, aient de graves blessures. Puis, un craquement brusque se fit entendre. La Comète 260 venait de finir sa course...

Les gémissement de Harry sortir Efia de sa stupeur. Elle repoussa le jeune sorcier de sur elle et l'examina soigneusement. Mis à part les égratignures, causé par les branches du Saule Congneur, Harry ne semblait pas blesser gravement. La seule blessure qui semblait grave, était une profonde entaille, au-dessus de son oeil droit. Aussi, Harry était inconscient, sûrement à cause de la chute.

- Miss Lela, Harry!

Des cris parvinrent aux oreilles d'Efia. Une foule inquiète et étonnée, par les derniers évènements, arrivait en courant, Dumbuldore et Macgonagall en première ligne. Le vieux directeur et la directrice-adjointe avaient le visage marqué par la crainte et la peur.

Pour ne pas gênée, Efia recula un peu, laissant le directeur observer méticuleusement Harry, toujours sans connaissance.

- Est-il... commença Macgonagall avec une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Non, assura Dumbuldore.

La foule poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Mais nous devrions l'amener à l'infirmerie, pour être sûr. Miss Lela, vous irez aussi, ordonna Dumbuldore.

Dumbuldore prononça une formule magique, faisant apparaître un brancart magique et invisible. La foule se sépara, permettant à Dumbuldore de passer avec Harry et Efia. Dans la foule, Efia vit Ron et Hermione, qui semblaient soulagés à la vue d'Harry, toujours vivant, et étonnés, lorsqu'ils virent Efia. Ce fut d'ailleurs le regard que tous lui adressèrent.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

À l'infirmerie

Harry avait été posé sur le lit du fond, afin de ne pas être perturbé par des curieux. Efia, elle, ne voulu pas avoir de lit et s'assit donc sur une chaise, bien tranquille, à regarder la respiration régulière de son protégé. Issa ne l'avait toujours pas rejoint, mais Efia ne s'en inquiétait pas. Son ami était assez responsible et grand pour se débrouiller seul. L'infirmière, Madame Pomfresh, avait passé plusieurs fois devant elle, sans la remarquer. Ou si elle avait prit part de sa présence, l'infirmière ne s'en préocupait guère. Seul Dumbuldore pu entrer dans la pièce blanche. Il parla longtemps avec Pomfresh, un peu en retrait d'Efia, pour ne pas qu'elle puisse les entendre. Mais, étant une Akakienne, elle avait une très bonne ouïe, donc:

- Alors, demanda Dumbuldore, comment va-t-il?

L'aura jaune doré du vieil homme était maintenant jaune sombre, à cause de la crainte.

- Il va s'en sortir, assura Pomfresh. Ce n'est qu'un léger traumatisme, dû à un choc, et seulement une entaille sur son oeil droit. J'ai appliqué une lotion et demain, c'est comme si elle n'aurait jamais été là. Pour le reste, il n'y a que le temps qui puisse le guérir.

- Merci Pompom... Et pour Miss Lela, voulu savoir le directeur.

- Elle ne semble avoir aucun problème, diagnostiqua l'infirmière. Elle n'a pas les pupilles dilatées, elle semble avoir toute sa tête, elle n,est pas sujet à des pertes de conscience, mise à part les égratignures, elle est en pleine forme.

- Merci Pompom, répéta Dumbuldore. Peut-elle quitter l'infirmerie, j'aurai deux mots à lui dire, demanda-t-il.

- J'aimerai mieux la garder en observation Professeur, déclara Pomfresh. Vous pouvez lui parler ici, j'ai du travaille dans mon bureau. Lorsque vous quitterez, fermez la porte à clé.

- Bien, merci Pompom.

Madame Pomfresh alla dans son bureau, tandis que Dumbuldore s'approchait d'Efia. Son aura avait graduellement reprit sa couleur initiale. Le vieil homme s'arrête à côté de l'Ange et observa Harry, tout comme Efia.

- Il a eut de la chance que vous soyez intervenu, commença soudain Dumbuldore.

Efia hocha machinalement de la tête, montrant son aprobation. L'Akakienne sentait les yeux bleus du directeur qui la fixait, comme si on la sondait.

- C'est une chance que vous étiez près d'un balai, continua Dumbuldore.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

- Je présume que jamais je ne saurai la véritable raison de cet hasard Miss Lela.

Cette fois-ci, Efia ne bougea pas. C'était une question piège.

- Je ne vous oblige pas à répondre, assura Dumbuldore. Vous avez sauvé un élève, ce qui n'est pas rien, et je veuillerai à ce que vous soyez récompensé... Que diriez-vous de...

- _Je ne veux pas de points_, déclara enfin Efia. _Je trouve ça inutile_, préçisa-t-elle. _Ce que je veux, vous ne pouvez pas me l'offrir._

- Parler, insista le directeur, peut être que je le pourrai.

Efia soupira:

- _L'équipe de Harry a sûrement dû perdre par défaut_, supposa Efia.

- En faite, corrigea Dumbuldore, les Serpentards ont attrapé le Vif d'Or peu après votre intervention. Ils ont gagné légalement et...

- _Non_, coupa Efia qui tourna ses yeux vers ceux de Dumbuldore, croisant ainsi son regard perçant. _S'il n'y avait pas eut tout ça, ils n'auraient peut être pas gagné! Le Quidditch, c'est une des rares choses qu'Harry apprécit encore et quelqu'un a réussit à lui boussiller ce rare plaisir... La seule chose que je demande, c'est que vous donniez le choix au Serpentards, soient ils permettent de faire une autre match, soient ils se font faire un enquête!_

- Miss, croyez-vous que ce soit les Serpentards qui aient fait cette horrible acte? Si oui, c'est une grave accusation et...

- _Et dites-leur_, exigea Efia._ C'est tout ce que je vous demande_.

Dumbuldore soupira, devinant que cette petite avait son caractère et qu'il serait impossible de la faire plier. Alors, il salua gentiment Efia et quitta la pièce. Du coin de l'oeil, Efia vit qu'une foule d'élèves était à la porte, avide de nouvelles fraîches. Efia avait un mal de tête épouvantable, mais ne bougea pas d'un poil, veillant sur Harry comme un chien de garde.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vers 1h du matin

Efia n'avait toujours pas fermé l'oeil, si bien que Madame Pomfresh avait exigé qu'elle boive une potion somnifère. Pour ne pas avoir à boire la potion, Efia avait figé le temps et avait vidé son goblet dans le café de Pomfresh. Donc, à cet heure-ci, Pomfresh dormait d'un paisible sommeil, tandis qu'Efia se maintenant éveillée par le bruit du vent violent sur les fenêtres du château.

Mélangé aux bruits du vent et des grincements des arbres, Efia perçu les gémissement d'Harry, qui semblait se battre contre un ennemi invisible.

- Non, se débattait faiblement Harry, laisse-le... non, laisse-le... Je.. non... SIRIUS!!!!!

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur, tremblotant, les yeux un peu mouillés par des larmes qui, à tout moment, menaçaient de sortir.

- _Harry_, chuchota gentiment Efia en se levant pour aller réconforter son ami. _C'est moi, tout va bien._

- E-Efia, c'est toi... J-Je, Sirius, il...

- _Non Harry_, répondit Efia à contrecoeur. _Il n'est pas ici... Il est mort..._

Efia avait le coeur serré en lui disant ça. Elle aurait aimé lui dire que Sirius était vivant, qu'il était en pleine forme. Qu'il avait gagné le match avec une victoire écrasante et que tout était beau dans la vie, que les guerres étaient finies, la pauvreté aussi et que plus jamais personne ne souffriraient... Mais c'était impossible, c'était mentir et, même si elle voulait tant lui dire, elle ne le pouvait pas.

- Alors... Le match, commença Harry avec sa voix légèrement tremblante, ça aussi c'était un rêve?

- _Non_, avoua Efia. _Tout était vrai. Raconte-moi_, demanda Efia d'une voix presque suppliante, _qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?_

Harry remonta ses genoux, qu'il enlaça de ses bras. La tête légèrement penchée vers l'avant, il fixait le vide. Il était encore sous le choc. Pour le réconforter, Efia frotta doucement son dos, sentant de drôles de bosses, mais ne posa pas de questions à ce sujet. Frissonnant un peu du doux contact, Harry raconta tout ce dont il se souvenait:

- Le match allait bien, débuta-t-il. On gagnait 90 à 30 je crois. Je venais de voir le Vif d'Or, tout comme Draco, mais j'étais plus près... J'étais sûr qu'on allait gagné quand... Quand mon balai s'est agité. Je n'avais presque plus de contrôle sur lui. C'est comme si on tentait de me faire tomber, mais je restais accroché.

Harry reprit son souffle et ferma ses yeux, pour mieux se souvenir:

- Après je montais, de plus en plus haut, j'avais tellement peur... C'était comme durant ma première année, quand on avait ensorcelé mon premier balai. Pour en revenir à tout à l'heure, avant qu'on décide que j'étais assez haut pour me faire faire le grand plongeon, j'ai prié... Moi qui ne crois pas en Dieu... Enfin, j'ai supplié qu'on vienne me chercher. Puis, j'ai plongé et, après, tu es arrivé et tu m'as sauvé...

Harry se mit à ricaner. Efia ne savait pas si c'était ironique ou un bon rire qui venait du fond de son coeur.

- _Pourquoi tu ris?_ voulu savoir Efia.

- À chaques fois que j'ai besoin d'aide, tu es là... J'ai un ange gardien qui a tes yeux, déclara Harry en relevant sa tête pour croiser le regard d'Efia. J'ai un ange gardien aux beaux yeux miels, continua-t-il.

Efia se sentit rougir:

- " _**Si tu savais à quel point c'est vrai Harry**_"

-_ Ensuite_, demanda Efia pour dissiper son malaise.

- Mon balai nous suivait, continua Harry, surpris par la durté du ton de son amie. On a donc filer entre le Saule Congneur et... Et... Et mon balai s'est...

Les yeux de Harry laissèrent enfin couler leurs larmes. Intriguée, Efia se permit de lire dans les pensées de son protégé. Il y vit Sirius, la lettre de Sirius, qui indiquait que l'Éclair de Feu était de lui... Efia comprit enfin... L'Éclair de Feu, le dernier souvenir de son parrain.

- _Je suis désolée Harry_, s'excusa Efia. _Je n'aurai pas dû aller vers le Saule Congneur, j'aurai pu faire autre chose et..._

- Non, coupa Harry, c'est moi qui t'as dit d'y aller. C'est de ma faute et...

Afin qu'il ne parte pas dans une nouvelle crise de larmes, Efia envoya une énorme vague d'appaisement à Harry, avec une dose de somnifère, pour qu'il puisse trouver un repos bien mérité. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'Harry soit vraiment endormit, Efia lui chuchota:

- _Tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse. Ne soit pas triste, tout finit toujours par s'arranger. Tu verras_, promit Efia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dehors, pendant qu'Efia était penchée sur Harry, à lui chuchoter des paroles rassurantes, une ombre, dehors, par la fenêtre, observait l'Akakienne avec mérpis. Un drôle de sourire jonchaint les lèvres de l'étranger, ou plutôt, l'étrangère....

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voilà, désolée pour le retard. J'écris aussi vite que je peux et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Envoyez moi vos commentaires, c'est toujours un régal!

RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS:

**Van:** Merci pour ta review, je vais écrire le prochain plus vite, promis!!!

**Katie Leung:** Ça, si je te le disais, je tuerai le punch. Tu devras lire ma fic... À bientôt et Merci!

**Broack Dincht:** Pour la ressemblance entre Charmed et mes Akakis, après y avoir réfléchit avec ardeur, j'ai remarqué que oui, par un drôle de hasard, ça se ressemble. Pour le frère d'Hermione, c'est qu'avec un frère pareil, je crois que tu ne t'en vanterais pas beaucoup toi aussi. Et pour Umbridge... Ben moi, j'avais besoin d'un personnage méchant et sadique... Donc j'ai pensé à elle. lol. Merci pour tes commentaires, je les aime bien.

**Mademoiselle Mime:** Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, je suis toujours contente quand on me dit qu'on aime certains passages, parce que ça me permet d'en faire d'autre. En tout cas, à bientôt!

**Scalla:** Non, Judy n'est pas une démonne, mais pas loin. Tu verras, au long de cette histoire, à quel point même les gens qu'on croyait honnête ne le sont pas toujours. La racaille ne se trouve pas toujours chez les Serpentards! Merci d'avoir reviewé!

**Princesse magique:** J'espère que tes yeux ont fini de picotés(si tu veux mon conseil, change de produit). Merci d'avoir envoyé une p'tit review.

**Line Weasley:** Si Efia ne peut pas aimer Harry c'est pour un très bonne raison, que tu connaîtras plus loin. Tu verras, tout s'éclaircira. Enfin bref, contente de voir que tu as eu un bon anniversaire et merci d'avoir envoyé une review(j'étais sur le point de publier ce chapitre-ci quand je l'ai reçu)


	10. Les problèmes ne s'envolent pas aussi fa...

**Disclamer:** aucun de ses personnages ne sont a moi, excepter Efia. Et la Race des Akakis est de ma créations. Toute ressemblance avec une autre race au un personnage ressemblant à Efia est une pure coïncidence. Merci de cette minute d'attention et place au septacle:  
  
**TITRE:** Efia, l'ange gardien d'Harry Potter  
  
**Auteur:** Lilylilas

_**Petite note: Les phrases en italique gras reflètent les discussions mentales des personnages.**_

**Petite note 2:** _Les phrase en italique soulignées reflètent les souvenirs des personnages._

**Chapitre 9:** Les problèmes ne s'envolent pas aussi facilement

Harry s'était remis très vite de ses blessures, du moins, les physiques, car il était complètement abattu à cause de la perte de son Éclair de Feu. Il pu sortir de l'infirmerie dimanche soir, suivit par Efia.

Cette dernière fut considérée comme une héroïne et, encore une fois, des élèves qu'elle ne connaissait pas, la saluait ou lui serrait la main. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas tout le monde qui partageait cette idée. Le professeur Rogue, lui, ne faisait que s'acharner sur elle, maintenant:

- Miss Lela, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez la grosse tête que c'est une raison pour vous faire remarquer, déclara haut et fort Rogue alors qu'Efia fut la dernière à arriver au cours. 10 points de moins pour Griffondors, pour votre retard!

Efia aurait bien voulu répliquer qu'elle n'était même pas en retard, puisque la cloche sonna lorsqu'elle fut assise, mais l'Akakienne savait que si elle répliquait, elle perdrait 20 ou 50 points. Malgré le fait qu'elle trouvait que le système de points et que leur valeur, aux yeux des élèves, étaient ridicule, Efia ne voulait pas faire descendre le morale d'Harry encore plus.

Efia se mit à attendre le week-end avec impatience et elle poussa un soupir de joie et de soulagement, quand la cloche, Vendredi, sonna la fin du dernier cours de la semaine. Efia était si fatiguée, qu'elle préféra se passer de souper, afin de méditer un peu.

Seule, dans son dortoir, assise en tailleur sur son lit, les yeux fermés, Efia faisait le vide dans son esprit, avec Issa, toujours en chat. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Issa brisa le silence:

- _**Est-ce que Idriis est revenu te parler?**_

- _Non_, déclara Efia sans ouvrir les yeux. _Pourquoi?_

- **_Parce que... Depuis un certain temps, je ressens une présence céleste. Pas toi?_**

Efia ouvrit les yeux et regarda son compagnon avec intéret:

- _Non_, répondit Efia. _Je ne sens aucune présence en ce moment._

- _**Pas en ce moment**_, préçisa Issa. _**Je veux dire que, parfois, je ressens une présence céleste qui n'est pas la notre... Je croyais que c'était Idriis qui était venu te voir mais...**_

- _Peut être que c'est des Supervisateurs_, supposa Efia.

- _**Peut être**_, répéta Issa, peu certain.

Malheureusement, ils durent arrêter leur discussion, car Judy entra brusquement dans le dortoir, suivit par Hermione, en larme.

- _Hermione_, s'étonna Efia, _qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

- Oh toi lâche-la, s'énerva Judy. Elle a assez de problèmes par ta faute, alors laisse-la tranquille et va t'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre.

- _C'est pas à toi que je parle_, répliqua Efia, _c'est à Hermione._

- Lâche-moi, sanglota Hermione qui était couchée à plat ventre sur son lit.

- Tu l'as entendu, fit savoir Judy en aggrippant Efia par le bras, elle veut plus te voir, alors dégage.

Avec force, Judy traîna Efia en dehors du dortoir et lui ferma la porte au nez. Efia voulu enter, mais Judy avait bloqué la porte. Les sanglots d'Hermione étaient si bruyants qu'on les entendait jusque dans la salle commune. Efia essaya d'écouter ce que les deux filles disaient, en posant son oreille sur la porte, mais rien à faire. Alors, elle eut une idée de génie.

En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire "_Chat_", Efia était redevenue la belle et étrange chatte noire, la même que lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le dortoir d'Harry. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle miaula, espérant qu'Issa l'entendrait. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix d'Issa résonna dans sa tête.

- _**Efia, c'est toi en chat?**_

- _**Oui, miaule comme moi et viens près de la porte, les filles seront obligée de comprendre qu'il faut qu'elles ouvrent la porte.**_

Issa s'exécuta, car son amie entendit son miaulement de l'autre côté de la porte. Mais elle entendit aussi une autre voix, miauler avec Issa. Soudain, Judy ouvrit la porte et Efia entra aussi vite qu'un éclair. Elle réalisa que l'autre chat, qui miaulait avec Issa, c'était Pattenrond. Elle avait complètement oublier sa présence. Efia espérait que ce gros chat orange ne la chasserait pas d'un coup de griffes, mais le chat d'Hermione fit simplement la sentir et retourna auprès de sa maîtresse, qui était toujours en larmes.

- _**Les animaux sont si fascinant**_, remarqua Efia en sautant sur son lit, pour écouter la discussion des filles.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas l'écouter, commença Judy. Cette fille, elle est pas nette. Tu aurais dû m'écouter et répondre à ton salaud de frère que tu exiges des excuses.

- _**Mais elle est folle ou quoi**_, s'exclama Efia. _**Jamais il ne faut dire ça à quelqu'un de la sorte!**_

- I-Il m'accuse d'être res-responsable... De l'at-attaque qu-qui a envoyé pa-papa et maman à l'hô-hôpital, sanglotait Hermione.

- Bien dit-lui que ce n'est pas toi, mais Tu-Sais-Qui, répondit Judy.

- _**Enfin un bon conseil**_, soupira Issa. _**Non mais cette fille, elle est vraiment...**_

- _**Je sais, je la supporte tout les jours**_, coupa Efia. _**Pauvre Hermione, mes conseils n'ont pas l'air de lui avoir remonter le moral. C'est étrange...**_

- _**Que tes conseils n'aient pas marcher?**_

- _**Y'a un peu de ça**_, avoua Efia, _**mais aussi que Judy s'occupe d'elle.**_

- _**Pourquoi, moi je trouve ça normal**_, remarqua Issa.

- _**C'est juste que... Elle est si hypocrite, elle ne fait jamais rien sans rien. L'autre jour, elle a aidé un deuxième année à faire son devoir de potions, en échange, ce pauvre gamin devra transporter ses livres durant 2 semaines.**_

- _**D'accord**_, répondit Issa, _**je vois...**_

- Allez Hermione, reprit Judy, faut pas te laisser abattre. Viens, on va sortir du dortoir et on va aller se promenner.

- J'ai pas envie, répliqua faiblement Hermione.

- Va au moins voir Harry et Ron, proposa Judy. Ils doivent s'inquiétés, si tu avais vu leur tête lorsque tu es partie en courant après avoir ouvert ta lettre...

- V-Va les voirs pour moi, s'il-s'il te plaît, demanda Hermione. J-J'ai besoin d'être seule-le.

- J'osai pas te le demander, répondit Judy avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione ne remarqua rien. Judy ferma délicatement la porte et on entendit ses pas résonner dans l'escalier. Efia se transforma et s'assit près d'Hermione, en lui frottant doucement le dos.

- Judy, s'exclama Hermione, je t'ai dit que je voulais être... Oh, Efia, c'est toi... Je ne t'ai pas entendu...

- _Moi oui_, répondit Efia.

- Tout?

- _Presque._

Hermione renifla un peu. Ses yeux étaient pleins d'eau et Efia lui tendit un mouchoir.

- Merci, dit Hermione en s'essuyant avec le mouchoir.

- _Mes conseils n'ont rien fait?_

- Non, ils n'ont fait qu'aggraver les choses... J'en ai marre...

Efia ne savait pas quoi dire, mais elle sentait qu'elle devait le faire. Alors l'Akakienne inspira profondément et choisit proprement ses mots:

- _Hermione, je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de moi, ou ce que mon opinion vaut à tes yeux mais... Mais je vais te parler comme on parle à une amie... Tu es extraordinaire, intelligente, et aussi belle à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Tu as des qualités et des valeurs merveilleuses. Hermione, ton frère vit, lui aussi, des problèmes, et ce n'est pas en le brusquant que ça ira mieux._

Hermione resta, un long moment, sans parler, pendant qu'Efia lui frottant doucement le dos.

- J'ai envie d'être seule, déclara enfin Hermione.

Efia ne s'opposa pas, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Mais elle envoya tout de même une vague d'appaisement à Hermione.

- _**Issa**_, demanda Efia, _**si jamais elle essaye quoique se soit pour mettre sa vie en...**_

- _**Oui**_, assura Issa. _**Je sais, je veillerai sur elle. Salut!**_

Avec un dernier regard sur Hermione, Efia sortit du dortoir, avec une dernière petite pensée de la part d'Issa: _**"En passant, j'ai bien aimé ton petit discours."**_

Efia, souriante, décida d'aller prévenir Ron et Harry de la détresse de leur amie. Ils étaient amis avec Hermione depuis très longtemps et eux seuls pourraient la réconforter comme il se doit. Efia chercha la présence d'Harry dans le château et elle le localisa, enfin, dans la bibliothèque.

- _**Évidement**_, songea Efia. _**Lorsqu'on cherche Hermione, il faut toujours chercher à la bibliothèque en premier.**_

L'Akakienne prit donc le chemin de la bibliothèque, mais elle se perdit dans les escaliers mobiles. Elle avait manqué sa sortie et elle était perdue. À cette heure, les couloirs étaient vide, même si le week-end, les élèves avaient un couvre-feu tard. Efia chercha à retourner sur ses pas, mais une présence la figea.

Dans son dos, elle entendait des bruits de pas feutrés. Une aura étrange se trouvait dans ce couloir, rien à voir avec celles des mortels.

- _Depuis un certain temps, je ressens une présence céleste. Pas toi?_

La phrase d'Issa lui revint à l'esprit. La théorie du Supervisateur fut donc écartée, puisque ces derniers apparaîssaient directement devant la personne surveillée. Mais alors, qui espionnait donc Efia? Cette dernière voulait en avoir le coeur net et suivit l'aura céleste. Mais plus elle avançait, plus Efia s'enfonçait dans des corridors plus sombres et plus sinistres. Si sinistres, que l'Akakienne se demandait si des élèves s'aventuraient dans ces sections. Puis, enfin, Efia remarqua la présence, métamorphosé en un chat tout blanc.

- _Viens ici toi_, ordonna Efia en essayant de rattraper l'animal. _Montres-toi!_

Mais le chat se mit à courir et, étant plus agile qu'Efia, l'animal lui échappait toujours. Tout à coup, Efia vit l'animal blanc disparaître dans un mur. Lorsqu'elle fut près de l'endroit où le chat avait disparu, elle remarqua qu'il y avait un trou, juste assez grand pour qu'un chat puisse y rentrer. Résolue, Efia retourna à sa forme féline et entra dans le trou.

L'air frais était rare, mais Efia, têtue comme une mule, voulait connaître l'identité de la personne qui l'espionnait. Soudain, elle attérit dans une énorme pièce, éclairée par une seule torche. Retrouvant sa forme humaine, Efia observa la pièce avec attention... Le chat n'était pas là... Pourtant, il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de sortir de l'énorme pièce, et c'était par le trou où Efia était entrée.

L'Akakienne se mit à tater tous les murs, croyant qu'il devait un avoir une porte cachée, ou un autre trou dissimulé, mais non. Il n'y avait rien. Fatiguée Efia s'assit, dos à un mur, pour essayer de trouver une explication logique, quand, soudain, elle sentit un courant d'air s'infiltrer dans ses cheveux, ainsi que des voix.

Elle regarda avec attention le mur, sur lequel elle était adossée, et remarqua une fissure.

- Je vous le dit, c'est de sa faute, disait une voix de l'autre côté du mur.

Par la fissure, Efia réussit à voir Judy, qui parlait à deux garçons dont Efia ne voyait que le dos. Mais la tignasse de cheveux noir jais et les cheveux roux des garçons permirent à Efia de les reconnaître scomme étant Harry et Ron. Intriguée, elle écouta la discussion:

- Cette Efia, continua Judy, elle fait tout pour semer le trouble! C'est de sa faute si Hermione est encore plus en rogne contre son frère.

- Allons, je suis sûre qu'elle voulait bien faire, tenta de calmer Harry. Elle m'a sauvé la vie et...

- Oui, mais cette fille-là est une hypocrite, répliqua Judy. Elle va sans doute te demander quelque chose en retourne. Je l'ai vu aider un deuxième année faire son devoir de potion et, ensuite, l'obliger à transporter ses livres pendant 2 semaines.

- Pour vrai, s'étonna Ron. Pourtant, elle ne ressemble pas à ce genre de fille.

- Moi je dis que c'est elle qui a trafiqué ton balai Harry, fit savoir Judy.

- Ça c'est des accusations sans fondements, riposta Harry.

- Vraiment? Elle était proche d'un balai durant tout le match et demande que le Porfesseur Dumbuldore fasse absolument une enquête sur les Serpentards. Drôle de coïncidences non?

Efia ne voulu pas savoir la réponse de Harry. Elle se métamorphosa en chat et quitta cette pièce, en retenant ses larmes. Efia n'a jamais remarqué qu'une chauve-souris blanche était perchée au plafond de cette pièce et que dans ses yeux, on voyait un certain plaisir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dans la Voilière

Efia s'était réfugiée là, pour pleurer, la première fois depuis... Non, **LA** première fois. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvennait, elle n'avait jamais pleuré, jamais. Mais là, s'en était trop. L'acumulation avait fini par éclater. Efia pleurait, sans retenue, avec des chouettes et des hiboux pour seuls témoins. Les seuls témoins de 4 siècles de souffrances silencieuses.

Malgré tout, Efia ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Harry et Ron de la croire coupable, s'ils la croyaient, car tous les faits étaient contre Efia.

Finalement, elle se calma enfin et sécha ses larmes. Mais Efia ne voulait pas descendre, du moins, pas tout de suite. Car ce soir, les nuages avaient fait place à un magnifique ciel étoilé, dont Efia voulait profiter. Mais elle n'était pas la seule, car la porte de la voilière s'ouvrit... C'était Harry.

- Efia, s'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- _C'est pas de tes ognions_, répondit-elle sans adresser un regard à Harry.

- Oh, c'est vrai, madame n'aime pas les questions, sauf quand c'est elle qui les pose, remarqua Harry sur un ton insolent.

- _Où tu veux en venir_, demanda Efia avec méfiance.

- À chaque fois qu'on te demande d'où tu viens, qui sont tes parents, quels son tes sports préférés ou ton groupe préféré, tu ne réponds jamais ou tu nous dis toujours que ce n'est pas de nos ognions. Pourtant, quand toi tu nous poses une questions, on est obligé d'y répondre. Alors je trouve juste ça injuste!

- _J'ai juste envi de garder ma vie privée_, se défendit Efia.

- Le frère d'Hermione fait parti de sa vie privée. Mon parrain aussi, ainsi que tous ce que je t'ai dis et...

- _Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas dire, sous peine d'avoir des problèmes, ou que les gens nous regardent d'une manière différente ou agissent différenment avec nous, _s'emporta Efia avec la voix tremblotante.

- En amitié, on doit tout ce dire, rétorqua Harry.

- _Ah oui? Et ses marques que tu as dans ton dos, tu l'as dit à Ron? Hermione? Albus?_

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, s'emporta violement Harry. Je n'ai pas de marques!

- _Je les ai vu à l'infirmerie_, s'exclama Efia. _Pendant que tu dormais j'ai vérifié si les bosses qui j'ai sentit dans ton dos, quand je te consolais, n'était que le simple fruit de mon imagination... J'ai vu tes marques Harry..._

- Et alors? Tu veux savoir d'où elles viennent? Hein? C'est ça que tu veux savoir, criait Harry. Tu veux que je t'avoue que c'est mon oncle, qu'il a été sans pitié avec la ceinture, que j'ai passé une semaine dans un placard? C'est ça que tu veux savoir? Tu t'imagines peut être que je vais te demander de l'aide, ou que je vais aller en parler à Dumbuldore pour qu'il m'aide? Et bien sache que même si je le disais, ça ne changerait rien du tout! Dumbuldore enverait simplement une lettre et mon oncle me frapperait encore plus fort pour en avoir parler. Personne ne peut m'aider, personne ne peut rien pour moi! Judy avait bien raison, tu n'es qu'une hypocrite!

Sur ce, Harry quitta la voilière en furie, faisant claquer la porte violement. Efia était toujours imobile, tremblante devant la colère de Harry. Elle tremblait de rage, de tristesse, d'impuissance et de peur... Elle voulait être tranquille, elle voulait être mieux...

Alors, elle monta sur le garde-fou de la tour et écarta ses bras. Une légère brise fraîche vint sécher les dernières larmes qui avaient coulé et les doux bruits de la nuits berçèrent Efia. Puis, brusquement, Efia sépara la courte distance qui séparait le garde-fou du vide.

Efia tombait silencieuse. Un vent dur lui frappait le visage et ses yeux voyaient des formes défiler devant elle à une vitesse incroyable. Enfin, elle aperçu le sol et, au dernier moment, sortit ses ailes et remonta en piqué.

Le brusque freinage et le rapide changement d'altitude donnèrent le tournis à Efia, durant quelques instants. Ce qu'Efia venait de faire était un jeu très populaire chez les Anges Gardiens: Le but était de s'approcher le plus près du sol, sans y toucher, et de remonter.

Respirant bruyament dans les airs, Efia reprennait son souffle, car ce jeu demandait beaucoup d'efforts:

¼ d'agilité

¼ de force

¼ de préçision

¼ de chance, bien sûr.

Étrangement, Efia aurait voulu s'écraser sur le sol. Elle aurait aimé ne pas être immortelle, ne pas avoir d'ailes et d'être sur le sol, gisant morte... Elle en avait marre, elle se sentait fatiguée, épuisée. Elle avait vu trop de chose, vécu trop de chose.

Impuissante et épuisée, elle cria. Elle cria toute sa rage, pour que le monde entier souffre avec elle. Pour le restant de sa mort, elle était condamnée à aider les gens, sans que personne ne l'aide elle. Efia criait toujours, jusqu'à en perdre sa voix.

Elle commençait à se révolter, à se poser des questions, car, avant, elle faisait tout sans rien dire, car c'était son travail. On lui disait une chose, il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Mais là, c'était différent. Elle regrettait... Eh oui, elle était une des première à regretter sa condition.

Puis, elle resta immobile, dans les airs, à contempler le château. Elle enviait ces jeunes adolescents qui vivaient normalement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'on perd une chose qu'on se rend compte de sa vraie valeure.

- _Je t'ai vu_, déclara Issa, dans sa forme humaine, qui était en train de rejoindre son amie. _Un pied de plus et tu aurais battu le record... Mais tu t'en fiches hein?_

- _Dans le mile_, répliqua froidement Efia. _Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu devais surveiller Hermione!_

- _Ron est avec elle. Et j'ai sentit que tu te sentais mal..._

- _Je vais très bien... Je suis juste fatiguée!_

- _Tu es une très mauvaise menteuse Efia_, dit Issa. _Mais bon, si tu ne veux rien me dire..._

- _Je ne veux rien te dire. Je veux me défouler. Seule_, préçisa Efia.

- _Mais tu dois rester auprès de Harry_, rappela Issa.

- _Je sais, j'irai pas bien loin_, assura Efia, avec aggacement. _De toute façon, il doit être retourné à son dortoir ou il a dû aller réconforter Hermione. Dans tous les cas, j'en ai seulement pour moins d'une heure._

Puis, sans attendre l'approbation d'Issa, Efia s'envola vers la forêt Interdite. Elle vola durant des heures et des heures, changeant de forme. Devenant un aigle, une buse, un faucon, ou elle courrait dans la forêt, en loup ou en cheval. Lorsqu'elle fut épuisée, Efia décida de revenir.

Sous sa forme de loup, Efia trottait vers l'école. Elle croisa l'emplacement du Saule Cogneur et le regarda d'un oeil mauvais. Soudain, elle posa son pied sur une brindille... Ou plutôt, un restant de l'Éclair de Feu.

À cette instant, une idée lumineuse frappa Efia...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voilà, un autre chapitre. J'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop dur et j'espère que vous l'avez aimé. J'ai envie d'avoir de vos nouvelles, sur ce que vous en pensez. Une p'tit review, ça fait de mal a personne et ça prends 2 secondes.

Lilylilas -xxxxx-

RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS:

**Mademoiselle mime**: Merci, merci milles fois, j'adore tes reviews!

**Docteur Gribouille**: M'excuse, je le ferai plus... Mais ne t'en fais pas, il y aura du suivit avec l'Éclar de Feu. Fais-moi confiance.

**Broack Dincht**: Tu as raison, Harry a pas de chance avec ses balais. Et pour sa phrase, je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à l'apprécier. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Clara 13**: Comme tu as pu voir, l'amour est un ascenseur qui monte et qui descend. Efia n'a pas une vie reposante, car elle n'est pas quelqu'un de reposante. Merci pour ta review et j'espère te voir à mon prochain chapitre, salut!

**Opalina**: Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, et je suis contente que le caractère d'Efia te plaise. Je souhaite que ce chapitre t'ai plu et que je te reverai bientôt. Salut et merci!

**Princesse Magique**: Oh ça oui, c'est un très très beau compliment. Merci pour ta review.

**Katie Leung**: Pour l'hisoitre du balai, tu auras d'autre détails à ce sujet au cours des prochains chapitres, mais oui, il y aura un suivit à ce sujet. Pour le couple Harry/Efia... Tu veras!

**Scalla**: Désolée si tu trouves que je manquais d'originatlité. Je m'excuse TT, je le ferai plus, promis. Non sérieusement, je suis désolée et je ferai preuve d'originalité la prochaine fois. Entout cas, j'espère que cette fois tu as apprécié. Fais-le moi savoir!

**Line Weasley:** Je peux pas te le dire, malheureusement, mais tu le sauras bientôt, promis. Mais merci d'avoir reviewer!


	11. Une sinistre fête des morts

**Disclamer: aucun de ses personnages ne sont a moi, excepter Efia. Et la Race des Akakis est de ma créations. Toute ressemblance avec une autre race au un personnage ressemblant à Efia est une pure coïncidence. Merci de cette minute d'attention et place au septacle:  
  
TITRE: Efia, l'ange gardien d'Harry Potter  
  
Auteur: Lilylilas**

_**Petite note: Les phrases en italique gras reflètent les discussions mentales des personnages.**_

**Petite note 2: Les phrase en italique soulignées reflètent les souvenirs des personnages.**

**Chapitre 10:** Une sinistre fête des morts

Depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Harry, Efia et lui aggissait à couteaux tirés. Ils ne se parlaient plus et s'évitaient le plus possible. Enfin, c'était plus Harry qui essayait d'éviter Efia, car cette dernière devait continuer sa mission malgré les embûches. Apart ça, c'était vendredi, le 29 octobre et Efia revenait de son dernier cours, qui était potion et qui ne s'était pas bien passé du tout.

**Flash-Back:**

Le cours avait commençé normalement. Efia était seule dans son coin, Rogue était toujours aussi méprissant et c'était souvent Neville qui recevait les reproches. Puis, s'en fut trop pour Efia, lorsque Rogue lança un commentaire qui choqua Efia au plus haut point:

- Mr. Londubat, ragea Rogue à haute voix, votre devoir est pitoyable. Il y a des gnomes qui ont fait ce travail et il était mieux réussit que le votre. Mais rien ne rentre dans votre petite tête de linotte ou quoi!?!?!

L'aura orange de Neville vira au noir en moins de 2 secondes. Les remarques de Rogue et les ricanements des Serpentards avait profondément belssé Neville. Dans un sourd bruit de chaise, Efia se leva et toisa Rogue.

- Miss Lela, somma Rogue d'un ton dur, rassoyez-vous!

-_ Non_, riposta Efia.

- Si vous ne vous assoyez pas tout de suite, j'enlève 20 points à Griffondors pour votre dérangement.

- _Je m'en moque_, répliqua Efia. _Vous pouvez m'enlever 50 points, 100 points, je m'en moque. Non, mieux, enlevez-moi donc tout les points de Griffondors, ça ira plus vite._

Cette remarque eut le même effet que si une masse de 50 tones venait de tomber sur la tête des élèves de Griffondors. Efia savait qu'elle n'améliorait pas sa situation, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester neutre face à ce que Neville endurait pour de misérables points.

- Efia, chuchota Hermione qui était assise en face d'elle, à quoi tu joues!

- Je te l'avais dit que c'était une hypocrite et une égoïste, lâcha quelqu'un dans la classe.

- Judy avait raison, chuchota une autre.

Efia explosa, littéralement:

- _J'en ai marre de vos messes basses! Depuis environ trois semaines, je subie vos regards, je vous entends parler dans mon dos et j'encaissais tout, mais là, j'ai mon voyage. On me traite d'égoïste, alors que vous laissez Neville se faire traiter de la sorte pour des POINTS!?!?! Dans votre école, les points sont plus important qu'un être humain? Si vous avez le plus de point, vous allez gagner quoi? Votre nom sur une coupe. Mais apart ça? Est-ce que vous allez sauver une vie? Est-ce que vous allez rallonger votre espérance de vie? Je ne crois pas! Alors entre vous et moi, qui est l'égoïste? Qui est l'hypocite?_

Les élèves ne répondaient pas, honteux et incapables d'affronter le regard d'Efia. Cette dernière avait les yeux qui brillaient de colère et d'indignation. Elle qui, avant, avait un peu d'estime pour les mortels... C'était gâché.

- _Professeur_, reprit Efia en regardant Rogue droit dans les yeux. _Enlevez-moi tout les points que vous voulez, ça ne m'empêchera pas de dire haut et fort ce que je pense_.

Sur ces mots, dégoûtée, Efia prit ses livres et quitta la classe, laissant les élèves ébranlés et inquiets, de voir si Rogue allait mettre à éxécution l'idée d'Efia. De tout le groupe, un seul était réellement heureux et c'était Neville.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Se jetant sur le lit, Efia soupira. Cet incident n'allait pas arranger sa situation... Mais dans le fond, c'était son fardeau pour avoir la consciense tranquille. Issa bondit sur son lit, pour rejoindre son amie, s'assit et la fixa longuement.

- _**Tu as fait le bon choix**_, assura finalement Issa qui avait dû lire dans ses pensées.

- _Tu crois..._ _Pas moi, je viens de mettre une autre barrière entre moi et Harry... Je vais bientôt le perdre à ce rythme... J'ai l'impression de faire du surplace Issa, c'était un défi trop grand pour moi,_ lâcha finalement Efia.

- **_Je refuse de t'entendre dire ça_**, ordonna Issa. _**Où est l'Akakienne qui n'a pas peur de se salir les mains? Où est rendue celle qui disait que rien n'était impossible pour elle? Où est...**_

- Ça va, coupa Efia, épuisée, j'ai compris le message...

- _**Oh, avant que j'oublie, Idriis est passé un peu avant ton arrivé.**_

- En vrai ou en rêve, demanda Efia, intriguée.

- **_En vrai... De la part d'Adila et il disait que je devais te remettre ça._**

Issa plongea sous le lit d'Efia et ressortit avec une petit enveloppe d'or, qu'il tenait dans sa gueule. De plus en plus intriguée, Efia ôta l'enveloppe de la bouche de son ami et la déplia, car l'enveloppe était la lettre. Efia parcouru rapidement l'écriture rondes d'Adila. La lettre disait:

_Chère Efia,_

_désolée de t'envoyer ce courrier, qui n'est pas très joyeux, mais je dois t'avertir, IL à découvert une de nos portes. Heureusement, il n'y a pas beaucoup de dégâts et aucun Akakis n'a été tué. Les Anges Gardiens de grades 7 ont très vite neutralisé les inturs et de puissants sorts de pertes de mémoires ont été pratiqué. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'IL n'est pas dupe et qu'un moment ou l'autre, il reviendra. Alors sois très prudente, car, comme tu sais, beaucoup de personnne sont à son service dans cette école. Prends, aussi, bien soin de toi._

_Ton amie, Adila_

_P.S. Je te souhaite une bonne fête des morts_

_2 P.S. Imani-Chinue est repartie chez les mortels, mais on a classé sa mission de confidentielle, alors je ne sais pas où elle est._

Efia replia la lettre avec précaution et la résuma à Issa. Ce dernier resta silencieux. Le fait qu'IL ait découvert une des portes Akakis mettait tout le peuple en état d'alerte. Si jamais IL réussisait à franchir les barrières de sécurité et les Akakiens de grade 7, Efia et Issa n'osaient même pas penser aux conséquences. À cause de cet incident, il serait très difficile de demander de l'aide.

- _**Je me demande comment IL a pu trouver une de nos portes**_, pensa finalement Issa.

- _Quelqu'un a dû faire une gaffe trop évidente et IL s'en ai rendu compte... Mais qui serait assez imbécile pour faire ça..._

- **_J'en sais rien, mais maintenant, je crois qu'il ne le fera plus. Bon, changeons de sujet, d'accord?_**

-_ Si tu y tiens..._

- _**J'ai entendu, entre les branches, que demain il y avait une sortie organisé par l'école**_, remarqua Issa.

- _Ouais, à Pré-Au-Lard, mais il faut une autorisation et j'en ai pas. C'est do_mmage, dit Efia en faisant semblant d'être triste, _je ne pourrais pas y aller._

Efia cru voir un sourire apparaître sur le visage de chat d'Issa. Un sourire qui ne semblait annoncer rien de bon pour elle.

- _**Devine ce que Idriis a aussi apporté**_, questionna Issa en replongeant sous le lit.

- _Oh non_, s'exclama Efia. _Ne me dit pas qu'elle a osé..._

- _**Elle a osé**_, confirma Issa en resortant de sous le lit avec une autorisation signée par la main d'Adila.

- _GRRR_, grogna Efia, _je vais la tuer!_

- _**Oh arrête**_, exigea Issa. _**Le grand air te fera du bien, tu pourras surveiller Harry et tu pourras célébrer la fête des morts avec tes amis.**_

- _PFF_, soupira Efia. _**J'ai pas d'amis et je trouve ça stupide de fêter des morts de cette façon... En plus, ça ressemble plus à une fête des bonbons que des morts.**_

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&

Le lendemain, à Pré-Au-Lard

Efia marchait seule dans la rue. Une léger vent soulevait ses longs cheveux noirs et faisait virvolter son écharpe aux couleurs des Griffondors. Personne ne lui parlait et elle ne parlait à personne, mais elle s'en fichait, elle est habituée à la solitude, tant chez les Akakis que chez les mortels. Elle regardait, avec peu d'intérêt, les boutiques, où des foules d'élèves s'amassaient dedans, surtout dans une confiserie, où il y avait une distribution de bonbons gratuits, et dans un pub, nommé les Trois Balais. Efia cherchait Harry, entre les élèves, mais ne le voyait pas. Elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le village, le traversant pour aboutir près d'une bâtisse délabrée. Voulant rebrousser chemin, Efia tomba nez à nez avec Neville.

- Salut Efia, la salua-t-il. Ça va?

- _Oui oui_, mentit Efia.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, demanda Neville.

- _Je me promène_, mentit encore Efia._ Toi?_

- Je fuis Malfoy, avoua Neville avec un petit sourire de résignation. Comme d'habitude, il va me coinçé dans un coin et me taper un peu avec ses gorilles.

- _Tu veux rester avec moi_, demanda Efia.

Neville la regarda comme si elle venait de lui dire le plus beau compliment au monde. Une lueur de joie brillait dans ses yeux. Efia lu rapidement ses pensées et vit que sa présence rassurait beaucoup Neville. L'aura orange du jeune garçon brillait tant qu'Efia en avait mal aux yeux.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Neville. Tu veux boire quelque chose?

- _Si tu veux_, répondit Efia en haussant ses épaules. _En autant qu'on entre pour se réchauffer un peu._

- Si tu as froid, je connais l'endroit parfais pour se réchauffer, assura Neville. Viens.

Sans un mot, Neville conduit Efia au Trois Balais, où ils purent trouver une petite place. Neville partit chercher des chopes d'une boisson qu'Efia ne pu rentenir le nom. La salle était bondée et, entre la foule, Efia pu voir Harry, Ron, Hermione et... Judy... Le quatre étaient assis à une table, non loin de Neville et d'Efia. Lorsque Neville revint avec les chopes et, avec une petite hésitation, Efia bu une gorgée de la boisson. Une douce chaleur la traversa et se propagea dans tout son corps. Voyant la mine ravie d'Efia, Neville expliqua le phémonène du breuvage et cette dernière écoutait, étonnée. Mais le garçon remarquait qu'Efia regardait souvent en direction de la table d'Harry et elle fixait surtout Judy.

- Elle est vraiment mesquine, déclara soudainement Neville en fixant Judy à son tour.

- _Hein?_ _Excuse-moi Neville, je ne t'écoutais pas._

- Je disais que Judy est vraiment une pimbêche de première classe, répéta Neville. J'ai entendu ce qu'elle a dit sur toi...

- _Alors, toi aussi tu crois que je suis une hypocrite et une égoïste, qui a saboter l'Éclair de Feu d'Harry pour le sauver et devenir célèbre?_ demanda Efia avec lassitude.

Neville regarda longuement Efia, droit dans les yeux, puis Judy, avant de revenir sur Efia.

- Non, déclara sincèrement Neville. Tu as été la seule à me secourir en Potions et tu as encore voulu m'aider aujourd'hui. Et... je crois que je ne t'ai jamais remercier pour tout ça.

- _Tu n'as pas d'excuse à me rendre_, assura Efia. _N'importe qui aurait fait ça, c'est un exploit._

- Mais tu as été la seule à le faire et pour moi. C'est pas un exploit, je l'admets, mais c'est une preuve pour moi.

- _Une preuve?_ demanda Efia sans comprendre.

- J'ai eu la preuve que je comptais pour quelqu'un...

Une drôle de sensation parcouru Efia, comme si elle venait de boire une autre gorgée du breuvage. Jamais on ne l'avait remercié auparavant. Efia alla pour commencer une phrase, quand, soudain, une explosion se fit entendre dans la rue. D'où elle était, Efia voyait les gens courrir dans tout les sens, criant, se cachant, fuyant des gens encagoulés. Voulant s'assurer de la protection de Harry, Efia jeta un coup d'oeil à la place où il se trouvait, une minute plus tôt, mais il n'y avait personne. Sondant rapidement la place, Efia réalisa qu'il courait vers la sortie du village, sûrement pour éloingner les hommes encagoulés des victimes innocentes. Efia s'apprêta à aller le rejoindre, quand Neville l'aggripa par le bras:

- N'y vas pas, se sont des Mangemorts, prévint Neville en se cachant sous la table.

- _Fais-moi confiance_, assura Efia en lui envoyant une vague d'appaissement.

Puis, elle le laissa dans ce chaos. Pour repérer Harry plus facilement, Efia se changea en aigle, et personne ne le remarqua, car que personne ne portait attention à elle.

Dans le ciel, Efia localisa facilement Harry. Il était avec Ron et Hermione, entouré de ces Mangemorts. Ils étaient 3 contre 7 et Efia voyant d'autres Mangemorts qui harpentaient la ville. Sans hésiter, Efia plongea sur un des Mangemorts, lui crevant les yeux. Elle remonta dans le ciel une nouvelle fois, évitant les sorts qu'on lui lançait, et replongea. Mais un sort la frappa de plein fouet et elle recula derrière une maison. Étourdie mais pas blessée, Efia retourna à sa forme humaine et sortit de sa cachette, pour secourir son protégé et ses amis. Efia n'avait pas de baguette, enfreingnant ainsi un règlement des Akakis: Toujours se conformer aux coutumes de ceux qu'on protège, mais elle jugea que c'était une situation extrême. Alors, en formulant un sort de protection, Efia fit apparaître un dôme vert au-dessus du trio et imobilisa les Mangemorts avec un autre sort. Puis, devant Harry, Ron et Hermione, dont ces derniers fixaient Efia, hébétés, l'Akakienne se transforma en loup et partit chasser les Mangemorts restant.

Comme une lionne qui traque sa proie, Efia traquait les Mangemorts avec la même vérocité. À chaque fois qu'elle en voyait un, elle le mordait de toute ses force, le blessant assez, pour que les autres sorciers présent puisse le neutraliser. Puis, lorsqu'elle sentit que la situation était redevenue sous contrôle, Efia retourna à sa forme humaine. Debout, seule, sur l'avenue principale, les gens sortaient timidement, regardant Efia avec la même lueur que lui avait administré les élèves de Poudlard, lorsqu'elle avait sauvé Harry. Autour d'elle, se trouvait des ruines, des décombres et, même, des morts... Sentant l'odeur du sang, Efia eu un haut de coeur et s'éffondra, de fatigue et de dégoût.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&

À l'infirmerie

La tête lourde et les muscles endoloris, Efia souleva péniblement ses paupières et appercu le visage de chat d'Issa. Avec toute la force qui lui restait, Efia sourit à son ami et lui murmura:

- _T'aurais dû me voir, t'as manqué une belle bagarre._

Issa cracha sur Efia et rentra ses griffes dans la peau de son amie, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur.

- _Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça?_ s'exclama douloureusement Efia.

- _**Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu mourrir**_, s'exclama Issa avec une voix sanglotante. **_Quand je t'ai vu sur ce brancard, j'ai cru que... Que... Si tu étais morte, je ne me le serai jamais pardonné_ _et..._**

Efia leva sa main et caressa gentiment la tête d'Issa. Elle comprenait la peur de son ami.

- _Mais je ne suis pas morte_, chuchota-t-elle. _Je suis là, saine et sauve... Juste un peu fatiguée, mais..._

Elle dû cesser sa discussion, car la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, faisant entrer Dumbuldore et Macgonagall. Ces derniers semblaient tristes et contents.

- Miss Lela, s'exclama Dumbuldore. Je suis ravi de vous voir enfin réveillé. Vous pouvez vous vanter de nous avoir fait peur.

- _Depuis combien de temps je suis ici_, voulu savoir Efia.

- Presque une journée, révéla Dumbuldore. Vous avez dormi tout l'après-midi et toute la nuit de samedi, l'avant-midi de dimanche et il est presque l'heure de souper. On vous apportera votre souper et demain, vous pourrez reprendre vos cours, dont je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas envie de manquer.

- _Y'a-t-il des morts_, demanda finalemant Efia avec hésitation.

Dumbuldore et Macgonagall semblait mal à l'aise. Dans leur regard, Efia comprit qu'il y avait des victimes.

- _Répondez-moi, s'il vous plaît_, somma Efia.

- Environ une trentaine de morts et plusieurs blessés, avoua Macgonagall.

- _Combien de l'école?_

- 3 morts et 7 blessés, fit savoir Dumbuldore avec tristesse. Mais les sept blessés s'en sont très vite remis et...

- _Qui sont les morts_, demanda Efia, craingnant que se soit des gens qu'elle connaissait.

- Lorainne Mcmerry, une Serdaigle, Joakim Terdez, un Griffondor et Luna Lovegood, une Griffondor.

- _Luna?_

D'un signe de tête, Dumbuldore approuva tristement. Efia ne connaissait pas intimement Luna, mais elle la respectait beaucoup, pour son attitude et son caractère...

- Nous allions faire leurs éloges ce soir, donc je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas y assister, mais...

- _Non,_ coupa fermement Efia. _Je veux y assister, sinon je vais jamais pouvoir me pardonner leur mort._

D'un signe de tête, Dumbuldore demanda à Macgonagall d'aller convaincre Pomfresh de laisser sortir Efia. Lorsque Macgonagall quitta l'infirmerie, Dumbuldore se racla la gorge;

- Culpabilser leurs morts est une lourd fardeau pour une jeune fille de votre âge, commença Dumbuldore.

- _**Si seulement vous saviez**_, fut tentée de dire Efia, _**si seulement vous saviez que ces trois morts ne sont que trois autres morts de plus à mon fardeau. J'en ai vu trop...**_

Mais Efia resta muette, préférant se taire, comme à son habitude. De toute façon, même si elle l'avait dit, est-ce que Dumbuldore aurait compris? Non, car personne ne peux le comprendre ou le concevoir.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&

Dans la Grande Salle

Une atmosphère de mort régnait dans la Salle. Des longues tapisseries noires et grises pendaient sur les murs. En face de la table des professeurs, se trouvait trois couronnes de fleurs, avec la photo des trois défunts. Lorsque Efia est entrée dans la Grande Salle, tout les regards se sont tournés vers elle. Elle se sentit un peu indésirable, mais resta la tête haute. Puis, brusquement, à l'étonnement d'Efia, on entendit un faible claquement de mains, qui ressemblait à des applaudissements. Efia localisa celui qui applaudissait et elle vit que c'était Neville. Puis, Dumbuldore imita Neville, suivit des autres professeurs et, finalement des élèves, même quelques Serpentards se joingnèrent à cette reconnaissance. Efia fut touchée et, avec une sourire timide, elle alla s'assoir à côté de Neville, qui lui avait réservé une place.

Dumbuldore, d'un signe de la main, demanda les élèves d'être silencieux. Le vieil homme allait réciter l'éloge des trois victimes:

- Ceci est une bien triste journée pour nous, commença-t-il d'une voix lourde d'émotions. Nous venons de perdre trois élèves, trois amis ou trois parents. L'attaque dont certains d'entre vous ont été témoins, était barbare et honteuse. Ce qui nous montre, que la vie ne tient qu'à un fil et qu'il faut profiter du moment présent et de ceux que l'on aime. Mais je ne peux pas parler de cette attaque sans parler d'une autre personne: Efia Lela.

De nouveau, tout les regards retournèrent sur Efia.

- Bravement, elle a immobilisé sept Mangemorts et a aidé a neutralisé les autres qui restaient. C'est grâce à elle si le chiffre de victimes n'est pas plus élevé. Maintenant, je vous demande de vous receuillir durant une minute, pour rendre hommage à Mr.Terdez. Miss Mcmerry et Miss Lovegood.

Durant une minute, chacun se receuillirent. Certains pleuraient en silence, mais tous étaient silencieux, respectant les prières des autres. Puis, quand la minute fut finie, les plats apparurent et les élèves mangèrent en silence. Personne ne parla, car il n'y avait rien à dire. Le repas fini, les élèves quittèrent la Grande Salle, en silence, le visage marqué par l'évènement qui était arrivé.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&

Dans la Grande Salle, devant les couronnes

Efia s'était détachée du groupe, pour venir se receuillir elle-même devant les couronnes. La Grande Salle était envahit par la noiceur et seuls les petites chandelles, posées près des couronnes, éclairaient les lieux. Efia ne pleurait pas, mais lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix tremblotait:

- _Vous étiez jeunes_, commença Efia, _vous aviez toute une vie devant vous, mais des gens, sans scrupules, ont décidé de jouer avec ce droit qui est réservé à Dieu. Sans vraiment vous connaître je sais que votre coeur était pur et je crois que votre existence n'est pas encore terminé. Peut être nous reverrons-nous... Si c'est le cas, vous ne me reconnaîtrez pas et peut être moi aussi, je ne vous reconnaîtrez pas. J'espère que là où vous irez, se sera un endroit merveilleux... Dieu saura prendre soin de vous._

- Amen, termina une voix dans son dos.

Efia se retourna vivement et découvrit Harry, qui se tenait devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

-_ Depuis combien de temps es-tu l_, demanda Efia avec inquiétude.

- J'ai juste entendu ta dernière phrase, assura Harry qui s'avança vers la couronne de Luna.

Harry s'agenouilla et sortit de sa poche une plume d'aigle. Il posa la plume sur la couronne de Luna.

- C'était sa plume préféré, expliqua Harry. Elle voulait devenir journaliste...

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent de ses yeux verts. Efia posa sa main sur son épaule et lui envoya une vague d'appaisement.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa finalement Harry.

- _De quoi?_

- De tout! De t'avoir dit que tu étais hypocrite, de t'avoir ignoré et... Et de ne même pas t'avoir remercié de m'avoir sauvé. Je tenais à te donner ça.

De sa poche, Harry sortit une insigne d'or, où on pouvait lire Éclair de Feu. Harry la tendit à Efia, qui, elle, refusait de la prendre:

- _Je ne peux pas_, déclara Efia.

- Mais si, assura Harry. C'est grâce à toi si je suis encore vivant. Dieu sais ce qui aurait pu m'arriver sans toi. Je te la donne.

Efia la prit avec autant d'honneur que si c'était une pierre précieuse.

- Je t'envie, lâche finalement Harry. J'aimerai ne pas pleurer.

- _Moi aussi je t'envie, de pouvoir pleurer_, avoua Efia avec un petit rire.

Pour elle, pleurer était une réaction humaine et, au fond d'elle, même si elle le niait, elle voulait être humaine. Et pleurer était ce qui pourrait la rapprocher le plus des humains.

- Je dois aussi te remercier, déclara Harry.

- _Je reçois beaucoup d'honneur aujourd'hui_, remarqua gentiment Efia.

- Mais c'est que tu les mérites tous, assura Harry. Sérieusement, je veux te dire merci, de ne pas avoir révélé mon secret... Tu sais... Pour mon oncle et...

- _Pas de problème_, termina Efia. _Ton secret est bien gardé._

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&

Ouf, un autre chapitre de fini. J'espère que vous avez aimé, si vous voulez me le dire, y'a un p'tit bouton, en bas, à gauche, pour me le faire savoir.

À la prochaine

Lilylilas -xxxxx-

RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS:

**hermionedu69:** Merci je suis bien contente que mes fics te plaisent. J'espère te revoir souvent.

**Mademoiselle Mime:** Merci beaucoup pour ta super belle review. Oui, Efia n'est pas parfaite, mais même Dieu lui-même ne l'est pas (la preuve, il a créé l'homme lol). Comme tu dis, c'est ce qui la rends attachante. Merci encore d'avoir reviewer.

**Line Weasley:** Voilà le chapitre et j,espère que je ne te fais pas trop attendre. Pour les questions, tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien dire, tu me connais assez sur ce point, je pense, et pour les fautes d'ortographes, je fais de mon mieux, mais je ne suis pas parfaite et, malheureusement, je ne suis pas aussi bonne que je le voudrais en français. J'espère que voir à mon prochain chapitre, salut!

**Scalla:** Pour le balai, tu verras et je suis contente de voir que tu as aimé. Je ferai attention à l'originalité, promis, sinon... Ben avertit moi très fort, parce que je veux pas faire du plagiat. Merci de ta review et j'ai hâte de lire tes commentaires. Merci!

**Opalina:** Pour la présence, tu en apprendras plus au cours des chapitres à venir. Pour le jeu de la tour, je te pormets qu'il y en aura d'autre et merci de ta review, ça fait toujours plasir.

**Broack Dincht:** Pour le jeu de la tour, t'inquites, elle va le refaire une autre fois, promis. Pour le chat et la chauve-souris, ça n'a aucun lien avec Hedwig et pour le fait que tu es un garçon... Ben s'cuse, tu fais parti de la terrible malédiction qui me frappe, qui est de souvent confondre les filles et les gars(t'es pas le premier). Désolé et merci pour la review.

**Miss-nymphadora:** La voici et j'espère qu'elle te plait. Merci d'avoir reviewer.


	12. prisonniers sous terre

**Disclamer: aucun de ses personnages ne sont a moi, excepter Efia. Et la Race des Akakis est de ma créations. Toute ressemblance avec une autre race au un personnage ressemblant à Efia est une pure coïncidence. Merci de cette minute d'attention et place au septacle:  
  
TITRE: Efia, l'ange gardien d'Harry Potter  
  
Auteur: Lilylilas**

_**Petite note: Les phrases en italique gras reflètent les discussions mentales des personnages.**_

**Petite note 2: Les phrase en italique soulignées reflètent les souvenirs des personnages.**

**Chapitre 11:** Prisonniers sous terre

Depuis la triste mésaventure, à Pré-Au-Lard, toutes les sorties étaient officiellement annulées, jsuqu'à ce que les Aurors du ministère jugent la place à nouveau sûre. Personne ne se plaignit, comprennant la situation. L'atmosphère de tristesse, dû à la mort des trois élèves, ne quitta jamais réellement le château, même si les élèves recommençait à agir normalement. À jamais, dans la mémoire des élèves et des professeurs, les trois victimes allaient y rester gravées.

Mais, cette mésaventure apporta aussi du bon, même si pour Efia, elle aurait préféré qu'on ait pas à utiliser des morts pour y arriver. Harry et Efia s'entendaient de nouveau mieux, malgré le fait qu'on sentait encore un peu d'accrochage. Novembre était arrivé et la pluie aussi, faisant déprimer les élèves encore plus. Seul les matchs de Quidditch remontait un peu le moral. Serdaigle avait perdu contre Griffondors, et Poufsouffle avait perdu contre Serpentard, qui était en tête du classement.

Pour Efia, la vie reprenait son cours, entre Harry, ses devoirs et cette étrange présence magique qui rodait aux alentours. Plusieurs fois, Efia avait cru que c'était un Supervisateur, mais à cause de l'attaque de mangemorts, techniquement, les portes entre le monde d'Efia et des mortels devaient être closes, pas mesure de sécurité. Cela énervait Efia, la mettant plus à nerfs que d'habitude.

Dans la bibliothèque, non loin de Harry, Ron et Hermione, Efia faisait ses devoirs, avec Issa, qui dormait ou semblait dormir sur une pile de livres:

- _**Issa**_, demanda Efia.

-_** Hum**_, répondit Issa de sa voix endormie. _**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**_

- _**Rien, je voulais juste savoir si tu étais réveillé.**_

- _**Et pourquoi voulais-tu savoir si j'étais réveillé**_, insista Issa.

- _**Ben... Crois-tu que ce que j'ai fait, à Pré-Au-Lard, ait été trop loin?**_

Issa releva lentement sa tête et fixa Efia:

- _**Que veux-tu dire?**_

- _**Le fait que j'ai usé de ma magie et que je me sois transformé**_, expliqua Efia. _**Crois-tu que les Sages m'en veulent et qu'ils aient envoyé un Supervisateur ou quelqu'un d'autre pour me surveiller... Ça expliquerait la présence...**_

- _**Non**_, avoua finalement Issa. _**Ce que tu as fait, tu l'as fait pas légitime défense, face à ton protégé. Et puis, si les sorciers on cru tes explications, il n'y a aucun problème.**_

Efia se sentit mieux, mais cette sensation fut de coutre duré, car une personne indésirable fit son apparition dans la bibliothèque:

- Efia, salua Judy avec un ton si amical qu'il sonnait faux, comment vas-tu?

- _Depuis quand ça t'interreses?_ répliqua Efia sans quitter son parchemin des yeux.

- Oh, ne fait pas ta malcommode avec moi, taquina Judy qui n'avait pas perdu sa voix enjouée et son large sourire. Je peux m'asseoir?

Avant même qu'Efia puisse lui répondre, Judy prit place à ses côtés et se rapprocha d'Efia, trop près au goût de l'Akakienne. L'odeur forte du parfum de la vanille, que portait Judy, donnait, à Efia, le tournis.

- Alors, je vois que tu fais le devoir de métamorphose, remarqua Judy en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de l'Akakienne. Pourrais-tu m'aider?

- _Je n'explique pas très bien_, s'excusa Efia qui voulait se débarrasser de Judy au plus vite.

- Pourtant, tu as bien aidé Harry tantôt, non?

Certes, il était vrai qu'Harry était venu demander des explications à Efia et qu'elle l'avait bien aidé. Harry avait dû, sans vouloir être méchant, le dire à Judy, car Efia sonda, dans sa tête, qu'elle avait été questionner Harry plus tôt.

- Écoute moi bien, coupa Judy en baissant la voix et en changeant de ton. Harry est à moi!

- _Je ne vois pas ton nom dessus_, riposta Efia. _De toute façon, il ne m'interesse pas_, mentit Efia en voyant que Issa écoutait la conversation avec un soudain intérets.

- Menteuse, cracha Judy. Tu passes tout ton temps avec lui, tu t'arranges pour te mettre dans ses bonnes grâces. Crois-moi, je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour que tu viennes me le piquer!

- _Si tu traites Harry de la même façon que tu traites un jouet, il ne t'aimera jamais_, remarqua Efia.

- Merci Efia, s'exclama soudainement Judy en se levant. J'ai tout compris maintenant.

Puis elle s'éloigna d'Efia et quitta la bibliothèque. L'Akakienne ne comprennait pas ce brusque changement de situation, mais lorsqu'elle regarda là où se trouvait Harry, il y a quelques minutes, le garçon à la cicatrice n'était plus là, tout comme Ron. Pendant la conversation entre Judy et Efia, les deux garçons avaient dû partir. Efia se leva pour quitter, elle aussi, quand Hermione vint la rejoindre:

- Je peux te parler?

Honnêtement, Efia n'avait pas envie de discuter, mais, étrangement, au fond d'elle, Hermione comptait pour elle et une force surhumaine poussa Efia à se rasseoir et à prêter une oreille attentive à la jeune fille.

- _**Et pour Harry**_, demanda mentalement Issa.

- _**Va donc le surveiller, s'il te plaît**_, demanda Efia.

Issa s'étira et sauta à terre, où il quitta la bibliothèque. Hermione suivit le chat noir des yeux, mais n'émit aucun commentaire à ce sujet.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?_

- Tu sais... Pour mon frère et moi...

- _Oui_, assura Efia, _je sais, à moins qu'il ne se soit passé quelque chose de nouveau._

- Et bien... Justement, révéla Hermione. Il m'a écrit.

Le silence d'Hermione inquiéta un peu Efia. Est-ce que ses conseils avaient encore échoués?

- _Et?_ insista Efia.

Sans un mot, Hermione sortit, de sa poche, une lettre un peu chiffonné, mais dont on pouvait bien lire:

_Pardon, je n'avais pas réalisé... À Noël, on pourrait se parler?_

_Désolé, Milos_

- _Mais c'est extraordinaire_, s'exclama Efia.

- Tu crois, demanda Hermione.

L'Akakienne ne comprennait pas la réaction d'Hermione. Son frère venait de lui dire qu'il était désolé et, elle, agissait comme s'il lui avait envoyer des vacheries. Efia scruta l'esprit d'Hermione et remarqua Judy...

- _Qui t'as dit que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle_, demanda Efia même si elle connaissait la réponse.

- Personne... Enfin... oui, c'est Judy, avoua Hermione en essuyant une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, confia-t-elle. Toit, tu me dis que c'est bien, mais Judy me dit que c'est une ruse...

Bouillonnant de rage, Efia tenta de se calmer, pour ne pas brusquer plus Hermione, et serra la jeune fille dans ses bras.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais, s'étonna Hermione par cette marque d'affection soudaine.

- _Je me disais que ça te rendrait plus joyeuse_, expliqua Efia en relâchant la jeune fille. _De savoir qu'il y a toujours des gens qui t'aime, comme Harry, ou Ron._

Efia avait dit le nom de Ron sous un ton un peu plus complice, sachant très bien les sentiments de Hermione vis-à-vis Ron. Cela fit sourire Hermione, au grand bonheur de Efia. L'Akakienne souhaita bonne nuit à Hermione et, avant qu'elle ne quitte la bibliothèque, Hermione lui demanda:

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu animagus?

Ingnorant ce terme, Efia scruta ce que Hermione voulait dire, dans sa tête, et lui répondit, lorsqu'elle l'eut comprit:

- _Depuis que j'ai 15 ans. Ma mère pensait que ça me serait utile._

Puis, elle s'en alla à la salle commune, où elle avait localiser Harry, qui était en compagnie de Issa, Ron et, malheureusement, Judy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le lendemain, au cours de Soins des Créatures Magiques

C'était une des rares belles journées de Novembre. Le ciel était rempli de nuages gris, mais l'air était frais et un petit vent agréable venait rafraîchir les élèves qui étaient amassés près de la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Efia était un peu en retrait, comme à son habitude, observant discretement Harry, qui se trouvait avec Ron, Hermione et Judy.

Judy... Efia la détestait. Son aura n'ispirait aucune confiance et tous ses sourires sonnaient faux. Elle lui rappalait Imani-Chinu...

- Bonjour, salua Hagrid sortant ainsi Efia de ses songes. Aujourd'hui, nous avons un cours un peu spécial. Nous allons observer des Tapapirus dans leur habitat naturel.

La classe était mitifiée dans sa réaction. Certains, qui connaissait ce qu'était un Tapapirus, poussèrent des exclamations de peur et d'excitation, tandis que ceux qui ignoraient cet animal, semblaient désorientés.

- Mais avant d'y aller, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qu'est un Tapapirus, questionna Hagrid.

Personne ne fut surpris de voir la main d'Hermione se lever:

- Tapapirus est une sorte de souris-taupe, qui préfère vivre à la noiceur de son terrier, récita Hermione. Sa taille peut varier d'1 mètre à 6 mètres, à l'âge adulte. Il est utile pour la fabrication de certaines potions très complexes et, aussi, quand il est bien dressé, il peut servir à la construction de tunnel.

- Excellent, s'exclama Hagrid. 10 point pour Griffondor. Donc, maintenant que vous savez tous ce qu'est un Tapapirus, je crois que vous avez tous deviné son habitat naturel. Venez, suivez-moi.

Hagrid les entraîna un peu à l'intérieur de la forêt, mais pas bien loin. Lorsque Hagrid le fit arrêter, Efia pouvait encore voir Poudlard. La classe était arrêter en face qu'un immense terrier, ce qui confirma les doutes d'Efia. Lorsque Hagrid expliqua qu'il fallait enter dans le terrier, qu'il avait préalablement agrandit pour que tout le monde puisse entrer, Efia se surprise à trembler. Ce que les Akakis détestaient le plus, c'était d'aller sous terre.

Ils en avaient horreur. Ils se sentent à l'étroit et on des vertiges. Ils évitent même de se transformer en animaux souterrains. Si les Akakis détestent tant aller sous terre, c'est à cause du soleil. Il peuvent survivre sans eau et nourriture, durant des semaines, mais ils ne peuvent pas survivre sans la lumière du soleil. C'est aussi essentiel que l'air. La nuit, la lune reflète la lumière du soleil, donc il n'y a pas de problème pour eux. Mais sous terre....

- Comme ce n'est pas très large, expliquait Hagrid, vous aller devoir circuler deux par deux. Formez les équipes et placez-vous en file.

Efia ne se sentait pas bien, si bien, qu'elle n'avait rien compris des indications d'Hagrid. Elle vacillait et la tête lui tournait. L'idée d'entrer dans ce terrier la dégoûtait. Elle allait pour s'en aller, quand quelqu'un la retint, en lui saisisant la main. Ce contact eut l'effet d'une vague d'appaissement sur Efia. Elle regarda celui qui l'avait pris par la main et découvrit... Harry!

- Ça va, demanda-t-il. Tu ne sembles pas bien.

- _Euh... oui oui_, mentit Efia. _J'ai juste... Mal à la tête... À cause de la fatigue._

Harry lui sourit et ce sourire était comme si on avait donné une dose de bonheur à Efia. Plus confiante, elle s'engouffra dans le tunnel, derrière Ron et Hermione, suivit par Judy et une autre Griffondor. Judy ne semblait pas très contente, mais Efia ignorait les regards meurtrier qu'elle lui envoyait. Le terrier était sombre et mal éclairé. Harry devait sentir Efia trembler, car il ressera sa main sur la sienne.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Efia, demanda Judy d'un ton innoncent. Tu as peur du noir?

Elle avait dit cette phrase assez forte pour que plusieurs personnes l'entendent. Ceux qui l'avaient entendu partirent à rire méchament, devançant Efia et Harry, parce que Efia s'était adossée contre les parois pour reprendre son souffle.

- Dis donc Lela, cracha Draco lorsqu'il passa devant Harry et Efia, arrête ton cinéma. Pour avoir mal à la tête, il faut une tête.

Puis il partit en ricanant. Harry lui aurait bien réglé son compte, mais Efia semblait vraiment mal.

- Harry, s'exclama Ron qui était revenu avec Hermione. Où étais-tu, on te cherchait.

- Efia ne va pas bien, expliqua Harry en montrant Efia.

- _J'aime pas être ici_, avoua faiblement Efia. _J'ai la tête qui tourne, j'ai mal au coeur..._

- On devrait peut être aller voir Hagrid, suggéra Ron.

- Bonne idée, approuva Hermione. Ron et moi on va l'avertir, toi, Harry, rester avec Efia, au cas ou.

Harry accepta silencieusement et vint s'assoir à côté d'Efia, tandis que ses deux amis s'enfonçaient dans les noirceur du terrier.

- Tu aimes mentir n'est-ce pas, remarqua Harry.

- _Oh ça va_, s'énerva Efia. _Je voulais pas entrer, mais..._

- Mais quoi, voulu savoir Harry.

- _Mais il est arrivé un garçon aux cheveux noirs jais, avec de beaux yeux verts émeraudes, qui m'a retenue et où je n'ai pas pu dire non._

- Ce garçon est vraiment un sans coeur, rigola Harry.

- _Ça m'étonnerait_, riposta gentiment Efia, qui avait prit part au jeu. _Il est trop gentil, donc c'est obligé qu'il ait un coeur, même si des fois, il est un peu tête de cochon._

- Si moi je suis une tête de cochon, toi, tu es une tête de mule, riposta Harry.

- _À deux, on forme une ferme_, remarqua Efia avant de partir à rire suivit de Harry.

Leur rigolade cessèrent, quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Hagrid arrivait vers Harry et Efia, suivit des autres élèves.

- Efia, si tu ne te sentais pas bien, il aurait fallu que tu me le dises, reprocha gentiment Hagrid. Je ne t'aurai pas forcé de venir.

- _Désolée_, s'excusa Efia. _J'ai gâché le cours?_

- Non, assura le demi-géant. On a pu voir des Tapapirus quand même. Allez, levez-vous, on rentre.

Plusieurs élèves avaient déjà devançé Hagrid et défilaient derrière lui. Efia et Harry venait à peine de se lever quand, le sol se mit à trembler. C'était une énorme secouse, qui effraya Efia. Cette dernière alla de blottir dans les bras de Harry. Ce dernier ne la repoussa pas et, au contraire, la serra très forme et recula contre les parois, pour éviter de se faire écraser, elle et lui.

La secouse dura quelques minutes, où des cris de panique se firent entendre. Enfin, au grand bonheur de tous, les tremblement finirent et la poussière retomba. Toujours dans les bras de Harry, Efia ne voulait poas se dégager de cette douce étreinte. L'Akakienne ne pu s'empêcher de trouver cette situation drôle. C'était elle l'Ange Gardien et c'était Harry, le protégé, qui protégeait l'Ange Gardien.

Gênée, Efia finit par se défaire de l'étreinte et évalua la situation, pour cesser de penser à Harry. Un énorme mur de terre et de pierre bouchait la sortie. Hagrid avait traversé et il ne restait que 8 élèves du côté où se trouvait Efia et Harry, dont Ron et Hermione.

- On est pris, s'exclamait Hermione. On va mourrir ici!

- Au secours!

- Maman!

- À l'aide, j'ai peur.

- _SUFFIT!_ ordonna Efia.

Malgré sa peur et son malaise, Efia avait décidé de prendre sur elle et de rétablir l'ordre. Il fallait un plan et un qui serait rapide, car elle ignorait combien de temps ils auraient de l'oxygène.

- _Écoutez-moi_, exigea Efia. _On a une réserve d'oxygène qui n'est pas éternel et on devra minimiser nos phrases. En d'autres mots, on doit parler le moins possible et faire des phrases courtes. Parler use l'oxygène. Compris?_

Tous hochèrent la tête et certains se mirent à réfléchir à une bonne solution. Ils ignoraient la longueur et la profondeur du mur et le moindre faux geste pourrait provoquer une autre secouse. Soudain, la voix d'Hermione brisa le silence.

- Les Tapapirus, s'exclama-t-elle. Ils pourraient nous aider!

- Mais il faut les dresser, rappela une Serpentard. Et ils sont craintifs!

L'idée d'Hermione avait donné une autre idée à Efia. Sans attendre, elle se transforma en une louve grise, sous les exclamations de surprise des élèves. Mais pas le temps de leur expliquer, Efia escalada le mur de terre et commença, minutieusement, à creuser le haut du mur. Ses pattes lui faisaient souffrir, lorsqu'elle creusait dans les petits cailloux qui s'infiltraient dans ses pattes, mais elle se concentrait fort sur son ouvrage et réussisait à oublier la douleur. Malgré tout, une grosse roche fit briser un ongle, à Efia, qui poussa un petit hurlement de douleur. Elle avait les pattes en sang.

Se sentant mal, de laisser Efia faire tout le sale boulot seule, Harry décida de mettre ses talents d'animagus à l'oeuvre. Durant l'été, avec Ron et Hermione, lorsqu'ils étaient retournés à la maison de Sirius, le troi avaient tenté de devenir des animagus... Et ils avaient réussit. Hermione devenait une jument blanche, mais gardait ses yeux bruns noisettes, Ron devenait un aigle et il était le premier aigle à tête rousse. Tandis que Harry, lui, étrangement, devenait lui aussi un loup. Un loup noir au yeux vert avec une drôle de tâche blanche en forme d'éclair, sur son front.

En quelques secondes, Harry se retrouva en loup, lui aussi sous les exclamations des élèves, exceptés de Ron et Hermione. Sans se soucier des murmures, Harry monta aider Efia, qui elle, lui adressa un regard reconnaissant. À deux, le travaille sembla aller plus vite, si bien qu'en une dizaine de minutes, un mince filet de lumière éclaira le terrier. On pouvait aussi sentir une brise fraîche. Lorsque le trou fut assez gros pour y glisser les élèves, Harry et Efia, toujours sous leurs formes de loups, firent passer un à un les élèves, reconnaissant. Enfin, quand tous furent passés, Harry et Efia passèrent aussi et reprirent leur forme normale. De l'autre côté du mur, on voyait Hagrid et d'autres élèves, avec les mains sales et un peu ensanglantés. Aparament, eux aussi eurent l'idée de creuser.

Hagrid alla pour félicité Harry et Efia, mais l'Akakienne avait d'autre projet en tête. Elle s'élança vers la sortie, pour refaire ses forces. Une fois dehors, comme si le ciel avait écouter ses prières, les nuages s'étaient écartés, laissant la douce et rassurante chaleur du soleil carresser la peau de la jeune fille. Elle en pleurait presque de joie, alors qu'elle tombait à genoux, pour sentir l'herbe sous ses mains. Au loin, elle entendait des voix, mais elle se fichait de ce qu'elles disaient. Tout ce qui importait, c'était qu'elle n'était plus sous terre. Si elle avait été seule, elle aurait laissé ses ailes grandes ouvertes, pour le simple plaisir de les sentir libres.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. C'était Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Merci, dirent les trois en choeur.

- _C'est à moi de vous remerciez_, fit savoir Efia. _Sans Ron, les élèves ne seraient pas partient et il pourrait y avoir eu des victimes. Sans l'idée d'Hermione, je n'aurai jamais eu cette idée et sans l'aide de Harry, je n'aurai jamais fini à temps._

- Donc à quatre, on forme une équipe d'enfer, réalisa Ron.

- Ouais, approuva Harry. Amis? demanda-t-il en tendant sa main pour aider Efia à se relever.

- _Amis_, accepta Efia en agrippant la main de Harry.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voilà, un autre de fini. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est pas long, pas compliqé et ça fait toujours plaisir!

RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS:

**Miss-nymphadore:** Merci de ta review. J'espère te revoir bientôt.

**Mademoiselle Mime:** Merci de ta super review. Est-ce que Efia va devenir humaine.... Ça, je ne peut te le dire tout de suite, mais... Non, pas de mais, tu le sauras en même temps que les autres. Avec moi, le mot clé est Patience. Merci encore d'avoir reviewer.

**Opalina:** Merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu.

**Scalla:** Non, Imani et Judy sont deux personnes bien différentes, même si leurs attitudes se ressemblent beaucoup et non, elle ne travaille pas pour Voldemort. Pourtant, entre Efia et Imani, règne une vieille jalousie et une vieille rancoeur. Même les anges ne sont pas parfait. Tu en apprendras plus sur Imani dans les prochains chapitre, sur ce fait, ne craint rien. Merci d'avoir reviewer et j'espère qu'on pourra de nouveau chatter sur msn.

**Samantha Dreamangel:** Merci énormément pour ta review. Je l'ai adoré et je suis bien heureuse de voir que tu aimes tant Efia. Pour Ron, je vais tâcher de le mettre plus souvent, promis. Merci encore pour ta review.

**Nighthawk-59:** Merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Donne-moi des nouvelles.


	13. Les préparatifs du bal

**Disclamer: aucuns de ses personnages ne sont à moi, excepter Efia. Et la Race des Akakis est de mes créations. Toute ressemblance avec une autre race au un personnage ressemblant à Efia est une pure coïncidence. Merci de cette minute d'attention et place au spectacle:  
  
TITRE: Efia, l'ange gardien d'Harry Potter**

Auteur: Lilylilas

_**Petite note: Les phrases en italique gras reflètent les discussions mentales des personnages.**_

**Petite note 2: Les phrases en italique soulignées reflètent les souvenirs des personnages.**

**Chapitre 12 : Les préparatifs du bal**

Novembre avait filé comme une traînée de poussière, balayer par le vent glacial de ce sinistre mois. Depuis la mésaventure, qui s'est produite dans le cours d'Hagrid, Umbridge avait passé un décret, interdisant à tous professeurs de donner leurs cours en dehors des salles de classes, sauf avec une autorisation approuvée du ministère.

Efia, qui n'avait pas été présente l'année dernière, demanda des explications à ses amis. Ces derniers lui expliquèrent que lors de leur cinquième année, Umbridge était l'inquisitrice de Poudlard et qu'elle passait des décrets au moins une fois par mois.

- Étrangement, cette année, avait remarqué Hermione, elle semble moins à cheval sur les décrets que l'année dernière… Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Dumbuldore garde cette horrible femme.

- Peut être qu'elle est reconnaissante envers Dumbuldore, avait proposé Ron. De l'avoir sauvé des centaures.

Tannée de toujours devoir poser des questions, Efia avait gentiment exigé qu'ils lui révèlent tout. Ça avait pris une soirée entière et le crâne d'Efia était plein à craquer, mais maintenant, elle savait tout de la cinquième année de Harry. De l'A.D., jusqu'à chaque décret, en passant par l'attaque des centaures et du petit frère d'Hagrid, dont ce dernier est dans une réserve spéciale que Dumbuldore à fait juste pour lui, au grand bonheur de Hagrid.

Entre-temps, une large couche de neige avait recouvert Poudlard, vers la première semaine de décembre. Ça s'est passé durant la nuit, donc personne n'a puis y assister, sauf Efia et Issa, qui, comme à leur habitude, ne dormaient pas. C'était donc en silence, bercés par le silence hivernal, que les deux Akakiens observaient ce gracieux ballet.

Efia, Harry, Ron et Hermione passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ils étaient, en quelque sorte, les Maraudeurs nouvelle génération, mais ils ne s'étaient pas surnommés comme ça. En faite, ils n'avaient pas vraiment de nom, ils étaient amis et c'était juste ça qui comptait à leurs yeux, même si ça ne plaisait pas à tout le monde.

Judy était de plus en plus mesquine avec Efia, pourtant, ça ne paraissait jamais. Il faut dire que Judy était une habille menteuse et une très bonne comédienne. Elle utilisait une méthode sournoise pour rabaisser Efia aux yeux de Harry ou pour l'en éloigner. Comme en prétextant avoir de la difficulté en Défense contre les forces du mal ou en lâchant une : " Hé, Efia, tu sais qu'avec tes cheveux, on dirait une marmotte morte. Allons donc, je te taquine "

Cependant, Efia n'était pas dupe et elle savait que ces soi-disant " taquineries " n'étaient que des attaques personnelles très insultantes. Mais elle se contentait de sourire et de faire semblant de trouver ça drôle.

Judy n'était pas la seule à ne pas bien voir cette soudaine amitié devenir sérieuse. Issa prévenait sans cesse du danger qu'une amitié de la sorte pouvait engendrer et Efia lui répondait toujours qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, malgré le fait que, parfois, elle avait l'impression de ne plus contrôler les choses.

Aujourd'hui, justement, alors que Efia feuilletait son manuel de métamorphose avec ses amis, d'un air las, dans la salle commune des Griffondors, en vu d'un son dernier cours de la journée avant les vacances de Noël, Issa lui parla encore de ses doutes :

- **_Je sais que tu essaye de faire ton travail au mieux, mais fait attention_**, répéta pour le centième fois son ami.

- **_Issa, je sais mieux que quiconque ce que je dois faire, alors arrête de t'en faire pour moi. Tout se déroule parfaitement bien, j'ai la confiance de Harry, il n'y a plus eu d'attaque ou d'évènements pouvant lui nuire et Idriis n'a donné aucun signe de vie, ce qui veut dire que tout va bien._**

- **_Mais qu'en sera-t-il quand il faudra que tu partes?_**

C'était la question que Efia tâchait de ne pas songer. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que se lier d'amitié de la sorte avec Harry, Ron et Hermione était la pire gaffe de toute sa carrière, car un jour viendra, où elle devra les laisser derrière et tout leur faire oublier. Cependant, elle était bien dans cette amitié. Cet esprit de confiance, d'entraide, de protection… Les Akakis ne connaissent pas ça. Ils l'analysent, tentent de la comprendre, d'aider ceux qui en souffrent, mais ils ne l'ont jamais vécu. Pour Efia, c'était nouveau et elle aimait ça.

- **_Je saurai quoi fa_**ire, répondit Efia d'un ton sec.

- **_Je ne veux pas jouer les parents poules, mais si tu ne prends pas garde, ça fera exactement comme Damien._**

- _Je te défends de me parler de Damien_, hurla Efia à haute voix.

Elle avait oublié qu'elle n'était pas seule, mais elle s'en fichait. Efia ferma son livre, provocant un claquement sonore et faisant sursauter, encore une fois, tout le monde dans la salle commune, se leva brusquement et monta les marches qui menaient à son dortoir avec la rapidité d'un guépard. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville, qui s'était joint à eux, se regardèrent, ne sachant trop quoi faire. La réaction d'Efia avait été si soudaine.

Alors que les quatre se posaient des questions, Issa songea qu'une fois de plus, il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dans le dortoir d'Efia

Adossée sur la fenêtre de son dortoir, observant le manteau de neige recouvrire le parc de Poudlard, Efia se remémorait un événement de son passé qu'elle tente, depuis toujours, d'oublier :

FLASH-BACK

C'était il y a une cinquantaine d'année, ou peut être soixante... Mais pour Efia, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce qui importait, c'était ce qui s'était passé... C'était sa première mission seule, où personne ne la surveillerait ou la seconderait. Elle était nerveuse, mais confiante, car elle connaissait les procédures et c'était un cas qui était très commun, donc facile à résoudre.

Pourtant, il s'était passé une chose que ni Efia et ni aucun autre Akakis auraient pu prévoir. Efia commençait à éprouver des sentiments plus fort que la simple relation Ange-Protégé. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais de l'amitié. Enfin bref, Efia et Damien étaient bien ensemble. Les mots étaient futiles de sorte que leurs silences parlaient plus que n'importe quel dialogue.

Cependant, comme Efia l'avait trop souvent constaté, le destin peut parfois être cruel. C'était une journée d'été, une des premières où il faisait chaud et où le soleil brillait de tout ses forces. Damien et Efia avaient décidé d'aller faire un tour de vélo, car s'était l'activité préférée de Damien, même si Efia n'était pas très à l'aise sur une bicyclette.

Ils avaient pédalé toute la journée quand, enfin, ils décidèrent de prendre une pause sur un pont, bâti sous un profond ravin. Des passants se promenaient sur le pont et, voulant faire rire Efia, Damien monta sur le rebord du pont et commença à faire le pitre. Efia avait flairé le danger et lui exigea gentiment de descendre.

-" Pas avant que tu ne m'ais fait un beau sourire" avait exigé à son tour Damien.

Mais Efia n'écoutait pas. Elle lui somma de descendre, lui disant que c'était dangeureux, cependant, Damien était têtu et il voulait faire rire son amie, alors il ne descendit pas. De plus en plus inquiète, Efia essaya d'attraper Damien, afin de le faire descendre elle-même, mais ce dernier a reculé, pour l'éviter, et a perdu son équilibre, basculant ainsi dans le ravin.

Efia ne pouvait rien faire, sauf crier le nom de Damien. Si elle s'élançait, pour le sauver, elle risquait de se faire remarquer et une des règles primordiales des Akakis, est de ne jamais révéler sa réelle identité.

C'est par cette belle journée d'été que Damien est mort, emportant une petite partie d'Efia dans sa chute.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Ces souvenirs étaient douloureux pour la jeune Akakienne, qui ne se résignait pas à pleurer. Elle devait être forte, même si, à ce moment-ci, elle aimerait être faible et se cacher dans un trou, pour pleurer de tout son soûl.

Soudaine, la porte du dortoir s'ouvra. S'attendant à voir entrer Issa, Efia lança:

- _Vas t'en, espèce de..._

- De quoi, demanda calmement Hermione qui apparue derrière la porte.

- Hermione, s'étonna Efia. Désolée, je croyais que c'était... que c'était quelqu'un d'autre...

- **_Yark, c'est vraiment une excuse nulle_**, pensa Efia.

- Je vois...

Hermione s'assit à côté d'Efia. Elle ne lui demanda pas pourquoi elle avait crié de la sorte, ce dont Efia lui était très reconnaissante, mais, étant humaine, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de vouloir en savoir plus:

- Qui est ce Damien?

La question à 1000$ qu'Efia voulait à tout prix éviter, mais ne pas le dire à Hermione, qui lui avait confié son histoire, avec son frère, aurait été indigne, alors, Efia laissa les mots sortir d'eux-mêmes:

- _C'était mon ami_, avoua enfin Efia. _Ou du moins... je crois que c'était mon ami..._

- Que lui ai-t-il arrivé, demanda Hermione. Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

-_ Il... Il est mort... Mais je préfère ne pas en parler, s'il te plaît_, demanda Efia._ C'est... c'est trop difficile... En plus, je ne peux pas... C'est... C'est compliqué._

Hermione passa son bras autour des épaules d'Efia et la réconforta:

- Je ne dirai rien, assura-t-elle. Tu le diras à Harry et Ron quand bon te semblera. Ça va aller, demanda finalement Hermione.

- _Oui_, assura l'Akakienne.

- Alors dans ce cas viens, déclara-t-elle en se levant. Judy était en train d'asticoter Harry, informa-t-elle en adressant un clin d'oeil plein de sous-entendus.

- _C'est moi ou tu sembles avoir autant de sympathie pour Judy que moi_, remarqua Efia en haussant un sourcil.

Hermione plissa son nez dans une horrible grimace et aida Efia à se relever:

- Entre elle et toi, tu es la seule qui me donne des solutions qui pourraient réellement m'aider. De plus, elle n'arrête pas de te rabaisser, mais si elle prétend te "taquiner".

- **_Heureuse de voir que quelqu'un l'ait enfin remarqué. _**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le lendemain soir, vendredi

Efia et ses amis étaient en train de souper, dans la Grande Salle très bruyante, dû aux vacances de Noël, quand l'Ange Gardien sentit une boule de poils se frotter contre ses jambes.

- **_Que veux-tu_**, demanda Efia avec une colère contenue.

- **_Te présenter mes excuses. Ce que j'ai dit était déplacé et très blessant pour toi._**

- _Je suis totalement d'accord_, répondit Efia à Neville qui discutait avec elle, tout en répondant aussi à Issa.

-**_ Alors, Efia Lela, moi, Issa Mefida te présente ses plus sincères et humbles excuses_**, récita Issa.

La généreuse portion de bœuf qui se trouvait dans la fourchette d'Efia cessa son parcours vers la bouche de cette dernière. Les excuses qu'Issa venaient de lui formuler étaient réservés aux erreurs ou aux insultes que l'on jugeait très grave. Donc Issa était réellement désolé et il se sentait très coupable.

- **_Moi, Efia Lela, accepte les humbles excuses de Issa Mefida_**, répondit Efia. **_Merci... Tu veux un peu de poulet_**, proposa-t-elle.

- **_Est-ce que Imani-Chinue est une vraie peste?_**

- **_Alors c'est oui_**, devina Efia en déposant discrètement un morceau de poulet sous la table.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Samedi matin, avant la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard

Malgré le fait que toutes les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard devaient être annulées, à cause de ce qui s'était passé, Dumbuldore avait accepté que celle-ci ne soit pas annulé, mais, pour la sécurité des élèves et, plus particulièrement, de Harry Potter, il y aurait pleins d'aurors qui circuleraient partout dans Pré-Au-Lard. C'était donc la folie, ce qui donnait à Efia un énorme mal de tête.

Si ce n'était que d'elle, Efia n'aurait pas quitt. la chaude et douce Salle communes, mais Harry voulait y aller et le devoir d'Efia était de le protéger, donc...

Efia se promenait, emmitouflée sous son écharpe, aux couleurs des Griffondors, en compagnie de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Pavaratil, Lavande et, malheureusement, Judy. Issa aussi les suivait au loin. Ils marchaient tous en groupe, ayant diverses conversation auquel, des fois, certains s'en mêlaient de temps en temps. Efia, elle, se contentait d'écouter, comme à son habitude, mais lorsque Lavande commença à lui poser des question sur le bal de ce soir, elle fut contrainte d'y répondre:

- Avec qui iras-tu, demanda Lavande en souriant.

- _Avec personne_, répondit Efia, _parce que je n'y vais pas._

Cette réponse fit cesser toutes les autres conversations autour d'elle.

- Tu n'y vas pas, répéta Harry avec étonnement et une certaine tristesse.

- _Non_, assura Efia.

- Si c'est parce que personne ne t'a invité je peux te proposer quelques gars, proposa Pavaratil. Gary Kennel, par exemple.

- _Ce n'est pas ça_, répliqua Efia. _C'est juste que... Que je n'aime pas ce genre de bal et puis, je n'ai même pas de robes._

À cette précision, Lavande, Pavaratil et Hermione se lancèrent un regard qui ne disait rien de bon à Efia. Les auras des trois filles brillaient d'une malice dangereuse et Efia n'eut pas besoin de lire leurs pensées pour deviner leur intention.

- _Non_, s'opposa Efia avant que l'une d'elle ne parle.

- Oh que si, répondirent les trois en même temps.

- Les gars, on va kidnapper Efia le temps de lui trouver une robe, expliqua Hermione. Et... Lavande, attrape-la, elle s'échappe.

Pavaratil et Lavande réussirent à attraper Efia, causant ainsi l'échec de son plan d'évasion. Les ricanements d'Issa étaient commençaient à lui taper sur le système.

- **_Issa, étouffe toi_**, s'exclama Efia qui se faisait traîner par Lavande et Pavaratil.

- **_Ha ha ha ha_**, ricanait son ami. **_Quand Adila l'apprendra._**

- **_Tais-toi et surveille Harry, pendant que je suis... emprisonnée. Je vais tâcher de me libérer le plus vite possible. ET ARRÊTE DE RIRE!!!_**

- Judy, tu viens avec nous, demanda Pavaratil.

- Non, je vais rester en compagnie des gars, moi le magasinage, quand ça ne me concerne pas, ça m'ennuis. Ciao, les salua-t-elle avant d'aller rejoindre Harry, Ron et Neville qui venaient d'entrer au Trois-balais, avec Issa pour clore la marche.

Tout en maugréant, Efia se fit entraîner de force, dans une boutique de vêtements, un peu plus loin, avec Hermione, Pavaratil et Lavande qui riaient aux éclats.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ça faisait maintenant près de deux heures que les trois filles tentaient désespérément de trouver une belle robe qu'Efia aimerait, mais c'était une mission impossible. Soit la robe était trop courte, trop voyante, trop rugueuse, pas assez jolie, pas assez grande ou trop serrée. Au grand daim d'Efia, malgré tout, Lavande, Pavaratil et Hermione n'abandonnaient pas, cherchant encore et encore.

- _Arrêtez donc_, demanda Efia pour la centième fois en redonnant une robe à paillette rose qu'elle venait d'essayer. _De toute façon, je n'ai pas d'argent_.

- Nous oui, riposta Hermione. Ça sera ton cadeau de Noël et de ta fête.

- Excusez-moi, mesdemoiselles, intervint la vendeuse du magasin qui les observait depuis leur arrivée. Auriez-vous besoin d'aide?

- _Non_, répondit Efia.

- Oui, s'exclama Lavande en couvrant Efia. Notre amie cherche une robe pour notre bal de ce soir et rien ne semble lui plaire.

La vendeuse regarda longuement Efia, de son regard gris percent. La dame était vieille, mais son visage semblait très joyeux et son aura était d'un beau rouge vin. Efia était intimidée par ce regard intense, comme la vendeuse tentait de lire en elle, mais Efia supporta, sans broncher, ce regard, quand, enfin, la vendeuse tourna les talons, alla dans ce qui devait être l'arrière-boutique, en passant par un rideau de perles, et revint, quelques minutes plus tard, avec une robe.

La vendeuse la montra avec fierté, à Efia. C'était une robe magnifique, rouge, comme l'aura de la vendeuse, avec de longues manches, une coupe parfaite et, si on regardait bien, on pouvait voir des coutures faites avec du fil doré, qui donnait l'impression qu'une pluie d'étoiles filantes avait trouvé refuge dans la robe.

- Essayez-la, insista la vendeuse en la tendant à Efia.

Avec délicatesse, Efia prit la robe et alla se changer. La robe lui allait comme un gant, pareil à si on l'avait cousu sur elle. Le tissus, du velours, doublé de satin, était doux sur la peau d'Efia, comme un nuage. Lorsqu'elle ressortit de salle d'essayage, Hermione, lavande et Pavaratil n'en revenaient pas.

- Elle est superbe, s'exclama Lavande.

- Efia, il faut que tu l'achètes, elle semble avoir été faite pour toi, ajouta Pavaratil. En plus, j'ai déjà une idée de coupe de cheveux qui irait avec cette robe.

- Comment bien est-elle madame, demanda Hermione en se tournant vers la vendeuse.

La vendeuse lui sourit:

- Je la lui donne, répondit-elle avec douceur.

- _Je ne peux pas_, déclara Efia d'une petite voix.

- C'est vrai, approuva Hermione. Un travail comme celui-ci mérite d'être payé.

- C'était ma robe de bal, raconta la vendeuse. C'est là que j'ai rencontré mon défunt mari et elle est tellement vieille qu'elle ne doit plus avoir aucune valeur, autre que sentimentale. Prenez-la, mon enfant, assura la vendeuse à Efia. J'espère que cette robe vous fera vivre des moments aussi magiques que moi.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

De retour à Poudlard, dans le dortoir des filles

Les quatre filles venaient enfin de rentrer, portant de lourds paquets, épuisées et mouillées. Efia voulait, maintenant, se coucher sur son lit, pour se reposer, jusqu'au bal, mais, apparemment, Hermione, Lavande et Pavaratil n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot.

- Il ne reste que 4 heures avant le bal, s'alarma Lavande. Ce n'est pas le temps de se reposer, on doit te choisir une coupe de cheveux. Que comptais-tu faire?

- _Je ne sais pas_, avoua Efia. _J'allais les laisser comme ça_, dit-elle en montrant ses cheveux.

En voyant la mine de Lavande et de Pavaratil, on aurait cru que Efia venait de leur dire que Voldemort se trouvait dans leur dos.

- Et tu es sérieuse en plus, s'indigna Lavande. Ok, les filles, opération changement de look, on a un cas sur les bras.

De toute sa vie, Efia avait supporté plusieurs épreuves au cours de sa formation, de ses missions et de ses entraînements, mais aucune formations ou aucun entraînements ne l'avaient préparé à une séance de coiffure et de maquillage. Pour la première fois, Efia se fit épiler les sourcils, mettre du rouge à lèvre, du fard à paupière et à joues. Lavande utilisa un sort spécial pour coiffer plus facilement les cheveux d'Efia, tout en s'obstinant avec Pavaratil sur les meilleures coupes de cheveux qui mettent le visage d'Efia en valeur.

Une poupée, voilà ce qu'elle avait l'impression d'être.

Finalement, les trois filles jugèrent qu'elles en avaient avec Efia et la laissèrent se contempler dans le miroir, tandis qu'elles, allaient se préparer à leur tour. Efia observait son reflet comme si elle se regardait pour la première fois. Maquillée, coiffée et habillé ainsi, elle était méconnaissable. Elle avait l'impression d'être... Irrésistible, d'être belle, d'être unique... Des sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment vécus, puisque tous les Akakis se ressemblent et sont égaux.

- Tu viens, demanda Hermione.

Efia se retourna et remarqua qu'il ne restait plus que Hermione et elle dans le dortoir. Lavande et Pavaratil avaient dû partir sans que Efia ne s'en rende compte.

- _O-Oui oui_, bégaya Efia, mal à l'aise.

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Excuse-moi, pria Hermione. Mais... Jamais j'aurai cru te voir intimidée. Se n'est qu'un bal.

- _Je sais, mais... Est-ce que je suis belle_, demanda l'Akakienne d'une voix si faible que Hermione avait à peine entendue.

- Tu es magnifique, rassura Hermione. Allez, souris, exigea gentiment Hermione en serrant Efia dans ses bras. Je suis sûre que les gars feront la queue pour avoir une danse avec toi.

- _Toi aussi_, remarqua Efia.

Hermione portait une magnifique robe violette, qui, étrangement, était de la même couleur que son aura. Coïncidences? Efia n'en était pas sûre.

- Il faudra d'abord que Ron accepte, répondit Hermione en rougissant.

- _Je suis contente pour toi_, se réjouit Efia. _Vous formez un très beau couple... Malgré le fait que, parfois, vous vous asticotez, mais bon... _

- Oui... Oh, avant que je l'oublie!

Hermione se mit à fouiller dans sa valise et ressortit un petit paquet, finement emballé dans un beau papier argenté.

- Ton cadeau de Noël, expliqua simplement Hermione.

- _C'est trop, Hermione_, s'exclama Efia qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. _Est-ce que je devrais l'ouvrir maintenant? _demanda-t-elle espièglement.

- Oui, sinon je ne verrais pas ta réaction. Je pars demain, voir Milos, préçisa-t-elle.

Souriante, Efia déballa rapidement le paquet et ouvrit la boîte noire. À l'intérieur, se trouvait un sublime collier dont le médaillon était un loup ailé, sculpté en argent.

- _Hermione_, souffla Efia. _Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... C'est merveilleux... Mais moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi._

En faite, c'était un mensonge, car Efia n'avait pas de cadeau, mais elle se sentait mal devant le ravissant collier que son amie lui avait donné. À son tour, Efia fit aussi semblant de fouiller dans sa malle et, en étant sûre que Hermione ne la voyait pas, elle fabriqua, magiquement, une boule de verre rouge et bleu.

- _Tiens_, donna Efia quand la boule fut finie. _Désolée si je ne l'ai pas emballé, j'ignorais que tu partais demain._

- Oh, merci Efia, mais... Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- _Ça s'appelle un Celeb_, répondit l'Akakienne. _Quand quelqu'un te manque, tu serres le Celeb et tu penses fort à la personne qui te manque. Ensuite, tu regardes le Celeb et tu devrais voir un bon souvenir de toi et de la personne voulue._

- Oh wow, s'exclama Hermione. C'est vraiment gentil, je... Merci!

Encore une fois, Hermione serra très fort Efia. Ensuite, elle posa délicatement le Celeb dans sa valise et alla rejoindre Ron. Efia, elle, resta immobile, encore quelques instants, tenant fermement le collier d'Hermione. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses songes qu'elle n'entendit pas Issa entrer et se transformer en Akakien:

- _Seigneur_, s'exclama-t-il en voyant son amie. _Tu damerais un saint, accoutrée ainsi de la sorte._

- _Oh lâche-moi_, répliqua Efia d'une toute petite voix.

- _Mais serait-ce de la peur qui sort de la jolie petite bouche_, taquina Issa. _La Grande Terreur Efia qui est toujours de marbre aurait peur d'un bal ridicule._

-

Devant le mutisme de son amie, Issa réalisa l'ampleur de ce que ça représentait pour elle, ce défi. Il sentait la peur, la crainte et l'inquiétude de son amie. Issa posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie, en lui envoyant une très grosse vague d'apaisement, qui calma un peu Efia.

- _Tu es exquise_, rassura Issa. _Mais fait attention_, ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de recommander.

- _Oui... Merci Issa... Tu ne viens pas? Il y aura du poulet_, informa Efia avec un large sourire.

Savoir son ami tout très la rassurerait.

- _Malheureusement non_, déclara Issa. _C'est à toi d'y aller seul, comme une grande. De toute façon, je dois recevoir une apparition d'un Akakis, pour me mettre à jour des dernières nouvelles._

- _Ah bon_, répondit Efia, légèrement déçue. _Bon ben, passe une bonne soirée._

- _Toi aussi_, souhaita Issa en regardant son amie quitter le dortoir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oui, je sais qu'il n'y a pas d'action dans ce chapitre et oui, je sais que j'ai été très longue et je m'en excuse. MAIS, il y a un MAIS, dans le prochain chapitre, vous découvrirez qui est la mystérieuse présence qui harcèle Efia. Vous verrez aussi, un très beau moment entre notre petit couple favori(Ryry et Efy). Je ne vous en dis pas plus, tout ça sera dans le prochain chapitre. Niark niark(que je peux être méchante des fois)

RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS:

**Miss-nymphadora: **Moi aussi, les loups sont mes animaux terrestres préférés, avec les chevaux et les félins(il faut dire que j'ai tellement d'animaux préférés que je les mets en catégorie). En tout cas, merci pour ta reviews et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Salut!

**Mademoiselle Mime:** Malheureusement, il y a plusieurs personnes qui ne souhaitent pas juste du bien à notre chère Efia. Judy en est un exemple clair, mais dans le prochain chapitre, tu verras que ce ne son pas tous les Akakis qui sont gentils... Je ne t'en dis pas plus et merci d'avoir reviewer.

**Kotiro Shiro:** Non, Efia ne clamera jamais haut et fort que Judy est Imani, parce que Efia peut lire dans les pensées des gens et les auras de Judy et d'Imani ne sont pas les mêmes, comme tu le verras bientôt. Puis Judy... Ben disons qu'elle est une personne qui aime les gens pour ce qu'ils ont que plutôt ce qu'ils sont... Enfin, tu le verras dans le prochain chapitre. Pour ce qui est du balai, il est vrai que j'aurai dû préciser ce fait, mais je vais me rattraper au prochain chapitre, tu trouveras plusieurs de tes questions répondues et pour Efia qui deviendrait une humaine... Ça, c'est quelque chose d'encore incertain, même pour moi. En passant, pour ton histoire, chapeau, je l'adore!

**Scalla:** Efia a trop d'orgueil pour dire qu'elle est claustrophobe et non, Judy et Imani ne sont pas sœurs, même pas dans une autre vie... Cependant, j'aime ton idée du lac et du sac. Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine.

**Flomidipy:** Merci, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et je remarque que tu n'es pas le premier à trouver Issa drôle. J'espère te revoir bientôt. Salut!

**Nighthawk-59: **Merci, wow, c'est toujours cool de recevoir des compliments de ce genre. Merci et je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire.

**Line Weasley: **Je vais te répondre pour le chapitre 11 et le chapitre 12. D'abord le chapitre 11: Ne soit pas désolée, je te comprends parfaitement et je ne t'en voulais pas du tout, même si j'étais triste de ne pas te voir dans ma boîte au lettres. Pour Neville, c'est que j'aime bien ce personnage et que je suis tannée qu'il soit toujours perçu comme un abrutit et oui, Luna est à Serdaigle, c'est mon erreur. Là, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Chapitre 12: Merci, je sais pas vraiment quoi dire... Merci, lol, c'est pas mal ce que je pense... Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui, l'amitié de Harry, Ron et Hermione causera bien du tort à Efia, sur plusieurs aspects. Dans ce chapitre, tu as pu voir l'aspect morale d'Efia et tu verras les autres plus loin, dans l'histoire. Merci encore pour tes reviews.

**Opalina:** Oui, j'ai inventé les Tapapirus et oui, tu apprendras bientôt qui est la mystérieuse présence, mais je ne peux t'en dire plus. Sinon, je te dis des punchs et se serait pas bien. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lu et j'espère que tu auras le temps pour ce chapitre-ci.

**Fëaranë:** Oui, je te comprends, surtout que celle suite-ci est venue moins vite que je l'avais voulu... En tout cas, la voici et j'espère que tu l'as aimé. En passant, ton pseudo est trop cool, Est-ce qu'il signifie quelque chose?

**Geobabault:** Si tu essayes d'insinuer que Judy serait Imani, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude, car Judy est belle et bien elle. Judy est Judy, malgré les similitudes avec d'autres personnages. Mais, merci d'avoir prit de temps de reviewer, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus.


	14. le bal

**Disclamer: aucuns de ses personnages ne sont à moi, excepter Efia. Et la Race des Akakis est de mes créations. Toute ressemblance avec une autre race au un personnage ressemblant à Efia est une pure coïncidence. Merci de cette minute d'attention et place au spectacle:  
  
TITRE: Efia, l'ange gardien d'Harry Potter **

Auteur: Lilylilas

_**Petite note: Les phrases en italique gras reflètent les discussions mentales des personnages.**_

**Petite note 2: Les phrases en italique soulignées reflètent les souvenirs des personnages.**

**Petite note 3 : La chanson qui apparaîtra dans ce chapitre appartient à Audrey de Montigny.**

**Chapitre 13 : Le bal**

Efia descendit les marches de son dortoir, en regardant où elle posait ses pieds, pour ne pas s'enfarger dans sa robe. Lorsqu'elle posa le pied sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, elle fut accueillit par des applaudissements et un sifflement. L'Akakienne releva la tête, étonnée, et découvrit, avec un certain amusement, Hermione, Ron, Lavande, Pavaratil et Neville, l'attendre, dans leurs plus beaux habits.

- Tu avais raison Mione, remarqua Ron. Elle est ravissante.

- Une vraie perle, ajouta Lavande.

- Que dire, un bijou, continua Pavaratil.

- _Est-ce que Hermione vous a donné le mot pour me mettre mal à l'aise_, demanda Efia avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Juste un peu, avoua Neville avec un large sourire.

Ils étaient tous magnifiques. Lavande portait une belle robe blanche, Pavaratil, une robe bleu, Neville, une robe noire, mais élégante, tout comme Ron. Et Harry….

- _Pourquoi Harry n'est pas ici_, demanda Efia en le cherchant dans le groupe.

- Il est parti, avoua Hermione. Avec sa cavalière.

À ce mot, Efia ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une grosse vague de déception.

- Qui est sa cavalière, voulu savoir Efia en essayant de paraître indifférente.

- Judy, lâcha Lavande avec une mine de dégoût.

Efia avait remarqué que, depuis quelques temps, les élèves aimaient de moins en moins Judy. Apparemment, sa vraie nature avait fini par être révélé au grand jour et elle ramassait ce qu'elle avait mérité. Mais, cela importait peu Efia, pour l'instant, car Judy était au bal avec Harry… Un fort sentiment de déception, de tristesse et de jalousie enflamma Efia.

- Si tu voyais comment elle le traitait, remarqua Pavaratil. Alors Harry-chou, imita-t-elle avec une voix aiguë, tu viens, je veux qu'on voie ma belle robe de Milan.

- PFFFT, soupira Lavande. En plus, sa robe n'est pas si jolie et elle ne lui va pas bien du tout. On dirait qu'elle a des hanches grosses comme un ballon.

- Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais on ne pourrait pas parler en mal contre Judy en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, proposa Neville. Jenny doit m'attendre, déclara-t-il avant de réaliser qu'il venait d'en dire trop.

- Jenny hein? remarqua Ron avec un sourire malicieux en passant par la porte de leur salle commune.

- Notre petit Neville se serait fait une petite amie, ajouta Lavande avec joie. Et bien, tu nous la présenteras, j'aimerai bien lu parler un peu.

- Je pense que j'en ai trop dis, murmura Neville en se frottant la nuque.

- _Je crois qu'oui_, approuva Efia. _Mais vient me rejoindre, avec Jenny, de l'autre côté de la porte principale à 19:30. _

- Pourquoi, s'étonna-t-il.

- Une surprise, répondit Efia avec un sourire malicieux. Mais disons que c'est un petit cadeau de Noël en avance pour tous mes amis.

Le sourire de Neville fit savoir à Efia qu'il serait au rendez-vous.

- Vous êtes prêts, demanda Hermione.

Sans s'en être rendu compte, le groupe était arrivé en face de la porte. N'ayant aucune protestation, Hermione poussa la porte, donnant à Efia une dernière petite dose d'angoisse, mais lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle, l'émerveillement remplaça la peur et l'angoisse. La salle était merveilleusement décorée.

Toutes les tables avaient été poussées dans un coin, où les gens allaient manger, laissant ainsi beaucoup de place pour danser. Là où devait se trouver la table des professeurs, il y avait un groupe de musique, qui jouait de belles balades et des chansons un peu plus rythmées.

Une fois entré, le groupe se divisa, pour aller rejoindre leur partenaire respectifs, mais Efia resta avec Ron et Hermione, faute de pas avoir de cavalier. Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant Harry des yeux et, enfin, le trouva, lui et Judy, assit à une table, près des fenêtres.

- Harry, appela Hermione en venant les rejoindre.

- Hermione, répondit Harry à son tour en saluant ses amis de la main. Venez, je vous ai réservé des places.

Ron, Hermione et Efia prirent place aux trois chaises vides qui se trouvaient près du couple.

- Est-ce que Neville était avec vous, demanda aussitôt Harry.

- Oui, pourquoi, répondit Ron.

- Parce qu'une Poufsouffle… Jenny, je crois, est venue me demander si Neville allait bientôt arriver.

- On est au courant, lui répondit Hermione. Il nous l'a dit.

- J'arrive pas à y croire, Neville a une petite amie, s'étonna Harry avec joie pour son ami.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait lâcher Neville et parler d'un sujet un peu moins… Ennuyeux, demanda Judy avec peu de classe. OH, Harry, j'adore ce morceau! Allons danser!

- J'aimerai mieux pas, avoua Harry. Je n'aime pas danser…

- Mais oui tu aimes, répliqua Judy en tirant Harry par le bras pour l'amener sur la piste de danse.

Avec un dernier regard de détresse, à ses amis, Harry se fit entraîner de force sur la piste. C'est seulement là que Efia pu voir la belle robe verte bouteille de Harry et… le morceau de tissus que Judy portait et qu'on était supposé appeler une robe. C'était une robe de couleur bronze à paillette, avec de gros accessoires voyants et inutiles.

- Je n'arrive toujours à croire que Harry ait invité cette fille au bal, dit Hermione à voix haute.

- Harry, répéta Ron avec sarcasmes, inviter Judy? Tu es tombée sur la tête Hermione, c'est elle qui a demandé… Non, harcelée Harry pour qu'il soit son cavalier. Comme personne ne lui avait demandé, il a accepté. Cependant, je suis presque sûr qu'il aurait aimé qu'une certaine fille l'invite, déclara le rouquin en regard Efia de côté.

Efia saisit l'allusion, mais ne dit rien, observant Harry se débrouillé sur la piste, tant bien que mal. En jetant un coup d'œil sur la grosse horloge, Efia vit qu'il était 19h.

- _J'ai quelque chose à vous dire_, déclara soudainement Efia. _Venez me rejoindre, dans une demi-heure, de l'autre côté de la porte principale. _

- Pourquoi, demandèrent Ron et Hermione en même temps.

- _C'est une surprise_, répondit Efia d'un ton mystérieux.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un sourire et acceptèrent d'un signe de la tête. Voulant profiter un peu du bal, Hermione demanda à Ron si lui aussi voulait danser. Ce dernier accepta, de bon cœur, pour faire plaisir à sa douce. Entre-temps, Harry revint s'asseoir, seul, à côté d'Efia, en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

- _Tu t'amuses_, demanda Efia.

Harry fit une horrible grimace.

- Non, personnellement, je haïs les bals, mais j'y vais quand même, parce que Ron et Hermione y vont. Mais je dois avouer qu'avec Judy… Disons que j'ai hâte que tout soit fini.

- _En parlant de Judy, où est-elle?_

- Aux toilettes, pour se barbouiller encore plus, si c'est possible. Non, mais cette fille a dû apprendre à ce maquiller dans un cirque.

Efia ria d'un rire franc et cristallin.

- J'adore ce rire, déclara Harry. Il est si pur.

- _Euh… Merci, c'est vraiment gentil, mais toi aussi tu as un beau rire… Euh, je veux dire… enfin… euh… A, il est 19:30, _remarqua finalement Efia, heureuse de pouvoir sortir de cette situation embarrassante. _J'ai une surprise pour toi et les autres, est-ce que tu veux venir?_

- Laisse-moi réfléchir… demanda Harry en se frottant le menton. Entre rester ici, avec Judy et venir avec toi, pour une surprise, avec les autres… Hum, le choix est clair, je m'en viens.

- _Alors vite_, ordonna gentiment Efia, _avant que Judy ne revienne._

Rapidement, Efia et Harry sortir de la salle, pour se rendre au point de rendez-vous qu'Efia avait donné aux autres. Lorsqu'elle arriva, avec Harry, les autres étaient déjà là.

- Alors Efia, demanda Hermione. C'est quoi ta surprise?

- _Comme certains d'entre nous, il y en a qui n'aiment pas les bals et n'y vont que parce que leurs amis y vont aussi. Alors, j'ai décidé de faire un bal privé._

- Où, demanda Jenny, un peu suspicieuse.

- _Sur le lac_, répondit simplement Efia.

- Sur le lac? s'étonna Ron. Mais on gèle dehors!

- _Pas si vous prenez ça_, déclara Efia en désignant des petites sphères turquoise. _Ce sont des sphères de chaleurs. Mettez-les dans vos poches et vous serrez immunisez du froid. Ça fait des jours que je les prépare. Alors? Ça vous dit? _

Les cinq se regardèrent longuement, ne sachant pas trop s'ils devaient… Ce fut Harry qui décida, le premier, de prendre une des sphères.

- Dehors, c'est toujours mieux qu'avec Judy, expliqua-t-il.

D'accord avec lui, les quatre autres prirent les sphères et partirent dehors. Étrangement, un chemin était tracé, dans la neige, et il menait au lac, qui lui aussi était déneigé.

- _Quand je vous ai dit que j'avais tout prévu_, montra Efia.

Dehors, il neigeait, mais les six élèves n'avaient pas froid. Une fine neige de décembre se mêlait à leurs cheveux, volant sur une douce brise. Il y avait peu de nuages et on pouvait voir les étoiles briller de mille feux. C'était tellement parfait que c'était impossible qu'il n'y ait pas un peu de magie en dessous de tout ça. Mais ça, Efia ne leur dira jamais.

Le lac était solide et glissant. Ron avançait avec un peu de difficulté, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Neville, qui se cramponnait avec fermeté sur le bras de Jenny. Lorsque ce dernier tomba sur le dos, entraînant Jenny dans sa chute, ce fut l'hilarité générale. Même Jenny trouvait cette incident plutôt drôle et, une fois relevé par Harry et Hermione.

- Tout est parfait, déclara Jenny, émerveillée par l'ambiance. Neville, tu as des amis fantastiques.

- _Presque tout est parfait_, corrigea Efia qui rougissait à cause du froid et du compliment. _Il ne reste que la musique._

L'Akakienne sortit sa baguette, qu'elle avait glissé sous sa robe, marmonna une formule et ce fut comme si le bal se passait dehors, car on entendait clairement la musique.

- Efia, souffla Ron. C'est vraiment surprenant. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui peuvent dire avoir passé leur bal dehors, sur le lac, avec de la musique.

- Oh Neville, s'écria Jenny en entendant le nouveau morceau qui venait de commencer. C'est ma chanson préférée! Si on dansait?

- D'accord, accepta Neville avec joie.

Comme il n'y avait que 6 personnes sur le lac, danser ne semblait plus gêner personne. Neville et Jenny glissèrent sur la patinoire, riant, trébuchant, virevoltant et tombant. Ron et Hermione firent de même, mais avec un peu plus d'équilibre, Efia et Harry, eux, pour rire, décidèrent de se mettre sur leur forme d'animagus. Alors il y avait deux loups qui glissaient entre les couples. Ensuite, pour rigoler, les deux animagus se mirent à jouer au chat et à la souris avec les deux couples. Mais après quelques minutes, les six s'écroulèrent sur la glace, épuisés. Harry et Efia reprirent leur forme humaine et, couchés sur le dos comme les autres, ils écoutaient la musique qui s'élevait du château. Le seul bruit, autre le vent, était celui de leurs respirations, qui, à chaque soupir, faisait un petit nuage qui allait s'évaporer dans les cieux.

Finalement, Jenny et Neville se levèrent.

- Merci beaucoup Efia, remercia Jenny. Ce fut le plus beau bal de toute ma vie.

- Oui, assura Neville. Mais, vois-tu, même si tes sphères protègent contre le froid, il n'empêche qu'on est quand même trempé par la glace, alors on va rentrer, si ça ne dérange pas?

- Bien sûr que non, répondirent les quatre amis. Bonne nuit, dirent-ils en chœur.

Avec un dernier au revoir, le couple quitta le lac, pour disparaître en s'engouffrant dans le château. Ron et Hermione, dans un coup d'œil complice, prétextèrent aussi que leurs robes étaient trempées et ils souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Efia et Harry.

- Tu crois que ça marchera, chuchota Ron à Hermione avant de pénétrer dans le château.

- À Noël, tout est possible, répondit-elle avec un beau sourire.

Puis, elle embrassa Ron, sans prévenir. Un baiser doux et passionné. Lorsqu'elle se sépara de Ron, ce dernier sembla désorienté.

- Wahou, Hermione… En quel honneur?

- Le gui, mentit Hermione étonné de sa propre audace..

Ron leva les yeux, mais ne vit aucun gui. Il sourit et replongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Il lui prit la main et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Si tu veux un gui, je sais où il y en a, informa-t-il avant de l'entraîner dans un petit coin tranquille.

De retour sur le lac

Harry et Efia se retrouvèrent seuls, à nouveau, mais vraiment seuls. Ils étaient un peu timide, n'osant pas faire un mouvement. Puis, Harry éclata de rire, devant le ridicule de la situation, suivit d'Efia, qui elle aussi, partageait l'idée de Harry.

- On a l'air de deux zinzins, rigola Harry.

- _Faux, tu as l'air d'un zinzin_, répliqua Efia.

- Vraiment? Dit Harry d'une voix qui ne sonnait rien de bon.

- _Vraiment_, répéta Efia.

Pour toute réponse, elle reçue une boule de neige, en pleine figure, lancé par les bons soins de Harry, qui affichait une mine ravi.

- Oh toi, tu vas me le payer, menaça Efia en fabriquant une boule à son tour avec la neige qui se trouvait autour d'elle.

Elle lança la boule, mais Harry l'évita de justesse, en se retransformant en animagus. À son tour, Efia redevint une louve et se remit à jouer au chat et à la souris, mais cette fois-ci, c'était Harry la souris.

Pour échapper à Efia, Harry quitta le lac, se dirigeant vers la Forêt Interdite et courant autour de la cabane d'Hagrid, à cette heure vide, car le demi-géant fêtait au bal. Cette folle course les mena au Saule Congneur. Soudain, Efia s'arrêta et reprit sa forme, tout comme Harry, qui voulait savoir pourquoi elle s'arrêtait.

- _J'ai un cadeau pour toi_, expliqua Efia en rougissant un peu.

Avec une rapidité fulgurante, Efia frappa la racine qu'il fallait pour immobiliser le Saule et entra dans le trou. Deux minutes plus tard, elle ressortit avec une grosse forme, qu'elle tentait de cacher dans son dos. C'était un…

- Un balai, s'exclama Harry avec joie.

- Pas n'importe lequel, ajouta Efia en lui montrant la merveille. C'est ton vieil Éclair de Feu.

- Q-Quoi?!? Mais il n'était plus qu'un tas de brindilles!

- J'ai utilisé des sorts très complexes, lui expliqua Efia.

Ceci était un demi-mensonge, car oui, elle avait utilisé des sorts difficiles, mais inconnus des sorciers.

- Mais comme il manquait beaucoup de brindilles, j'ai dû en trouver moi-même. Ça a été très long, lui révéla Efia, car ça c'était la stricte vérité.

- Efia, souffla Harry en effleurant sa main sur le manche. C'est trop… Je ne sais pas quoi dir… Merci… C'est…

En examinant le balai sur toute ses formes, il remarqua une drôle d'inscription gravée dans le manche : "_Isil Nar_"

- C'est quoi ça? Demanda-t-il.

- _Ça veut dire Lune de Feu_, répondit Efia. _J'ai gardé le "Feu" de ton "Éclair de Feu" et "Lune"… Ben disons simplement que c'est ma marque personnelle._

Il y eut un silence durant lequel leurs regards parlaient pour eux. Au loin, on entendait toujours les effets du sort d'Efia, car la musique leur parvenait toujours.

- _Je devrais annuler ce sort, avant que quelqu'un l'entend_, décida Efia pour briser ce silence.

- Attends, l'arrêta Harry en lui prenant le bras. Comme tu m'as offert un cadeau, je dois t'en offrir un.

- _Tu n'es pas obligé Harry_, assura Efia.

- J'insiste! Veux-tu m'offrir cette danse, demanda-t-il avec élégance en tendant sa main.

Prit au pied du mur, Efia accepta avec joie, même si elle savait qu'elle ne le devait pas. Au loin, un nouveau morceau se mit à jouer :

**Non tu ne peux pas m'attendre**

**J'ai encore trop a apprendre**

Efia prit la main de Harry et ce dernier l'entraîna contre lui, avec douceur.

**Oh non tu n'as même pas idée**

**Comme j'ai envie de rester**

**Non tu sais même les anges**

**Sont quelques fois un peu étranges**

À ce couplet, Efia rougit, malgré elle. Harry, lui, trouvait Efia si belle qu'il ne prêtait même pas attention aux paroles.

**Ecoute-moi pour la dernière fois**

**Nono je ne t'aime pas je t'adore**

Entraîné par la musique, Harry fit faire une vrille à Efia, qui l'exécuta avec une tel grâce que Harry était hypnotisé par les mouvements de sa partenaire.

**N'importe où dans le monde**

**Chaque seconde je pense à toi (humm je pense à toi)**

**N'importe où dans le monde**

**Je suis ton ombre où que tu sois(humm où que tu sois)**

- _Tu n'es pas un si mauvais danseur_, murmura Efia.

- Parce qu'avec toi, je me sens bien, révéla Harry.

Et c'était vrai. Il se sentait tellement bien. C'est comme s'il était drogué. Tout lui semblait beau, tout lui semblait parfait, il disait des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de dire… Efia était sa drogue. Tout en elle le faisait délirer d'amour. Jamais il n'avait connu quelque chose d'aussi intense quelqu'un.

**Non je ne peux pas rester**

**Mon rêve à un prix à payer**

**Oh non je ne peux m'en tenir**

**À te regarder souffrir**

**Non je ne suis pas si forte**

**Mais je veux franchir cette porte**

**Regarde-moi pour la dernière fois**

**Non je ne t'aime pas je t'adore**

Efia aussi était au paradis. Le contact de son corps contre celui de Harry la faisait frissonner de plaisir. Jamais elle n'avait connu une émotion aussi forte que celle-ci. Son esprit ne pensait qu'à une chose : Harry. À ses beaux cheveux noirs rebelles, à ses grands yeux verts qui brillaient, à son aura doré et à ses lèvres rouges qui… Qui se rapprochaient des siennes.

**N'importe où dans le monde**

**Chaque seconde je pense à toi (humm je pense à toi)**

**N'importe où dans le monde**

**Je suis ton ombre où que tu sois(humm o"u que tu sois)**

Toute la raison d'Efia lui hurlait de l'arrêter, de courir au loin, de le gifler, n'importe quoi, mais de ne pas faire, ce qui allait être, sa pire gaffe. Cependant, son cœur, voir tout son être, n'avait qu'un seul désir, goûter ses lèvres si tentantes, comme Ève, lorsqu'elle a goûté la pomme interdite. Harry était son péché…

**N'importe où dans le monde**

**Chaque seconde je pense à toi**

**Je pense à toi(toi aaaaa ouuuuuu)**

**Je pense à toi**

**N'importe où dans le monde**

**Je suis ton ombre où que tu sois**

Lorsque les douces lèvres de Harry touchèrent celles d'Efia, une décharge la traversa. Plus rien ne comptait autour d'eux, ils étaient coupés du monde.

Les yeux clos, Efia savourait ce baiser. Ses mains s'étaient posées, instinctivement, sur Harry. Une sur sa nuque et l'autre dans ses doux et humides(à cause de la neige) cheveux noirs. Harry, lui, avait posé ses mains sur les joues d'Efia, tout en infiltrant lentement sa langue dans la bouche de l'Akakienne.

Le baiser dura plus d'une minute, où les deux échangèrent tout leur amour et leur passion sans, tout de fois, dire un seul mot. Leurs actions parlaient plus que n'importe quel parole. Lorsque Harry sépara, à regret, ses lèvres de celles d'Efia, il lui sourit et lui dit, les yeux étincelants d'amour :

- Si tu savais comment j'attendais ce moment, soupira-t-il, la voix tremblante de tendresse.

- _Moi aussi_, souffla Efia, encore ébranlée par cette nouvelle sensation.

Harry élargit son sourire et se pencha, pour embrasser de nouveau, tandis qu'Efia fermait ses yeux, de nouveau. Elle attendit, mais elle ne sentit pas les lèvres de son bien-aimé sur les siennes. Finalement, Efia se décida à ouvrir les yeux et découvrit Harry, dans la même position qu'elle l'avait vu, avant de fermer ses yeux, à la différence qu'il ne bougeait plus…

- _Harry_, appela Efia. _Harry??_

Elle le secoua un peu quand, soudain, elle réalisa que Harry avait été figé. Affolée, Efia sonda tout autour d'elle, cherchant la cause de cette stupéfaction, mais elle ne localisait rien ni personne. L'Akakienne se concentra donc sur Harry, pour le défiger, afin qu'il puisse retourner dans Poudlard, où il sera plus en sécurité qu'ici.

Étrangement, les formules d'Efia furent toutes inutiles, car Harry restait toujours aussi immobile qu'une statue de glace.

- _Ne te fatigue pas_, lança une voix qui glaça le dos d'Efia. _Ta magie est trop faible pour contrecarrer la mienne._

Lentement, craignant le pire, Efia se retourna, priant de tout son cœur pour que ce ne soit pas celle qu'elle pensait, qui se trouvait derrière elle. Malheureusement oui, c'était elle dans toute sa splendeur. Avec ses très longs cheveux noirs, qui lui arrivait à ses pieds, retenu par une longue et parfaite tresse, avec ses grands yeux de hibou, couleur miel, son rire mesquin et son aura blanche. Dire que le blanc signifiait la pureté… C'était plutôt un blanc sale…

- _Je t'ai vu, tu sais_, révéla la nouvelle venue. _Tu es cuite Efia Lela, les Sages ne te pardonneront pas!_

Puis, elle partit à rire, d'un rire si diabolique, qu'Efia en eut les os glacés. Puis, ensuite, elle se transforma en colombe et s'envola dans les cieux, se confondant aux flocons qui tombaient.

Efia, elle, était toujours figée… Elle était vraiment cuite…

- _EFIA!_

C'était Issa. Il avait reprit sa forme d'Akakis et volait vers elle, à vive allure. Lorsqu'il se posa, ses ailes disparurent et il regarda Harry, toujours figé dans sa position. Ça ne lui pas grand temps pour comprendre en partie.

- _Non_, s'exclama-t-il en désignant Harry et son amie d'un index accusateur. _Non, Efia, ne me dit pas que tu… _

Devant le mutisme de son amie, Issa avait sa réponse.

- _EFIA_, rugit Issa avec tant de colère que Efia sursauta. _Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête!!_

- _J'en sais rien_, répondit Efia d'une voix faible qui n'était pas la sienne. _Tout est arrivé si vite que…_

- _Dis-moi au moins que c'était un accident!!! Que personne ne t'as vu_, supplia Issa.

- _Quelqu'un m'a vu_, répondit Efia sans répondre à la première question.

- _Qui?_ Demanda Issa, au bord de l'hystérie. _Qui?_

- _Imani-Chinu…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voilà, un petit cadeau ne Noël en avance. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et la suite arrivera sûrement dans le mois de janvier. A la prochaine et Joyeuse Fêtes!

RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS :

**Opalina :** Je sais, c'est ma nature de l'être. Mais bon, il faut mettre du suspense, sinon, ça serait plate non? Bref, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et passe un Joyeux Noël.

**Line Weasley : **Non, je n'ai pas honte de t'avoir fait pleurer, je suis même un peu contente, parce que ça prouve que cette petite histoire t'a atteint. Pour la robe, non, la couleur n'est pas celle de notre aura, c'est de simple coïncidence, car l'aura d'Efia n'est pas rouge. Et non, tu verras, Efia ne souffrira pas toute sa vie…Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus, sinon je gâche des surprises. En passant, Joyeuse Fêtes

**Scalla : **Non, Judy n'est pas une Akakis, mais simplement une vraie peste qui a un comportement très semblable à celui d'Imani… Mais en moins méchant… C'est à se demander comment ça se fait qu'Imani est un Ange Gardien… Enfin passe de bonnes vacances et un bon Noël et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

**Fearane : **J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre, si oui, et bien je m'en excuse beaucoup… mais avec les examens d'avant-Noël, je n'avais plus autant de temps que voulu. Mais bon, prends ceci comme un cadeau de Noël en avance(et j'espère qu'il va te plaire car il n'y a pas de remboursement). Allez, assez de plaisanteries et passe un très bon Noël.

**Lennesjk :** Merci pour ta review et c'est dans le prochain chapitre que tu trouveras la réponse à ta question. Passes un Joyeux Noël.


	15. les consequences de nos actes

**Disclamer: aucuns de ses personnages ne sont à moi, excepter Efia. Et la Race des Akakis est de mes créations. Toute ressemblance avec une autre race au un personnage ressemblant à Efia est une pure coïncidence. Merci de cette minute d'attention et place au spectacle:  
  
TITRE: Efia, l'ange gardien d'Harry Potter **

Auteur: Lilylilas

_**Petite note: Les phrases en italique gras reflètent les discussions mentales des personnages.**_

**Petite note 2: Les phrases en italique soulignées reflètent les souvenirs des personnages.**

**Chapitre 14 : Les conséquences de nos actes**

Efia se réveilla, le lendemain du bal, dans son lit, avec l'impression d'avoir passé une nuit blanche, ce qui était presque le cas. Sa tête tournait et elle avait l'impression que des gens avec des marteaux piochaient dans ses tempes. L'Akakienne resta quelques secondes assise sur son lit, imobile, à se remémorer le fil des évènements d'hier :

**_Flash-back :_**

_- Quelqu'un m'a vu_, répondit Efia sans répondre à la première question.

- _Qui?_ demanda Issa, au bord de l'hystérie. _Qui?_

- _Imani-Chinu…_

_- Imani-Chinu_, répéta Issa qui semblait avoir fait une crise cardiaque. _Mais… Oh seigneur, Efia, tu es dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou!_ lui cria Issa d'une voix pleine de reproches. _Imani-Chinu… C'est la pire des choses qui pouvait nous arriver…_

Efia était silencieuse. Oui, elle savait qu'elle avait des problèmes par-dessus la tête et qu'elle serait sévèrement puni… Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à effacer la douce sensation des lèvres de Harry sur les siennes et elle ne cherchait pas à l'effacer. Elle était encore sous l'euphorie du baiser et n'entendait rien de ce que Issa lui criait.

- _Efia! Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît m'écouter, l'heure est grave!_

À contrecoeur, Efia oublia un peu le baiser et raporta son attention sur Issa.

- _Raconte-moi tout ce qui s'est passé, depuis le début_, lui somma son ami.

- _On s'amusait_, relata Efia. _Je lui ai donné son cadeau et lui aussi a voulu m'en donner un… Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'embrasserait…_

- _Donc, ce n'est pas toi qui l'a embrassé_, questionna Issa.

- _Non_, approuva-t-elle.

- _Alors tout n'est pas perdu_, soupira Issa avec soulagement. _Si on t'accuse, tu peux toujours plaider que tu étais sous le choc et la surprise d'une nouvelle sensation._

Aussi idiot que cela pouvait paraître, cette excuse équivalait presque à la légitime défense. Les Akakis ne connaissent pas toutes les sensations que ce monde apporte, donc, lorsque l'un d'eux y est confronté, il ne sait pas toujours comment réagir. Dans un certain sens, Efia en avait été victime, mais elle se sentait un peu mal de devoir utiliser cette excuse, car on l'utilisait uniquement en cas de faute et de remord. Or, Efia n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir fait une faute et n'éprouvait aucun remord. Cependant, c'est ce qu'elle devait faire.

- _D'accord_, accepta Efia avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. _Bon, ben pourrais-tu enlever le sort qu'Imani-Chinu a jeté sur Harry?_

Issa leva sa main et marmonna un contre-sort. Aussitôt, Harry sortit de son imobilité et s'effondra sur le sol.

- _Merci_, remercia Efia.

Elle claqua des doigts, pour téléporter Harry dans son lit, en pyjama, tout sec, ainsi que son balai, mais rien ne se produisit. Un peu étonnée, Efia claqua ses doigts de nouveau, mais rien à faire, Harry était toujours inconscient, dans la neige.

- _Mais… Mais,_ béguaya-t-elle. _Issa, il se passe quelque chose de pas clair!_

- _Quoi?_

- _Ma magie ne marche plus, regarde_, démontra-t-elle en claquant des doigts de nouveau.

Éblanlé, Issa lui demanda un sort plus simple, comme faire apparaître un dé. Efia s'exécuta, mais aucun dé n'apparu dans la paume de sa main.

- _Essaye de sortir tes ailes_, s'affola Issa qui craingnait le pire.

Au grand soulagement des deux Anges Gardiens, les ailes grises d'Efia sortirent de son dos, avec la même grâce et noblesse que d'habitude. Mais le soulagement fut de courte durée. Issa claqua des doigts, pour téléporter Harry et sortit ses ailes à son tour.

- _Je sais ce qui se passe,_ lui fit savoir son ami.

- _J'aimerai en dire autant_, maugréa Efia.

- _Tu as été puni par les Moines!_

Efia poussa une exclamation d'horreur et porta ses mains à sa bouche. Les Moines étaient des punniseurs. C'est eux qui châtiaient les fautifs. Ils avaient plus de pouvoir que tout les autres Akakis, mais pas autant que les Sages. Donc, rien n'était perdu, car les Sages pouvaient toujours remédier à la décision prise par les Moines, mais encore-là…

_- Je vais aller au Centre de Contrôle_, informa Issa. _Je vais plaider en ta faveur et je reviens te voir après. Je pourrais aussi demander à Idriis et Adila de plaider pour toi, ils savent que tu travailles fort pour aider Harry.Tout va bien se passer, tu ne peux pas perdre. _

- _Et moi, je fais quoi en attendant?_

- _Continue de faire ton boulot._

- _Sans ma magie,_ s'étrangla Efia. _Mais je n'y arriverai jamais!_

Issa posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit.

- _Moi je crois que oui. J'ai confiance en toi. _

Puis, sans un mots de plus, Issa batta des ailes et s'envola, laissant Efia seule, trempée et partagée entre ce qu'elle devait ressentir et ce qu'elle ressentait.

**Fin du flash-back**

Efia srcuta sa chambre. Pavaratil et Lavande dormaient encore, tandis que le lit de Judy et Hermione étaient vides. À cette heure-ci, Hermione devait être dans le train et Judy… Ben elle, Efia s'en fichait pas mal d'où elle se trouvait… Tant que ce n'était pas avec Harry…

Enfin, Efia se leva et s'habilla, sans trop d'entrain, un peu gauchement, en mettant des vêtements communs et descendit dans la Salle Commune, qui était vide. Elle passa le portrait et, au lieu de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, elle chercha une classe vide, afin de pouvoir voir quels pouvoirs il lui restait.

Seule, dans la classe, elle essaya des sorts de bases. Efia tenta de se métamorphoser en un animal, sans grand succès, tout comme les sorts de magie élémentaires. Mais, à sa grande joie, elle pouvait toujours localiser et lire dans les esprits des autres. Et, comme elle avait vu sur Lavande et Pavaratil, elle pouvait toujours voir les auras des gens. Pour ce qui est d'effacer la mémoire, elle ignorait si elle avait toujours ce pouvoir, puisqu'elle était seule.

Déçue, elle s'effondra sur une chaise et localisa Harry, pour voir s'il était réveillé. Sans trop de problème, elle le localisa dans la Grande Salle, avec Ron. Elle savait qu'elle devait le rejoindre, mais qu'allait-elle lui dire? Devrait-elle faire comme si rien ne s'était passé hier? Si elle le faisait, serait-il triste… Mais si c'était lui qui faisait l'indifférent….

Efia secoua sa tête en se maudissant. La voilà qui se comportait comme une parfaite humaine. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisit. Décidée, elle se leva et sortit de la classe, pour rejoindre Harry dans la Grande Salle.

Efia marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir, perdue dans ses songes, quand, brusquement, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, lui rentra dedans et la plaqua contre le mur.

C'était Draco Malfoy!

- Tiens tiens tiens, ricana-t-il. Une petit Griffondor hors de son troupeau, seule et vulnérable.

Le sourire satanique de Draco ne lui disait rien de bon. Efia se débattait avec force, mais c'est comme si, en plus de sa magie, les Moines lui avaient aussi enlevé tout sa force. C'est avec horreur qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était à la merci de Draco. Ce dernier la maintenait solidement sur le mur, une main sur sa bouche et l'autre qui tenait fermement ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête.

- Oh, mais c'est qu'elle se débat, remarqua le Serpentard qui semblait jubiler.

Efia essayait de crier, mais ses mots se perdaient sous la main de Draco.

- Cries tant que tu veux, petite lionne, mais entre mes mains, tu n'es qu'un petit chaton, lui murmura-t-il en lui léchant le cou.

Frissonnant de dégoût et d'horreur, Efia redoubla d'effort pour se libérer, sans résultats. Des larmes se mirent à lui perler le coin des yeux.

- **_Non_**, pensa-t-elle. **_Ça ne se passera pas comme ça… Ça ne peux pas se passer ainsi…_**

Dans une ultime tentative, Efia rassembla toutes ses forces mentales, pour envoyer un message de détresse :

- **_Aidez-moi, au secours!_**

Draco glissa sa jambe droite entre celles d'Efia.

- **_Je vous en prie, Issa, Idriis, n'importe qui! J'ai besoin de votre aide!!!_**

Le Serpentard lui lécha le lobe d'oreille et lui murmura :

- Tu as été très vilaine et je sais où je vais pouvoir te punir sans que personne ne vienne nous déranger.

Les larmes d'Efia coulaient librement sur ses joues. Elle était impuissante, elle le savait, et elle détestait ce sentiment. Elle ne savait pas où Draco voulait l'amener et, même si un simple balayage de son esprit aurait pu lui réveler, Efia préférait ne pas savoir ce que ce Serpentard avait en tête.

- **_Pitié_**, pensa-t-elle avec un dernier effort.

Elle ferma les yeux, s'attendant au pire, mais au-lieu de l'entraîner Dieu sait où, elle sentit Draco la lâcher, suivit d'un lourd bruit. Efia ouvra les yeux et découvrit… Harry, tremblant de peur et de colère. En état de choc, Efia lui sauta au cou, déversant ses larmes sur le chandail de Harry.

- Chhuuuttt, consola Harry en lui caressant les cheveux et le dos. Je suis là, c'est fini.

- _Il voulait… Il m'a… Je ne pouvais… rien faire…_

Les paroles d'Efia étaient entre-coupées de sanglots. Elle avait eu si peur, comme elle n'avait jamais eu peur avant. On lui avait appris que les humains pouvaient être si barbares et monstreux. Elle s'était documentée sur les actes qu'ils pouvaient faire… Elle savait ce qu'était un viol, mais… Mais elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment su, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle s'en rendait maintenant compte.

L'Akakienne réalisa un tas de chose en quelques secondes. Elle réalisa que les Akakis avaient beau se dire supérieurs intellectuellement et physiquement, dans le fond, ils n'étaient rien et ne savaient rien. Les Akakis ont pour mission d'aider les autres, mais ils ignorent tout des problèmes, car les livres ne sont rien par rapport à la réalité. On ne peut aider quelqu'un en suivant les théories d'un manuel, parce que chaque cas est unique… Et ça, les Akakis ignorent ce qu'est l'unique… Pour eux, ils n'y a que la masse, la collectivité, ils croient que tout est pareil… Unique, à leurs yeux, n'est qu'un simple mot dans le dictionnaire.

Efia venait de réaliser que, au fin fond de tout, les Akakis n'étaient que des enfants ignorants, se croyant au-dessus de tous et croyant qu'ils détennaient toutes les réponses.

- Ça va aller Efia, rassura Harry, la gorge noué. On va aller voir Dumbuldore et il va tout arranger. Je te le promets.

Une nouvelle vague de larmes et de sanglots secouèrent Efia. Cependant, ces larmes n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qui venait de lui arriver. C'était par rapport à Harry.

Harry… Si attentionné, si gentil, si doux… Il était trop bon pour elle. Efia ne le méritait pas.

- _Pourquoi fais-tu… Fais-tu tout ça pour moi_, demanda-t-elle en séchant ses larmes dans quitter les bras d'Harry.

Harry fut surpris pas la question.

- Je croyais que c'était évident, lui dit-il. Parce que je t'aime.

Efia se figea à ce mot. Jamais, depuis 4 siècles, on lui avait dit ça. Efia se défit de l'étreinte de Harry et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle cherchait une partielle de mensonge, de doute, mais elle ne voyait que vérité et passion. Voulant être totalement sûre, Efia pénétra l'esprit de Harry et, encore là, elle ne vit qu'amour et tendresse envers elle. Touchée, elle sauta au cou de Harry et l'embrassa avec autant de passion que de désespoir.

Elle se tenait à lui comme un naufragé qui se tient sur une planche de bois lors d'une tempête. Harry était sa boué, son univers, elle ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de lui.

Au diable les règles.

Au diable les Sages.

Tant pis pour les punitions.

Tout ce qui comptait, c'était Harry et seulement Harry.

Harry, lui, était un peu surpris par ce baiser, mais ne s'en plaignait pas. Depuis la nuit dernière, il ne pouvait cesser de penser à Efia. Il en avait même rêvé tout la nuit et depuis son réveil, il repassait en boucle, la douce nuit d'hier.

Efia sépara le baiser et murmura à son tour :

- _Moi aussi je t'aime Harry_, souffla-t-elle. _Pardonne-moi…_

Jouant le tout pour le tout, Efia ferma ses yeux et se concentra longuement. Quelque secondes plus tard, Efia ouvra ses yeux, priant que tout ait marché. Devant elle, se trouvait un Harry hébété.

- **_Ça a marché_**, constata Efia avec un pincement au cœur.

- E-Efia, bégaya Harry. Mais… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- _Malfoy voulait me violer_, raconta Efia en essuyant ses larmes.

- QUOI!!!

- _Mais tu es arrivé à temps pour me sauver. Tu ne t'en souviens pas_, demanda Efia en jouant le jeu.

- N-Non… Je me souviens juste t'avoir entendu crier, même si tu n'étais pas là et… J'ai essayé de te trouver et… Et oui, je me rappelle… Malfoy, toi, moi qui l'assome, mais… Mais c'est après que je ne me souviens plus de rien…

- _Sûrement l'adrénaline_, mentit Efia.

- Oui, probablement… Mais toi, est-ce que tu vas bien, s'inquiéta Harry.

- _Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller voir Dumbuldore, s'il te plaît,_ demanda Efia d'une petite voix.

- Oui oui, assura Harry. On y va même tout de suite.

Harry prit tendrement Efia par le bras et l'entraî vers le bureau de Dumbuldore. Efia, elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, face à ce qu'elle venait de faire, en effacant la mémoire de Harry, et à ce qu'elle allait faire.

- _Harry, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, avant qu'on ait voir Dumbuldore_, l'arrête Efia tandis qu'il arrivait en face de la statue qui menait au bureau du directeur.

- Dis-le moi, je suis toute ouïe, assura Harry.

- _Tu sais, pour hier…_

Efia prit une profonde inspiration, pour se donner le courage de dire le mensonge qu'elle allait lui dire :

- _Hier soir… Ce qui s'est passé… C'était une… Une erreur…_

Harry fut pétrifié, comme si une enclume venait de lui tomber sur la tête.

- Comment ça une erreur, demanda-t-il d'une petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- _J'ai un petit copain_, mentit Efia. _Et hier, je me suis un peu laisser emporter, mais je me suis rendu compte que je l'aime beaucoup._

Efia avait dit tout cela tellement vite qu'elle se doutait que Harry la croit.

- Comment il s'appelle, demanda Harry en voulant paraître indifférent.

- _Euh… I-Idriis_, dit Efia en prenant le premier nom qui lui venait à l'esprit.

- Ah, répondit simplement Harry.

Efia voyait bien que Harry était déçu… Non, pas déçu… On est déçu lorsqu'on a pas la promotion qu'on voulait ou la note qu'on espérait à un examen. Frustré, en colère? Non plus… Triste… Efia pourrait le croire, mais la couleur de l'aura de Harry disait que c'était plus fort encore…

Soudain, Efia comprit, Harry subissait une peine d'amour… Un amalgame de colère, de frustration, de tristesse et de déception…

- _Je sais que tu souffres, Harry_, lui révéla Efia car elle souffrait autant que lui. _Mais…_

Harry l'arrête d'un geste de la main.

- Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, l'assura Harry.

- _Tu es un garçon merveilleux Harry_, lui déclara Efia. _Si… s'il n'y avait pas Idriis, je ferai tout pour être ta petite amie… C'est vrai, Harry, crois-moi._

Harry sourit. Efia vu, de par son aura, qu'il reprenait le dessus.

- _On reste ami_, demanda Efia.

- D'accord, répondit Harry.

Il semblait sincère. Efia pénétra dans son esprit, une nouvelle fois, pour s'assurer et y vit que Harry était toujours en peine d'amour, mais qu'il comprennait. Pourtant, une phrase attira l'attention d'Efia :

- **_Dans le fond, j'aurai dû m'y attendre, une belle fille comme Efia… C'était impossible qu'une si belle et gentille fille comme elle soit seule…_**

Pleine de remords et de tristesse, Efia gravit les marches qui menait au bureau de Dumbuldore, après que Harry ait trouvé le mot de passe.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Un autre chapitre de fini… Je sais, je suis chienne avec mes persos, mais… Mais pas de mais, je suis comme ça et je m'aime bon! Mais vous, avez-vous aimé? Pour que je le sache, il n'y a qu'une seule façon et c'est par une review!

Lilylilias -xxxxx-

REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :

**Opalina :** Tu n'es pas la première qui traite Imani de garce et tu ne seras pas la dernière, car elle n'a pas fini de faire des siennes. Apart cela, je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère ne pas t'avoir déçu.

**Fearane :** Tu n'es pas la première qui me demande si Efia va devenir un humaine. Alors je vais te répondre comme à chaque personne qui me pose cette question : Tu le sauras en temps voulu. Efia est quelqu'un de vraiment complexe. Elle aime les avantages de sa vie d'ange, malgré le fait que ça lui pèse parfois, mais elle aime aussi Harry. Deplus, tu le verras plus tard, Efia a un peu peur du changement, donc est-ce que cela aura un impact sur son choix? Comme je le dis : Tu le verras en temps voulu. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre autant que les autres.

**Geobabault :** As-tu pensé que Efia est peut être prise entre deux options qu'elle aime? Sa vie d'ange, où elle peut voler librement avec quelques petits extras, et ou son amour, Harry. Mais une chose est certaine, c'est qu'elle devra faire un choix. Un choix qui resteras secret jusqu'en temps voulu(je sais, je suis sadique, on me le dit souvent,lol). Merci pour ta review.

**Takoma :** Oui oui, j'étais obligée, lol. Merci pour tes commentaires.

**Line Weasley :** Isil Nar veut dire Lune de Feu en elfique, tu avais vu juste, en effet. Je trouvais ça jolie. Je suis aussi contente que tu ais aimé mon chapitre je j'espère que celui-ci t'as plu autant. Salut et à la prochaine.

**Kaena Black :** Pour ta question, je peux juste te dire que Hermione a déjà des doutes(tu verras qu'elle cherchera des réponses lorsqu'elle apprendra que Efia a supposement un petit ami) mais pour l'instant, tous croit Efia. Il faut dire que mentir fait parti de son métier. Merci pour ta review.

**Scalla:** Non, Harry a simplement été bloqué par Imani, il n'a pas eu de malédiction(les Akakis ne peuvent blesser volontairement des gens, sans raison, sous peine d'avoir de grave représailles, tu le verras vers la fin, loraque Imani ira trop loin). Merci d'avoir reviewer.

**Mademoiselle Mime:** Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ils sont vraiment apprécié et, comme tu as pu le voir, Harry va bien, enfin, mise à part sa peine d'amour.

**Kwaaak:** Moi aussi j'ai deux chose a te dire : 1. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, t'es super. 2. Je suis une auteur très sadique, donc je coupe souvent à des moments critiques(va voir mes autres fics comme preuve). Apart cela, merci encore pour ta review.


	16. Hermione cherche et Imani sème le troubl...

**Disclamer: aucuns de ses personnages ne sont à moi, excepter Efia. Et la Race des Akakis est de mes créations. Toute ressemblance avec une autre race au un personnage ressemblant à Efia est une pure coïncidence. Merci de cette minute d'attention et place au spectacle:  
  
TITRE: Efia, l'ange gardien d'Harry Potter **

Auteur: Lilylilas

_**Petite note: Les phrases en italique gras reflètent les discussions mentales des personnages.**_

**Petite note 2: Les phrases en italique soulignées reflètent les souvenirs des personnages.**

**Chapitre 15 : Hermione cherche et Imani sème le trouble**

Les vacances de Noël était fini depuis près d'un mois. Plusieurs choses s'étaient produites et la plupart était pour le mieux. Tout d'abord, suite au témoignage d'Efia, Draco fut « sur enquête » et plusieurs autres filles, qui avait aussi été des victimes de Draco, sortirent de l'ombre et témoignèrent contre le Serpentard. Après avoir ententu toutes les filles, Dumbuldore le destitutionna de son poste de Préfet-en-chef, mais ne le renvoya pas. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il avait des doutes sur Draco. Dumbuldore ne voulait pas prendre le risque de renvoyer Draco chez lui, pour qu'il puisse aller rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort.

Mais l'ex Préfet-en-chef était sévèrement surveillé et était puni jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Une sentence minime, pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais correcte pour les circonstances, d'après Efia. Cependant, pour Harry et Ron, c'était trop insuffisant. Les deux garçons avait vivement protesté, ce qui toucha chaudement Efia. À son retour des fêtes, Hermione aussi avait été horrifiée par le récit de son amie et s'était jointe à ses deux amis, mais la décision de Dumbuldore ne fut pas changer.

Pour ce qui est d'Hermione, tout allait pour le mieux, autant sur le point familial que sur le point amoureux. Durant les fêtes, Hermione et Milos avaient longuement discuter et avaient fini par se réconcillier. Mais cette paix était nouvelle et fragile, donc il ne fallait pas crier victoire trop vite, cependant, Hermione restait confiante. Milos et elle avaient aussi été rendre visite à leurs parents, qui se porte mieux, même si M. Granger était aveuglement partiellement de son oeil gauche. La magie pourrait tout arranger, mais le père d'Hermione, toujours aussi conservateur, a refuser, gentiment, l'offre de sa fille.

- « Dans la vie, il faut accepter les cadeaux de la vie et ses factures » rigolait-il.

Sur le plan affectif, Ron et Hermione sortaient définitivement ensemble. Lorsqu'ils l'ont annoncé, leurs amis ont dit, avec un large sourire : Il était temps! Pour ensuite les félicités et leur souhaiter du bonheur. Les deux tourteraux vivaient sur un lit d'amour et dispraîraient souvent dans un coin, lors des récréations ou des repas.

Cependant, quelque chose troublait Hermione. Mais ça n'avait aucun rapport avec son frère, sa famille ou Ron. C'était avec Efia…

Elle avait appris, à son retour des vacances, qu'Efia avait un petit ami, Idriis. Ça avait énormément troublé Harry, qui semblait souvent distrait et un peu triste. Hermione et Ron le voyaient et se désolaient de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui. Pourtant, Hermione trouvait ça bizarre qu'Efia ne reçoive jamais de lettres… Alors si elle avait un petit copain, pourquoi ne s'écrivaient-ils pas?

Ceci mit la puce à l'oreille de la jeune brune, qui décida de tirer ça au clair. Alors, depuis près d'un mois, Hermione espionnait Efia le plus discrètement qu'elle le pouvait, mais, par un moyen qu'Hermione ignorait, Efia la démasquait toujours, avec un grand sourire, comme si elle se doutait de rien

Depuis le premier jour, Hermione avait eu des doutes sur la véritable nature d'Efia. Le fait qu'elles soient devenues amies l'avait un peu forcé à cesser ses recherches, mais là, après l'histoire confuse de Harry, Hermione devait tirer certaines choses au clair… Pourquoi Efia semblait-elle toujours tous savoir? Pourquoi suivait-elle Harry? Pourquoi ne recevait-elle jamais de courrier de sa famille, de ses amis ou de son petit copain? Et pourquoi son chat la suivait-il partout?

Aujourd'hui, c'était vendredi et les cours étaient déjà tous terminés. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient à la bibliothèque, pour finir leurs devoirs afin d'avoir le week-end tranquille. En faite, c'est Hermione qui a tiré ses deux amis à la bibliothèque et, étrangement, Ron avait montré moins de rétissance qu'à son habitude… Aussi étrange, depuis que Ron sortait avec Hermione, ses notes avaient agréablement monté. Qui a dit que l'amour ne changeait pas les gens?

Un peu en retrait, cachée par une étagaire, Efia observait le trio, de haut de son livre de méthamorphose, avec Issa, endormi sur ses genoux. Endormi?

- **_Pourquoi tu ne vas pas les rejoindre_**, demanda mentalement Issa. **_Tu es encore leur amie, non?_**

- **_Et toi tu n'es pas supposé dormir_**, répliqua Efia en baissant les yeux sur Issa.

- **_Ne change pas de sujet_**, riposta-t-il. **_Si tu agis différement, ils vont se poser des questions. Déjà que cette Hermione t'espionne… Elle se doute de quelque chose._**

- **_Premièrement, il est normal que je prenne mes distances, puise que j'ai briser le cœur de Harry. Deuxièmement_**, continua d'énumérer Efia, **_Hermione m'a toujours eu à l'œil et depuis qu'elle sait que j'ai supposément un petit ami, qui ne m'écrit pas, tout comme ma supposée famille, alors il est normal qu'Hermione ait des doutes. Avoir des doutes est dans la nature des humains… Et troisièmement, pourrais-tu ne plus parler de ça._**

La demande d'Efia sonnait plus comme un ordre, mais Issa ne le lui fit pas remarquer, car son ami ne souhaitait pas créer une dispute inutile. Depuis le début et la fin des vacances, Efia était devenue plus suceptible qu'à son habitude et plus à cran.

**FLASH-BACK**

C'était le soir même après qu'Efia avait menti à Harry au sujet de son petit copain. Issa venait de revenir de chez les Sages, apportant le verdict qui sera, soit fatal ou clément. Il était passé minuit et tout Poudlard dormait à point fermé, sauf Efia, qui attendait, droite et bien éveillée, devant sa fenêtre, qui lui montrait un ciel dégagé. Issa cogna à la fenêtre et Efia l'ouvrit aussitôt.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Issa rabattit ses ailes et regarda Efia avec un large sourire :

- _Les Sages m'ont écouté et lorsque je me suis référé à l'excuse de la nouvelle sensation, ils ont accepté de te donner une nouvelle chance… Mais une dernière et unique chance… De plus, je crois pas qu'Imani-Chinu ait apprécié le jugement, alors attends-toi à la revoir traîner dans le coin. _

- _Grrr,_ grogna Efia en serrant les poings. _Elle a rien de mieux à faire cette petite prétencieuse de malheur!_ marmonna l'Akakienne.

- _Adila lui a confié une nouvelle mission_, assura Issa. _Mais je sais qu'elle s'arrangera pour finir cette tâche au plus vite. _

Efia ne rajouta rien et tourna les talons. Même si elle savait qu'elle avait eu une chance incroyable et presque miraculeuse, la jeune Akakienne de 4 siècles ne se sentait toujours pas plus heureuse.

- _J'espèrais au moins un petit merci_, bougonna Issa.

- _Oh, Issa, pardonne-moi_, s'excusa-t-elle en se retournant. _Mais… C'est juste que…_

- _Tu ne te sens pas aussi heureuse que tu aurais pu le croire_, compléta-t-il.

- _Oui_, approuva Efia. _C'est génial de ravoir mes pouvoirs et je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissante, mais… Oh, si tu savais, il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis ton départ…_

- _Mais je ne suis parti qu'une journée_, remarqua Issa.

- _Justement_, répliqua-t-elle. _Chez les humains, en une journée, il peut tous se passer, même des meurtres ou des viols!_

Voilà, c'était dit, Efia venait d'avouer… Issa n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien loin dans l'esprit de son amie pour y voir l'horreur et la crainte dont elle a été victime. Bouche bée, Issa écarta ses bras et étreingnit Efia longuement.

- _Lâche-moi_, demanda Efia sans trop de conviction.

- _Je suis désolé_, s'excusa Issa.

- _C'est pas de ta faute_, marmonna-t-elle. _C'est juste de ma faute… Je suis une imbécile…_

- _Tais-toi_, ordonna doucement Issa. _Tu es loin d'être une imbécile… Une tête folle oui, mais pas une imbécile… _

- _Tu m'as manqué_, dit finalement Efia.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Efia ferma les yeux en espérant oublier ce souvenir. Maintenant, elle devait agir comme une Ange Gardienne exemplaire, si elle ne voulait pas… Si elle ne voulait pas subir une autre sentence des Moines. La première n'était qu'un avertissement.

- Efia, appela Hermione. Tu viens nous rejoindre? On aurait besoin de toi en métamorphose.

Malgré le fait qu'Efia savait très bien qu'Hermione Granger, la Miss-je-sais-tout, comme Ron l'appelait pour la taquiner, n'avait absolument pas besoin d'aide, elle se leva et alla les rejoindre avec un sourire forcé.

- _Bien sûr_, répondit Efia en s'assoyant à une chaise que Ron lui tendait. _En quoi avez-vous de la difficulté?_

- La question 5-8-10-11-13 et 17, montra Ron. Et si tu pouvais vérifier nos réponses pour la question 20, je te saute au cou, rigola-t-il.

- Je crois que tu devrais t'en tenir au cou d'Hermione, taquina Harry en riant de son rire cristalin.

Efia adorait ce rire. Elle n'avait jamais entensu un rire si pur et si doux. Elle aimerait tant pouvoir une jour rire comme Harry le fait… Ou rire avec Harry… Non, Efia se gifla mentalement. Elle devait cessez de penser à Harry de la sorte. Il était son protégé et non… Et non un être incroyablement beau, gentil, attentionné, avec un bien-être qui émanait de tout son corps… Par tous les grands Sages, pourquoi Efia n'arrivait-elle pas à oublier tout ça.

- _Je vais chercher le livre de métamorphose que j'ai utilisé pour ces exercices_, informa Efia après avoir brièvement lu les questions. _Il est dans ma chambre, je reviens._

L'Akakienne se leva et adressa mentalement à Issa :

- **_Garde un œil sur eux._**

- **_Oui, oui, je connais le refrain_**, accepta Issa en sautant sur le siège de la chaise qu'Efia venait de quitter. **_Tu as vraiment eu besoin d'un livre pour répondre aux exercices de métamorphose_**, rigola son ami alors qu'Efia traversa l'encadrement de la porte de la bibliothèque.

- **_Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote_**, riposta-t-elle. **_J'ai menti! Mais si je dis que j'ai tous répondu par moi-même et que j'ai tout bon, ils vont se poser des questions._**

Tandis qu'Efia quitta la bibliothèque et que toute conversation mentale cessa entre eux, Issa raporta son attention sur le trio.

- Pourquoi on fait tous ça encore, demanda Ron.

- Pour voir qui est réellement Efia, répondit Hermione à voix basse pour que personne ne les entendent.

Harry se raidit un peu, Issa le sentit. Il vit aussi que son aura doré prenait une drôle de couleur.

- Et en quoi répondre aux questions d'un faux devoir va-t-il nous montrer qui elle est, redemanda Ron qui ne semblait rien comprendre depuis le début.

- Bon sang Ron, s'exaspéra sa petite amie. Tu n'as rien écouté quand j'ai raconté mon plan?

Issa écouta avec de plus en plus d'attention. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait.

- J'étais trop occupé à admirer tes beaux yeux, susurra Ron en se collant contre Hermione.

- Gardes tes beaux discours pour demain, sourit Hermione en lui donnant un baiser chaste. C'est la Saint-Valentin.

Harry toussa pour signaler sa présence.

- Désolé de vous interrompre, mais moi je trouve que ce n'est pas bien ce que tu fais Mione.

- Tu n'as pas envie de savoir qui elle est réellement, s'étonna son amie en quittant(avec regret) les bras de Ron.

- Oui, affirma Harry. Mais pas de cette façon. Si elle ne veut pas tout dire, c'est peut être parce qu'elle a ses raisons, supposa-t-il.

- Les vrais amis doivent tout ce dire, justifia Ron comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Harry savait que c'est ce que les amis devaient faire, mais… Il y avait des choses qui étaient plus compliquées et plus délicates. Lui-même ne disait pas tout à ses amis. Ron et Hermione ignoraient encore ce que Efia avait vu à l'infirmerie. Aucun des deux ne savaient ce que son oncle lui avait fait subir cet été. Un jour Harry se confirait, mais pour l'instant, il ne s'en sentait pas capable. C'était trop dur.

- Je sais Ron, réussit à dire Harry la voix tremblante. Mais moi je ne me sens pas bien vis-à-vis Efia. Je préfère m'en aller, déclara-t-il en se levant et en quittant la bibliothèque.

Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry partir, étonnés par la réaction de leur ami. Issi aussi regarda Harry avec beaucoup d'attention. Pour la première fois, l'Akakis le regarda comme s'il était un être vivant et non une simple mission. Oui, ce jeune garçon avait un cœur, une âme, des rêves et des désirs. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple cas, une jouet qu'une fois réparé, on le remet sur l'étagère. Après leur départ, Harry aurait encore une vie…

Pour la première fois depuis ses 4 siècles chez les Anges Gardiens, Issa commençait à douter sur la fonction du système. Lui qui le croyait parfait et sans faille… Et il a fallu qu'Efia s'y mette pour qu'il le réalise. Efia Lela, la mouton noir des Akakis et la bête noir des Sages.

- Alors, reprit Ron. En quoi le faux-devoir va nous aider à en apprendre sur Efia, requestionna-t-il.

Hermione fit un sourire qui ne trahissait rien de bon au yeux d'Issa et l'aura de la jeune fille devint bien étrange.

- Efia a dit qu'elle avait fait ce devoir, mais c'est impossible, puisque Macgonagall ne nous l'a pas donné. Je suis allée la voir après notre dernier cours et je lui ai posé des questions pour des examens ministèriels.

- Et elle t'a répondu, s'exclama Ron entre la surprise et l'admiration.

- Je suis Miss-je-sais-tout, répondit Hermione avec un sourire malicieux qui se transforma en grimace, alors Macgonagall n'avait pas de doute. Efin bref, j'ai tout noté et j'ai fait des questions. Efia dit qu'elle a un livre où elle a les réponses, ce qui est aussi impossible, puis que les seuls livres qui pourraient répondre à ses questions se trouvent dans la réserve.

- Et ça veut dire, demanda Ron qui semblait s'être perdu dans la longue explication d'Hermione.

- Mais c'est pourtant simple Ron, soupira sa petite amie. Si Efia peut répondre à ces questions et qu'elle a un livre, c'est qu'elle n'est pas normale. Aucune élève de sixième ne peut savoir ça, même moi je ne le savais pas.

- Et on devait faire toute cette mise en scène juste pour savoir ça… Je commence à penser comme Harry, Mione. Efia est une chic fille et c'est pas vraiment correct de notre part d'enquêter sur elle de la sorte.

- Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi, expliqua Hermione. Je veux savoir la vérité sur elle.

Issa sentait que les choses tournaient mal. Il se concentra et repéra aussitôt Efia qui n'était plus très loin de la bibliothèque. Il s'alarma :

- **_Efia_**, comuniqua son ami. **_N'apporte pas le livre, c'est une abuscade!_**

- **_Quoi? Que veux-tu dire?_**

- **_C'est un piège_**, répéta Issa. **_Hermione a fait un faux devoir tout te tendre un piège. C'est des questions que tu ne dois même pas savoir et tu prétends posséder un livre que tu ne devrais pas avoir._**

- **_Je me disais aussi que je ne reconnaissais pas les questions…_**

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?_**

- **_Regarde-moi et admire le talent_**, répondit Efia alors qu'elle entrait dans la bibliothèque, les mains cachées dans son dos.

Avec un large sourire, Efia rejoind ses amis et prit place sur le siège vide d'Harry.

- _Où est Harry_, demanda-t-elle.

- Parti, il avait un truc à faire, mentit rapidement Hermione. Alors, tu as le livre?

- _Oui_, répondit Efia en posant sur la table son manuel de métamorphose d'usage. _Mais est-ce que je pourrais relire les questions, demanda innocement l'Akakienne. Je les ai lu un peu rapidement et il me semble que ce n'était pas les mêmes que sur mon devoir._

Prise au dépourvue, Hermione tendit la feuille et Efia fit semblant de relire les questions et poussa une fausse exclamation de surprise :

- _Ah, mais c'est pas les mêmes que moi… Tu es sûre que c'est le même devoir que celui que Macgonagall nous a donné? _

Hermione joua nerveusement avec ses mains, mais au dernier moment, elle sembla se reprendre et répondit avec assurance :

- C'est pour mes ASPICS, mentit Hermione. J'ai demandé des devoirs supplémentaires et comme tu es calée en métamorphose, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'aider.

- _Et Ron et Harry ont aussi demandé des devoirs supplémentaires_, demanda Efia d'un ton faussement suspicieux tout en haussant ses sourcils.

- Hein, s'exclama Ron. Euh… oui, pour nos Buses…

- ASPICS, chuchota Hermione en lui écrasant le pied.

- Aïe! Mais t'es malade, marmonna Ron. Euh… Oui, c'est ça, reprit-il aussitôt à Efia. Nos ASPICS…

- _Je vois_, répondit Efia. _Bon et bien je suis désolée, mais je ne connais pas les réponses. Bonne chance pour vous et à plus tard_, salua Efia.

- Je crois que ton plan a échoué, remarqua Ron lorsque Efia sortit de la bibliothèque.

- Comment elle a pu savoir, se dit Hermione à elle-même. Comment…

- Arrête de te torturer, réconforta son petit ami en lui frottant le dos. Dis, tu as envie d'aller te promener près du lac, proposa Ron sur un ton amoureux. Les premières fleurs ont commencé à pousser.

- Je ne te savais pas si romantique, s'étonna agréablement Hermione. Allez, je te suis!

**Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la tour d'astronomie**

Efia avait repéré Harry dès qu'elle eut quittée la bibliothèque. Elle avait envie de lui parler. Juste… de lui parler en tant que simple ami. Devant la porte, Efia demanda à Issa de s'en aller :

- _J'aurai de la misère à me sentir à l'aise si je me sens observé_, expliqua Efia.

- _Mais je ne dois pas te quitter, sous ordre des Sages eux-mêmes_, rappela son ami.

- _Écoute, ils ne vont pas faire tout un plat pour trois mètres de distance. Restes juste derrière la porte, c'est tout._

Issa finit par aquéscier et Efia poussa la porte de la voilière et trouva son protégé assit près du garde-fou, avec Hedwig, qu'il caressait machinalement. Harry releva sa tête quand il entendit des buits de pas et eut un petit sourie en voyant Efia.

- Ça s'est bien passé, demanda le garçon aux beaux yeux verts.

- _Oui et je dois dire que Hermione s'est donnée beaucoup de mal pour me coincer,_ grimaca Efia.

- Tu as découvert l'arnaque, s'amusa-t-il. Dommage.

- Pourquoi, demanda suspicieusement Efia.

- J'aurai aimé en savoir plus sur toi, avoua Harry en baissant la tête rouge de gêne.

Efia aussi vira au rouge. Quel tableau ridicule et si on lui avait compter ça, Efia en aurait rit à en avoir mal aux côtes. Mais c'est toujours différent lorsque c'est à nous que cela arrive.

Dehors, le soleil se couchait, donnant une couleur orange au ciel clair de février. Au sol, la neige était presque toute fondue. C'était un printemps incroyablement chaud et une simple brise rendait l'air frais. Demain, ça allait être la Saint-Valentin, la journée des amoureux.

Chez les Akakis, la Saint-Valentin n'était pas grand chose, comme toutes les autres fêtes. Les Akakiens se souhaitent une bonne journée et une autre année rempli d'amour, mais c'était tout. Une fois, Efia avait dû s'occuper d'un problème amoureux d'un poète inconnu. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de talent, il fallait l'avouer, mais un poème qu'il avait écrit l'avait marquée et elle s'en souvenait, à chaque Saint-Valentin. Efia s'avança jusqu'au garde-fou et regarda longuement le soleil. Harry, lui, regardait Efia. Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche et les mots sortirent d'un coup :

_J'étais seul dans ma prison de noirceur_

_J'avais cessé de croire au bonheur._

_Ce mot était devenu une fable, une légende, une fantaisie pour les enfants innocents._

_J'étais coupé des sensations du monde comme la caresse du vent._

_Lors d'un jour habituel sans espoir et sourire_

_J'ai reçu un cadeau qui aujourd'hui encore je chérie_

_Sans être une déesse elle était un baume sur mes plaies._

_Avec elle j'avais l'impression d'être complet._

_Mais aussitôt venue dans ma vie elle disparue avec la brise d'ouest_

_Emportant tous mes sentiments de tristesse._

_Je l'ai appercu qu'une minute par ma fenêtre_

_Mais cela fut assez pour que la lumière me pénètre._

_Aujourd'hui j'achète des lys et des violettes pour ceux qui ne voyaient la noiceur comme moi_

_J'essaye de leur redonner la foi_

_Car à la Saint-Valentin on doit simplement être là pour les réconforter_

_Car sans le savoir on aide ceux qui sont vides et éteints._

Efia rougit en réalisant qu'elle venait de dire tout haut le poème. Harry, quand à lui, était émerveillé. Il se leva et plongea son regard dans celui d'Efia.

- Tu m'étonnes chaque jours, souffla Harry.

Il voulu leva sa main pour caresser la joue rouge de gêne d'Efia, mais se ravissa au dernier moment, se rappelant qu'elle n'était pas seule.

- J'espère que ton petit ami t'enverra une tonne de fleurs, souhaita-t-il. Tu mériterais même plus.

Efia sourit. Elle voulu lui dire que lui aussi en méritait autant, mais avant qu'elle puisse faire ou dire quoi que se soit, quelqu'un décida de s'en mêler. Tout se passa si vite…

Sans prévenir, un double d'Efia apparut à leur côté. Pris par la surprise, Harry recula et trébucha contre le garde-fou et tomba dans la vide. Horrifiée, la vraie Efia cria le nom de son protégé et s'élança à son tour dans le vide pour le rattraper.

Tout se passait au ralentit autour d'elle. Efia percevait les cris de terreur de Harry et sentait le vent qui la fouetait. Elle réussit rattraper Harry par la taille et sortit ses ailes de justesse, évitant le sol qui se trouvait maintenant à moins de quatre mètres. Instinctivement, Efia remonta rapidement dans les airs, battant frénétiquement des ailes. Elle secoua Harry et poussa un long soupir de soulagement et de bonheur en le voyant ouvrir péniblement ses paupières. Efia le serra fort, avec tant d'amour et de passion.

Efia avait failli perdre Harry comme elle avait perdu Damien. D'une certaine mainère, en savant Harry, ce fut comme si elle venait de sauver Damien.

- _Efia_, appela Issa. _Est-ce que tout va bien_, s'inquieta-t-il.

Son ami sembait au bord de la panique.

_- J'ai entendu les cris et je suis venu… Que s'est-il passé? _

- _Mon… mon double est apparue… Harry a eu peur et il a trébuché_, expliqua négligement Efia.

- _Ton double_, s'exclama Issa. _Mais il faut la retrouver!_

Cependant, Efia n'écoutait plus son ami. Elle ne pensait qu'à Harry. Il était à demi-conscient, comme si son corps et son esprit faisaient deux. Avec amour et affection, Efia lui transmettait d'énormes vagues d'apaisements alors qu'elle lui caressait la joue. Issa regardait son amie, troublé par son comportement.

- _Tu sais que tu es dans une sale position_, rigola une voix derrière Issa et Efia.

Affolés, les deux Akakis se retournèrent et découvrirent Imani-Chinu dans toute sa grâce. Efia était écoeurée tellement elle semblait pure, alors que tout en cette fille n'était que détritus. Et il ne fallu pas des lustres à Efia pour comprendre qui était le double d'elle-même qui était apparue.

- _C'est toi qui a fait ça_, accusa furieusement Efia. _Il aurait pu mourir!_

- _Imani-Chinu_, s'offusqua Issa devant le large sourire que cette dernière affichait. _Ce que tu viens de faire est en désacord avec toutes les lois des Anges Gardiens! Tu mérites une sanction pour cette grande offense!_

- _Pas sans preuve_, répliqua Imani. _Ton statut ne te sauveras pas cette fois Issa_, ricana méchament l'Akakienne au coeur de pierre. _Malgré ton témoignage, si tu oses, rien ne m'incriminera._

- _Pourquoi si j'ose_, répondit Issa sur un ton de défi.

- _Pour ça_, démontra Imani en pointa quelque chose qui se trouvait vers le bas.

Ou plutôt quelqu'un…

En bas, près du lac, sous eux, Efia et Issa virent que Ron et Hermione les regardaient, stupéfaits…

- _Ils vous ont vu_, sourit Imani. _Ils savent tout!_

- _Issa peut aisément leur effacer la mémoire_, répliqua Efia.

- _Pas sans enfreindre un règlement nouveau_, répliqua sa rivale.

- _Quel règlement_, explosa Issa à bout de nerfs.

- _Je l'ai proposé aux Sages il y a quelques jours, je croyais qu'on t'avait informer… Quel dommage hein_, dit-elle sans quitter son ton sarcastique. _Enfin le règlement dit que si ce ne sont pas nos protégés, nous ne pouvons leur effacer la mémoire. Ça pourrait causer des dommages psychologiques._

- _Pourquoi_, demanda simplement Efia les yeux remplis de larmes.

Efia ne comprennait pas. Pourquoi Imani-Chinu lui faisait ça? Pire, pourquoi le faisait-elle à Harry ou à Issa? Le conflit qui les opposait ne devrait pas les toucher…

_- Pourquoi tu fais tous ça_, répéta Efia la voix tremblante de rage.

- _Parce que c'est à moi que cette mission aurait dû revenir_, siffla Imani. _C'était mon moment de gloire. Si je réussisais, j'aurai enfin pu devenir une Ange Gardienne de grade 7, la première de toute l'histoire de l'Ordre. _

- _Tu n'as fait ça que pour te venger_, s'offusqua Issa. _Tu mériterais d'être banni!_

_- Parle et je révèle tout_, menaça Imani. _Je vais révéler que tu couvres Efia debut bons nombres d'année, je vais révéler des actes que tu à délibérément cacher pour la protégé et je vais leur dire que vous vous êtes montré au grand jour devant des mortels! Pire, je vais révéler que Efia aime son protégé! Si tu parles, je parles et on coule tout les deux. _

- _VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE_, explosa Efia à son tour.

Comment pouvait-il parler de chose aussi insipide que ça alors que Harry était en état de choc. Rapidement, Efia vola vers Ron et Hermione, toujours bouche bée par les ailes de leur amie. Lorsque Efia posa pied au sol, elle fit disparaître ses ailes. Issa, qui l'avait rejoint, fit de même. Imani, elle, était repartie en cirant un dernier avertissement :

- _On se revoit au conseil!_

Mais Efia se fichait du conseil, d'Imani, des conséquences… Berf elle se fichait de tout sauf Harry.

- Efia, tu as des… Des ailes, bégaya finalement Ron.

- _On en discutera plus tard_, coupa Efia. On doit l'amenner à l'infirmerie.

Ébranlés et confus, Hermione et Ron hochèrent négligement de la tête et suivirent Efia et Issa vers l'infirmerie.

Malheureusement, à cause des actions imprévus et stressantes, aucun des quatre ne remarqua que, caché derrière un arbre, quelqu'un les observait avec un large sourire, avant de s'eclipser sous une cape d'invisibilité…

Voilà, un autre chapitre de fini… Vous avez hâte de voir la suite hein? Ben prenez votre mal en patience, parce que la suite va venir et je vous promets de grandes surprises… Mais avant de répondre à vos reviews, je tiens à dire une GROS GROS GROS MERCI! à Marion Béchennec, alias Elsyla, qui m'a fait un super beau dessin d'Efia. Chapeau ma grande, tu es une vraie artiste et si tu pouvais m'en faire d'autre je te serai très reconnaissante. Merci encore.

RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS :

**Mademoiselle mime** : Tu veux les voir heureux? Tu veux vraiment les voir heureux? Ben je vais te dire un petit quelque chose, approche… Lis la suite et tu verras la réponse. Je ne peux te promettre du bonheur comme dans les contes de fées et je ne te dis pas qu'ils vont finir malheureux, alors il faut que tu lises. À la prochaine et merci.

**Scalla :** Lol, oui, on est tout les deux sadiques et on s'aime pareil. Pi Draco il est méchant dans cette fic, mais si tu vas voir dans d'autres, il est **gentil**. Je varie, c'est tout. À bientôt et j'ai hâte de lire ta suite aussi.

**Fearane :** Oui, Efia doute du système, tout comme Issa. C'est une preuve d'intelligence de douter et de se questionner. Les idiots sont ceux qui suivent toujours tout, sans se poser de questions sur ce qu'ils font ou croient. Alors c'est sur cette pensée philosophique que je te laisse. Pour les conseils, ils viendront car même si on a 4 siècles, on en a toujours besoin. Merci d'être toujours fidèle au rendez-vous.

**DABLJU :** La voici, la voici, la voici, la voici, la voici, la voici, la voici!

**Nighthawk-59 :** Je sais, je suis cruelle, mais avec le temps, j'ai fini par prendre ça comme un compliment, lol. Merci pour ta review et je te pardonne pour ne pas avoir vu les autres chapitres, l'erreur est humaine. À la prochaine.

**Popov :** C'est Efia, je crois que ça dit tout, mais un jour elle s'ouvrira les yeux. Bientôt! Merci d,avoir reviewer.

**Elsyla :** Si Efia et Harry ne peuvent sortir ensemble c'est que c'est un manque d'éthique pour l'Ordre des Anges Gardiens. De plus, les Anges sont immortels, alors tu vois aussi que ça causerait un problème. Imagine quand Harry ait 60 ans et Efia qui aura toujours son apparence de jeune fille de 16 ans… Ça ne sera pas bien ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Mais tu verras, la fic n,est pas fini, tout peux arriver. Apart ça, merci pour ta review.

**Opalina :** Voilà la suite et merci pour ta review.

**Kobe23 **: Merci pour toutes tes charmantes reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Et pour tes multiples questions et bien… Je peux te dire que si les Sages la punissent, ils peuvent lui réserver bien de mauvaises surprises, tu verras aux cours des prochains chapitres. À la prochaine!

**Geobabault :** Elle doit lui cacher, mais là, elle ne peux pas le cacher à Ron et Hermione alors… Tu verras au prochain chapitre! À bientôt et merci pour ta review.

**Akeri la malicieuse :** Merci et voici la suite.

**Mélinda :** Wow, merci, tes compliments me touchent et me vont droit au coeur. Merci beaucoup et j'espère que je ne t'ai pas déçu avec ce chapitre.

**Line Weasley :** Merci, je vais prendre ta review comme un compliment. On se revoit bientôt et merci d'être aussi fidèle.

**Aresse :** C'est pas fini, ne capote pas, il y a encore au moins 5 chapitres avant la fin. Ne pleure pas, ok, j'aime pas ça… Mais je suis contente de voir que j'ai une fidèle lectrice. On se revoit!


	17. Voldemort entre à Poudlard

**Disclamer: aucuns de ses personnages ne sont à moi, excepter Efia. Et la Race des Akakis est de mes créations. Toute ressemblance avec une autre race au un personnage ressemblant à Efia est une pure coïncidence. Merci de cette minute d'attention et place au spectacle:  
  
TITRE: Efia, l'ange gardien d'Harry Potter **

**Auteur: Lilylilas**

_**Petite note: Les phrases en italique gras reflètent les discussions mentales des personnages.**_

**Petite note 2: Les phrases en italique soulignées reflètent les souvenirs des personnages.**

**Chapitre 16 : Voldemort entre à Poudlard**

Dans l'infirmerie, Harry reposait dans un lit aux draps blancs, semblabe aux lits qu'ils avaient souvent utilisés durant sa scolarité. Efia se tenait à la gauche de son protégé et lui marmonnait une berceuse. Issa, dans un coin de la pièce, observait la scène. Il était partagé entre son statue, qui le forçait à trouver ce comportement incorrect. Mais une autre partie, celui qui agissait en tant qu'ami d'Efia, trouvait cette scène attendrissante et il était heureux de voir son amie aussi seraine…

Et à la droite de Harry, observant alternativement Efia, Issa et Harry, Ron et Hermione tentaient de taire les multitudes de questions qui prenaient pied dans leur tête. Enfin, ce fut trop pour Ron, qui brisa la berceuse d'Efia :

_-_ Efia, je crois que tu nous dois de sérieuses explications, commença le roux.

Efia cessa de chantonner et poussa un soupir de résignation. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Issa, qui disait « Je n'ai pas le choix, pardon », et regarda Ron avec son regard percant :

_-_ _Que veux-tu savoir?_

_-_ Et bien… Ça serait une bonne idée si tu pouvais expliquer les ailes, remarqua timidement Ron qui était intimidé par les yeux miel de son amie.

_-_ _Si je te le disais tu ne me croirais pas_, ricana Efia.

_-_ Essaye toujours, coupa Hermione avec un sérieux alarmant. C'est le minimum que tu nous dois.

_- Je sais_, accorda l'Akakienne. _Mais… Mais je ne pouvais rien vous dire… Sinon j'aurai eu des ennuis… L'ironie, c'est que je vais en avoir de tout façon…Cette maudite Imani-Chinu!_

_-_ Qui es-tu, coupa de nouveau Hermione avec un certaine impatience. Je veux savoir ce que tu fais ici, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix plus hystérique. Je veux savoir qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à Harry!

_-_ Calme-toi Mione, tenta de d'apaisser Ron en posant sa main sur l'éapule de sa petite amie.

_-_ Il n'y a pas de Mione qui tienne, riposta Hermione en repoussant la main de Ron avant de se retourner de nouveau vers Efia. Avant ta venue, tout était parfait! Depuis que tu es ici, tout est étrange et tu ne fais que rendre Harry plus malheureux qu'il ne l'est. Je veux des explications, s'écria Hermione frustrée de ne rien savoir.

_- Je suis une Akakienne_, avoua finalement Efia en retenant des larmes qui embuhaient ses yeux.

Les propos d'Hermione lui faisait mal, cependant, elle ne voulait pas le montrer. Elle devait être forte, être impassible, être Efia…

_- _Une Akakoi? s'étonna Ron

_- Une Akakienne_, déclara Issa en sortant de son mutisme. _Elle et moi faisons partis de la noble race des Akakis_, expliqua-t-il. _Nous sommes des Anges_.

_-_ Des anges, répéta Hermione qui s'attendait à tout mais pas à cette explication.

_- Des Anges Gardiens_, spécifia Efia_. Nous parcourons le monde en aidant ceux qui en ont besoin. J'ai eu pour mission d'aider Harry…_

_-_ Je vois que tu fais du bon travail, remarqua sarcastiquement Hermione. Tu brises le coeur de Harry et, ensuite, tu l'envoies à l'hôpital!

_- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mis dans cet état-là_, se défendit Efia. _C'est plutôt grâce à moi s'il ne ressemble pas à une crêpe en ce moment même!_

_-_ Mais tu lui a brisé le coeur, répéta la brune.

_- Je ne voulais pas!_

_-_ Tu ne voulais pas quoi, criait Hermione.

_- Je ne voulais pas lui faire ça_, répliqua Efia tout aussi fort.

_-_ Si tu ne voulais pas, pourquoi tu l'as fait!

_- Parce que je l'aime plus que tout_, révéla Efia

Il y a quelques instants, une avalanche de cris envahissaient l'infirmerie, et Issa trouvait étonnant que Harry dormait toujours. Mais un instant après, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Le visage d'Hermione se trouvait à moins de 15 centimètres de celui d'Efia. L'Akakienne ne parvenait plus à ravaler ses larmes, qui parcouraient librement ses joues rougies par la colère, l'impuissance et la honte.

Incapable d'en supporter davantage, Efia trouva refuge dans les bras d'Issa. C'était la première fois que la jeune Akakis allait trouver asile dans les bras d'un autre de plein gré… Issa en était troublé. Hermione, elle, regardait Efia sans trop savoir quoi penser.

_-_ Si tu l'aimes tant, alors pourquoi l'avoir laissé, demanda suspicieusement la brune.

_- Les Akakiens ne peuvent aimer au-delà de l'amitié_, répondit Issa d'une voix grave. _C'est une de nos plus vieilles et sévères lois. _

_-_ Mais pourquoi, s'indigna Ron. C'est idiot!

_- Vous croyez_, s'exclama Issa en perdant son calme habituel. _Comment pourrions-nous nous occuper de nos âmes soeurs et vous sauvez? Si vous pourriez vous aider parfois! Nous ne pouvons pas tous conjuguer! Alors nous avons dû faire un choix qui remonte à très longtemps, si longtemps que ni Efia et moi n'étions encore nés!_

_- Suffit Issa_, demanda Efia. _Se ne sont pas juste eux les fautifs…_

_-_ Issa, s'exclama Hermione. C'est ton chat?

Pour confirmer les constatations d'Hermione, Issa se transforma en le chat noir que Ron et Hermione avait côtoyé toute l'année.

_- _Oh mon dieu, s'écria Hermione. Je ne savais pas que… Il a été dans notre dortoire et…. Oh mon dieu!

_- Calme-toi Hermione_, exigea gentiment Efia. _Issa n'est pas un voyeur. Mais il est vrai qu'il m'a surveillé durant tout l'année._

_- _Est-ce que tu as d'autres pouvoirs, demanda Ron intrigué.

_- Nous pouvons, en plus de nous métamorphoser en n'importe quel animal, prendre la forme d'autres humains, arrêter le temps… Mais on ne le fait pas souvent, ça use beaucoup d'énergie. Nous pouvons aussi pénétrer dans les rêves des autres, effacer les mémoires et lire dans les pensées. Se sont les générales,_ termina d'énumérer Efia.

_-_ As-tu déjà utilisé tes pouvoirs sur nous, soupçonna Hermione les sourcils fronçés.

_- Je n'avais pas le choix la plupart du temps_, répondit Efia avec un air d'enfant grondé.

_-_ Mais te rends-tu compte qu'il y avait peut être des pensées privées qu'on préférait garder pour nous, s'offusqua Hermione.

L'aura de Ron et Hermione virait au noir… On aurait dit un ciel orageux… Efia alla pour répondre quand elle s'arrêta net. Une énorme masse d'énergie maléfique s'approchait de l'école… Trop près même… Issa aussi avait sentit cette masse.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, voulu savoir Hermione légèrement inquiète de voir les mines troublées de Efia et Issa.

_- C'est lui_, murmura Issa.

_- Je sais_, répondit faiblement son amie en tremblant légèrement.

_-_ Qui? questionnèrent Ron et Hermione d'une voix rouillée.

_- Celui que vous appellez Voldemort_… répondit Efia avec gravité.

Hermione porta ses mains à sa bouche en voulant réprimander un cri d'horreur, tandis que Ron frissonna et attrapa Hermione par la taille, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse sous ses yeux.

_- Issa, tu vas te rendre chez les Sages_, ordonna Efia avec autorité. _Il y a urgence et convint-les d'envoyer des renforts. Tous les arguments sont bons; Harry, la survie de la race humaines, celui de la notre, du monde, bref, tout ce qui te passe par la tête! Fais vite et ne reviens pas tant que tu n'auras pas de renforts._

_- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu feras_, demanda Issa.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi_, assura Efia en le serrant fort. _Vite, file!_

Issa hocha la tête. Efia semblait avoir prit cette affaire en main. Sans hésiter, l'Akakien s'élança vers une fenêtre ouverte et y sauta. Il disparu de la vue des trois autres quelques secondes avant de réaparaître devant la fenêtre, les ailes bien déployés, s'evolant vers les Sages.

_- Vous, allez prévenir Dumbuldore_, ordonna Efia à ses deux amis. _Tout le monde doit être prévenu. Mettez les élèves dans un lieu sûr. Sortez-les de l'école!_

_- _On peut se servir du passage secret de la sorcière borgne, proposa Ron.

_- Si vous voulez, mais faites vite, ils sont tout près!_

_-_ Et toi, demanda Hermione tandis que Ron l'entraînait vers la porte.

_- Ne vous en faite pas pour moi_, rassura Efia.

Efia ne su jamais ce que Hermione voulu lui dire, car Ron et elle venait de disparaître. Efia se pencha sur Harry. Ce dernier semblait paisible dans son sommeil. L'Akakienne ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et de repousser une mèche de cheveux d'Harry, révélant ainsi sa célèbre cicatrice. D'un geste hésitant, elle traça la fine marque sur le front de son aimé avec son index. Puis, s'abaissant jusqu'à son oreille, elle lui murmura tendrement :

_- Je sais que tu as souffert plus que n'importe quel enfant de cette école. Je pourrais t'effacer la mémoire… Mais mes pouvoirs ne peuvent enlever toutes les horreurs que tu as vu et véçu. Pardonnne-moi amour, mais je dois faire quelque chose…_

Efia poussa un soupir de tristesse et se secoua la tête pour écarter toutes idées de défaites de sa tête.

_- Je vais faire une chose que tu n'aimerais pas… Je dois le faire par contre_, assura Efia même si elle voulait plus se rassurer elle-même. _Pour toi… Tu sais Harry_, poursuivit Efia en voulant prolonger ce moment d'intimité avec son aimé. _On n'aurait pas dû se rencontrer… Ça aurait dû être Imani que te protège, mais Adila s'est arrangée pour que la mission me revienne… Je ne regrette rien, parce que… Même si je me retrouve avec les pires ennuis, tu en valais la peine. Je t'aime plus que tout Harry_, assura Efia en laissant couler ses larmes. _Plus que tout_, répéta-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Après quelques hoquets de tristesse et quelques sanglots étouffés. Après une grande inspiration, elle chassa ses larmes du bout de ses doigts et Efia reprit sa pensée, décidée à tout lui dire avant l'heure fatale et inévitable :

_- Sois heureux mon ange… Mon merveilleux et magnifique, mon adorable et extraordinaire petit ange que je chérie de tout mon coeur et mon âme. Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner? Me comprendre? Accepter? J'ose me permettre de le croire… Je t'aime…_

Doucement, par peur de réveiller Harry, Efia se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Une doux baiser d'adieu… Car lorsqu'elle traversera la porte de l'infirmerie, jamais plus ils ne pourront se voir. Après la bataille, elle s'en ira et disparaîtra à tout jamais. Peut être se reveront-ils chez les Akakis, si Harry en devient un, à condition qu'Efia en soit toujours une… Avec les ennuis qu'elle a, il est fort probable qu'elle se fasse arracher ses ailes. Mais dans les deux cas, ils ne pourront jamais se revoir. Si Harry devient un Akakis, il n'aura aucun souvenir de sa vie antérieur… Les noms Harry et Efia ne signifiront rien pour lui et si Efia redevient une humaine, sa mémoire lui sera aussi effaçée…

Le sort du destin est parfois… non, souvent cruel.

Voilà pourquoi Efia profitait de ce dernier moment qu'on lui accordait avec son amour. Lentement, elle passa une main dans les cheveux soyeux de Harry et lui caressa la joue une dernière fois.

_- Adieu mon amour_, déclara Efia en rompant le baiser et en laissant une nouvelle marée de larmes envahirent ses joues.

Elle se leva, mais lorsqu'elle allait pour partir, Harry ouvrit brutalement ses yeux…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pendant ce temps, tout Poudlard était en état d'alerte. Comment les mangemorts et Voldemort avait pu passer les barrières de protection? Impossible à savoir et peut être ne le sauront-ils jamais. Quoi qu'il en soit, Dumbuldore ordonna à tous les professeurs, Préfets-en-chef et préfets d'évacuer les élèves par le passage secret de la sorcière borgne, comme proposé par Ron.

Dumbuldore avisa aussi les membres de l'Ordre de venir le plus vite possible. Il fallait protéger Harry.

_-_ Efia s'en charge, assura Hermione à Dumbuldore lorsque Fumseck eut disparu délivrer le message urgent.

_- _Miss Granger, malgré tout le bon vouloir de Miss Lela, à elle seule, elle ne pourra bloquer Voldemort. Elle n'a pas la puissance.

_-_ C'est que… Elle est plus puissante qu'elle ne veut le laisser croire, répondit évasvement Ron qui était aussi resté pour recevoir les directives de Dumbuldore.

_- _Expliquez, demanda le directeur d'un ton pressant.

_-_ Efia est… C'est une… Elle peut…

Cependant, Ron ne pu jamais finir sa phrase, car une explosion retentit et fit trembler le château.

_-_ Ils sont entrés, s'alarma Dumbuldore en s'élança de son bureau.

Hermione et Ron le suivirent. Dans les corridors, les élèves courraient dans tous les sens, cherchant le passage secret. Les porfesseurs, les préfets et les Préfets-en-chef tentaient de calmer les élèves, mais rien à faire. Ce qui prit tout le monde par surprise, ce fut lorques les mangemorts firent leur apparition. Empoignant un élèves et menacant de le tuer, ils réussirent à rassembler tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle.

Dans un tournant, Hermione se fit attraper par un mangemort. L'homme cagoulé l'aggripa par la taille et pointa sa baguette dans les côtes de la jeune fille. Ron poussa un grognement de rage et d'impuissance.

_-_ Brises ta baguette, ordonna le mangemort.

Ron hésita.

_-_ Brise ta baguette ou le lui lance un Avada Kedavra, menaça-t-il en enfoncant sa baguette dans les côtes d'Hermione.

_- _Aïe, Ron, gémit Hermione au bord des larmes.

Sans plus une hésitation, Ron cassa sa baguette en deux et laissa tomber les morceaux.

_-_ Maintenant suivez-moi, continua-t-il. Passe devant et pas de faux lapin, sinon tu lui dit adieu, prévint le mangemort d'une voix qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Ron suivit les directions du mangemort, priant pour que les secours d'Efia arrivent vite.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tous les élèves qui n'avaient pu fuir par le passage secret, ainsi que les professeurs et Dumbuldore, furent entassés dans la Grande Salle. À la place où s'assoyait habituellement les professeurs, se trouvait Voldemort, assit sur un fauteuit en velours rouge sang. Lorsque le dernier fidèle de Voldemort fut revenu, le Lord Noir parcourru la salle du regard et claqua des doigts.

_- _Amenez-moi Dumbuldore, clama-t-il de sa forte voix.

Sans qu'aucun mangemort ne l'amène, le noble directeur s'avança sans crainte vers Voldemort… Sans crainte? Si c'était le cas contraire, il cachait très bien ses émotions.

Tapis dans un coin de la salle, Hermione et Ron se tenaient l'un à l'autre, entourés de certains de leurs camarades. De son autre bras, Ron réconfortait Ginny, qui pleurait de grosses larmes silencieuses, Neville réconfortait Jenny du mieux qu'il le pouvait, Dean, Seamus et plusieurs autres, observaient la scène, assis, collé aux autres et en essayant de paraître fort.

_- _Où sont Efia et Harry, chuchota Neville à Ron et Hermione. Ils ont pu s'enfuir?

Les deux amoureux hochèrent la tête négativement :

_- _Je ne le crois pas, répondit sombrement Ron.

_-_ Pourvu qu'Efia cache Harry, murmura Hermione à l'oreille de Ron.

_- _Je l'espère, marmonna le rouquin.

_-_ Albus Dumbuldore, clama la forte voix de Voldemort qui fit trembler plusieurs élèves dans la salle. J'ignore le nombre de fois que je rêvais de cet instant.

_-_ Cette action est vaine Tom, répliqua Dumbuldore d'une voix calme et posé. Ceci ne concerne que toi et moi. Laisse partir les enfants!

_-_ Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner vieux fou, s'énerva Voldemort en lançant un Doloris au directeur.

Sous les yeux appeurés des élèves et des professeurs, sous les cris d'horreurs et d'impuissances, Dumbuldore se tordait de douleur, sentant des milliers de couteaux lui transpercer le corps. À ce moment-ci, mourir ne lui semblait pas une voie désagréable.

_-_ Je suis seul maître ici, maintenant, fit remarquer Voldemort en cessant le sort. Après Pourdlard, je m'attaquerais au Ministère et ensuite, ensuite vieux fou la partie ne fera que contiuner en s'améliorant pour moi!

_-_ Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour vous défiez Tom, coupa Dumbuldore du plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Votre règne ne sera pas éternel, un jour, vous serez anéantie, prédit-il en se relevant.

Tremblant de colère, Voldemort lança à nouveau un Doloris, aussi puissant que le premier. Dumbuldore cria tout aussi fort, mais ne s'éffondra pas. Le directeur tomba à genoux, résistant comme il le pouvait. L'Ordre devrait bientôt arriver et c'était la seule pensée qui le forçait à lutter. Ça et les élèves.

_- _Après Potter, plus personne ne s'obstrura devant moi, tonna Voldemort sans cessez le sortilège impardonable.

Dumbuldore souffrait de plus en plus. Plus Voldemort était en colère, plus sa souffrance était grande. Plusieurs élèves avaient détourné le regard ou s'étaient cachés les yeux, incapable de voir Dumbuldore. C'est ce que faisait Hermione, tandis que Ron lui bouchaient les oreilles pour ne pas avoir à entendre les cris.

_- _Après le Ministère, je m'attaquerais au monde des sorciers et des moldus et vous, mon cher Dumbuldore, déclara Voldemort en cessant enfin le sortilège, vous ne pourrez que regarder, impuissant.

_-_ Je trouve que c'est un programme bien chargé, remarqua une voix derrière tous.

Tous se retournèrent et devant eux, se trouvait un Harry Potter droit et en pleinne forme, avec les yeux brillants de rage.

_-_ Harry, s'écria Hermione.

_-_ Potter, siffla Voldemort. Comme on se retrouve.

_-_ Vous avez fait assez de mal, jugea Harry en sortant sa baguette et en soulevant Dumbuldore à moitié conscient dans la foule avec les autres élèves et professeurs. Maintenant, c'est entre vous et moi, que tout ce joue!

_-_ Voilà un défi qui me plaît, accepta Voldemort en se levant.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Voilà le vrai combat arrive et c'est un des points culminants de l'histoire. Mais don't worry, la fic ne s'achève pas de sitôt. Actions, aventures, drame, joies et plaisirs seront au rendez-vous. À bientôt!_

_Lilylilas -xxxxxx-_

**RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS :**

**Aresse :** Pour en apprendre, Ron et Hermione en ont appris, non? Et merci pour tes commentaires, je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaisse. J'espère que la suite t'a plu! À bientôt!

**Geminie :** Voilà la suite et pour la fin… Ben je ne peux rien te promettre (je sais, je suis chienne, mais je suis curieuse, quelles autres fics as-tu lues de moi?) Merci pour ta reviews.

**Fearane : **Tu sais, j'ai entendu une phrase, un jour, qui disait, on ne naît pas mauvais, on le devient. Je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire, mais Imani n'est pas née mauvaise. Certaines circonstances ont assombri son coeur et tu l'apprendras plus loin. Quand à l'innocence d'Efia… Sache que puissant ne veux pas nécessairement dire sage, tu verras ce que je veux dire dans quelques chapitres. Pour la réaction de Ron et Hermione, j'espère que ça ne t'a pas trop déçu. Laisse-moi une review, pour savoir, et à bientôt!

**Nighthawk-59 :** Issa n'était pas partit, si ça peut répondre à ta question. Il attendait simplement de l'autre côté de la porte et le cri d'Efia l'a alerté. Est-ce que j'ai pu répondre à ta question? Et oui, je suis sadique, mais je m'aime quand même, lol. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et merci pour ta review.

**Yumi :** Merci! Que dire de plus, j'ai aimé ta review et j'ai hâte de te revoir.

**La marrade : **Pas grave, l'importance, c'est l'intention et j'ai été heureuse de lire ta fic. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et que je te reverrai bientôt. Merci d'avoir reviewer.

**Scalla :** Judy s'est drôlement calmée non? Et pourtant, c'est possible. J'aurai dû le préciser, mais bon… Pour l'inconnu du buisson, et bien, c'était un mangemort. Draco pour être plus précise, mais ça tu ne devais le savoir que dans quelques chapitres. Un scoop, si tu veux, pour une grande amie. Salut et à bientôt!

**Kaena Black :** Merci et à la prochaine. (que dire de plus, lol)

**Chtit-draco :** 8 mots : Merci beaucoup et au plaisir de se revoir. Ciao(oups, ça fait 9 mots maintenant )

**Qc-Hp :** Merci, ça fait toujours plasir quand de nouvelle personne découvre ma fic. Au plaisir de te revoir.

**Mademoiselle Mime :** Les histoires contes de fées ne matche pas avec mon style, mais je te promets une belle fin quand même. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Bisous.

**Maelstrom-fic :** Contente que tout te plait. Contente que tu aimes ma fic. Toute ta review me plaît aussi, lol. À la prochaine!

**Lilou :** Merci et la suite arrive le plus vite que je peux. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Ciao!

**Akeri la malicieuse :** Je sais, Imani est une peste, mais bon, il y a des bons et des mauvais partout. Merci pour ta review!

**Kotori Shiro :** Je m'aime, je m'aime, je m'aime, etc. Pour la myst.rieuse personne… secret jsuqu'à dans deux-trois chapitres. Salut et à la prochaine!


	18. Le combat de Harry, Harry?

**Disclamer:** **aucuns de ses personnages ne sont à moi, excepter Efia. Et la Race des Akakis est de mes créations. Toute ressemblance avec une autre race au un personnage ressemblant à Efia est une pure coïncidence. Merci de cette minute d'attention et place au spectacle:**

**TITRE: Efia, l'ange gardien d'Harry Potter**

**Auteur: _Lilylilas_**

_**Petite note: Les phrases en italique gras reflètent les discussions mentales des personnages.**_

Petite note 2: Les phrases en italique soulignées reflètent les souvenirs des personnages.

**Chapitre 17:** **_Le combat de Harry...Harry?_**

_Tous se retournèrent et devant eux, se trouvait un Harry Potter droit et en pleinne forme, avec les yeux brillants de rage._

_-Harry, s'écria Hermione._

_-Potter, siffla Voldemort. Comme on se retrouve._

_-Vous avez fait assez de mal, jugea Harry en sortant sa baguette et en soulevant Dumbuldore à moitié conscient dans la foule avec les autres élèves et professeurs. Maintenant, c'est entre vous et moi, que tout ce joue!_

_-Voilà un défi qui me plaît, accepta Voldemort en se levant._

Harry et Voldemort s'observèrent pendant quelques instants. Ils attendaient que l'autre attaque en premier. La salle était silencieuse, où de faibles sanglots s'échappaient parfois d'un des élèves. Hermione et Ron observaient la scène, impuissants, se demandant silencieusement milles et une questions... Où se trouvait Efia? Que faisiat Harry là, droit et fier, alors qu'il n'y a pas 15 minutes, il était à inconscient...

_-_Cois-tu qu'il assomé Efia, chuchota Ron.

_-_Pourquoi cette question, demanda Hermione tout aussi bas que Ron.

_-_Parce que c'est la seule raison que j'ai trouvé pour qu'elle ne soit pas à ses côtés...

Las de ce jeu d'observation, Voldemort lança le premier sort avec tant de force, que le sol de la Grande Salle tremblait :

_-_Avada Kedavra!

Harry s'élança, évitant ainsi le sort qui alla se fracasser sur le mur, tandis que les mangemorts firent la même actions que Harry s'ils ne voulaient pas mourrir de la baguette de leur maître. Harry se releva et bougea. Voldemort l'imita, pour toutjours faire face au dernier Potter. Lorsque Harry s'arrêta, Voldemort comprit son manège. Maintenant, Harry se trouvait face aux mangemorts, ainsi il ne se ferait pas attaquer de dos, et il s'était éloigné des élèves.

_-_Expelliarmus, lança Harry qui s'était juré de ne pas utiliser des sortilèges impardonnables.

Un simple bouclier de Voldemort absorba le sort de Harry sans le moindre cillement.

_-_C'est tout ce que tu peux faire? Tu me déçois Potter, ricana Voldemort en lui lança un Avada Kedavra droit dans le coeur.

Celui-là, Harry ne pu l'éviter... Le sort le frappa de plein fouet et s'écroula sur le sol froid comme une poupée de chiffon. Sans un bruit de la part de Celui-Qui-Avait-Vécu... Le survivant n'était plus...

_-_NNNOOOOONNNNN, hurla Hermione de même que plusieurs autres cris de la part des autres élèves et professeur.

Dans un geste instinctif, elle voulu s'élancer vers son ami, mais Ron la retenait, aidé de Ginny, qui pleurait elle aussi.

_-_Laisse-moi Ron, supplait Hermione en pleure. Je dois le voir... Je dois...

Ron l'aggripa par la taille et l'enlaça dans ses bras, en sanglotant silencieusement. À travers ses yeux embuhés, il voyait Sa soeur, le visage caché dans ses mains, les épaules tremblantes. Neville pleurait lui aussi... Tout comme chaque élèves présents...

_-_Et bien je crois qu'on devra renommer Potter, blagua Voldemort. Il sera Celui-Qui-N'a-Pas-Tenu, dit-il avant d'éclater de rire suivit de ses fidèles.

Ron serra les dents... Baguette ou pas, il se sentait à deux doigts de lâcher Hermione et d'aller attaquer ce monstre qui avait tué son meilleur ami. Ron se voyait l'étrangler avec plaisir quand... Quand quelqu'un cria :

_-_Il bouge, s'exclama une Serdaigle en pointant Harry du doigt.

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers le corps supposéement inerte de Harry. Était-ce une illusion... Non, Harry était avait bel et bien bougé. Mais c'était impossible, personne ne résistait à un Avada Kedavra, même si l'on s'appelait Harry Potter. Voldemort blêmit et resta figé. Ses mangemorts s'agitaient, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Lentement, Harry se releva, sous les exclamtions de joie, de surprise et d'étonnement.

Mais quelque chose se changea en Harry. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent, ses yeux prirent une couleur différente, son corps raptissa un peu et sa shilouette devint plus féminine...

Les exclamtions de joie et de surprise firent place à des exclamtions d'horreur, de dégoût et un mélange entre la surprise et l'étonnement. Seuls Hermione et Ron comprirent vraiment :

_-_Efia, lâchèrent-ils en même temps.

Cette dernière regardait ses mains et constata avec déception qu'elle avait retrouvé sa forme à elle.

_-Maudit sort_, maugréa-t-elle.

_-_Qui êtes-vous, demanda Voldemort avec une voix qui se voulait assurée.

_-Votre pire cauchemar_, répondit Efia en plantant ses yeux miel dans ceux de Voldemort.

Elle sortit ses grandes ailes grises, arrachant d'autres exclamtions. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus de secret, mais bon, elle avait déjà des ennuis, alors une de plus ne la rederait pas plus coupable. En voyant les ailes, Voldemort sembla reprendre une certaine assurance, ce qui étonna Efia.

_-_Voilà enfin la fameuse race des Akakis, déclara-t-il comme s'il était un maître de foires qui présentait ses bêtes de cirques.

_-Alors on disait vrai,_ déduit Efia. _Vous recherchiez notre race._

_-_Exact, approuva le Lord Noir. Je comptais vous rallié à mes troupes.

Efia émit un rire mesquin :

_-Comme si nous allions réellement accepter,_ cracha-t-elle. _Nous sommes des anges, notre but est de protéger les gens, pas de les tuer ou de les forcer à servir un monstre. Jamais nous n'aurions accepté!_

_-_Je ne suis pas idiot, je le savais que votre réponse serait négative, se défendit Voldemort.

_-Alors pourquoi nous traquer ainsi. Pour nous détruire? Nous sommes immoterls_, dévoilà Efia en mettant ses mains dans son dos pour créer une boule d'énergie sans que Voldemort ne le voit.

_-_Pourquoi vous vous cachiez-vous, riposta Voldemort avec un sourire diabolique. Ne répondez pas, car ça aussi je le sais aussi. Je suis maléfique, vous angéliques. Nous ne pouvons nous tuer, pour la même raisons que Dieu ne peut tuer le diable.

Ron, Hermione, Neville et tout le reste de la salle essayait de suivre du mieux qu'il le pouvait la discussion de Voldemort et Efia. Il n'y avait que Ron et Hermione qui parvenait à suivre la discussion, mais pleins de principes leur échappait. Les anges étaient une révélation pour tous...

_-Vous vous surestimez_, remarqua Efia dont la boule avait presque attint une grosseur respectable. _Vous comparez au diable..._

_-_Où est Potter, ragea Voldemort.

_-Jamais je ne le vous dirai_, s'écria Efia.

_-_Si vous ne me le dites pas, je vais les supprimer, menaça Voldemort en pointant sa baguette sur les élèves.

Ces derniers poussèrent des cris de terreurs, en tentant de se faire tout petit. Prennez l'autre mais laissez-moi vivant, tel semblait être le message que ces élèves donnaient. Efia était prise au piège.

_-_Alors, demanda Voldemort de plus en plus assuré.

Le salaud, il se savait en position avantageuse... Mais Efia n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et dans un dernier effort et la rapidité d'un chat, elle lança sa boule d'énergie en plein sur Voldemort. Ce dernier, ne s'attendant pas du tout à l'attaque, se fit heurter par la boule, mais pas en plein coeur car son instinct de survie l'a fit s'esquiver.

Efia se retint de na pas pousser le plus gros juron jamais entendu par l'homme. Voldemort se releva, tant bien que mal, mais malheureusement, il était toujours vivant et animé d'une vive fureur démencielle et dangeureuse.

_-_Félécitations, félécita Voldemort. Vous avez failli m'avoir, bravo. Mais vous m'avez rendu très en colère maintenant, explosa-t-il en pointant sa baguette de nouveau vers les élèves.

Efia eut le réflexe de s'avancer vers Voldemort, mais se ravissa en supposant qu'il pourrait jeter le sort mortel si elle faisait des gestes brusques.

_-_Choisisez, proposa Voldemort. Qui devrait mourrir, qui devrait vivre? Le choix est à vous!

Efia resta muette. Ses neurones s'échaffaient, à la recherche d'une bonne idée. Voldemort, impatient et en colère, lançant le sort mortel dans la foule, créant une raffale de cris. Mais Efia, avec une vitesse inouïe, créa un bouclier autour de la section visée, bloquant ainsi le sort au grand soulagement de l'Akakienne.

_-_Belle vitesse, remarqua Voldemort avant de lancer une autre Avada.

Encore une fois, Efia créa un bouclier. Mais chaque bouclier générait une grosse quantité d'énergie, déjà épuisée par la boule d'Efia. À son cinquième bouclier, elle s'effondra à genoux sur le sol, en cherchant son souffle. Ravi, Voldemort s'avança vers elle.

_-_Petite sotte, vous et vos beaux principes, tsss, siffla Voldemort en faisant rire ses fidèles. Tu croyais vraiment me battre? Je ne suis pas immortel, mais je connais vos faiblessesé

Efia lança une autre boule d'énergie, beaucoup plus petite que la première mais qui aurait pu l'assomer. Cependant, Voldemort s'y attendait et l'évita avec facilité.

_-_Fière jusqu'à la mort, dit Voldemort pour lui-même. Tu me seras bien utile...

Mais Voldemort ne pu finir sa phrase, car un « Expelliarmus » le frappa en plein dos. Voldemort perdit sa baguette et s'écrasa sur le sol, cinq mètres plus loin. Celui qui avait lancé le sort n'était nulle autre que... Harry! Le vrai Harry, en hcair et en os, tremblant de fureur.

_-_Harry, s'étonnèrent Ron et Hermione.

_-Harry_, s'exclama faiblement Efia.

_-_Potter, s'énerva Voldemort en se relevant. J'en ai assez de ce petit jeu qui ne mène à rien.

_-_C'est entre toi et moi Tom, alors laisse tout le monde partir, déclara Harry en s'enfoncant dans l'arène de combat.

_-_Le vieux fou m'a fait ce même discour, Potter, fit savoir Voldemort. Alors je vais lui répondre la même chose que je lui ai dis. Doloris!

Le sort se perdit dans un tourbillon de fumée apparu de nulle part. Lorsque la fumée s'évanouit, elle révéla un Harry sans aucune blessure, avec une Efia, à ses côtés, qui avait de nouveau généré un bouclier.

Mais elle avait utilisé ses dernières forces et s'aggripait, maintenant, à l'épaule de Harry.

_-_Efia, s'inquièta Harry en la soutenant d'une main et en pointant sa baguette vers Voldemort. Efia parle-moi!

Mais Efia sombrait dans un sommeil réparateur, que tout les Akakiens avait droit lorsqu'ils étaient à cours d'énergie.

_-_Potter, suis-moi ou je la tue, menaça Voldemort en jouant le tout pour le tout.

Voldemort priait intérieurement que Harry ignorait la vérité sur l'Ange Gardienne. D'apèrs les ouvrages qu'il avait parcouru, il se souvint que les Akakis ne révélait jamais leur identité.

_-_J'accepte, déclara finalement Harry sans quitter Efia des yeux.

_-_Non, Harry! Efia est une..., s'écria Hermione en voulant l'avertir du fait qu'Efia était immortelle.

Cependant, un mangemort avait prévu le coup et la baîllona de sa main. Il eut la décence d'esprit de ne pas la tuer, sinon, qui sait ce que Potter aurait pu faire?

Voldemort, lui, sourit. Il claqua des doigts et quatre mangemorts attrapèrent Harry et Efia. Harry se débattit, par instinct, mais avant que quiconque ne pu faire le monidre mouvement, Voldemort, ses prisonniers et les mangemorts tranplanèrent Dieu sait où.

La salle resta silencieuse encore quelques secondes, ne croyant pas au fait qu'il était encore tous vivant. Hermione fut la première à se lever et à courrir à l'endroit où Harry et Efia se tenaient il y avait quelques secondes. Elle tomba à genoux et pleura de tout son saoûl. Ron la rejoingnit et lui frotta le dos.

_-_Il s'est sacrifié pour elle, sanglotait Hermione.

_-_Je sais...

_-_J'aurai pu... j'aurai dû...

_-_Tu ne pouvais rien faire Hermione, assura Ron. Tout comme nous...

Derrière eux, Macgonagall, ébranlée, mais d'une voix assurée, prit en charge les opérations. Elle exigea qu'on trasporte Dumbuldore à l'infirmerie d'urgence. Elle demanda au professeur Rogue d'aller reconduire les élèves à Pré-Au-Lard, pour plus de sécurité :

_-_Vous-Savez-Qui pourait revenir pour achever Dumbuldore, expliqua Macgonagall.

Ensuite elle demanda au professeur Sinistra d'avertir le Ministère de la Magie et de l'aviser de mettre tout le monde sur le quivive : Voldemort est de retour et il a prit Harry Potter.

La Grande Salle se vida peu à peu, ne laissant que Ron, Hermione, Neville et Macgonagall. Neville était allé rejoindre ses deux amis et Macgonagall vint les rejoindre à son tour.

_-_Je crois qu'on mériterait d'être éclaicit sur certaines choses, fit remarquer la directrice-adjointe d'une voix douce et compréhensive.

_-_Efia est un ange, dit Neville.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Ron hocha la tête.

_-_On ne sait pas grand chose, fit savoir Hermione toujours en larmes. On ne le savait que depuis cet après-midi... Maintenant ils sont...

_-_On les retrouvera, assura Macgonagall en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

_-_Comment, demanda piteusement Hermione.

_-Avec notre aide_, déclara une voix derrière eux.

Les quatre sorciers se retournèrent et virent trois anges, immobiles, à deux pouces du sol...

Hermione et Ron reconnurent Issa à gauche, mais les autres... Les deux amis des disparus se levèrent et allèrent à la rencontre des autres.

_-Je vois que trop arrive trop tard_, remarqua Issa.

_-_Se n'est pas de ta faute Issa, assura Ron.

_-_Issa, le chat d'Efia, s'étonna Neville. Mais comment?

_-_Longue histoire, expliqua seulement Hermione. On n'a pas le temps.

_-Est-ce que Efia est blessée_, demanda l'ange du centre qui semblait être une femme.

_-_On l'ignore, expliqua Ron. Elle s'est transforéme en Harry, elle a fait une grosse boule bizarre avec ses mains, elle nous a protégé avec des boucliers et elle s'est effondrée.

_-Le sommeil réparateur_, déduit Issa.

_-IL l'a entre ses mains Issa_, s'alarma la femme ange. _Qui sait ce qu'il peut en faire maintenant!_

_-Adila, calme-toi!_ exigea Issa.

_-_Adila, coupa Hermione.

Adila observa Hermione d'un drôle d'oeil.

_-Efia vous a parlé de moi?_

_-_Elle m'a juste dit que vous étiez une bonne amie, assura-t-elle.

_-Pardon_, s'excusa Issa. _Je vous présente deux amis d'Efia,_ présenta-t-il aux quatres sorciers. _Elle, c'est Adila et lui, c'est Idriis._

_-_Idriis, le petit ami d'Efia, demanda Neville qui était tout perdu.

_-Elle a dit ça_, s'étonna le dénommé Idriis qui ressemblait à un môme de 7 ans. _Elle est bien bonne!_

_-On ne peut aimer_, déclara Adila.

_-_Oui, on connait ce passage, coupa Ron.

_-_Excusez-moi, intervint Macgonagall en sortant de sa stupeur. Mais pourrions-nous revenir aux choses sérieuses. Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour et il a Potter et Lela comme prisonniers!

_-Pardonnez-nous_, s'excusa Issa._ Y aurait-il un endroit où nous pourrions préparé un plan d'attaque?_

_-_Veuillez me suivre, déclara Macgonagall.

Les trois Akakis suivirent la directrice-adjointe, suivit de Ron, Hermione et Neville.

_-Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous mettre à l'abri_, prévint Idriis aux trois élèves.

_-_Pas question, Harry et Efia sont aussi nos amis, refusa Ron.

_-Je sais_, assura le jeune ange. _Mais je prévois de graves dangers à venir..._

Ron déglutit, mais ne s'en alla pas. Harry aurait fait la même chose pour lui. Il vit dans les yeux de sa douce qu'elle aussi restait. Le rouquin se tourna vers Neville :

_-_Tu peux aller te cacher, tu sais, on comprendrait.

Neville lui lança un regard dur et froid :

_-_Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi proche d'Harry et d'Efia comme vous, mais ils sont mes amis aussi et ils feraient la même chose pour moi. Alors je reste, déclara-t-il sur un ton qui ne se contestait pas.

Idriis hocha lassivement la tête de gauche à droite. Les humains étaient solidaires, vrai. Courageux et pleins de bonnes volontés, vrai... Mais ils n'avaient aucune notion de danger et ils étaient impulsifs... Et ça c'était dangeureux...

_-**Ils sont fous**_, pensa Idriis.

_-**Laisse-les faire, lui répondit Issa. Ils peuvent être pleins de surprise.**_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Que va-t-il arriver à nos héros? Ça, vous le saurez au prochain chapitre, intitulé « Là où aucun ange n'a jamais été » Ça vous mets l'eau à la bouche?_

_Bisous_

_Lilylilas -xxxxx-_

RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS :

**Nighthawk-59 :** J'espère que le combat ne t'a pas déçu... Alors, il était comme tu pensais? Mieux? Pire? En tout cas, il y en aura un autre, et si ce combat n'était pas à la hauteur, je me rattraperai dans le prochaine. Fait-le moi savoir. À plus!

**Scalla :** Comme tu vois, ça ne s'est pas déroulé comme ta review le disait... Que s'est-il passé dans l'infirmerie, entre la déclration d'Efia et la combat? Tu le saura au prochain chapitre. Et oui, j'adore Draco, mais dans cette fic, je voulais le faire méchant.

**Pikachu :** Merci!

**Lop :** Comment tu as deviné? Je suis si prévisible?

**La Marrade :** Réponse : 1) Non, pas maintenant... Tu comprendras dans les prochains chapitres. 2) Non, elle n'y a pas songé, à cause de l'action du moment et pu, pense-y, même si elle efface la mémoire de Harry, Ron et Hermione finiront par cracher le morceau. 3) Devine! 4) Où as-tu vu Dumbuldore se faire lancer un Avada Kedavra? J'espère avoir répondu à tes questions. À la prochaine et merci pour ta review.

**AdelheidRe :** Merci pour ta review, elle me fait chaud au coeur. J'espère te revoir bientôt!

**Yumi :** C'EST MA FAÇON! Lol. Et capote pas, regarde, j'ai écrit un chapitre supervite, alors que je devais écrire le chapitre d'une autre de mes fics en premier. Alors on me fait confiance, on lit et on aime! Compris! Non, joke. J'espère que tu as aimé. À la prochaine.

**Lyra184 :** Wow, merci, milles bravos, c'est beaucoup. Que veux-tu, je passe le trois quart de mon temps à imaginer et le 2 quarts à mettre sur papier ce que j'ai imaginé ( si tu fais le calcule, tu remarqueras qu'il y a un quart de trop. Simple, j'imagine en mettant sur papier d'autre idées, lol). Ça me fait toujours plaisir quand une nouvelle fan arrive. Je suis super contente que tu aime cette fic. Je vais espérer ne pas te décevoir. Et pour Harry et Efia... C'est une surprise. Une bonne ou une mauvaise? Ça aussi c'est une surprise!

**Fearane :** Même les anges peut être méchants. Les anges noirs, tu connais? Encore là, tout est relatif, je pourrais te parler du bien et du mal pendant des pages et des pages... J'aimerai bien, mais je ne veux pas te casser les pieds avec ça. Bref, je suis contente que tu aies aimé la réaction de Ron et Hermione. Et ce chapitre? As-tu aimé?


	19. là où aucun ange n'a jamais été

**Disclamer: aucuns de ses personnages ne sont à moi, excepter Efia. Et la Race des Akakis est de mes créations. Toute ressemblance avec une autre race au un personnage ressemblant à Efia est une pure coïncidence. Merci de cette minute d'attention et place au spectacle:  
  
TITRE: Efia, l'ange gardien d'Harry Potter**

Auteur: Lilylilas

_**Petite note: Les phrases en italique gras reflètent les discussions mentales des personnages.**_

**Petite note 2: Les phrases en italique soulignées reflètent les souvenirs des personnages.**

**Chapitre 18 : _Là où aucun ange n'a jamais été_**

Dans une pièce sombre et lugubre, dont tous ignorait l'existance, se réveilla Efia, mais n'ouvra pas ses yeux parce que ses paupières étaient trop lourdes. L'Akakienne avait un mal de tête épouvantable et elle se sentait incroyablement faible et fragile. Efia tenta de se relever, mais ses jambes fléchirent sous son poids et elle tomba sur son derrière.

Elle s'était relevée trop vite, car maintenant elle avait le tournis et envie de vomir. À l'aveuglette, elle trouva un mur où elle pu s'adosser. En étirant ses jambes, elle sentit une masse s'interposer devant elle. Dans un ultime effort, elle ouvrit enfin ses yeux et, lorsque ces derniers s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, Efia découvrit Harry, à ses pieds, inconscient.

_- Harry_, s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant sur lui.

Elle le prit délicatement dans ses bras et s'assura qu'il était toujours vivant. En sentant le souffle de son amour dans son cou, elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement et de joie. Doucement, comme si elle manipulait l'objet le plus précieux au monde, Efia posa la tête de Harry sur ses cuisses et se elle se mit à caresser lentement les cheveux noirs et rebelles de son protégé.

Efia profitait de ces instants, malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas le lieu ou le moment. À chaque caresse, Efia lui prodiguait une vague d'apaisement. Depuis qu'elle était sortie de son sommeil réparateur, elle sentait ses forces lui revenir graduellement.

_- Pardonne-moi Harry_, supplia-t-elle même si ce dernier était inconscient_. Je ne voulais pas que cela finisse de cette manière… Harry? Harry, réveille-toi, je t'en prie! Je veux entendre ta voix, je veux te voir sourire… Harry, j'ai besoin de toi!_ sanglotait Efia en le serrant fort.

Des larmes muettes s'échappèrent des yeux miel de l'Akakienne.

_- Regarde-moi_, déclara-t-elle entre deux sanglots. _Depuis ta rencontre, je pleure, je ris, je dors, je mange et… Je me sens vivante… Harry, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi?_

Harry restait toujours sourd aux supplications et aux plaintes d'Efia. Cette dernière se sentait impuissante. Ses forces ne revenaient pas assez vite à son goût pour secourir Harry qui semblait mal au point. Qu'avait fait ces mangemorts à son aimé pendant qu'elle sombrait dans une abyme reposante? Efia ferma les yeux, faisant couler d'autre larmes. Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que Harry aurait pu subir.

_- Je t'aime Harry, je… Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi… Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu reste en vie… Reviens Harry, continue de lutter, mes pouvoirs seront bientôt à leur puissance maximale et tu verras, tout ira mieux. Je t'aime Harry_, répéta encore et encore Efia.

_- _J-Je t'aime au… aussi, souffla Harry qui était lentement sortit de son inconscience.

Efia poussa un exclamation de joie. Trop heureuse, elle couvra le visage, de son amour, de baisers. Sur le front, les joues, le nez et la bouche. Malgré le peu de forces qu'il avait, Harry répondit au baiser avec passion et amour. Après quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent à regrets. Des larmes coulaient toujours sur les joues d'Efia, mais maintenant, c'était des larmes de joie.

Peu importait où ils étaient, peu importait le fait que la pièce soit hideuse, que Voldemort soit à proximité, car Harry sentait sa cicatrice qui le chauffait, et peu importait qu'ils soient en train de, peut être, vivre leurs dernières heures, ils étaient ensemble et c'était tout ce qui importait.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Dans le bureau de Dumbuldore

Macgonagall avait conduit les trois anges dans le bureau de Dumbuldore. Fumseck était revenu et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Rémus, Arthur, Tonk et plusieurs autres membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent à Poudlard… Mais trop tard.

Macgonagall tentait de les retenir hors du bureau de Dumbuldore, car les trois Akakis avaient exigé de ne pas se faire voir. Déjà que leur identité était révélée à plusieurs élèves… Les Sages allaient avoir une attaque en l'apprenant…

_- _Je crois que Rémus devrait nous aider, fit savoir Hermione à Issa. Harry est tout ce qui lui reste…

Après réflexions, Issa consentit à faire entrer Rémus, mais personne d'autre. L'ancien maraudeur, lorsqu'il vit les trois êtres ailés, eut un mouvement de recul. Il regarda alternativement les Akakis, Hermione et Ron, les Akakis, Macgonagall et encore une fois les Akakis.

_-_ J'aimerai tout savoir s'il vous plait, demanda gentiment Rémus même s'il était extrêment tendu.

Hermione et Ron expliquèrent le plus rapidement possible, sans oublier un détail important. Rémus était assomé… Harry avait été capturé par Voldemort. La culpabilité le rongeait, se disant qu'il aurait pu empêcher tout cela.

_- Au contraire_, contredit Adila qui avait lu les pensées de Rémus pour détecter ses intentions. _Vous ne pouviez empêchez cela, Rémus Lupin_, consola-t-elle avec un chaleureux sourire. _Ni Efia, ni moi et même Idriis n'avions prédit que cela se produirait. Idriis, qui est un messager et qui peut prédire l'avenir. _

_-_ _Ils ont agit sur le vif_, continua Idriis. _Ce n'était pas prémédité, ils attendaient le bon moment pour frapper. Alors si nous n'avions pu le deviner, vous, vous ne pouviez rien faire. Cessez de culpabiliser, _conseilla-t-il.

Rémus acquésia, étonné que ces derniers aient deviné ses pensées.

_-_ Les Akakis peuvent lire dans nos pensées, informa Hermione devant l'air ébahi de Rémus.

_- _Je vois, répondit simplement ce dernier. Bon, avez-vous un plan ou une idée d'où Voldemort peut se cacher?

Ron, Neville et Macgonagall frémirent au nom de Voldemort, mais personne n'y porta attention, sauf Idriis et Adila.

_- **Pourquoi ont-ils peur d'un simple nom**_, demanda mentalement Adila.

_- **La faiblesse humaine sûrement**_, proposa le messager.

_- **Nous appelons bien ce Voldemort part le mot « IL »**_ remarqua Issa sur un ton réprobateur, qui avait entendu la conversation.

_- **Mais c'est différent pour nous**_, répliqua Adila.

_- Qu'y a-t-il de différent_, explosa Issa.

Tous furent surpris du soudain changement d'humeur de Issa. Surtout les sorciers, qui n'avaient rien entendu de la conversation entre les Akakiens.

_- Issa_, tenta de calmer Idriis.

_- Il est temps que vous vous ouvrez les yeux_, continua l'ami d'Efia qui n'avait aucune intention de se calmer. _Oubliez ce qu'on nous a appris! Les humains ne sont pas que faiblesses ou péchés! _

_- Issa, tais-toi_, exigea Adila qui perdit son sang-froid pour la première fois. _Ne remet pas en cause des siècles d'enseignement… Du moins pas ici, on devrait se concentrer sur la cas d'Efia et…_

_- Efia aurait compris_, riposta simplement Issa.

Les joues d'Adila et d'Idriis devinrent rouges :

_- Et qu'aurait-elle compris_, s'emporta Adila. _Sache que j'aime Efia autant que toi et que ce que je vais dire va me fendre le coeur…_

_- Quel coeur_, demanda méchament Issa.

_- Mais elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir ce dossier_, continua Adila qui avait fait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu le commentaire d'Issa. _Elle n'était pas assez expérimentée et elle a causé beaucoup d'ennui._

Les cinq sorciers regardaient la scène, sachant qu'ils n'étaient que de simples spectateurs.

_- Alors ils ne sont que de simples dossiers_, s'exclama Issa en répétant les dires d'Adila.

_- Oui_, approuva Idriis. _Que seraient-ils d'autres?_

_- Des êtres vivants_, répondit Issa qui semblait avoir retrouvé son calme. _Des gens qui auront encore une vie lorsqu'on les laissera. Ce ne sont pas des simulations, mes amis,_ fit-il remarquer. _Ils ne s'éteigneront pas, ils ne dispraîsseront pas… Ils resteront et viveront avec les conséquences ou les bienfaits de nos actes… Tu dis que Efia n'était pas assez expérimentée, _demanda Issa à Adila qui semblait toute déboussolée. _Et bien tu avais tort_, déclara-t-il. _Elle, elle l'avait compris…_

Hermione sentit qu'elle devait ajouter quelque chose, pour briser le malaiser qui flottait maintenant entre les trois anges.

_- _Efia était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver à Harry, assura-t-elle aux trois anges.

_-_ Et à nous, termina Neville.

Adila et Idriis jugèrent les cinq sorciers sous un nouvel oeil. Peut être Issa avait raison, peut être était-il temps de changer les vieilles règles… Peut être était-ce le temps qu'Akakis et Humains travaillent main dans la main.

_- Il est temps d'innover_, déclara enfin Idriis.

Issa sourit et posa sa main sur l'éapule de son ami :

_- Alors innovons! Qui a une idée_, demanda-t-il à tous.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

À l'endroit où Harry et Efia étaient captifs

Harry reprenait du mieux, à la grande joie d'Efia, ainsi qu'à son grand désarroi. Plus Harry reprenait ses esprits, plus il devenait lucide et demandait des expliquations sur certains faits.

_-_ Efia, demanda-t-il tandis qu'il se défaisait (à regret) de l'étreinte de cette dernière. Je crois que tu me dois des réponses.

Inconsciement, Efia frissonna. Elle redoutait ce moment, elle aurait aimé ne pas avoir à tout lui dire. Mais au lieu de se taire, elle décida d'affronter le lion qui dormait, car elle était comme ça, elle ne s'enfuirait pas comme une lâche!

_- Que veux-tu savoir_, demanda Efia ne sachant pas par quel bout commencer.

_-_ Qui es-tu, questionna Harry sans tourner autour du pot.

Efia le sentit sur les nerfs et dans ces moments-là, il était instable et avait tendance à devenir explosif… L'Akakienne allait devoir bien choisir ses mots et ne pas tout lui dire avec délicatesse. Avec trop de rudesse, cela pourrait lui donner l'effet d'une gifle.

_- Si je te disais que je ne suis pas totalement une sorcièr_e, commença doucement Efia.

_-_ Tu es une moldue?

_- Franchement, Harry_, s'indigna l'Ange. _Si tu me demandes ça sérieusement tu devrais changer tes lunettes. J'ai quand même tenu tête à Voldemort_, déclara Efia avec une voix faussement vantarde.

Harry approuva avec un large sourire. Efia jugeait qu'elle ne s'en tirait pas trop mal.

_-_ Donc, tu possède d'autres gènes, supposa-t-il. Tu es une sorte d'Hybride?

_- C'est une façon de voire les choses_, répondit évasivement l'Akakienne.

Harry se mit à réfléchir :

Vampire? Loup-garou?

_- Non pour les deux._

Une Vélane?

_- Tu me flattes_, rougit Efia. _Mais non, je ne possède aucun gène de cette race._

_- _Pourtant, on dirait que tu en as… Non, tu es plus belle, corrigea-t-il. Tu ressemble à un ange, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête et en se passant une main dans ses cheveux rebelles.

Efia cessa tout sourire. Harry remarqua le brusque changement d'humeur de sa belle et s'en intrigua. Il repassa les dernières minutes passées ensemble, pour comprendre ce qu'il avait dit de travers… Il avait compris, sans vraiment le comprendre… Sous sans vraiment le croire.

Efia détecta son trouble et poussa un soupir de résignation qui semblait dire « Tu as tout compris ». Elle se leva lentement et lui tourna les talons. Harry l'observait avec intérêt, ne sachant pas quoi faire et, soudain, deux grandes ailes grises apparurent du dos d'Efia. L'Akakienne entendit l'exclamation de son amour. Une exclamation de surprise? D'horreur? De dégoût? Osant enfin affronter le regard d'Harry, Efia se retourna, au prix d'un incroyable effort, croisant les yeux émeraudes de celui qu'elle aime plus que tout.

_- Je suis un Ange_, avoua enfin Efia la voix tremblante. _Une Ange Gardien… Une Akakienne…_

Harry gardait toujours le silence, se contentant de fixer Efia avec une foule d'émotion qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Son aura d'or avait une couleur étrange. Efia ne pouvait plus supporter ce silence :

_- Dis quelque chose, je t'en prie_, demanda-t-elle d'un ton suppliant.

_-_ Que veux-tu que je dise, répondit enfin Harry d'une voix étrangement dure.

_- J'en sais rien_, se lamanta-t-elle en allant se réfugiée dans un coin, les yeux remplient de larmes.

Voilà, Harry savait tout, ou presque… Mais il devait la détester… Elle lui avait menti toute l'année, lui cachant la vérité sur elle, alors que lui avait été si gentil, aimable et doux. Pire, il la voyait faiblir, alors qu'elle devait être forte. C'était elle la protectrice, elle qui devait veiller sur lui… Efia tentait, par mains efforts, de faire cesser ses sanglots et empêcher ses larmes de couler, mais rien a faire. À force de passer trop de temps avec les humains, elle commençait à en devenir une.

Soudain, les bras de Harry s'enveloppèrent autour de la taille d'Efia, à la grande surpise de cette dernière, et les douces et chaudes lèvres de Harry se posèrent sur le cou de l'Akakienne.

_- _Je t'aime, lui murmura Harry.

Le coeur d'Efia bondit.

_- Même si je t'ai menti… même si je suis une Ange?_ demanda Efia d'une petite voix.

_- _Disons qu'on en reparlera, décida Harry. Là, tu devrais plutôt utiliser un petit sort Aka-je-ne-sais-plus-quoi, pour nous sortir d'ici.

Efia pu enfin sécher ses larmes et se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amour. Il avait raison, la priorité était de sortir ici… Et d'en finir avec Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute.

_- J'ai un plan_, fit savoir Efia. _Mais tu devras me faire une confiance aveugle et suivre tous mes ordres. D'accord?_

_-_ Toujours, assura Harry d'un ton et d'un regard déterminé.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

De retour dans le bureau de Dumbuldore

_- Efia est trop loin pour qu'on la localise_, remarqua Adila.

_- Ou est elle morte_, ajouta Idriis d'un ton lugubre.

_- Ou Lui la cache dans un endroit magiquement fermé_, répliqua Issa d'un ton dure à Idriis.

_-_ Magiquement fermé? questionna Hermione qui ne comprennait pas.

_- Cela veut dire qu'aucune aura magique ne peut se dégager de la salle ou du lieu, tout dépendant de la porter su sort_, expliqua Issa.

_- _Vous pouvez voir les auras des gens, s'étonna Rémus.

_- Bien sûr_, assura Idriis. _La votre, monsieur Lupin, est d'un vert forêt fort agréable à regarder_, commenta-t-il.

_-_ La mienne est de quelle couleur, demanda Ron.

_-_ Ron, ce n'est pas le moment, lui rappela Hermione.

_- _Désolé, s'excusa le rouquin.

La pièce était tendue. Rémus, Neville, Ron, Hermione et les trois Akakis ne trouvaient aucune idée… Macgonagall, elle, était partie prendre des nouvelles de Dumbuldore. Cela faisait maintenant près de 45 minutes qu'elle était partie. Ce n'était vraiment pas un bon signe. Adila, Idriis et Issa sentaient bien que le directeur faiblissaient, mais se refusaient de l'annoncer aux autres. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de d'autres mauvaises nouvelles.

_-_ Dommage que les sorts de localisation ne marche pas, soupira Neville après un moment.

_- Les quoi_, demandèrent les trois Akakis d'une même voix.

_- _Les sorts de localisation, répéta Neville. Des sorts qui nous permettent de trouver une personne, grâce à un objet qui lui appartient, expliqua-t-il.

_-_ Neville, s'exclama joyeusement Hermione. Tu deviens calé en sortilège.

_- _Merci, dit Neville en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Les trois Akakiens se regardèrent, les yeux étincellants. Hermione le remarqua :

_-_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_- Ça pourrait marcher_, déclara Adila.

_-_ Les sorts de localisation? Mais vous venez de nous dire que vous ne pouviez pas localiser Efia, remarqua Rémus.

Issa soupira :

_- C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, mais… comment vous dire. Ces sorts de localisations sont des sorts complexes, exact?_

_-_ Exact, approuva Hermione.

_- Et bien fermer magiquement un lieu est un sort complexe, exact?_

_-_ Oui, oui, mais quel est le rapport? demada Rémus.

_- Si on se fit à une vieille théorie magique, qui date de quelques milliers d'années, elle explique que deux sorts de puissances égales s'annulent. En d'autres mots_, simplifia Idriis, _si on lance un sort de localisation, nous pourrions repérer Efia._

Neville, Ron, Hermione et Rémus prirent en considération l'explication.

_- _C'est si étrange que ça pourrait marcher, fit remarquer Rémus.

_- Il nous faudrait un objet qui appartennait à Efia_, fit savoir Adila.

_-_ Hermione, demanda Ron. Est-ce que Efia avait son pendentif en forme de loup que tu lui avait donné à Noël?

_-_ Non, pourq… Oh Ron, tu es merveilleux, s'exclama sa petite amie en le serrant dans ses bras. Je vais le chercher de ce pas.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

À l'endroit où Harry et Efia étaient captifs

_- Prends-moi la main_, ordonna gentiment Efia. _Et ne la lâche que lorsque je t'en aurais donné la permission. Compris?_

Harry hocha sombrement la tête. Il ne savait pas ce qu'Efia avait en tête, mais il lui avait juré de la suivre et de lui obéir. Il prit la main qu'Efia lui tendait et l'observa se fermer les yeux. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, rien ne se produisit et Efia ouvrit ses yeux. Rien ne c'était passé… Cependant, Harry n'osait pas lâcher la main d'Efia. Il attendit qu'elle lui fournisse des explications, mais non. Elle restait muette, fermant les yeux de temps en temps, avec un air concentré, comme Hermione qui cherche la solution d'un problème particulièrement difficile…

Hermione… Ron… Les reverra-t-il un jour?

_- Tu les reverras_, lui assura Efia qui avait les yeux fermés. _Mais le moment n'est pas bien choisi pour te questionner. C'est le temps d'affronter ton destin,_ annonça-t-elle.

Harry voulu répliquer, mais avant même qu'il puisse ouvrit sa bouche, il se sentit soudain très fatigué. Penser était devenu une chose trop difficile pour lui. Enfin, il se tomba sur le sol, pris d'un sommeil anormal et se retrouva hors de son corps. D'où il était, il pouvait voir son corps assoupi et celui d'Efia. Il poussa un cri de surprise.

_- Chuut_, lui somma Efia. _Du calme, c'est normal._

_-_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais? s'inquiéta Harry.

_- C'est la seule façon d'aller dans les rêves de Voldemort. Allez!_

Sans aucune autre explications, Efia entraîna Harry jusqu'à Voldemort. Ils passèrent au travers des murs, des mangemorts, pour finalement aboutir dans les quartiers de Voldemort. Ce dernier dormait dans un luxurieux lit. Sans hésiter, Efia plongea vers la tête du Lord Noir, entraînant Harry avec elle.

Harry ferma et ses yeux et lorsqu'ils les ouvrient, il eut une vision d'horreur : Le monde était totalement détruit.

Flottant dans les airs, au dessus de décombres et de cadavres ensanglantés, Efia et Harry observaient avec dégoût le rêve de Voldemort.

_- Allons ailleurs_, décida Efia en quittant les lieux.

Elle s'arrêta à bonne distance des ruines, loin de la mort et de la destruction. Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, Efia en frémissait d'épouvante.

_-_ C'est le rêve de Voldemort, devina Harry.

_- Oui et espérons que ce n'est pas un rêve prémonitoire_, soupira l'Akakienne.

_-_ Pourquoi tu m'as conduit ici, demanda Harry.

_- Parce que les rêves n'ont aucun secret pour les Akakis_, expliqua Efia. _On détient de vastes connaissances sur ce sujet : la signification, l'effet mirroir, etc. Mais on sait aussi que si le rêveur meurt dans son rêve, il meurt dans la vraie vie._

_-_ Comment ça, s'étonna Harry.

_- Les rêves proviennent du subconscient et le subconscient est une partie importante de ton cerveau. S'il rêve que tu meurs, il donne l'ordre au reste du cerveau_, expliqua rapidement Efia.

_-_ Alors tu veux que je tues Voldemort dans son rêve?

_- C'est ça_, approuva-t-elle.

Harry jugea le plan d'Efia quelques instants :

_-_ Pourquoi toi tu ne le tues pas, demanda-t-il. Tu es plus puissante.

_- Avec l'énergie que j'ai utilisé pour te faire pénétré dans le rêve, je suis aussi puissante que toi sinon moins. Cela génère beaucoup de ma puissance._

Harry hocha la tête. Il comprennait…

_-_ Autant en finir le plus vite possible, déclara-t-il.

_- Ok, je vais l'attirer._

Efia sortit ses ailes et s'éleva dans les airs. Elle gonfla ses poumons et hurla de toutes ses forces :

_- VOLDEMORT! VIENS AFFRONTER TON DESTIN!_

Presque aussitôt après l'appel d'Efia, Voldemort transplana aux côtés d'eux.

_- **Harry**_, l'interpella mentalement Efia. **_Voldemort croit qu'il est dans un rêve, ne lui révèle pas la vérité, agit comme un objet de son imagination._**

Harry hocha la tête, montrant qu'il avait compris.

_- _Potter, siffla Voldemort. C'est l'heure de mourrir.

Voldemort fit apparaître sa baguette dans sa main. Efia, elle, téléporta celle d'Harry dans la main de son propriétaire. Ce dernier remercia l'Akakienne du regard. Le combat s'engagea. Voldemort jeta le premier sort, qu'Efia bloqua au loin grâce à un bouclier.

_-_ On est déloyale Potter, remarqua Voldemort.

Mais autant Harry qu'Efia s'en fichaient. Comme si ce dernier avait loyal dans ces combats. Harry lança un sort d'imobilisation, que Voldemort bloqua sans difficulté. Il ne broncha même pas.

_-_ **_Harry_**, lui ordonna Efia. **_Tu dois faire des sorts plus dévastateurs. Tu n'en viendras pas à bout ainsi. _**

_-_ **_Je… Je ne peux pas Efia_**, songea-t-il.

Efia comprennait le doute et la peur de Harry. Même si c'était Voldemort, Harry se répugnait à tuer. Mais Efia et Harry savaient tout deux que les sorts qu'Harry comptaient utiliser ne serait pas assez forts.

_- Harry_, s'écria Efia. _On le fait à deux!_

Harry ne répondit pas, mais Efia comprit que cela voulait dire qu'il était d'accord.

_- Maintenant_, ordonna-t-elle.

Voldemort était un peu désorienté, ne comprennant pas ce qui se passait. Mais la dernière chose qu'il vu de sa vie, fut deux sorts lumineux de couleurs différents et vives. Harry lui avait lançé un sort d'Entrave et Efia un sort complexe et inconnu qui tue comme un euthanasie. C'était une trop belle mort pour cet homme, ce serpent, cet abomination…

Efia redescendit rejoindre Harry à ses côtés. Il était droit, silencieux, le visage fermé et neutre. L'Akakienne n'osait pas lire dans ses pensées. Elle se contenta simplement de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son aimé. Ce dernier serra la main de l'Akakienne, lui transmettant, pour la première fois, de l'amour. Surprise, Efia retira sa main.

_- Co-Comment as-tu fais ça_, demanda-t-elle déboussolée.

_-_ Fais quoi, demanda sincèrement Harry qui ne comprennait rien.

_- Me transmettre cette vague… Il n'y a que les Akakis qui peuvent transmettre ce genre de vague par les mains… Comment tu as pu…_

_- _Peut être que les gens ordinaires peuvent le faire aussi, mais qu'aucun de vous ne vous petes laisser approcher suffisament pour qu'on puisse vous transmettre ces vagues, supposa Harry.

_- Peut être_, approuva-t-elle. _Peux-tu recommencer?_

Harry sourit et la serra dans ses bras en tentant de lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour cette petite Ange fragile et forte, puissante et étrange. Efia se retrouva entouré d'une puissante vague d'amour qui la fit frissonner de bonheur. Comment pourrait-elle s'en maintenant, comment pourrait-elle vivre sans lui maintenant?

_- Efia_, criait une voix au loin. _Efia!_

Efia se défit de l'étreinte de Harry :

_- On doit y aller_, fit-elle savoir.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Ouf, ceci est un long chapitre, mais je crois qu'il en valait la peine non? C'est mon cadeau à moi-même, parce que c'est ma fête en fin de semaine! Bon ben je me mets tout de suite à la suite!_

_Lilylilas -xxxxxxx-_

RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS :

**AdelheidRe :** Merci pour les encouragements et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. On se reparle bientôt!

**Scalla :** Ouais, le pleine forme pouvait porter à confusion, lol. LOL ta liste est trop folle! J'aime trop tes reviews, elle sont drôles et me remonte le morale. J'aime ton imagination folle et débile, lol. Mais non, Ryry n'a pas n'avait pas de plan, il aimait simplement Efia au point de tout risquer pour elle. C'est tout. Ah, l'amour! Bon ben merci pour la reviews et à la prochaine.

**La marrade :** Pas grave pour l'erreur, on en fait tous, moi la première. Et oui, Dumbuldore peut résister au Doloris, mais il s'en sortira pas en grande forme… Merci pour les éloges, je n'en méritais pas tant… Si j'en méritais même plus, tu aurais pu te forcer! Non, je te niaise, lol. Merci pour ta super cool reviews.

**Fearane : **Non, Lilylilas n'a jamais honte. Et bien, il peuvent être d'une méchanceté pure. La purté peut être vue sous plusieurs angles. Un diamant peut être a 100 pur et une roche de granite a 100 pure, pourtant, on voit que ces deux cailloux sont totalement opposés et différents. Oui, les anges sont purs c'est aussi ma vision, mais je crois que, comme dans tout, il y a aussi des sortes d'exceptions ou de mutations. Dans chaque espèce il en ai ainsi. Imani est une exception ou une mutation. Sa purté est diabolique, contrairement aux autres, tout comme Efia a une capacité de raisonnement plus poussée que les autres. Ou voit-le aussi comme dans Stars Wars, quand Anakin se fait séduire par le côté obscur. Imani a simplement pris la voie facile trop souvent et dans la voie facile, on trouve souvent les vices, car ils sont les moyens d'atteindre ce que l'on souhaite plus vite. Imani a traversé cette mince frontière entre le bien et le mal trop souvent et elle y a pris goût. Même les Anges franchisent cette frontière invisible. Dans un film extraordinaire, dont le titre m'échappe, il y a une phrase qui me revient en tête tandis que j'écris ces lignes : « Nous franchisons tous la ligne de la droiture pour nous rendre vers la noirceur et l'interdit. C'est de trop franchir cette ligne qui fait de nous des êtres vils et pervers ». Je trouve que cette phrase explique bien ce que je voulais expliquer. Bon ben là, je vais devoir arrêter, je poursuiverai à la prochaine reviews, sinon je n'aurai pas le temps de répondre à tout le monde. À la prochaine.

**Nighthawk-59 :** Ben oui, ils disent tout cela, lol. Tu as raison, le mal est plus fort qu'on le croit, mais aussi imbécile et pas très vite vite parfais, comme tu as pu le voir dans ce chapitre. Alors, la fin de Voldemort ne t'a pas trop décu? Dis-le moi et à bientôt.

**Satya :** Oui, très! Bienvenue dans mon fanclub, lol. Merci et voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas déçue!

**Lenne :** Bon, pour Voldemort c'est fait. Pas trop triste? Pour Efia… C'est à suivre… Merci d'avoir reviewer.

**Lyra184 :** Comme si j'étais assez sadique pour faire mourrir Harry. Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai un schéma dans ma tête, comme le nom des chapitres et ce qu'il s'y passe dans les grandes lignes, mais je n'ai pas tout écrit mot pour mot. Et merci pour les encouragements. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Bye bye!

**Kaena Black :** Merci, c'est super gentil! Et pour la réponse à ta question, et bien tu t'es répondu toi même, lol. A bientôt.

**Melinda :** Merci et j,espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de tes attentes.

**Ambre15 :** Lol, Merci pour ta review, tu es bien fine. J'peux pas te dire comment ça va finir et la fin est un secret que je garde très jalousement. Il me faudra un chèque avec plusieurs zéro pour savoir la fin. Ou, tu devras attendre, c'est plus long, mais moins cher, lol. Merci encore pour ta fic. À la prochaine!

**Line Weasley :** Pas grave, l'important c'est que tu aimes les chapitres, peu importe le moment que tu le lis. Merci pour tes trois reviews. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et que tu le liras maintenant et pas dans trois autres chapitres, lol. Non, lis quand tu veux et à ton rythme. En espérant que tu as aimé et qu'on se réécrira bientôt.

**Akeri la malicieuse : **Bien voilà la suite. As-tu aimé?

**Atalinia :** Veux-tu des mouchoirs, lol? Sérieusement, je suis vraiment ravie que ma fic te plaise. Alors, ce chapitre t'a plu?


	20. la guerre n'est pas fini pour tous

**Disclamer: aucuns de ses personnages ne sont à moi, excepter Efia. Et la Race des Akakis est de mes créations. Toute ressemblance avec une autre race au un personnage ressemblant à Efia est une pure coïncidence. Merci de cette minute d'attention et place au spectacle:  
  
TITRE: Efia, l'ange gardien d'Harry Potter **

Auteur: Lilylilas

_**Petite note: Les phrases en italique gras reflètent les discussions mentales des personnages.**_

**Petite note 2: Les phrases en italique soulignées reflètent les souvenirs des personnages.**

**Chapitre 19 : _La guerre est finie, mais pas pour tous._**

_- Efia, criait une voix au loin. Efia!_

_Efia se défit de l'étreinte de Harry :_

_- On doit y aller, fit-elle savoir._

Efia se ramena dans son corps, ainsi qu'Harry. Lorsqu'il sortir de leur état « d'exit », ils découvrirent Issa, Adila, Idriis, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Rémus et le porfesseur Macgonagall.

_-_ Harry, s'écria Hermione en lui sautant au cou.

_-_ On peut dire que tu nous a fait une belle peur, déclara Rémus avec un sourire bienvaillant.

_- _Ré-Rémus? Hermione? Mis qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Comment nous avez-vous trouvé?

_-_ Grâce à Issa, Adila et Idriis, expliqua Ron en désignant les trois Akakis.

Efia et ces trois derniers s'étaient écartés du groupe, pour s'entretenir en paix. Au nom de Idriis, Harry fronça les sourcils. Le Survivant avait complètement oublié le petit ami d'Efia… Lui avait-elle mentit ou lui avait-elle dit la vérité?. Hermione comrpit ce à quoi il pensait :

_- _Idriis n'est pas le petit ami d'Efia, révéla-t-elle. C'était un mensonge, pour ne pas que tu tombes amoureuse d'elle.

_- _Mais pourquoi?

_-_ Les Anges n'ont pas le droit d'aimer Harry, répondit Neville.

Harry voulu répondre, mais il était encore déboussolé par son voyage dans les rêves de Voldemort et de la destruction de ce dernier.

_-_ Où est Vous-Savez-Qui, demanda Macgonagall.

_- _Dans sa chambre, il est mort… Il devrait, en tout cas, avoua Harry.

_-_ Venez Potter, ordonna gentiment Macgonagall. Nous devons vous conduir à l'infirmerie. Vous ne semblez pas en grande forme.

Sans aucune protestation de la part de Harry, ce dernier se leva, aider par Rémus et Ron, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il jeta un regard à Efia. Cette dernière croisa les yeux émeraude de son protégé :

_- **Je te retrouve bientôt. Promis**_, jura mentalement Efia.

Harry fit un signe de la tête, montrant qu'il avait entendu. Cependant, Issa, Adila et Idriis aussi avaient entendu. Lorsque les humains furent partis, les trois amis d'Efia se tournèrent vers elle :

_- Je sais ce que vous allez me dire_, devança Efia.

_- J'espère au moins que tu regrettes_, supposa Adila dont la voix montrait une pointe de désapointement.

Efia garda le silence.

_- Efia_, soupira son amie. _Tu es désespérante. Comment comptes-tu t'en sortir?_

_- On ne peut plus rien faire pour toi_, remarqua Idriis. _Tu as peut être vaincu Lui, mais ceci ne masquera pas les dizaines de lois et de règles que tu as dû enfreindre durant ton séjour ici. Imani va mettre le paquet!_

_- Qui vous dit que j'ai envie de m'en sortir_, révéla Efia d'une voix brisée.

Cette révélation figea Adila et Idriis. Cependant, Issa semblait s'y attendre.

_- Issa, tu le savais_, demanda Idriis.

_- Qu'Efia aimait Harry? Ou qu'elle songeait à ça?_

_- Les deux_, voulu savoir Adila.

_- Je savais qu'elle l'aimait, oui_, avoua Issa.

_- Et tu n'as rien fait pour arrêter ça?_ s'emporta Adila. _La complicité est passible d'être dégradée ou de se faire arracher les ailes._

_- Que voulais-tu que je fasses_, répliqua Issa. _Que je la renvoie? Les Sages se seraient posés des questions et j'aurai dû expliquer le départ d'Efia. Ça aurait été pire. J'ai préféré essayer la laisser se raissoner dans le bon sens, mais…_

_- Mais quoi_, insista Adila. _Te rends-tu compte que maintenant c'est pire! Pour elle comme pour toi!_

Efia en eut assez. Depuis le début de la conversation qu'elle écoutait sagement sans pouvoir dire ce qu'elle pensait :

_- Suffit_, s'écria-t-elle. _Issa ne se fera pas dégradé ni couper les ailes, parce que je prendrai tout le blâme, fit savoir la fautive. C'est mon problème._

_- Mais Efia, tu te feras couper les ailes_, rappela Idriis avec une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

_- Je sais, mais sans Harry, ma vie me semblera terne, fade et sans but… Adila, je l'aime!_

_- Efia, tais-toi_, lui somma Idriis en regardant autour de lui, appeuré. _Les Sages pourraient t'entendre._

_- Je l'ai clamé haut et fort maintes fois_, remarqua Efia. _Qu'est-ce que cela changera que je le dise une fois de plus? Je l'aime! Regardez-moi, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien depuis… Depuis tellement longtemps que je ne peux plus m'en souvenir. Je veux rester avec Harry, on s'aime!_

Soudain, un bruit de tonnere éclata. On ne voyait pas le ciel, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, mais au-dessus de leur tête se forma un tourbillon de nuages noirs.

_- Là ils t'ont entendu_, remarqua Issa.

Efia baissa la tête et poussa un soupir de résignation.

_- Je peux t'accompagner_, insista Issa.

_- Non_, refusa son amie. _C'est mon problème… C'est mon histoire._

_- J'y ai quand même eu un chapitre dans ton histoire_, fit-il savoir avec un petit sourire.

_- Tu en as eu plus_, assura Efia. _Merci pour tout_, remercia-t-elle.

Efia serra Issa très fort dans ses bras. Ce dernier lui envoya la plus forte vague de réconfortement qu'il n'ai jamais eu à envoyer. Lorsqu'Efia quitta l'étreinte, elle se tourna vers Idriis et Adila.

_- Merci à vous aussi_, déclara-t-elle. _Sans vous, je ne serais pas celle que je suis maintenant._

_- Je me demanderai tout me vie si j'ai bien fait de te confier ce dossier_, se dit Adila à haute voix.

_- Dis-toi que c'est la plus belle chose que tu ne m'es jamais fait_, assura Efia en serrant son amie dans ses bras. _Tu me manqueras énormément. Toi aussi Idriis. C'était vous trois qui me faisiez hésiter sur cette décision. _

_- Tu y songeait depuis si longtemps_, demanda Idriis, surpris.

_- Oui_, répondit simplement Efia avec un sourire. _Bon, ben je devrais y aller. Les faire attendre ne ferait que les rendre encore plus furieux. Adieu!_

Avec un salut de la main, Efia sortit ses ailes grises et s'envola vers le centre du tourbillon de nuages noirs. La dernière chose que les trois Akakiens virent de leur amie, se fut un sourire qui paraissait sincère et forcé, puisqu'Efia s'en allait pour de bon…

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Dans la Grande Salle des Sages

Le tourbillon menait directement à la GSS, la Grande Salle des Sages. Efia n'y était jamais allée, mais elle connaissait l'endroit par coeur. Être convoqué là-bas signifie deux choses : être promu au grade 7 (c'est pour cela qu'Efia connaît l'endroit. Issa lui a tout décrit lors de sa graduation) et recevoir le châtiement fatal, se faire couper les ailes.

Et Efia savait très bien qu'elle n'y allait pas pour la première option.

En moins de deux minutes, le tourbillon prit fin et Efia posa pied dans la GSS. C'était une Salle fermée, bien qu'il n'y avait pas de mur. Peu importe où l'on posait son regard, on ne voyait qu'une infinité, qui tirait du noir au bleu. Même le sol ne semblait pas avoir de fin. C'était comme marcher dans le vide, mais on ressentait le sol dur de la salle. Le plafond semblait lui aussi infinie, mais on pouvait voir un rond blanc tout en-haut. La seule sortie visible des Sages, car ces derniers ne sortaient jamais de la Grande Salle des Sages. Lorsqu'ils devaient convoquer quelqu'un, ils utilisaient le tourbillon, comme avec Efia.

L'Akakienne ignorait le nombre de temps qu'il fallait pour attendre ce trou, mais bon…

Efia tourna un peu sur elle même, pour trouver les Sages. Dans cette pièce, il n'y a ni devant, ni derrière. La droite et la gauche n'existent pas, tout comme le nord, le sud, l'est ou l'ouest. Un peu plus et il n'y avait ni haut, ni bas. La jeune Ange sourit à cette idée, mais se la garda pour elle. Imaginer que les Sages trouve l'idée bonne…

Enfin, Efia trouva les Sages. Assis sur des grandes colones de même couleur que le reste de la pièce, se trouvaient sept Sages. On aurait dit qu'ils flottaient. Efia était impressionée et ressentait de l'angoisse pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée… ou de la nuit… Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle avait été, elle et Harry, emprisonnée par Voldemort. Sans fenêtre, c'était dur de savoir, aussi.

_- Avancez-vous Efia Lela_, somma la voix du Sage qui se trouvait le plus proche d'Efia.

Efia vola, d'un air mal assuré, pour se mettre au centre du demi-cercle que les colones des Sages formaient.

_- Efia Lela_, clama le même Sages. _Vous êtes accusée de nombreux délits dont, pour ne nommer que les principaux; violation de la règle numéro un, toujours effacer la mémoire des gens avec qui nous sommes entrés en contact. Or, vous avez omis de le faire sur plus d'une centaines de jeunes sorciers._

_- Sauf votre respects Grand Sage, cette loi, je ne peux pas l,avoir violer, puisqu'elle a été modifiée_, répliqua poliement Efia.

Les Sages restèrent silencieux, se parlent mentalement, mais Efia ne pouvait entendre leurs dires, ils avaient bloqué leurs conversations.

_- Ange Lela, tout changement de loi doit être approuvé par nous et nous seul_, rappela un autre Sage. _Pourtant, aucun de nous n'a approuvé un tel changement. _

Efia grinça des dents. Imani lui avait bien menti, elle était tombée dans son piège.

_- Je reconnais ma faute_, déclara Efia en retenant ses larmes de frustration..

_- Vous avez aussi enfreint la deuxième loi à maintes reprises durant votre séjour_, relata un autre Sage.

_- Mais étant donné que vous n'êtes pas la seule à l'enfreindre, nous ne la considérerons pas_, avisa un Sage à l'aura ivoire. _Cependant, votre charge n'est pas allégée pour autant._

_- Je reconnaîs ma faute_, répéta Efia.

_- Vous avez aussi violer la troisième règle, ainsi que la quatrième_, énonça le Sage du milieu.

_- Je n'ai pas transgressé la quatrième règle_, riposta Efia avec ardeur oubliant toute politesse. _Si je me suis métamorphosée en Harry, c'est pour éviter qu'il ne soit confronté à un combat qu'il l'aurait achevé._

_- Vous l'avez fait pour ne pas qu'il meurt certes, mais c'était plus car vous l'aimiez. Ceci est d'ordre personnel_, lui fit remarquer le Sage à l'aura ivoire.

_- Si on le voit de votre point de vue, oui je suis dans l'erreur_, admit Efia. _Mais si on le regarde sous un autre angle…_

_- Notre point de vue, comme vous dites, est le seul valable ici_, clama fortement le Sage à l'aura d'ivoire. _Reconnaissez-vous votre faute?_

Efia ne pouvait retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Tout ceci était trop injuste. Oui, elle avait violé plusieurs des lois et règles les plus importantes, mais elle ne méritait pas ce traitement. Elle ne méritait pas ces traitements.

_- O-Oui… Je reconnaîs ma faute_, finit par dire Efia en baissant la tête pour cacher ses larmes.

Les Sages furent un peu troublés de voir des larmes. Ils n'en avaient jamais vu avant. Ils ne connaissaient pas les émotions, ils les avaient oublié…

_- Finalement_, reprit un des Sages, _vous vous êtes attachée à un humain. Vous en êtes tombée amoureuse_, l'accusa-t-il d'un ton lourd. _Reconnaissez-vous votre faute?_

Se n'était pas une faute, songea Efia. Aimer n'est pas une faute ou une erreur. Elle ne pouvais donc la reconnaître. Elle garda le silence.

_- Reconnaissez-vous votre faute_, répéta le Sage.

_- J-Je ne puis_, déclara Efia en secouant la tête.

_- Pourtant vous l'avez clairement avoué_, lui fit-il remarquer

D'un geste de la main, il fit apparaître une brèche du temps et Efia pu se voir, déclarer:

_- Je l'ai clamé haut et fort maintes fois_, remarqua Efia. _Qu'est-ce que cela changera que je le dise une fois de plus? Je l'aime! Regardez-moi, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien depuis… Depuis tellement longtemps que je ne peux plus m'en souvenir. Je veux rester avec Harry, on s'aime!_

D'un autre geste de la main, le même Sage fit disparaître la brèche. Les septs Sages la regardaient d'un regard rempli de reproches. Malgré tout, Efia n'avoua pas. Elle voulait leur expliquer, mais comment pouvait-elle, alors qu'auncu des septs ne connaissaient l'amour, la confiance, la sensation de bien être qu'elle ressent avec Harry.

_- Expliquez-la nous_, demanda alors un Sage.

Efia rougit. Elle avait oublier que les Sages pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

_- Cette sensation est indescriptible pour vous_, commença Efia. _Vous ne la connaissez pas et elle ne peut s'expliquer. On se sent bien, c'est tout. On a l'impression de voler, même si l'on n'a pas ses ailes. On voit tout d'un oeil nouveau et… Et… Et c'est si fort que vous ne pouvez croire que cela puisse exister. Aimer, c'est posez son regard sur une personne et ne voir qu'elle. C'est tout trouver beau en elle, même ses défauts…C'est aussi être prêt à tout sacrifier pour la personne que l'on aime vraiment._

_- Aimez-vous vraiment cette personne_, lui demanda un Sage, nullement impressioné par ses explications.

Efia plongea son regard miel dans celui des Sages. Elle repensa à tout les moments qu'elle avait vécu avec Harry : Sa première rencontre près des calèches, leurs discussions dans la voilière, les bons moments qu'ils ont eu sur le terrain de Quidditch et les moins bons, la discussion de l'infirmerie, leur premier baiser dans le rêve d'Harry et tout les autres beaux et difficiles moments qu'ils ont vécu ensemble. Oui, elle l'aimait . Une lueur de détermination brillait dans ses yeux.

_- Oui. Assez pour renoncer à être un Ange_, déclara Efia.

Cette révélation coupa le souffle aux Grands Sages, qui ne se seraient jamais attendus à une pareille réponse. Efia reprit aussitôt ne voulant pas céder la parole aux Sages :

_- Moi, Efia Lela, je renonce à mon statut d'Ange Gardien. Je demande une dernière volonté : Que se soit Issa Mefida qui me coupe les ailes et m'efface la mémoire. Telle est la dernière volonté d'Efia Lela,_ conclut-elle.

Les sept Sages se regardaient, hésitant. Jamais un Ange n'avait demandé de quitter… Et la dernière volonté, quoique étrange, était en convenable et demandé avec politesse. Ils ne pouvaient le refuser et ça Efia le savait.

_- Nous acceptons_, finit par conclure un des Sages. _Nous vous remercions pour tous vos services et espérons que vous pourrez vivre heureux en bas. Issa Mefida vous coupera les ailes et vous effacera la mémoire, maintenant_, décida le Sage en ouvrant un tourbillon qui menait Efia à Issa.

Efia baissa humblement la tête, priant pour ne pas qu'un des Sages fouillent dans sa mémoire. Sinon, il y aurait vu un plan… Un plan échaffaudé mentalement avec Issa, lorsque le tourbillon était apparu. Efia entra dans le tourbillon et en tournant le dos aux Sages, elle ne pu retenir un sourire…

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_FIN!_

_Non, je ne suis pas aussi chienne que ça, c'est pas encore fini. Il y a une suite. Vous voulez savoir c'est quoi le plan d'Efia? Si elle reverra Harry? S'ils viveront heureux? Toutes ses réponses dans le prochain chapitre!_

RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS :

**Satya :** Contente de te savoir satisfaite. Merci pour ta review et je te reviens bientôt avec la suite, que j'espère, tu apprécieras encore. A la prochaine.

**Ambre15 :** Merci, merci, c'est trop d'honneur, je ne mérites pas tout ces hourras… Ben oui, finalement, lol. Sérieusement, je suis heureuse de te voir heureuse parce que sinon je n'aurai pas été heureuse(ça fait beaucoup de heureuse non?). Pas besoin de me faire un chèque, juste de lire mes chapitres et de dire ce que tu en penses avec honnêteté. À bientôt et merci d'avoir reviewer.

**Dawn456 :** 3h33, wow, tu devais être accrochée, lol. Merci pour tes commentaires et j'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'as tout aussi plu. Bises.

**Kanea Black :** MERCI! voilà la suite! (et pour le romantique, ce n'est pas fini)

**Scalla :** Je sais pour la mort de Voldemort… J'avais un blanc et je voulais finir ce chapitre. Je voulais aussi une mort qui ne soit pas la même que toute les autres que j'ai fait dans mes autres fics. Mais elle est pas aussi pire que d'autres que j'ai lu. Mais bon, je comprends ton point de vu et je m'en excuse, et non, je ne me laisse pas décourager par toi, c'est un commentaire constructif et cela ne me décourage jamais. Et non, je ne change pas ce que j'ai dit, parce que c'est vrai (mais bon, y'a toujours des exceptions et celle-la en est une, lol) Bye bye et à la prochaine!

**Nigthawk-59 :** Fiouuu, j'ai eu peur que tu sois déçu. Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu as aimé et j'ai hâte de te lire bientôt. À plus!


	21. Le passé qui nous hante revient toujours

**Disclamer: aucuns de ses personnages ne sont à moi, excepter Efia. Et la Race des Akakis est de mes créations. Toute ressemblance avec une autre race au un personnage ressemblant à Efia est une pure coïncidence. Merci de cette minute d'attention et place au spectacle:  
  
TITRE: Efia, l'ange gardien d'Harry Potter**

Auteur: Lilylilas

_**Petite note: Les phrases en italique gras reflètent les discussions mentales des personnages.**_

**Petite note 2: Les phrases en italique soulignées reflètent les souvenirs des personnages.**

**Chapitre 20 : _Le passé revient toujours nous hanter_**

Dans un chemin de sable et de petits cailloux, marchait une belle grande femme. Elle portait une robe blanche crème et un large chapeau. Elle poussait un carrose pour bébé, où se reposait une petite fille de deux ans. Le petite était épuisée, car elle revenait d'une longue journée au parc.

Il faut dire que par une si belle journée ensoleillée, on ne laisse pas ses enfants dans la maison.

En arrière de la mère, gambadait une autre fillette, plus âgée, qui ne semblait jamais s'épuiser.

_- Liliane_, appela sa mère. _Fais attention ou tu vas trébucher_, la prévint-elle.

_- Je fais attention maman_, répliqua la fillette de 8 ans.

Malgré tout, Liliane cessa de gambader et revint auprès de sa mère. Timidement, elle lui prit la main et continua de marcher, silencieusement… Pendant encore dix secondes :

_- Maman, c'est aujourd'hui que papa revint?_

_- Oui ma puce_, approuva sa mère. _Mais parle moins fort, je suis juste à côté de toi et Norah s'est endormie._

_- Désolée_, s'excusa sa fille en baissant le ton. _Pourquoi papa doit toujours partir aussi longtemps_, se lamenta-t-elle aussitôt_. Je m'ennuie de lui… Je ne veux plus qu'il parte!_

Sa mère lui souria :

_- Il ne s'en ira plus avant un bon bout de temps_, assura sa mère. _Il ne peut pas se passer de nous_, ricana-t-elle en embrassant le front de son aînée.

Liliane ria un peu et se mit à réfléchir en se frottant le menton avec sa main droite.

_- Si papa revint, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on va lui faire une petite fête_, demanda-t-elle.

_- Oui, mais c'est une surprise._

_- Alors ça veut dire qu'on va inviter Morgan, Magalie et Amaryllis_, s'éguaya Liliane.

_- Oui_, souria sa mère. _Ils vont venir._

_- Génial!_ s'écria Liliane en se remettant à gambader. _Dépêche-toi maman, je veux que tout soit prêt pour quand ils vont arriver,_ pressa-t-elle en devançant sa mère.

Mais sa mère n'accéléra pas la cadence. La maison n'était plus très loin et il y avait quelqu'un à la maison pour acceuillir la petite Liliane.

_- Fais tout de même attention de ne pas tomber Liliane_, l'avertit sa mère.

_- Oui maman_, répondit sa fille alors qu'elle s'élançait vers sa maison.

Elle observa sa fille s'éloigner et bifurquer dans l'entrée de la maison. Sa demeure était une grande maison, dans un coin isolé de l'Angleterre. Elle était blanche, avec un toit noir et des volets bleus. Il y avait une vaste cour, qui débouchait sur une grande forêt. Des fleurs jaunes, rouges, bleus et violettes tapissaient le chemin de l'entrée. Il y avait aussi une veranda qui s'étalait sur toute la façade de la maison et, sur la verande, il y avait une de ces chaises berçantes, qu'on suspendait au planfond. C'était une maison de rêve, quoi!

Lorsque la mère birfurqua à son tour dans l'entrée, elle remarqua qu'une des tulipes était fânée. Elle cessa de pousser le carosse de Norah et se pencha vers la fleur. Elle s'assura que Norah dormait bien, que Liliane était belle et bien entrée et qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Puis, elle avança sa main et posa ses doigts sur les pétales défraîchies. Elle se concentra et en quelques secondes, la fleur retrouva tout son éclat et sa vigueur.

Elle se redressa, juste à temps, car un elfe de maison sortit dehors :

_- _Efia Potter, l'appela-t-il. Heski ne sait pas s'il faut mettre la nappe rouge ou la nappe verte bouteille.

_- Mets donc la rouge Heski_, demanda gentiment Efia en s'approchant de l'elfe avec Norah.

_- _Mais la rouge est au lavage, Heski est désolé, se lamenta l'elfe. Heski n'a pas eut le temps de la netttoyer. Heski ne savait pas laquelle madame Potter voulait mettre, gémit-il. Méchant Heski, mauvais Heski!

_- Non Heski, tu n'es pas méchant, ni mauvais_, rassura Efia en ôtant son chapeau, faisant ainsi couler une cascade de beaux cheveux noirs. _Écoute Heski, au lieu de dresser la table, va donc porter le carrose dans la remise et aide Liliane à sortir tout ce qu'elle veut. D'accord?_

_-_ Oui madame Potter, s'inclina Heski. Tout de suite madame Potter. Heski y va de se pas, déclara-t-il en prenant le carrose vide et en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée.

En secouant la tête d'amusement, Efia pénétra dans sa maison. Il faisait moins chaud à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur et cela donna à Efia un petit frisson. Elle posa Norah dans son parc, qui se trouvait dans le salon, et se rendit à la salle d'à côté, qui était la cuisine.

Dans la cuisine, des chaudrons cuisaient sur le poêle, un gigot mijotait dans le four, la salade s'égoutait magiquement, les carrottes se pelaient magiquement et des oranges se pressaient magiquement pour faire du jus pour les enfants. Tout allait être parfait pour le retour d'Harry. Il fallait juste espérer qu'il n'allait pas revenir avant que les invités n'arrivent.

_- Maman_, s'écria Liliane en entrant en trombe dans la cuisine. _Je ne trouve plus ma super-bague-rose-qui-rend-forte!_

_- As-tu vérifié dans la salle de bain? Tu l'avais encore avant d'aller prendre ton bain. Et parle moins fort quand je suis près de toi_, rappela Efia. _Norah dors._

_- Désolée_, s'excusa Liliane avant de partir vers la salle de bain.

Efia eut un petit sourire en voyant sa grande fille ainsi. Elle lui ressemblait tellement… Autant physiquement, que mentalement… Du moins, il y avait plusieurs variantes… Sur le plan physique, Liliane avait de longs cheveux noirs, comme ceux de sa mère et aussi ceux de Harry, qui était noirs. Elle avait les taits d'Efia et ses yeux… Ses yeux étaient spéciaux… L'un était doré, comme ceux d'Efia et l'autre était vert, comme ceux de Harry.

Norah aussi avait les cheveux noirs, mais ses yeux à elle étaient pairs, mais plus verts que bleus. Elle est jeune, mais Efia devine qu'elle sera tout le contraire de sa chère grande soeur, qui est curieuse, bavarde et qui ne peut pas s'arrêter de bouger. Norah, elle, est calme, mais tout comme sa soeur, elle rit à un rien.

Liliane avait beaucoup de caractère. Comme Efia, du moins, Efia l'Akakienne, car Efia ne se souvenait toujours pas de sa vie antérieur… Se souviendrait-elle un jour de ce qu'elle était avant? Elle ne le croyait pas et elle s'en fichait. L'Efia qu'elle était la satisfaisait pleinement et Harry ne l'aimait-il pas comme ça?

_- Elle était là maman_, déclara Liliane en revenant et en lui montrant sa super-bague-qui-rend-forte.

_- C'est bien_, répondit sa mère avec un large sourire en posant les couverts sur la table qui n'aurait pas de nappe finalement. _Maintenant, pourrais-tu demander à Heski qu'il te donne une nouvelle tenue?_

_- Pourquoi_, bougonna Liliane.

_- Parce que tu t'es roulée dans le sable et le gazon toute la journée_, répondit sa mère. _Et qu'on reçoit des amis._

_- Mais comme on reçoit mes amis je vais me rouler dans le sable et le gazon toute la soirée_, rétorqua Liliane. _Et je vais grimper aux arbres._

_- Pour le souper, je veux que tu sois propre_, exgigea Efia. _Quand tu voudras aller jouer dehors, tu pourras changer de vêtements. À moins que tu veuilles que j'appele tout le monde pour qu'ils ne viennent pas et qu'on fasse un souper juste en famille._

_- Non_, s'écria vivement Liliane. _Je vais aller me changer!_

Et elle disparu de nouveau. Efia resta immobile, observant encore le lieu où c'était tenu Lililane il y avait un instant. Certains souvenirs lui remontaient à la mémoire. C'étaient toujours la même chose à chaque fois qu'Harry s'en allait et revenait : Efia avait un assaut de souvenirs.

**FLASH-BACK**

C'était l'heure pour Efia de se faire couper les ailes. Issa et elle étaient dans une salle spécialement conçue pour cela, mais elle avait été très rarement utilisé… En faite, elle n'avait jamais été utilisée.

_- Tu crois qu'on donnera mon nom à cette salle_, demanda Efia pour détendre l'atmosphère. _Comme je suis une pionnière…_

_- Et la dernière_, marmonna Issa qui choisisait les instruments pour faire le travail.

_- Issa_, soupira Efia. _Je croyais que tu étais de mon côté._

_- Je le suis_, se défendit son ami. _Mais c'est comme si tu mourrais une deuxième fois._

_- Bah, ça ne peut pas être pire que le première fois…_

_- Pourrais-tu être sérieuse deux secondes_, s'énerva Issa d'une voix tremblante qu'Efia ne lui connaissait pas.

_- Issa… Oh Issa_, réconforta Efia en le serrant dans ses bras. _Ça va bien aller. On a tout prévu non?_

_- Mais si tu te fais prendre? Tu risques très gros… Je n'ose même pas y penser._

_- C'est plutôt pour toi que je crains Issa, mais ne t'en fais pas. Je ne me ferai pas prendre_, assura Efia. _Et ils sauront garder le secret._

_- Comment peux-tu en être sûr?_

_- Ils m'ont parler d'un truc du Gardien du Silence ou Gardien du Secret, enfin, je ne sais plus, mais fais-moi confiance. _

_- Mais on ne se verra quand même plus_, se lamanta Issa.

_- Mais on ne s'oubliera pas_, rappela Efia en embrassant le front de son ami. _Allez, fais-le ou les Sages se poseront des questions._

Le coeur lourd, Issa demanda à Efia de se retourner, afin qu'il puisse lui couper ses ailes. Après une grande respiration, Efia opéra, serra les poings, ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieur, pour ne pas crier. S'obligeant, lui, à ouvrir les yeux, Issa coupa les ailes de sa chère amie.

Aujourd'hui, encore, les cris de douleur d'Efia viennent hanter les songes d'Issa.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Cependant, Issa ne lui avait pas effacer la mémoire, comme on devait le faire lorsqu'on coupait les ailes d'un Akakis. Efia ne voulait rien oublier, mais elle devait faire comme durant un certain temps, car elle savait que les Sages, les Moines ou n'importe quel Akakis devaient la surveiller. Elle dû alors errer dans la forêt interdite, car retourner à Poudlard aurait signifié qu'elle se souvenait de tout. Harry s'inquietait beaucoup pour Efia, ainsi que Ron, Hermione, Neville, Macgonagall et Rémus, les seuls à se souvenir de la vrai nature d'Efia. Adila, Issa et Idriis avaient changer la mémoire des autres élèves, professeurs et mangemorts.

Vivre dans la forêt interdite sans pouvoirs fut une lourde épreuves pour Efia. Car, malgré le fait qu'efia n'avait plus ses ailes, elle concervait ses pouvoirs. Issa s'en était chargé. Mais si elle se servait de ses pouvoirs, ne serait-ce que pour allumer un feu, ils auraient tout de suite compris qu'elle simulait. Mais à un moment, elle n'eut pas le choix et Efia a risquer gros sur ce coup.

**FLASH-BACK**

Efia se trouvait dans la Forêt Interdite depuis plusieurs jours. Presque une semaine en faite. C'était un miracle si elle était encore vivante.

Soudain, alors qu'elle se trouvait au pied d'un chêne noueux et crochu, un bruit de sabots la réveilla de son demi-sommeil. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, un groupe de cinq centaures se trouvait devant elle, l'air menaçant. Efia avait déjà vu des centaures, comme Firenze qui se trouve toujours à Poudlard, mais ceux-xi ne semblait pas aussi amicaux.

_-_ Humaine, cracha l'un d'eux. Saches que tu es sur notre territoir.

_- J-Je suis désolée_, s'excusa faiblement Efia en tremblant.

Elle avait faim, soif et froid. Sans ses pouvoirs, elle ne pouvait chasser et ne mangeais que des baies, qui la rendaient malades plus que d'autre chose, et des racines.

_-_ Nous avions pourtant avertit les tiens il y a longtemps, lui fit savoir un centaure à la robe noire et aux yeux remplis de mépris.

_- J-Je l'ignorai… Je ne suis pas ici depuis très longtemps… On ne m'avait pas avertit. Je m'en vais_, déclara finalement Efia en tentant de se relever.

Mais elle vacilla et retomba sur son postérieur. Efia recommença et réussit à rester debout. Maintenant, aux prix de nombreuses efforts, elle avança, lentement et péniblement. Malheureusement, aucun centaures ne s'écarta pour la laisser s'en aller.

_- _L'humaine ne peut s'en aller ainsi, fit savoir le centaure à la robe noir. Elle mérite une punition.

_- Je c-crois que j'ai mérité assez de punitions_, fit savoir Efia d'une voix tremblante de rage.

N'avait-elle pas été assez puni?

Se fut trop pour l'ancienne Akakienne. Avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, elle leur montra, mentalement, toute les souffrances qu'elle avait vécu. Les cinq centaures furent pris de souvenirs de douleurs, de tristesses, de malheurs et de désespoirs. Les mains sur leur tête, ils criaient, comme si cela pouvait faire disparaître les images et les sensations. Puis, ils s'en allèrent ne pouvant en supporter plus. Efia non plus ne pouvait plus en supporter davantage et elle s'effondra sur le sol froid.

Mais durant son sommeil réparateur, elle eut un rêve étrange :

_Elle se trouvait dans un lieu qui lui était étrangé. Tout était blanc, tiède et molleux. Elle tendit le bras, pour toucher cette drôle de chose, mais c'était comme toucher au vide. Il n'y avait ni ciel, ni terre, comme chez les Sages, mais en plus rassurant._

_Puis, une voix se manifesta et lui sussura :_

_**- Heureusement que c'est moi qui te surveillais ce soir-là, sinon tout aurais été fichu. Prends soin de toi et ne t'en fais plus. Je ferai à croire aux Sages que ces centaures t'ont tué. Ils te laisseront en paix. Sois heureuse Efia et penses un peu à nous, car Adila, Isssa et moi, on ne t'oubliera jamais.**_

Le lendemain, Efia se réveilla et sourit. Elle se leva et regarda devant elle, comme s'il y avait quelqu'un. Elle murmura : _Merci Idriis. Sois heureux toi aussi._

Puis, elle se métamorphosa en loup et se dirigea vers Poudlard, où l'attendait Harry et ses amis.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

_- Maman_, cria Liliane en sortant sa mère de ses souvenirs. _Ils sont là!_

Efia secoua sa tête, pour reprendre ses esprits, prit Norah, qui entre-temps s'était réveillée et jouait tranquillement dans son parc, et alla acceuillir ses amis, qui l'attendait dans le salon près de la cheminée.

Devant elle, se tenait Ron et Hermione, ainsi que leur trois enfants. Mariés depuis 8 ans, les deux tourteraux vivaient le grand bonheur, mais cela n'empêchait pas le couple de se chamailler comme avant. Ron avait grandi en beauté, même si, tout de fois, il gardait son nez un peu long et ses éternelles taches de rousseurs qui lui donnait un air enfantin. Hermione, elle s'épanouissait comme jamais. Elle avait toujours eu un petit charme, mais depuis qu'elle avait confiance en elle et que tout s'était arrangé avec son frère, elle rayonnait, au grand bonheur d'Efia et de Harry.

Dans les bras d'Hermione, il y avait Josh William, le petit dernier des Weasley. Il avait 1 an et il avait la fière chevelure des Weasley et les yeux bruns d'Hermione.

Efia sourit en voyant le couple, mais apparement, ces derniers ne l'avaient pas vu arriver :

_-_ Maman, rochonnait Morgan. Magalie n'arrête pas de m'énerver.

_-_ C'est même pas vrai maman, rouspéta la fautive. C'est lui qui a commencé!

Morgan et Magalie étaient des jumaux. Les aînés et Efia se doutait que si Ron et Hermione avaient attendu si longtemps pour avoir un autre enfant, car la différence d'âge entre les jumaux et Josh était de 6 ans, c'était car les deux premiers étaient tout une épreuve.

Morgan avait des cheveux auburns, c'est-à-dire bruns/roux. Il avait des yeux bruns très foncés, mais pétillant de la même intelligence que sa mère. Plus réservé, discipliné et ordonné, il était le contraire même de sa soeur. Les jumaux étaient l'exemple même _du Ying et du Yang._ En effet, Magalie, qui avait de longs cheveux, toujours tressés, beaucoup plus roux que son frère, était excitée, avait toujours envie de bouger et ne semblait pas avoir de bouton « arrêt » pour qu'elle cesse de parler.

_- _Magalie, Morgan, cessez tout de suite ou vous allez-vous coucher à 7h tout les jours de la semaine, menaça Hermione.

Aussitôt, les deux jumaux redevinrent sages. C'est le moment que Efia décida de se joindre à eux :

_- Hum, hum_, toussa-t-elle. _Bonjour!_

_-_ Efia, s'exclama Hermione. Tu es resplendissante!

_- Toi aussi_, complimenta son amie en l'embrassant sur la joue_. Ron, tu semble en grande forme. Toujours aussi occupé?_

_-_ Tu parles, c'est à peine si j'ai pu me libérer, rigola-t-il.

Ron était devenu un auror, tout comme Harry, mais depuis la chute de Voldemort et que tous les mangemorts avaient été enfermés, les aurors n'avaient plus vraiment de gros travail. De temps à temps, ils devaient intervenir lors de conflits importants, mais c'était occasionnel. Mais avec les jumaux, Ron ne manquait pas d'ouvrage. Hermione, elle, tenait une grande boutique de livres sur le Chemin de Traverse, non loin de la boutique de Fred et George. De temps à autre, Ron venait aider ses frères ou Hermione, lorsqu'il le pouvait.

_- _Harry n'est pas là cette fois, demanda-t-il.

_- Non, je me suis assurée que vous arriviez avant lui_, rassura Efia en les faisant passez au salon. _Bonjour Morgan, Bonjour Magalie, je vois que vous allez bien._

_-_ Oui, Madame Potter, répondirent les deux enfants en choeur.

_- Combien de fois je vous ai demandé de m'appeler Efia?_ demanda-t-elle gentiement.

_-_ Où est Liliane, demanda aussitôt Magalie.

_- _Magalie, ce n'est pas polie, lui reprocha sa mère.

_- Laisse Hermione_, assura Efia en souriant. _Je crois que Liliane est dans sa chambre, elle avait très hâte de vous voir._

Après un dernier regard, pour s'assurer que leur mère était d'accord, Morgan et Magalie s'en allèrent, rejoindre Liliane dans sa chambre.

_- Ils grandissent vite_, remarqua Efia.

_-_ Oui, se sont nos petits trésors, ajouta Hermione en posant Josh sur le tapis du salon.

Ce dernier alla rejoindre Norah, qu'Efia avait elle aussi déposée sur la tapis, et qui jouait avec divers jouets de plastiques.

_-_ Je vois que tu as toujours mon collier, remarqua Hermione en désigna le loup et la lun d'argent.

_- Comment pourrais-je m'en passer_, lui demanda Efia. _Il a sauvé la vie à Harry et à moi._

_- _Tu aurais très bien pu t'en sortir sans nous, déclara Ron.

_- Sans Hermione, Neville et toi? Jamais, sans vous trois, je ne sais pas où je serais_, avoua Efia.

_- _En parlant de Neville, est-ce que Christine et lui arrivent bientôt, demanda Ron.

_-_ Ils sont déjà là, annonça joyeusement Neville en entrant dans le salon avec Christine et Amaryllis.

_- Neville, je suis contente de te voir_, s'exclama Efia en se levant pour saluer ses amis. _Christine, tu es magnifique_, complimenta-t-elle en l'embrassant sur les joues.

_-_ Toi aussi, chère, répondit-elle avec son accent espagnol.

Neville était devenu un grand botaniste, ce qui n'étonna personne. Il travaillait en étroite collaboration avec le département du ministère de la magie, sur l'usage des propriétées de certaines plantes. Neville espérait que l'essence de certaines plantes puissent guérir des maladies ou des troubles. Efia et Harry savaient tout deux que Neville espérait soigner ses parents. Efia aurait tellement aimé l'aider…

Christine est aussi une botaniste, d'origine espagnol. Neville et elle se sont rencontrés lors d'une conférance, il y a quelques années et ils ont tout de suite symphatisé. Il se sont mariés et ont donné naissance à Amaryllis, leur seule enfant, qui est âgée de 7 ans. Amaryllis a le visage pointu de sa mère et de longs cheveux brun doré, reaussés par ses charment yeux bleus.

_-_ Maman, Papa, est-ce que je pourrais aller jouer avec Liliane, Morgan et Magalie, s'il vous plaît, demanda poliement Amaryllis dans une diction parfaite.

_-_ Vas-y, lui accorda son père avec un large sourire. Mais ne faites pas exploser la maison.

_- _D'accord, répondit Amaryllis en s'en allant vers la chambre de Liliane qui se trouvait au premier étage.

_-_ Neville, vieux frère, comment vas-tu, demanda Ron en lui serrant chaleureusement la main.

_- _Très bien merci. Le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent et les fleurs fleurrissent. Quoi demander de plus?

Hermione embrassa les joues de Christine et de Neville et ils se rassirent sur les divans. Ils parlaient, de tout, de rien, du travaille, des enfants, des projets, mais Efia étaient de nouveau perdue dans ses souvenirs. Elle se rappelait du jour où tout changea dans sa vie, pour devenir celle qu'elle vivait maintenant.

**FLASH-BACK**

Harry était assis au bord du lac, comme chaque après-midi, dès que les cours finissaient. Tous pensaient qu'il cherchait un coin tranquille, car depuis la chute de Voldemort, il était constement suivit par une horde d'admirateurs et d'admiratrices… Surtout des admiratrices… Mais lui, il ne voulait qu'Efia. Où se trouvait-elle? Voilà une semaine qu'elle avait disprau. Était-elle retournée avec les siens ou était-elle en train de secourir une autre personne dans le besoin?

L'avait-elle oublié?

Une petite voix en lui, lui demandait d'attendre et de ne rien révéler aux autres, sur la véritable nature d'Efia. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Rémus et Macgonagall aussi avaient promis, sentant qu'ils ne devaient rien dire. Après tout, ils étaient les seuls à se souvenir réellement de tout. C'était un signe non?

Du moins, Harry l'espérait.

Il repensa au courage de ses amis, d'être venu le chercher, Efia et lui, dans la tani;re de Voldemort. Hermione, Ron et Neville lui avaient tout raconté. Comment avec le collier d'Efia ils les avaient repéré. Le fait que touts les mangemorts avaient désesté lorsqu'ils furent arrivés… Cela coïncidait à la mort de Voldemort. Les fidèles ont dû sentir leur marque leur brûler le bras et ils se sont enfuits. Les lâches!

Harry sourit. Ses amis à lui n'étaient pas des laĉhes. Il avait de la chance. Mais cependant, il lui manquait toujours quelque chose… Efia!

Une bruit le tira de ses pensées. Harry se retourna et scruta la forêt Interdite. Mais il n'y avait rien. C'était sûrement son imagination. Mais alors où il allait détourner son regard, un loup gris sortit des bois, d'une démarche incertaine.

Harry observa le loup, le coeur battant à la chamade. Était-ce elle?

Le loup s'effondre sur le sol et se transforma lentement en humaine. Harry se leva et couru la rejoindre. C'était elle, c'était Efia. Elle était revenue!

_-_ Efia, appela Harry en tombant à genoux à ses côtés. Efia parle-moi!

Il réalisa qu'elle était faible et toute sale. Des écorchures parsemaient son corps, ici et là.

_-_ Efia, dis-moi que tu vas bien. Dis-moi que tu vas bien, pleura Harry.

Il ne voulait pas la perdre, alors qu'il venait de la retrouver.

_- Je vais bien_, souffla faiblement son aimée.

_-_ Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, sanglota Harry fou de joie.

_- Je t'adore_, répondit-elle avec un maigre sourire sincère.

Dans une passion inimaginable, Harry embrassa Efia, comme si ce baiser pouvait redonner de l'énergie à Efia. Efia répondit au baiser, en passant une main derrière la tête d'Harry. La langue de Harry carresa les lèvres d'efia et celle-ci approfondit le baiser en entrouvrant ses lèvres.

À contre-coeur, Harry dû cesser le baiser.

_-_ On doit t'amener à l'infirmerie, réalisa Harry le souffle court. Tu es mal en point.

_- C'est vrai_, approuva Efia. _Aide-moi à me lever._

_- _Tu es trop faible, protesta Harry.

Sans un mot de plus, Harry prit délicatement sa future femme dans ses bras et la transporta à l'infirmerie. Durant le trajet, une pensée s'empara de l'ex-Akakienne :

_- Tout va changer maintenant… Et ce ne peux être que positivement._

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Dans la chambre de Liliane

Lorsque Amaryllis arriva, les Alizés étaient enfin complet. Les Alizés étaient un groupe que les quatre avaient formé et dont Liliane en était le chef, même si, techniquement, il n'y avait pas de chef. Tout le monde était égaux, mais Liliane avait souvent tendance à avoir le dernier mot.

_-_ Est-ce qu'on va au repère Lili, demanda Magalie en regardant par la fenêtre de la chambre de son amie.

La chambre de Liliane donnait sur la cour, où se trouvait une cabane, dans un arbre, qui était l'endroit où les quatre aimaient se retrouver.

_- Pas avant d'avoir attendu mon papa_, répondit Lili.

_- _Alors on fait quoi, demanda Morgan.

Liliane réfléchit quelques instants et son visage s'illumina :

_- On va chercher le trésor_, décida-t-elle.

_- _Un trésor, s'exclamèrent ses trois amis.

_-_ Quel genre de trésor, demanda Amaryllis.

_- Ma maman m'a raconté que notre maison, il y a très, très longtemps, avait été habitée par des pirates,_ raconta Liliane.

_-_ Des vrais pirates, souffla Morgan subjugué par l'histoire.

Liliane avait le tour pour captiver son auditoire.

_- Oui, des vrais pirates sanguinaires_, approuva-t-elle.

_-_ Et ils avaient un trésor?

_-_ Allons Mary, tous les pirates ont un trésor, fit remarquer Magalie à Amaryllis.

_- Allez_, décida Liliane. _On va s'armer, au cas où les fantômes des pirates ne veulent pas qu'on trouve leur trésor!_

Une fois « armé », les quatre sortirent de la chambre de Liliane.

_- Allons au grenier_, proposa cette dernière.

_- _Est-ce qu'il y a des araignées, demanda Magalie.

_-_ Maggie a peur des araignées, chantonna Morgan. Maggie à peur des araignées!

_-_ Même pas vrai!

_-_ Chut, vous allez réveiller les fantômes, leur fit remarquer la chef du groupe.

Liliane ouvrit la trappe du grenier et un escalier descendit magiquement pour qu'ils puissent monter. En haut, il faisait sombre et une minuscule fenêtre filtrait les lueurs du soleil de fin de journée.

_-_ Wow, s'exclama Mary. C'est cool ici… C'est grand aussi. Hé, Ho!

L'écho répondit faiblement une maigre « É, O ».

_- On se sépare pour meix chercher. Si quelqu'un trouve quelque chose, qu'il crit. D'acc?_

_- _D'accord, répondirent les trois autres.

Après plusieurs minutes de fouilles, ils n'avait rien trouvé. Mais une voix les appela :

_- Lililane! Devines qui viens d'arriver?_

_- PAPA!_ s'écria la fillette de 8 ans.

Elle descendit l'escalier en trombe, suivit de ses amis, et arriva enfin au salon où elle fonça dans les jambes de quelqu'un… De Harry.

_-_ Alors ma puce, tu as oublier de freiner?

_- Papa! _

Liliane sauta dans les bras de son père, qui la souleva et l'embrassa sur le front. Il la serra très fort.

_- _Tu m'as manqué ma puce.

_- Toi aussi papa!_

_- _Hé, j'y pense, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, se rappela Harry en déposant sa fille sur le sol.

_- C'est quoi?_

Harry sortit de sa poche une poupée arabe, qui provenait de l'endroit où il était partit. C'était une femme à la peau brune, avec une robe rouge et un châle qui lui voilait le visage, sauf pour les yeux et le front.

_-_ C'est une poupeé magique. Je t'expliquerai quand tes amis seront partis.

_- D'accord!_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Vers 23H

Tout le monde était parti depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Norah était couchée depuis longtemps et Liliane s'était endormie sur le divan du salon. Harry aidait Efia à déservir la table.

_- Je crois que tu devrais aller border Lili_, lui déclara Efia.

_- _Et te laisser faire la vaisselle tout de seule, pas question, refusa Harry. Après le délicieux souper que tu nous as fait et…

Efia l'empêcha de parler, par un doux baiser.

_- Elle s'est tellement ennuyée de toi_, rappela sa femme. _Et tu dois lui montrer comment marche la poupée._

_-_ Mmm… Peut être qu'un petit baiser pour la route me donnerait la force de la porter, quémanda Harry, les yeux doux et un sourire enjôleur.

Efia lui accorda cette requête. Puis, Harry prit Liliane dans ses bras et la conduisit à sa chambre, en prenant la poupée au passage.

_-_ Lili-la-belle, chantonna doucement Harry. Lili-la-belle, réveille-toi.

_- Hummm… Pourkoi…_

Parce que je voudrais te montrer comment fonctionne ta poupée.

Péniblement, Liliane se força à ouvrir les yeux. Elle était tout ouïe. Harry la mit en pyjama et la déposa dans son lit. Après, il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, avec la poupée.

_-_ C'est une poupée-amie, expliqua Harry. Tu lui trouves un nom et quand tu l'appelles, elle te répond et joues avec toi. Et quand tu ne veux plus jouer avec elle, tu lui dis « au revoir » avec le nom que tu lui aura donné.

_- Je vais l'appeler Charline_, décida aussitôt Liliane. _Salut Charline!_

La tête de la poupée tourna sur elle-même et ses yeux clignèrent. Puis sa bouche s'ouvrit :

_-_ Bonjour! Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui?

_-_ Rien pour l'instant, car c'est l'heure de dormir, rappela Harry.

_- Bye bye Charline_, salua Liliane en posant sa nouvelle amie sur sa table de chevet. _On jouera ensemble demain. Maggie et Mary vont sûrement venir et elles te trouveront super cool._

_-_ Bonne nuit ma puce, borda Harry en éteingant la lampe de chevet de sa fille. Fais de beaux rêves.

_- Toi aussi papa…_

Liliane posa sa tête sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Harry sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il se leva et ferma délicatement sa porte quand :

_- Laisse-la un peu ouverte_, supplia Liliane.

_-_ D'accord, accepta Harry en laissant un filet de lumière filtré la chambre. Bonne nuit.

Liliane entendit son père descendre les marches de l'escalier. La jeune Potter finit par s'endormir.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'Efia et Harry étaient endormis, un bruit réveilla Liliane. C'était un bruit persistant et répétitif. Les yeux habitués à la noirceur, Liliane réalisa que le bruit provenait de sa fenêtre. Nullement effrayée, la jeune fillette s'avança vers la fenêtre et découvrir une belle dame, aux longs cheveux blancs comme de la neige, aux yeux tout aussi blancs, qui était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche.

Mais le plus étonnant pour Liliane c'est qu'elle flottait dans les airs.

_- Êtes-vous le fantôme d'un pirate_, demanda Liliane.

La dame hocha négativement la tête.

_- Vous pouvez m'entendre_, s'étonna la jeune Potter. _Même si ma fenêtre est fermée?_

La dame approuva.

_-** Je suis une reine**_, déclara la dame.

_- Une reine_, s'exclama Liliane.

La dame hocha la tête et lui fit signe, d'un grâcieux signe de la main, de la suivre. Comme si elle était guidée par quelqu'un d'autre, Liliane sortit de sa chambre, descendit l'escalier et sortir par la porte arrière de la maison. Dehors, la dame blanche l'attendait, avec un beau sourire.

_- Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer mon royaume_, l'invita-t-elle.

Sans un mot, Liliane suivit la reine, vêtue d'une simple jaquette et les pieds nus, vers la sombre forêt…

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Que va-t-il arriver à Liliane?_

_Qui est cette dame blanche?_

_Voulez-vous vraiment le savoir?_

_J'ai rien entendu, voulez-vous vraiment le savoir?_

_Encore une fois!_

_Bon, je me calme, alors la suite, je la continue, mais… La suite signifie qu'il ne reste que 4 chapitres à cette fic. Épilogue inclus. Je sais… Vous voulez me tuer… Pas besoin de répéter pour ça, lol. Mais je préfère la finir, plutôt que de la continuer inutilement et d'entendre des « Oh, c'est bon, mais pas autant que les autres ». Alors c'est ça qui est ça… Qui sait, peut être que je receverai 200 reviews avec cette fics… On peut espérer._

_Bisous, Lilylilas_

_-xxxxxx-_

REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :

**Dawn456 :** Elle n'a pas oublier Harry, sois-en sûre. Je ne suis pas si chienne… Ah moins que… Qui sait, tu n'aurais peut être pas dû dire cela, lol. A la prochaine!

**Scalla :** Issa et Efia ont échaffaudé mentalement leur plan dès que le tourbillon est apparu. Issa a bloqué la communication, pour ne pas que Adila et Idriis ne l'entendent et sois dans une mauvaise position, mais ça, tu le verras plus en profondeur, plus tard. Et tu as raison, comme si j'étais du genre à faire les choses simples. Avec moi, il faut se creuser la tête et être imprévisible, ça captive plus le lecteur ou la lectrice, hein? Et c'est promis pour les mort de méchant, ça ne sera plus aussi nul, promis juré crahcé (crache sur le plancher, le père de Lilylilas qui veut la tuer) Bon ben je vais devoir y aller si je veux pouvoir écrire la suite, lol.

**La marrade :** Quel genre d'abus? Éclaire-moi, s'il te plait, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

**Stéphanie :** Ok, la voilà!

**Nighthawk-59 :** Alors, tu as aimé? Sinon ben… Ben trop tard, il est déjà uploadé, lol. Merci aussi pour tes compliments.

**Kaena Black :** Pour la proposition, c'est oui, j'accepte à coeur joie. Tu me verras bientôt dans ta liste de revieweuse. Et pour ta review, merci, j'espère en faire une aussi bonne que toi. À bientôt j'espère.

**Satya :** Merci! Que dire de plus? Je sais : merci beaucoup!

**Alpo :** Un vieil ami! Merci, ça fait plaisir de te revoir et je suis contente de voir que tu aimes ça.

**Ambre15 :** Suspence et Lilylilas ne font qu'un, sache-le, mouhahaha(en passant, j'essayais de faire un rire diabolique. Est-ce que ça a marcher?) Enfin bref (reprend ses esprits) je suis contente de voir que tu aimes encore. Espérons que se sera pareil pour les 4 derniers. Merci pour la review.

**Elsyla : **Cool, merci pour le dessin, encore une fois. Je l'adore et le conserve précieusement. J'irai le voir, sois en certaine. Et non, ne supprime pas le lien, ça me touche beaucoup. Bizz a toi aussi!

**Lyra184 :** C'est pas grave pour la review, l'important, c'est que tu lises et que tu aimes, peu importe le nombre de temps que ça prend. Et non, je ne me tanne jamais de me le faire dire, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur. Merci aussi pour tout tes autres compliments. Et non, ce n'est pas personnel, j'ai 17 ans.

**Line Weasley :** Merci! Et NON j'ai pas honte de faire flipper les gens. J'aime ça, lol. Et pour l'arrêt cardiaque, si tu en fait un vrai, dis-moi la chambre, je t'enverrai des fleurs, lol. Ah, j'allais oublier, si tu veux être plus à l'heure, mon cousin est un fabuleux horloger. Non, encore là je blague. J'ai hâte, par exemple, de te relire bientôt et ça c'est pas des blagues. Salut!


	22. affronter le passé

**Disclamer: aucuns de ses personnages ne sont à moi, excepter Efia. Et la Race des Akakis est de mes créations. Toute ressemblance avec une autre race au un personnage ressemblant à Efia est une pure coïncidence. Merci de cette minute d'attention et place au spectacle:  
  
TITRE: Efia, l'ange gardien d'Harry Potter **

Auteur: Lilylilas

_**Petite note: Les phrases en italique gras reflètent les discussions mentales des personnages.**_

**Petite note 2: Les phrases en italique soulignées reflètent les souvenirs des personnages.**

**Chapitre 21 : _Affronter le passé_**

Efia se réveilla en sursaut dans sa chambre. Ses yeux miel scrutèrent la chambre blanche. Sous la lumière de la lune, ses meubles lui parraissaient différents, mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'énervait. Elle avait sentit une forte présence.

Une énergie qu'elle avait oublié, mais qui, à cet instant, lui était revenue de plein fouet. Ses grandes fenêtres vitrées étaient grandes ouvertes et ses rideaux de lins flottaient sous une brise du soir. Tranquillement, elle repoussa ses beaux draps bleus foncés et s'avança vers son petit balcon. Harry, qui avait toujours eut le sommeil léger, sentit l'absence d'Efia et il se réveilla. Il vit sa tendre épouse sur le balcon et il se leva, discretement, et l'enlaça, en lui embrassant le cou.

_- _Tu as fait un cauchemar, demanda Harry.

_- Non, non_, assura Efia.

_- _Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas endormie?

_- J'ai… J'ai juste ressenti un frisson… Rien de grave… Du moins je l'espère._

Harry lui sourit tendrement.

_-_ Tout va bien aller. Que veux-tu qu'ils nous arrivent?

_- Rien, je sais… Je panique pour rien…_

Harry alla pour répondre, quand une petite voix retentit dans le couloir. Norah gazouillait, réclamant son boire du soir.

_- Je vais y aller_, déclara Efia. _Vas donc te rendormir, tu dois être épuisé._

_-_ Je te rappele quand même que c'est toi qui t'es occupée de ces chers enfants pendant que moi je dansais avec des danseuses du ventre, taquina Harry.

Efia lui donna un petit coup de coude dans l'estomac et elle l'embrassa. Puis, Harry alla se recoucher et Efia se dirigea vers la chambre de Norah. Elle passa devant la porte entrouverte de Liliane et remarqua que son lit était vide.

Inquiète, elle pénétra dans la chambre de sa fille et constata avec horreur que la pièce était vide. Gardant son calme, elle parcoura l'étage. Mais Liliane n'était ni au toilettes, ni dans la chambre de Norah. Affolée, Efia descendit l'escalier, oublaint complètement Norah qui commençait à s'impacienter. Malheureusement, Liliane n'était pas non plus au rez-de-chaussé. Efia devenait de plus en plus énervée, frôlant l'hystérie. Où était sa fille?

_- _Efia, appela Harry du premier. Efia, tu es en bas?

Sans attendre la réponse de sa femme, Harry descendit avec Norah dans les bras.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda-t-il en voyant Efia fouiller partout de façon frénétique.

_- Li-Liliane… Elle n'est plus dans sa chambre_, réussit à dire Efia.

_-_ Tu es sûre, demanda Harry qui commençait à devenir inquiet. Elle est probablement cachée dans la maison ou…

_- Je ne sens son aura nulle part_, répliqua Efia au bord de la crise de nerfs. _Liliane n'est plus dans la maison._

Dans le jardin?

_- Non plus… Harry, où est-elle! Je… Je eux savoir où elle est…_

_-_ Calme-toi, demanda gentiment Harry en prenant l'épaule d'Efia. Si tu t'énerves, ça ne sers à rien.

Efia dégagea la main d'Harry et fixa la porte arrière. Sans un mot, en regardant toujours fixement et intensément la porte, Efia se dirigea vers elle et l'ouvrit.

_-_ Où vas-tu, demanda Harry.

_- Trouvez ma fille_, répondit simplement Efia en s'engouffrant dans la forêt.

Harry observa Efia s'en aller. Il aurait bien aimer la suivre, mais Norah ne pouvait pas rester toute seule… À moins que…

_-_Heski, appela Harry. Heski, viens ici, y'a urgence!

_- _Le maître Potter a appelé l'humble Heski, apparu l'elfe de maison dans un claquement sonore.

_-_ Heski, prends Norah et va chez Hermione et Ron. Dis-leur que nous avons un grave problème et qu'ils doivent s'occuper de Norah, jusqu'à notre retour. Tu as compris? demanda Harry en tendant Norah.

_- _Heski doit se rendre chez les amis du maître et il doit confier la jeune Potter, répéta Heski. Heski a tout compris, Heski y va de se pas!

Heski prit Norah dans ses bras et disparu de la même manière qu'il était apparu. Harry, lui, se transforma en loup et alla rejoindre sa femme, qui avait déjà pénétré dans la forêt. Lorsque Efia remarqua l'animagus de Harry, elle se transforma à son tour en louve et s'élança dans la noirceur de la forêt. Le loup en elle avait déjà repéré l'odeur de Liliane. Harry et elle suivirent le parfum de leur fillette, s'enfonçant dans les grandes profondeurs de la forêt, dont ils n'avaient jamais mis les pieds.

Mais leur course prit fin, au sommet d'une falaise, qui débouchait dans un profond ravin. Or, l'odeur de Liliane poursuivait sa course… Efia fut la première à comprendre :

_- NNNOOOONNNNNN! Liliane!_

Sans réfléchir, Efia sauta dans le vide. D'un loup, elle passa à un faucon et plongea à une vitesse fulgurante dans le ravin. Harry, lorsqu'il se fut assurer que sa douce n'était pas en danger, tâcha de trouver un moyen pour descendre le ravin, réalisant à son tour ce qui c'était passé.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Pendant ce temps

Une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs et à l'oeil miel et vert, se réveilla, prise d'un désagréable maux de tête et un violent mal de dos. Elle observa la lieu où elle était, espérant avoir un souvenir, mais non, c'était le vide, le néant totale. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle était arrivée là.

_- Tu es enfin réveillée_, déclara une voix derrière elle.

La petite fille se retourna et découvrit une jeune femme, avec, elle aussi, de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux miels. La jeune femme tendit sa main :

_- Bonjour, je me nomme Imani-Chinue. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer._

_- Euh… moi… euh, ça peut vous paraître idiot, mais je ne me souviens plus de mon nom_, avoua la petite fillette, gênée, en lui serrant la main.

_- Ce n'est pas grave, ici, on te choisira un très beau no_m, rassura Imani en la relevant

_- Où suis-je en passant?_ demanda-t-elle en observant les murs blancs et nuageux.

Pour faire simple, tu es dans le Royaume des Akakis. Tu es devenue l'une des nôtres.

_- Comment cela?_

_- Parce que tu avais le coeur pur à ta mort._

La petite fille dévisagea Imani, les yeux agrandit par l'horreur et la bouche grande ouverte.

_- Je… Je suis morte!_

_- Oui, mais tu es revenue en Akakienne. Nous sommes dans Anges Gardiens, nous veillons sur les gens. Tu verras, ici tout le monde s'aime. _

La petite fille semblait désorientée. Elle était morte… Pourtant, elle n'avait pas vraiment de souvenirs de cette mort… Ou de son nom, ou de sa famille… Qui était-elle? Ses pensées furent coupées par l'arrivé d'un autre homme.

_- Imani, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Pia te cherche depuis des heures, elle a un nouveau dossier à te confier._

C'était un jeune homme, aux longs cheveux noirs (mais moins long que ceux d'Imani), aux yeux miel et un visage neutre et morne. Un détail frappa la jeune fillette, cet homme avait deux grandes ailes grises dans son dos.

_- De quel niveau_, demanda Imani d'un ton indifférent.

_- De niveau 3._

_- Oh Issa, donne-le à un autre Ange, on a une nouvelle venue et je tiens à m'en occuper_, déclara Imani en prenant son ton agacant qui faisait sentir aux autres qu'elle leur était supérieur.

Issa remarqua enfin la petite fille, gênée et impressionnée par ce nouvel univers qui s'offrait à elle. Issa s'avança vers elle, intrigué, par la nouvelle. Il la détailla avec tant d'insitance, que la fillette détourna son regard et observait ses pieds nus.

_- Depuis combien de temps est-elle là_, demanda enfin Issa.

_- À peine deux heures_, répondit négligement Imani comme si ce n'était qu'un détail.

_- Deux heures_, s'exclama Issa_. On doit prévenir la venue d'un nouvel Ange dès son arrivée_, lui rappela-t-il. _L'as-tu seulement fait?_

_- Non_, avoua Imani. _Je voulais m'assurer qu'à son réveil, elle ne soit pas seule, pour ne pas être déboussolée._

_- Maintenant, elle est réveillée et je suis avec elle. Va avertir Adila. Je m'occupe de l'enfant,_ décida Issa.

_- Mais…_

_- Remetterais-tu en ordre mon autorité_, demanda Issa d'une drôle de voix.

Imani se renforgna :

_- Non. J'y vais de ce pas._

En adressant un dernier regard méprisant à son supérieur, Imani quitta la pièce, laissant Issa seul avec la fillette. Ce dernier poussa un faible soupire.

_-** Ce qu'elle m'énerve! Dire que c'est la prochaine grade 7!**_

_- C'est quoi un grade 7_, demanda la petite fille.

Issa se retourna et la regarda avec surprise.

_- Tu as entendu mes pensées?_

_- Je vous ai juste entendu dire qu'elle vous énervait et qu'elle était la prochaine grade 7… J'aurai pas dû?_ demanda piteusement la fillette.

Issa lui sourit :

_- Le fait que tu entends mes pensées prouve seulement que tes pouvoirs se développent,_ expliqua gentiement Issa. _Bientôt, tes ailes sortiront aussi._

_- Des ailes comme les vôtres_, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

_- Pas aussi grandes, au début, mais en grandissant, elles deviendront grandes et majetueuses. Au fait, on ne t'a pas encore nommé?_

_- Non… Je ne me souviens pas de grande chose… Même pas mon nom, _avoua lamentablement la petite fille.

_- Comme nous tous_, lui rassura Issa. _Je ne me souviens de rien de ma vie de mortelle._

_- Moi, j'ai des im_ages, déclara-t-elle.

Issa était perplexe :

_- Des images?_

_- Je me souviens d'une grande maison blanches avec des volets bleus. Je me souviens d'une dame qui me sourit et qui me chante une berceuse… Je peux même me souvenir de quelques phrases…,_ tenta de se remémorer lesdits souvenirs.

Issa demeura silencieux. En plus des yeux étranges de la petite, cette dernière avait des souvenirs de sa vie passée… Étrange et inusité… Mais surtout étrange… étrange…

_- Je crois que nous devrions te nommer Lisha(1)_, lui annonça Issa en posant sa main sur la frêle épaule de la fillette. _C'est un très joli nom et il te désigne très bien._

_- C'est vrai que c'est un joli nom_, accorda Lisha.

Issa passa son bras par-dessus les épaules de Lisha et l'entraîna hors de la pièce.

_- Où est-ce qu'on va?_

_- Te trouver une tenue plus convenable_, expliqua Issa. _Tu seras plus à l'aise dans nos habits. Ensuite, je te ferai découvrir l'endroit. Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas à me les poser._

_- D'accord. J'en ai une : Pourquoi vous ne souriez pas? _

Issa fut prit au dépourvu. Il demeura silencieux quelques instants et répondit évasivement :

_- C'est une très longue histoire… Mais pour faire court, dans notre métier, on doit parfois faire, voir ou subir des choses qui ne sont pas toujours agréables. Tu comprends?_

_- Un peu…_

Mais Lisha ne se tourmenta pas bien longtemps avec sa questions, car l'endroit et les gens occupaient tout son attention et son champs de vision. Issa fut soulager de constater qu'il avait pu échapper à un interrogatoire désagréable qui aurait fait monter en lui des souvenirs qu'il tâchait d'oublier.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Au pied de la falaise

Efia avait trouver le corps de sa fille. Elle la tenait dans ses bras, comme on berce un enfant, mais Liliane n'entendait pas la berceuse qu'elle lui chantonnait. Liliane était morte.

Harry finit par rejoindre sa femme et fut abattu par l'horrible vision et réalité. Ses yeux lui picotaient et il n'eut pas honte de laisser couler les millers de larmes qui voulaient s'échapper de ses yeux émeraudes. Il ne pouvait concevoir que sa petite fille chérie, qu'il serrait dans ses bras il y a quelques heures, n'était plus de ce monde.

_- Elle va se réveiller bientô_t, annonça Efia d'une voix désespérée. _Elle dort juste profondément._

_-_ Efia…

_- Quand elle sera réveillée, on lui prépara son déjeuner préféré et on appelera ses amis. Dès qu'elle sera réveillée…_

_-_ Efia… Efia, Liliane n'est pas endormie

Efia n'était pas dupe, Harry le savait. Il savait qu'Efia savait que Liliane de dormait pas. Il savait, tout comme Efia, que Liliane était morte. Efia secoua lentement sa tête. Elle paraisait si fragile, si faible, avec ses joues ruisselants de larmes et ses cheveux noirs collés à son visage à cause des larmes.

_- Elle ne peut pas être… Elle ne peut pas l'être… _

_-_ Je sais, souffla Harry en bercant Efia.

_- Je l'aimais tant…_

_-_ Tout autant que moi…

_- Elle était… si… pur… Si pur_, répéta Efia en détachant chaques syllabes.

Efia resta silencieuse, contemplant le vide, intensément. Doucement, elle déposa un baiser sur le front du corps de sa fille, puis, elle se tourna vers Harry et elle le regarda avec un regard déterminée, mais rempli de tristesse.

_- Je dois le faire Harry_, déclara finalement Efia. _Pour Liliane, je dois le faire._

_-_ Tu dois faire qu…

Mais Harry fut couper par un baiser passionné d'Efia. Un baiser tendre, rempli d'amour, comme si c'était le dernier… Le dernier. Harry venait de comprendre.

_- Pardonne-moi Harry,_ sanglota Efia. _Prends bien soin de Liliane et Norah._

_-_ Mais…

_- Je la ramènerai et je t'aimerai toujours._

Puis, sans qu'Harry ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, Efia se transforma en colombre. Elle s'envola, le plus haut qu'elle pouvait, en essayant de ne pas entendre les cris de désespoirs de Harry qui s'élevaient dans la nuit. Enfin, lorsqu'elle jugea qu'elle se trouvait assez haute, elle s'arrêta, prit une grande inspiration et transmit ses dernières pensées à son aimé :

_**- Tu ne sauras jamais combien je t'ai aimé mon amour. Et cet amour te sera éternel.**_

Finalement, elle piqua vers le sol, redevenant à sa forme humaine. Elle s'écroula à environ 500 mètres du corps de sa fille, en provoquant un bruit sourd, mais moins puissant qu'on aurait pu le croire. Harry, lui, ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que pleurer aurpès de sa fille, incapable de se rendre à la dépouille de sa femme.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Oui, oui, je vous vois déjà, m'en voulant à mort… Justement, je trouve ce chapitre un peu morbide, mais bon, la vie n'est pas toujours heureuse. Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que ce n'est pas encore fini. Vous connaissez Efia et je crois que vous connaissez assez bien Harry pour savoir qu'il ne va pas rester au pie d de la falaise à pleurer jusqu'à la fin. Je peux vous assurer, aussi qu'il y aura une vieille connaissance, qui apparaitra dans le prochain chapitre et qui sera fort utile pour Efia, Harry et Liliane. En attendant, à la prochaine!_

_Lisha mystérieuse_

_Lilylilas_

_-xxxxxx-_

_P.S. Pour les fans d'Imani (je doute qu'ils y en ayent, mais bon) le prochain chapitre pourrait vous pèter votre bulle sur elle et pour ceux qui la déteste… Et bien ça ne changera pas et vous la détesterez toujours autant sinon plus. _

RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS :

**Kaena Black :** Ça dépends qui, pour toi, a nuit à Efia dans le passé. En tout cas, tu auras les réponses au prochain chapitre. Merci d'avoir reviewer.

**Nighthawk-59** : Je vois que ton oeil de lynx est toujours aussi affuter. Et oui, c'est elle. Pourquoi elle l'a fait? Réponses au prochain chapitre. Et en passant, merci pour tes compliments.

**Lolaure :** Je te comprends, mais si j'avais relaté les dix ans de Harry et Efia, ça auraient été longs et inutile, car la vrai action se passe 10 ans plus tard. C'est pour ça que j'utilise les flash-backs, car, oui, il y a certains moments qui doivent être mentionés pour que le lecteur comprenne. Et merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'encourager, ça me fait toujours un grand plaisir.

**Line Weasley :** Je te crois, et ne t'en fais pas, je suis rarement en colère contre les gens, surtout lorsqu'ils prennent la peine de m'écrire une review. Et détrompe-toi pour Efia, car elle est loin d'être un épouse parfaite, mais oui elle est dévouée pour sa famille, car ils sont ses trésors et, comme tu as vu dans ce chapitre, elle est prête à mourrir pour eux. Merci encore pour la review et à bientôt.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclamer: aucuns de ses personnages ne sont à moi, excepter Efia. Et la Race des Akakis est de mes créations. Toute ressemblance avec une autre race au un personnage ressemblant à Efia est une pure coïncidence. Merci de cette minute d'attention et place au spectacle:  
  
TITRE: Efia, l'ange gardien d'Harry Potter**

Auteur: Lilylilas

_**Petite note: Les phrases en italique gras reflètent les discussions mentales des personnages.**_

**Petite note 2: Les phrases en italique soulignées reflètent les souvenirs des personnages.**

**Chapitre 22 :** **_Retrouvailles_**

Lisha gambadait joyeusement sur le sol blanc, nuageux et moelleux du _Centre de Contrôle des Anges Gardiens_, sous le regard tendre de Issa. L'aîné ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'amour pour cette jeune enfant Akakis. Elle souriait tout le temps et semblait émerveillée par tout. De plus, avec sa nouvelle tenique blanche, qui virvoltait à chaque bond que Lisha faisait, elle ressemblait vraiment à un Ange.

_- Lisha_, l'appela Issa. _Reviens, on doit aller ici_, annonça-t-il en désigna la porte à sa gauche.

Lisha revint aussitôt sur ses pas et entra dans la pièce, après que Issa lui ait ouvert la porte. La pièce était remplie de classeur blancs et nuageux, comme tout objet se trouvant chez les Akakiens. Une Ange, aux ailes grises déployées, se trouvait derrière un bureau nuageux, mais solide. Elle ne semblait pas avoir entendu Issa et Lisha entrer, car elle restait plongée dans ses dossiers.

_- Adila_, salua Issa. _Tu vas bien?_

Ladite Adila sursauta légèrement et sourit en appercevant Issa.

_- Issa, je suis heureuse de te voir_, s'exclama-t-elle en se levant._ Tu vas bien?_

_- Comme d'habitude._

_- Pour moi aussi_, répondit Adile en se rassoyant.

Puis, enfin, elle remarqua Lisha.

_- Qui est-elle_, demanda Adila.

_- Je m'appelle Lisha_, se présenta-t-elle en devançant Issa. _Je suis nouvelle._

_- Enchantée de te rencontrer Lisha, moi, je me nomme Adila_, dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

_- Lisha est arrivée il y a de ça trois heures. C'est Imani-Chinue qui l'a acceuilli_, l'informa Issa. _J'ai pris la responsabilité de lui trouver un nom et de la guider dans la Centre, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui trouve un mentor disponible._

Adila avait automatiquement tout noter sur un papier doré, qu'elle venait de faire apparaître, sous le regard étonnée et admiratif de Lisha, avec une plume de la même couleur que la feuille.

_- Pourquoi ne serais-tu pas son mentor_, proposa Adila en levant les yeux de sur son formulaire.

_- C'est quoi un mentor_, demanda Lisha.

_- C'est une personne qui t'aidera à développer tes pouvoirs jusqu'à ce que tu sois jugée prête d'entrer en formation avec les autres Anges Gardiens_, expliqua gentiment Adila.

_- Oh oui, Issa, je veux que ce soit toi mon mentor_, supplia Lisha en aggripant la tunique blanche d'Issa. _T'es super gentil et je t'aime bien._

Issa lança un regard mauvais à Adila, qui elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

_- Je vais y réfléchir_, marmonna Issa.

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire Lisha, qui bondissait partout dans le bureau.

_- Ça veut dire oui_, chantonnait-elle. _Ça veut dire oui, ça veut dire oui…_

_- Lisha, va nous attendre dehors, s'il te plaît_, demanda Issa d'une voix qui se voulait douce et calme. _Je dois m'entretenir avec Adila._

_- À bientôt Lisha_, salua Adila.

_- À bientôt_, répondit-elle en sortant du bureau et en chantonnant toujours.

Lorsque la porte fut refermée, Issa s'emporta.

_- Pourquoi tu as proposé ça! Tu savais fort bien qu'elle le voudrait! Pourquoi!_

Adila ne broncha pas devant la colère de son vieil ami. Tranquillement, comme si Issa lui parlait normalement, elle égalisa ses dossiers, les prit dans ses mains et les fit disparaître dans une lueur dorée. Puis, elle regardait Issa droit dans les yeux et lui répondit calmement :

_- Parce que depuis le départ d'Efia, tu es devenu froid, secret, solitaire et rempli de tristesse. Tu as perdu l'étincelle qu'il y avait dans tes yeus auparavant. Or, lorsque je t'ai vu avec cette enfant, tu étais méconnaissable. Sais-tu pourquoi? Parce que cette étincelle t'était miraculeusement revenue. Voilà pourquoi j'ai jugé bon de le proposer. Pour que tu redeviennes le bon vieux Issa que tout le monde connaît. Pour que tu souris de nouveau!_

_- Je ne pourrais jamais redevenir cet Issa-là_, déclara-t-il en posant ses mains sur le bureau d'Adila. _Sais-tu pourquoi? Parce que Efia n'est plus là! Parce qu'elle est morte! Parce que notre stupide code, nos lois idiotes et nos vieilles convictions bornées l'ont détruit, blessée et l'ont conduit à la mort! Si les Sages, les Moines et tout les autres Akakis avaient pris la peine de comprendre…_

_- Mais ils n'ont pas pris la peine_, répliqua Adila. _Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir! Ils ont toujours agit ainsi. Tu leur demandes de remettre en cause des millions d'années de paix et de tranquillité? Je ne suis pas plus heureuse que toi de ce qui est arrivée à Efia, mais je ne peux rien y changer. Toi non plus et personne!_

_- Ne me dit pas que tu ne leur en veux pas,_ Adila, riposta-t-il.

_- Ne n'ai jamais dit que je ne leur en voulais pas_, corrigea-t-elle. _Mais j'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas._

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit timidement et Lisha apparu :

_- Vous discuter fort_, lui fit-elle savoir d'une petite voix. _Êtes-vous fâchés à cause de moi?_

Adila et Issa furent pris d'une vague de culpabilité :

_- Non, non_, assura Adila.

_- On n'est pas fâché à cause de toi, mais à cause de quelqu'un d'autre_, rassura Issa en allant prendre Lisha dans ses bras.

_- À cause d'Efia?_ demanda innocement Lisha.

Issa regarda Lisha :

_- On parlait si fort que ça?_

Lisha hocha positivement de la tête.

_- Non, ce n'est pas à cause d'elle aussi. Allez viens, je vais te présenter à d'autres amis. Une apprentit doit connaître tout les amis de son mentor_, déclara-t-il avec un large sourire.

_- Tu es mon mentor_, répéta-t-elle le visage illuminé.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais_, demanda Issa faussement offusqué. _Que j'allais te laisser à un autre Ange? _

Issa et Lisha sortirent de la pièce, tandis que Adila notait, à côté de _Mentor_, dans le dossier Lisha, Issa Mefida.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait remonter péniblement la falaise, avec le corps de sa fille, toujours inerte, dans ses bras. Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler, mes la lune reflètait les traces que ces dernières avaient tracées sur ses joues. Harry n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller retrouver le corps d'Efia. S'il l'avait fait, cela aurait été admettre qu'elle était morte et ça, Harry ne pouvait se l'avouer. C'était impensable… Efia…

Sa tendre et douce Efia qui avait survécu des siècles et des siècles… Non, il ne pouvait se résigner… Efia allait revenir…

Mais la fatigue et l'émotion eurent momentanéemtn raison de lui et Harry tomba à genoux, épuisé et pris d'un nouvel assaut de sanglot. Ses larmes tombaient sur le visage paisible de sa fille. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela? Ou qui avait pu faire subir ça à une enfant comme elle.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna et vit Hermione et Ron, avec Heski.

_-_ Harry, est-ce que tu… Oh mon dieu, s'exclama Hermione en appercevant le corps de Liliane. Lili!

Hermione se pencha sur Liliane, les yeux noyés par ses larmes, suivit de Ron et de Heski.

_-_ La petite demoiselle Potter est malade, demanda l'Elfe de maison.

_-_ N-Non Heski, sanglotait Harry. El-Elle est… Elle est m…Morte…

L'esprit embrouillé, Harry se laissa aller dans les bras de ses deux meilleurs amis, pleurant la mort de sa fille aînée chérie et de sa femme… Il venait de réaliser qu'il ne reverrait ni l'une ni l'autre.

_-_ O-Où est Efia, demanda Ron sous le choc.

_-_ M-Morte au.. aussi, réussit à dire Harry.

_- _Q-Quoi, fut la seule chose que Ron pu répondre de sa voix brisée.

Ron était devenu pâle comme un drap et laissait couler librement ses larmes. Hermione aussi était ébranlée, mais, étrangement, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Finalement, elle demanda d'une voix rauque :

_-_ Elle s'est suicidée… Comment?

_- _Enfin, Hermione, s'exclama Ron indigné. Frappe-le dont un coup partit!

_- _Je dois le savoir Ron, répliqua Hermione au bord de la crise de nerfs. Harry, répéta-t-elle en prenant le visage de son ami entre ses mains. Comment Efia est morte. Je dois le savoir, pour la sauver.

Harry regarda son amie, comme s'il était déconnecté du monde. Mais en entendant les mots « la sauver », il se ressaisit.

_-_ Elle a vu Liliane… elle… elle répétait « si pur, si pur… », elle s'est en-envolée et… Et elle s'est… Elle s'est… Laissée tomber…

_-_ Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit quelque chose, demanda toujours Hermione avec une étrange lueur.

_-_ Elle a dit… Je… Je ne m'en souviens plus, s'écria Harry en se défaisant de l'étreinte de ses amis. Tout est flou…Efia et Liliane viennent de mourrir!

_-_ T'a-t-elle dit qu'elle t'aimait, demanda Hermione. T'a-t-elle parler d'un amour éternel?

Harry réfléchit et se souvint :

_-_ Oui… Mais qu'est-ce que ça change?

_-_ Tout Harry, lâcha Hermione presque soulagée. Tout.

_-_ Pourrais-tu expliquer, demanda Ron.

_- _Après qu'Efia nous ait révélé sa nature, je me suis renseignée sur les Akakis dans la Réserve à Poudlard, leur apprit Hermione. En faite, il n'y avait qu'un seul livre et la documentation se résumait à un chapitre de moins de 7 pages et…

_- _Mais c'est quoi le rapport avec la mort d'Efia, bordel, s'exclama violement Harry.

Sa réaction le surpris lui-même et il se sentit honteux, en voyant Heski trembler de peur et Ron étonné.

_-_ Désolé, s'excusa Harry. C'est que…

_- _Ça va, assura Hermione en posant sa main sur l'éapule de son ami.

_- _J'aurai craqué depuis longtemps moi, rassura Ron en passant son bras autour des épaules de son ami.

_-_ Merci…, répondit simplement Harry. Alors, quel est le rapport avec la mort d'Efia, demanda-t-il plus calmement.

_-_ J'ai pu lire une drôle de phrase sur leur monde. Ils vivent dans des nuages et personne, exceptés les Akakis, ne peuvent y pénétrer.

_- _Ça nous aide beaucoup, marmonna Harry.

Hermione fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu le commentaire de son ami. Il était sous le choc après tout…

_-_ Mais ils parlaient d'un passage que les Anciens Sages avaient ouvert, il y a de ça des lunes et des lunes. Avant, les Akakis et les humains se côtoyaient et il était écrit qu'un passage ouvert par l'amour sans fin d'un humain oiseau du ciel envers un humain oiseau de la terre leur permettrait d'aller d'un monde à l'autre et vice versa.

_-_ En gros, ça veut dire que…

_-_ Ça veut dire, Ron, que si un Akakis fait confiance à un humain, l'humain peut se rendre chez eux.

_- _Qui te dit qu'Efia est retournée chez les Akakis et qu'elle a invité Harry à le rejoindre, demanda Ron impressionné par sa femme.

_-_ Harry a dit qu'elle ne cessait de répété « si pur » en voyant le corps de Liliane, expliqua Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Tout coeur pur devient Akakien. Efia a dû croire que Liliane est devenue un Akakienne et… Et moi aussi je me dis que s'il y a une personne au monde qui devait devenir Akakis, c'était bien Liliane, avoua Hermione.

_-_ Et Efia m'a permit d'aller la rejoindre, déclara soudain Harry.

_-_ J'en sais rien, soupira Hermione. Je ne sais même pas si cette formule marche encore, mais…

_- _Ils vivent dans les nuages, demanda Harry. Il y en a des centaines!

_-_ Dans le livre, ça disait que tous nuages conduit là où l'on désir, informa Hermione. Mais…

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Harry venait de se lever et il embrassa son amie sur la joue.

_-_ Merci Mione. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Salut vieux frère, déclara Harry en serrant Ron dans ses bras. Surveillez bien Norah pendant mon absence. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va prendre.

_-_ Harry…

_-_ On se revoit bientôt, déclara l'Ex-Survivant.

_-_ Harry…

_-_ _Accio « Isil Nar », _déclara Harry en appelant le balai qu'Efia lui avait donné en septième et qu'il conservait.

Aussitôt, le balai apparu, et Harry l'enfourcha et s'envole avec un rapidité presque surhumaine. En moins de quelques minutes, pour Ron et Hermione, Harry n'était plus qu'un minuscule point noir qui venait de disparaître sous leurs yeux impuissants.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tandis que Harry s'envolait vers le monde des Akakis et pendant que Lisha découvrait ce nouveau monde avec étonnement et émerveillement, avec son mentor et nouvel ami, une curieuse créature pénétra dans l'enceinte du _Centre de Contrôle des Anges Gardiens. _Elle était différente des autres. Ses ailes n'étaient pas grises, mais noirs et son aura démontrait une puissante rage.

Les Anges Gardiens ressentaient des frissons avant même qu'elle n'entre dans la pièce. Lorsqu'ils la virent, ils eurent un sursaut d'horreur et un hoquet de peur : devant eux, se tenait un ange noir.

Cette ange noir n'était nulle autre qu'Efia.

Lorsqu'on meurt le coeur plein de haine et de rancune, déchiré par la souffrance, avec le coeur plein de _pure_ méchanceté, on devient un ange noir. C'était le triste sort d'Efia et son châtiment, pour pouvoir ravoir sa fille.

Un brave Ange Gardien de niveau 6 s'avança à sa rencontre. Légèrement térrifié, il tenta de ne pas le montrer.

_- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici_, déclara-t-il. _Nous vous sommons de quittez ce lieu, si vous ne voulez pas que l'on use de nos pouvoirs._

Efia lui lança un regard dur et diabolique. En un éclair, elle lui aggripa la gorge de sa main gauche et le souleva dans les airs. Le pauvre ange suffoquait. Il tenta d'utilisé ses pouvoirs, mais Efia usait déjà des siens pour embrouiller son cerveau. Tout les autres étaient pétrifiés.

_- Où est ma fille_, demanda calmement Efia d'une voix autoritaire et sans émotion.

_- Q-Qui?_

_- Ma fille, Liliane_, s'exclama Efia en étalant ses ailes qui semblaient soudain avoir prit en feu.

Tout autour d'elle, émanait une vive lumière rouge qui n'avait rien de chaleureux. Ses yeux miel prenaient une lueur rougâtre et sa poigne se fit plus serrée. Le pauvre Ange de niveau 6 ne pouvait même plus parler et il prenait une couleur mauveté. Lasse, Efia jeta cet ange vers d'autres, qui s'écroulèrent sous le camarade.

Sans que Efia ne puisse intervenir, une Ange lança un alerte mentale à tout le monde :

_-** Alerte, Alerte, une Ange noire s'est infiltrée. Une Ange noire s'est infiltrée et elle est dangereuse. Alerte, Aler…**_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir son message, car Efia l'avait repéré et lui avait lançé une puissante vague d'ondes brutales, qui avait assommé la pauvre Akakienne. Les autres s'enfuyaient, disparaîssaient, tandis que les mieux entraînés se plaçaient devant Efia pour l'empêcher de nuire.

_- Poussez-vous_, ordonna Efia.

_- Nous avons pour mission de protéger ce centre. Nous ne bougerons pas_, fit savoir l'un de ses adversaires.

_- Dans ce cas vous allez le regretter, parce que moi je ne me laisserai pas faire_, annonça Efia en se plaçant en position de combat.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

L'alerte venait d'être donnée. C'était la panique et Lisha était appeurée.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Issa_, demanda-t-elle. _C'est quoi un Ange noir?_

_- C'est une sorte de démon_, dit-il simplement en cherchant un endroit où caché son apprentie. _C'est très dangereux. Tiens, cache-toi ici_, ordonna Issa en poussant Lisha dans une petite salle.

_- Mais Issa…_

_- Pas de mais Lisha. Tu seras en sécurité ici._

_- Mais toi, où seras-tu en sécurité?_

Issa eut un maigre sourire pour cette enfant si charmante et aimable.

_- Je suis un Ange de niveau 7. Il ne m'arrivera rien_, promit Issa.

Lisha hocha la tête, résigée.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Efia venait de mettre à terre le dernier Ange qui la combattait. Ça avait été si facile, qu'elle trouvait cela presque déprimant. Elle s'attendait à avoir plus de challenge.

Enfin, elle sortit de la salle, cherchant sa fille et faisant fuir ceux qui croisaient son chemin. Efia arpentait, comme un chien de chasse qui cherche sa proie. Elle croisa quelques autres Anges qui voulaient l'arrêter, mais aucun ne réussit.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Issa arriva à la salle que Efia venait tout juste de quitter. Il trouva une dizaine d'Anges, forts et robustes, inconscients. Mais vivants.

L'un d'eux semblait reprendre conscience. Issa alla à sa rencontre. Il le reconnu, c'était Ujagua, un vieil ami.

_- Ujagua, appela Issa. Que s'est-il passé mon ami?_

_- Un Ange noir Issa… En faite, c'était une Ange noire. Elle est forte… Je l'ai entendu parler de sa fille lorsqu'elle a prit Pukian par la gorge. Elle chercha sa fille Issa._

_- Une Ange noire qui a une fille_, répéta Issa incrédule.

_- Se sont ses dires_, parvint à dire Ujagua avant de resombrer dans l'inconscience.

Issa reposa doucement son ami et il partit à la recherche de cette Ange noire.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Efia tourna dans un autre corridor et s'arrêta soudainement. Elle ressentait l'énergie de sa fille. Efia longea lentement le corridor, et repéra enfin l'aura et l'énergie de sa fille. Elle poussa la porte qui venait de se former et entra dans la pièce.

Elle était vide, mais l'énergie de sa fille y était. Efia se dit qu'ils avaient dû la cacher.

_- Liliane? Liliane_, appela Efia d'une voix désespérée. _Où es-tu? Liliane c'est maman!_

Toujours pas de réponses. Efia attendit encore un peu et s'effondra, en larmes. Liliane avait dû se trouver là avant son arrivée et ils l'avaient amené dans un lieu plus sûr. Dire que sa fille avait été là…

Efia s'étendit sur le sol, imaginant sa petite fille adorée qui marchait, gambadait, riait, parlait et jouait… Du moins, elle l'espérait. Soudain, un bruit arrêta ses sanglots et Efia se redressa sur ses genoux.

Une petite fille venait d'apparaître, comme par magie. C'était Liliane. Sa fille se tenait devant elle. Efia cru que son coeur allait exploser. C'était sa fille. Trop émue et heureuse pour parler, elle se traîna jsuqu'à sa fille et la serra fortement dans ses bras.

_- Tu ne peux pas imaginer comment je suis heureuse de te revoir_, sanglotait Efia.

_- Qui êtes-vous_, demanda LishaLiliane.

Si Efia aurait reçu un jet d'eau glaçée, l'effet aurait été le même. Elle avait complètement oublié ça… L'amnésie de la mort… Elle avait oublié ça. Sa fille ne pouvait plus se souvenir d'elle.

_- Je suis ta mère Liliane_, révéla, d'une voix brisée, Efia même si elle savait que sa fille ne s'en souviendrait pas.

Elle devait essayé. Elle n'avait pas tout fait cela pour repartir sans avoir essayer. En faite, Efia ne repartirait pas sans sa fille.

_- Je suis ta mère_, répéta-t-elle en pleurant et en portant ses mains à ses yeux pour masquer ses larmes.

LishaLiliane comtempla cette femme, celle qui se disait sa mère. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser… Était-ce possible… Liliane fixa longement Efia et fut prit d'un violent souvenir, qui défilait devant ses yeux.

Liliane revoyait une belle maison blanche avec les volets bleus… Était-ce sa maison? Elle la voyait clairement. Liliane voyait aussi des fleurs de toutes les couleurs et finalement, elle voit cette dame… Cette dame, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux beaux yeux miel, comme cette femme qui se dit être sa mère. Elle la revoit lui sourire et elle entend même sa voix cristaline et mélodieuse :

_- Liliane, ne cours pas, tu pourrais tomber!_

L'entrée fracassante de Issa coupa les pensée de Liliane. L'Akakis observa la scène et s'écria :

_- Lisha, écartes-toi, c'est une Ange noire._

Lisha s'écarta d'Efia et alla se réfugier derrière Issa. Efia ne tenta âs de retenir sa fille. Elle pleurait, désespérée, impuissante et abattue. L'ex-Akakienne ne se sentait pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit en ce moment.

_- Que venez-vous faire dans ce lieu sacré Ange-démon_, clama Issa en concentra son énergie sur une boule lumineuse qu'il fit apparaître au bout de ses doigts.

Efia ne répondit pas. Tout ce que Issa entendait, c'était ses sanglots. Il ne se laissa pas attendrir. Cela pouvait être un piège.

_- C'est ma mère_, déclara finalement LishaLiliane.

_- Ta mère_, s'exclama Issa. _C'est impossible, elle ne peut pas être ta mère, Lisha! Sinon tu ne serais pas ici!_

_- Liliane_, sanglotait Efia en s'écroulant sur le sol. _Par tout les Sages, pourquoi est-ce qu'on t'a fait ça_, demanda-t-elle pour elle-même. _Pourquoi toi?_

Issa se figea et la boule lumineuse disparu. Cette Ange noire connaissait l'existance des Sages… Comment? Il tenta de lire l'esprit de cette Ange diabolique, mais rien à faire, elle était trop puissante, il n'arrivait pas à briser le bouclier qu'elle avait posé autour de son esprit.

_- Qui êtes-vous_, demanda finalement Issa en avançant d'un pas vers l'Ange noire. _Pourquoi voulez-vous Lisha?_

_- C'est Liliane_, corrigea Efia. _Et c'est ma fille._

Issa avança d'un autre pas. Dans l'état où ce trouvait cette femme, il valait mieux qu'il l'approche en douceur et lentement. Un mouvement brusque ou un faux geste pourrait la brusquer.

_- D'accord, alors pourquoi tenez-vous tant à votre fille_, demanda doucement Issa. _Elle est morte, et sans vouloir paraître insensible, c'est la vie. Vous ne pouvez rien y changer._

_- Avez-vous déjà perdu un être cher_, demanda Efia toujours recroquvillée sur elle-même.

_- Oui_, avoua Issa.

_- Je ne crois pas_, déclara Efia en poussant un soupir rempli de méchanceté. _Si vous aviez vraiment perdu un être cher, vous comprendriez pourquoi je suis ici. J'aime ma fille, du plus profond de mon âme. Je serais prête à mourir pour elle… Et c'est ce que j'ai faite, voilà pourquoi je suis ici. Ma fille… Ma fille ne devait pas mourir. Elle n'avait que 8 ans. Elle aimait la vie, avait des amis, une famille qui la chérissait et elle rêvait d'aller à Poudlard… Mais vous ne pouvez pas le savoir… Les Akakis n'ont pas le droit d'aimer comme moi j'aime…_

_- Poudlard_, répéta Liliane en se souvenant de cette école.

_- Poudlard_, répéta Issa en se souvenant lui aussi de cette école.

_- Oui, Poudlard… C'est une belle école et j'aurai souhaité qu'elle puisse y aller… Mais son rêve ne se réalisera jamais…_

Issa n'écoutait plus Efia… Il venait tout juste de réaliser… Elle connaît les Sages et Poudlard… Il devait savoir :

_- Efia_, appela Issa en se disant que cela ne pouvait être vrai.

Efia se retourna lentement et son regard croisa celui de son ancien ami. Son coeur se gonfla :

_- Issa_, s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au cou. _Issa, tu ne peux pas savoir comment… _

_- Efia_, soupira Issa en serrant fortement son amie. _Efia, tu m'as tellement manqué… Idriis nous as dit que tu avais été tuée._

_- Il a mentit pour que je puisse vivre en paix_, révéla Efia. _Oh, Issa_, dit-elle en voyant l'aura de son ami plein de tristesse. _Je croyais qu'il allait te le dire. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres. Oh, Issa, pardonne-moi_, supplia-t-elle en pleurant, sur son épaule, des larmes de bonheur et de tristesse.

_- Il y a tellement longtemps que je voulais entendre le son de ta voix de nouveau_, murmura-t-il. _Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir?_

L'entrée d'un autre Akakis coupa les retrouvailles et fit séparer Issa et Efia. Issa, qui reconnu cet Akakis comme un Sage, posa un genoux à terre. Efia, elle, reconnu l'aura de l'homme :

_- Professeur Dumbuldore?_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Oh, Oh, suspense, suspense!_

_Je suis chienne de couper là, je le sais mais je m'en fiche. Au moins je suis sûre que vous aller lire la suite, lol. Bon ben, à la prochaine!_

RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS :

**Jdeheul :** Ne me tue pas trop fort s'il te plaît, ça fait mal, lol. Mais pour répondre à ta question, je le fait, premièrement, parce que ça doit être ça pour continuer la fic et, deuxièement et surtout pour ça, parce que je peux, na!(tire la langue) Mais ne t'en fais pas, la suite sera plus joyeuse. Pas cucu par contre… Ben juste un peu, lol. Et j'ai hâte que tu lèves ta punition. Peut être à ce chapitre-ci?

**Titi-anaelle-malefoy :** Merci et crois-moi je vais la continuer… Mais la finir d'ici deux-trois chapitre… Sorry. Mais merci d'avoir reviewer.

**Nighthawk-59 :** Je sais, sadique est mon deuxième prénom depuis que je publie sur fanfiction. Lilylilas Sadique… Non, finalement, c'est moche et je vais juste garder Lilylilas, lol. Et le touriste, tu l'as deviné ou tu dois aller relire la dernière phrase du chapitre? Et merci pour le compliement… Écatombe, ça veut dire sadique non? Parce que si c'est autre chose, dit-le moi, please. Merci encore.

**Melinda Potauxroses :** Oh oui, la suite est toujours moins macabre avec moi. T'as vu le pire. Tout ne va aller qu'en mieux. Promis. Tu verras, Ryry seras heureux à la fin. Oh, j'allais oublier, merci pour la review.

**Maael :** Merci, c'est vraiment gentil, ta review m'a fait chaud au coeur. Et pour la chanson, c'est « Les Anges » (c'est dans le contexte, non, lol). Je dois l'avoir écrit en haut du chapitre il me semble, sinon, je suis désolée, c'est un oubli de ma part. En passant, j'adore ton surnom. Je trouve que ça fait Akakis, lol.

**Line Weasley :** Oui, je sais… J'aurai dû prévenir, avant le chapitre : Ne pas manger en lisant cette fic, lol. Et oui, il va avoir un revirement de situation. Et pour Imani, c'est pas encore fini. Et merci pour la review.

**Satya :** Oui, on peut la détester plus. Bisous et à la prochaine.


	24. le compromis

**Disclamer: aucuns de ses personnages ne sont à moi, excepter Efia. Et la Race des Akakis est de mes créations. Toute ressemblance avec une autre race au un personnage ressemblant à Efia est une pure coïncidence. Merci de cette minute d'attention et place au spectacle:  
  
TITRE: Efia, l'ange gardien d'Harry Potter**

Auteur: Lilylilas

_**Petite note: Les phrases en italique gras reflètent les discussions mentales des personnages.**_

**Petite note 2: Les phrases en italique soulignées reflètent les souvenirs des personnages.**

**Chapitre 22 :** **_Le compromis_**

_- Issa, s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au cou. Issa, tu ne peux pas savoir comment… _

_- Efia, soupira Issa en serrant fortement son amie. Efia, tu m'as tellement manqué… Idriis nous as dit que tu avais été tuée._

_- Il a mentit pour que je puisse vivre en paix, révéla Efia. Oh, Issa, dit-elle en voyant l'aura de son ami plein de tristesse. Je croyais qu'il allait te le dire. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres. Oh, Issa, pardonne-moi, supplia-t-elle en pleurant, sur son épaule, des larmes de bonheur et de tristesse._

_- Il y a tellement longtemps que je voulais entendre le son de ta voix de nouveau, murmura-t-il. Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir?_

_L'entrée d'un autre Akakis coupa les retrouvailles et fit séparer Issa et Efia. Issa, qui reconnu cet Akakis comme un Sage, posa un genoux à terre. Efia, elle, reconnu l'aura de l'homme :_

_- Professeur Dumbuldore?_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_- Professeur Dumbuldore?_

_- Professeur Dumbuldore_, répéta son ancien directeur. _Cela fait des lustres que l'on ne m'a plus appelé ainsi… Ça me remémore tellement de souvenirs…_

Efia était bouche bée. Dumbuldore se tenait devant elle et il était devenu un Akakis. À la vue de ce vieil homme, bon et chaleureux, un souvenir triste lui revint en tête :

**FLASH-BACK :**

Harry venait de la reconduire à l'infirmerie. Efia se trouvait dans une sorte de demi-coma, où elle ne percevait que des images flous et les voix de ses amis. Elle se sentit déposée sur un lit confortable… Quoi que n'importe quoi était plus confortable que le sol dur et froid de la Forêt Interdite.

Puis, elle sombra dans une noirceur tranquille et reposante. Elle dormit, dormit et dormit pendant près d'une demi journée et ce fut sa faim qui la réveilla, en plein milieu de la nuit. Il faisait noir et les fenêtres, grandes ouvertes, dévoilaient un ciel dégagé et rempli d'étoiles. La lueur de la lune éclairait faiblement l'infirmerie, silencieux, qui avait pour seul bruit, la respiration d'Efia et de quelqu'un d'autre.

Efia tourna la tête en direction de l'autre personne, qu'elle reconnu comme le directeur Dumbuldore. Elle se souvenait, le combat, le pauvre directeur qui avait tenu tête à Voldemort… À voir son état, il semblait sur le point de rendre l'âme.

Doucement, elle se glissa hors de son lit et posa ses pieds nus sur le sol froid de l'infirmerie. Elle remarqua qu'on lui avait changé ses vêtements, pour un robe de chambre blanche qui lui tombait jusqu'au genoux.

À pas de loup, elle j'approcha du lit de Dumbuldore, qui semblait avoir vieilli de vingt ans en quelques jours. Elle posa sa main sur son front et sentit la froideur de son corps. Le pauvre homme n'avait que quelques heures à vivre. Une journée tout au plus… Soudain, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et son regard bleu clair fixa les yeux miel d'Efia :

_-_ Miss Lela, je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes saine et sauve, déclara-t-il dans un soupir.

_-_ _Moi aussi je suis heureuse de vous voir vivant_, répondit Efia.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

_-_ Oh, pour moi, mes heures sont comptés, avoua faiblement Dumbuldore. Même si Pompom refuse de me l'avouer, je le sais bien. L'attaque de Voldemort a finalement produit l'effet escompté par son propriétaire. Mais si j'ai pu sauver les élèves, je n'ai aucun regret et je le referai sans hésitation.

_- Il ont été sauvés. Ils sont tous vivant et le monde des sorciers a été sauvé, grâce à vous_, assura Efia.

Dumbuldore ria et ce rire se transforma en toux. Efia regarda autour d'elle et vit un verre d'eau, qu'elle porta à la bouche du vieil homme. Celui-ci bu et continua :

_- _Le monde des sorcier a été sauvé grâce à plusieurs personnes, qui ont montré leur courage, leur bonté et leurs valeurs. Mais spécialement grâce à deux jeunes élèves, que je suis honoré et fier d'avoir connu, déclara Dumbuldore. Quoi que l'une d'entre eux a seulement l'apparence d'une jeune élève n'est-ce pas Miss Lela, demanda-t-il avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

Efia rougit, mais puisque c'était la nuit, Dumbuldore ne le remarqua pas.

_-_ M. Potter et ses amis m'ont tout raconté et n'ayez crainte, votre secret est bien gardé, assura Dumbuldore. Je ne regrette rien, révéla-t-il finalement après une longue méditation. Excepté le fait que Harry ait souffert autant… J'en ai beaucoup souffert aussi, de voir ce jeune enfant si malheureux…

_- Vous ne lui vouliez que du bien_, répondit gentiment Efia. _Et il le sait, même si parfois, il ne veut pas se l'avouer. Vous avez pris les décisions qui vous semblaient justes. Aucun homme n'est parfait professeur. Ni même les Anges_, ajouta Efia avec un petit sourire en coin.

Dumbuldore sourit :

- Comment est-ce la mort Miss Lela?

Efia réfléchit quelques instants, pour se souvenir de sa propre mort :

_- La mort… La mort, si vous avez le cœur pur, ça ne fait pas aussi mal que ça… Au début, on ressent une vive douleur et on croit que le pire est à venir, mais, après, on se sent bien. On a l'impression d'être insensible à tous les maux, plus rien ne compte ou n'a d'importance, on se sent simplement bien. Et puis, on voit soudain tout plus clair, on entend mieux, on est en osmose avec le monde. _

Efia se tut pour reprendre son souffle et continua. Dumbuldore avait fermé les yeux, mais écoutait toujours Efia d'une oreille attentive.

_- Puis, on se met à sentir un doux parfum, qui ressemble à de la vanille et on aperçoit des gens. Des gens amicaux, chaleureux, qui nous envoie la main et qui nous demande de venir les rejoindre. Il faut y aller professeur, voir ces gens. Ne vous méfiez pas de ces gens, ils sont vos amis, votre famille, tous ceux qui ont quitté le monde des vivants. Ils vous feront découvrir un merveilleux univers, où il y a d'immenses plaines vertes, un ciel d'un bleu inconnu et où jamais on ne connaît le malheur et la tristesse. Ne soyez pas méfiants comme moi. Allez-y, sinon vous deviendrez un Ange, et alors là, vous connaîtrez mes souffrances et mes malheurs._

Efia cessa et remarqua que Dumbuldore ne respirait plus. Il était mort… Efia ne bougea pas de toute la nuit, espérant qu'il avait entendu son avertissement et son conseil.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

_- Vous n'avez pas entendu mon conseil_, se lamenta Efia.

_- Au contraire, Miss Lela, je l'ai entendu_, assura Dumbuldore. _Mais j'ai suivit mon cœur et ce dernier me dictait ne pas aller vers eux, même si je le souhaitais ardemment. _

_- Mais pourquoi?_

Dumbuldore sourit et invita Efia à le suivre hors de cette pièce, mais cette dernière était réticente. Elle ne voulait pas quitter Liliane de nouveau. Dumbuldore, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, déclara :

_- Je crois que vous devriez l'amené chez Adila, elle prendra soin de votre fille. Venez et n'ayez crainte, nous ne vous l'enlèverons pas,_ assura le vieil homme.

Efia hocha la tête.

_- Liliane_, demanda Efia d'une voix tremblante. _Est-ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras?_

Liliane hésita un peu et accepta, sans un mot, en ouvrant les bras et en se laissant prendre par sa mère. Les quatre Anges sortirent de la pièce, où les attendaient une horde d'Anges. Dumbuldore leva la main et les somma de quittez les lieux. Qu'Efia ne leur ferait aucun mal. Ces derniers, un peu suspicieux, exécutèrent les ordres en murmurant un :

_- Oui, Grand Sage Urlacan._

_- Grand Sage Urlacan_, répéta Efia étonnée. _Vous êtes un Grand Sage?_

_- C'est exact Miss Lela_, approuva Dumbuldore. _Même à ma mort, j'ai d'immenses pouvoirs._

_- J'ignorais que vous étiez le professeur Dumbuldore_, déclara Issa. _Dans mon souvenir, vous étiez un vieil homme à la longue chevelure blanche, à la longue barbe de même couleur et aux yeux bleu clair._

_- Pourtant, tu sais comme moi que les Akakis subissent de légères changements, pour devenir un individu, pour ne pas qu'il y ait de différence_, expliqua Dumbuldore. _Voilà pourquoi les Akakiens bannissent les sentiments, car, par exemple, l'amour, rendrait un être différent._

_- Que voulez-vous dire_, voulu savoir Issa.

_- Disons que tu aimes une Ange, prenons par exemple, Adila. Et bien, une autre Ange ne représenterait pas la même chose pour toi que Adila puisse que tu aurais des sentiments différents. Voilà pourquoi la haine, l'envie, l'amour, la colère et tous les autres, excepté l'amitié, sont bannis et interdit_, expliqua l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

_- Et pourquoi ils gardent l'amitié_, demanda Liliane.

_- Parce que, jeune Miss Potter, l'amitié est un sentiment qui n'a aucune conséquence néfaste sur les Akakis… Du moins, c'est ce que les Sages croyaient. Ils pensaient que l'amitié serait la même pour chaque Ange, mais ils ont eut tord… Si cela continue ainsi, ils banniront aussi ce sentiment,_ révéla douloureusement Dumbuldore.

_- Quoi_, s'emporta Efia. _Mais ils n'ont pas le droit!_

Dumbuldore eut un sourit en coin :

_- Dois-je vous rappeler, Miss Lela, que c'est votre forte amitié envers M. Mefida, Miss Ferdui et M. Dasser qui ont réussit à berner les Sages. Et que c'est votre non-amitié avec Miss Chinu qui a créé tout cet émoi._

Efia arrêta de marcher, figée par la dernière réplique.

_- Qu'est-ce que cette Imani-Chinu a avoir dans cette histoire_, demanda gravement Efia qui redoutait la réponse.

Dumbuldore soupira et lui révéla tout :

_- C'est Miss Chinu qui a conduit Liliane à la mort, pour se venger._

Efia cessa de respirer durant une minute. Liliane sentait que sa mère allait devenir furieuse, alors elle descendit de ses bras et alla trouver refuge derrière Issa. Efia ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Son cerveau prenait le temps d'analyser l'information, même si elle l'avait très bien comprit. Puis, soudain, elle reprit conscience avec la réalité et une fureur, pire que lorsqu'elle voulait retrouver sa fille, s'anima en elle. Ses ailes s'étirèrent et le noir de ses plumes devinrent de feu. Issa, Dumbuldore et Liliane observaient avec peur et admiration ces deux ailes de feu et les yeux rouges de colère d'Efia.

_- Je vais la tuer_, cracha finalement Efia.

Efia se retourna, mais Dumbuldore leva la main et la referma d'un geste brusque. Aussitôt, Efia fut pétrifiée, incapable de bouger. Dumbuldore la fit pivoter et approcher.

_- Miss Lela, malgré le fait que je comprenne vous motivation et malgré le fait que j'en ai moi aussi l'envie, je vous l'interdit. Je vais vous amener dans un endroit où vous pourrez vous calmer et M. Mefida va reconduire votre fille chez Miss Ferdui_.

Issa hocha la tête et entraîna Liliane chez Adila, tandis que Dumbuldore amena Efia dans une salle sombre, qui ne contenait qu'une chaise et un bureau, et où les mur était d'un noir bleuté. Il relâcha Efia et cette dernière fonça sur la porte. Hélas, son défunt directeur la fit disparaître avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre. Efia était remplie de fureur et s'élançait contre les mur, espérant les défoncer. Dumbuldore la laissait faire, sachant que cela finirait par la calmer.

_- Je vous hais_, criait Efia. _Laissez-moi lui régler son compte! Je vous déteste!_

_- Non, malgré ce qu'elle vous a fait, vous n'avez aucun droit de décider de la vie ou de la mort de quelqu'un_, répondit-il calmement.

Efia fonça de nouveau dans un mur.

_- Espèce de vieux fou! Elle, elle a bien décidé de la mort de ma fille. Alors j'ai le droit de décider de la sienne. Laissez-moi partir, vieux sénile!_

_- La tuer serait vous abaisser à son niveau et vous valez mieux qu'elle._

_- Et puis, qu'est-ce que vous savez de l'amour_, s'écria Efia en lançant une chaise vers Dumbuldore.

Ce dernier l'évita sans effort et ne broncha pas ce qui ne fit que rendre Efia encore plus en colère.

_- Vous êtes un sale Akakis, incapable d'aimer, de ressentir quelque chose! Vous êtes aveugle_, criait Efia de toute ses forces, _insensible, misérable, hypocrite, malhonnête, sans scrupule, incapable de voir… Incapable d'aimer!_

Efia fracassa le bureau, en le frappant de toutes ses forces avec ses poings et se mit à pleurer, en s'affaissant lentement sur le mur nuageux bleu sombre derrière elle. Lentement, voyant qu'elle s'était calmée, Dumbuldore s'approcha d'elle, s'accroupit et la réconforta en posant une main sur son épaule.

_- Je suis capable d'aimer_, révéla Dumbuldore.

Efia releva ses yeux embrouillés, incrédule.

_- C'est impossible_, déclara-t-elle. Le_s Akakis ne peuvent aimer._

_- Les Grands Sages ont la capacité de voir leur passé_, révéla soudain Dumbuldore.

Efia regarda intensément Dumbuldore. Comment était-ce possible? Et comme si l'ancien directeur avait lu ses pensées, il lui répondit :

_- Les Grands Sages ont le pouvoir de créer des brèches, de remonter le temps, de voir l'avenir et le passé. Vous devez bien le savoir ma chère._

En effet, lorsque les Sages l'ont condamné, ils avaient ouvert une brèche…

_- Et mon cœur me dictait de savoir, de voir, de connaître mon passé_, continua Dumbuldore. _Et c'est en le visionnant que j'ai tout compris. Je me suis souvenu pourquoi je n'ai pas suivit votre conseil Miss Lela. Tout simplement parce que, quand Harry m'a tout raconté, il m'a dit que les Akakis ne pouvaient pas aimer et j'ai trouvé cela injuste. Je voulais, en devenant Akakis, leur montrer ce qu'était l'amour, le doute, la compassion et tous ces sentiments qui rendent la vie si vraie. _

_- Mais vous auriez pu ne pas être un Sage ou un Grand Sage et vous n'auriez jamais pu voir votre passé_, remarqua Efia.

_- J'ai pris un risque ma chère et c'est cela qui rend la vie si vivante_, déclara Dumbuldore avec un petit sourire en coin.

_- Et avez-vous réussit_, demanda Efia après un silence.

_- Non, les Akakis ne sont pas tous comme M. Mefida ou Miss Ferdui ou encore M. Dasser. Ils ne sont pas prêts aux changements… Mais je continue d'essayer. J'ai toute l'éternité pour réussir, non?_

Efia eut un gloussement et se sentit beaucoup mieux. Certes, elle voulait toujours tuer Imani, mais elle savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Brusquement, deux questions apparurent dans sa tête.

_- Professeur_, demanda Efia. _Que va-t-il arriver à Imani dans ce cas? Elle a tout de même violé plusieurs lois dont de la vengeance._

Dumbuldore réfléchit quelques instants :

_- Elle sera rétrogradée, ça c'est certain, mais elle sera sous surveillance pendant au moins 400 ans, pour s'assurer qu'elle a bien comprit sa leçon… Et elle aura l'interdiction de s'approcher de vous et votre famille, ainsi que de votre maison._

_- Et Liliane?_

Dumbuldore lui fit un large sourire :

_- Elle redeviendra un humaine_, assura-t-il. _Ses ailes n'ont pas encore poussé, donc nous pouvons encore annuler la transformation. Voyons… Si elle est arrivé il y a quelques heures, nous disposons donc de… Oh, nous en avons pour quelques jours, annonça-t-il l'air jovial._

_- J'avais oublié à quel point la pousse des ailes était longues_, se remémora Efia. _Et j'ai une autre question… Moi… Comment… Comment ce fait-il que je me souvienne de tout_, demanda-t-elle. Je _suis morte et j'aurai dû tout oublier._

Dumbuldore sourit de nouveau :

_- Lorsque nous mourrons, nous nous divisons en trois parts. La première, celle qui reste, est notre corps. Il est trop lourd et il ne peut suivre vers le voyage que l'âme et l'esprit iront entreprendre. Ensuite, l'âme, elle, part vers ciel, pour devenir un Ange ou un Ange noir. Certains deviendront Akakis et d'autres resteront de simples Anges. Mais l'esprit, lui, contient tout nos souvenirs et, même si cela va vous paraître étrange, les souvenirs sont lourds. Alors l'esprit doit les abandonner à un certain parcoure. Comprenez-vous?_

_- Un peu_, avoua Efia.

_- Je vais simplifier_, recommença Dumbuldore avec patience. _Lorsque nous mourrons nous devenons trois part, d'accord?_

Efia hocha la tête.

_- Le corps est trop lourd et ne peut suivre l'âme et l'esprit, d'accord? Donc ces deux autres parties s'élèvent vers le ciel, mais l'esprit, qui contient les souvenirs, pèse trop lourd, à cause de la lourdeur des souvenirs. Il doit donc les abandonner, pour continuer son parcoure. _

_- Mais en quoi ça me concerne_, demanda Efia.

_- Le parcoure pour devenir en Ange Noir et un Akakis n'est pas le même. Il est plus court. Les Anges Noirs se souviennent de leur passé, car l'esprit n'a pas eut besoin d'abandonner ses souvenirs. Voilà pourquoi vous, vous vous souvenez de tout._

Efia était impressionnée. Le professeur savait tellement de choses…

**_- Alerte, Alerte, un intrus est entré dans le Centre_**, appela une voix. **_Alerte, Alerte, l'individu est de race blanche, ce n'est pas un Ange noir, mais un humain avec des cheveux noirs et il semble dangereux. Alerte, Alerte…_**

Harry, ce ne pouvait être que lui, songea Efia. Elle lança un regard à Dumbuldore, qui avait lu dans ses pensées.

_- Je vais chercher Liliane_, déclara Dumbuldore. _Allez le calmer._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Harry avait réussit, il était entré dans le centre, chez les Akakis. Mais il ne semblait pas être le bienvenu. Tous les Akakis étaient en état d'alerte, et à voir la pagaille qu'il y avait, il devait y avoir eu des problèmes ici… Efia, pensa-t-il.

_- Reste où tu es humain_, lança la voix autoritaire d'un grand Ange.

_-_ Je ne veux que retrouver ma femme et ma fille, déclara Harry.

Mais les Akakiens ne l'écoutaient pas, ils continuaient de lui lancer des ordres et des avertissements. Harry se dit que le mieux serait de les écouter et de faire ce qu'ils disent, s'il veut avoir une chance de se faire entendre.

_- Dépose ta baguette humain_, entendit Harry.

Docilement, Harry déposa tranquillement sa baguette et leva les mains dans les airs, comme dans les films policiers qu'il avait vu, pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas d'autres armes. Les Akakiens semblaient plus détendus. Harry se souvint qu'ils pouvaient lire dans ses pensées, comme Efia avait souvent l'habitude de faire, mais apparemment, aucun ne prit la peine de le faire, puisqu'ils ne voyaient pas qu'il ne venait pas pour des raisons destructives.

_-_ Je me nomme Harry Potter, déclara-t-il finalement. Je suis le mari d'Efia Lela, qui a déjà été une Akakienne et je la recherche, elle et ma fille Liliane.

Les Akakis se regardèrent. Une fois de plus, Harry aurait bien aimé pouvoir lire dans les pensées lui aussi, mais à voir leur regard, il devinait très bien ce qu'ils se disaient. Ils le croyaient débile.

_- Une Akakienne ne peut pas avoir d'époux_, lui fit savoir un Akakis.

_-_ Je sais, mais elle a…

_- Harry Potter_, s'exclama une voix.

Harry chercha l'Akakien qui semblait le connaître. Dans la foulée, il vit une petit Ange se frayer un chemin pour parvenir jusqu'à lui. Il semblait avoir l'âge de Liliane, mais Harry savait que ce n'était qu'un leurre.

_- Harry Potter_, répéta le petit Ange tout souriant. _Je suis Idriis. Vous souvenez-vous de moi?_

Harry se souvenait très bien d'Idriis. Le faux petit ami d'Efia, qui était en fait un simple ami, et un des trois Anges Gardiens qui avaient aidé ses amis à la retrouver. Hermione, Ron, Neville et Rémus en parlaient encore.

_- _Idriis, soupira Harry heureux de trouver une personne qu'il connaissait. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de te voir. Où est Efia, demanda-t-il sans tourner autour du pot. Et Liliane?

_- Efia est ici_, s'étonna-t-il. _Mais pourquoi? Comment?_

_- _Pour Liliane, expliqua Harry. C'est notre fille et elle est…

_- Harry!_

Le concerné se retourna en entendant la voix de sa bien-aimé. Dès qu'il fut face à elle, Efia lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa dans le cou et sur les joues, en pleurant de joie et de soulagement.

_-_ Chhhuuuttt Efia, je suis là, chuchota Harry pour le réconforter. Tout va bien aller et…. Et tu as des ailes noires, remarqua-t-il légèrement surpris. C'est une nouvelle tendance?

Efia ria d'un rire nerveux, en essuyant quelques larmes en relâchant son étreinte.

_- Disons que… Que pour revenir, j'ai dû faire quelque chose qui ne me ressemblait pas…_

_- Efia_, s'exclama Idriis, heureux de revoir son ami. _Oh Efia, tu es devenue une Ange Noire_, remarqua-t-il tristement.

_- Je le devais Idriis, pour ma Liliane_, lui révéla-t-elle.

_- Harry_, résonna une voix que ce dernier connaissait.

_-_ Pro-Professeur Dumbuldore, bégaya-t-il surpris de voir son ancien directeur. Vo-Vous êtes devenu un Akakis vous aussi!

_- Hélas mon cher_, soupira Dumbuldore. _Mon travail n'est pas encore fini. Il y a plusieurs chose à faire et à changer ici. Ou à rendre_, ajouta-t-il en se déplaçant sur la gauche ce qui fit apparaître Liliane.

Harry était fou de joie.

_-_ Lili-la-belle! Lili, je suis tellement content de te revoir.

Il s'agenouilla pour que Liliane vienne lui sauter dans les bras, comme elle le faisait toujours, mais là, elle restait immobile, devant lui, le regardant comme un inconnu.

_-_ Lili, répéta Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

Efia se mit à pleurer. Harry ignorait que Liliane avait perdu la mémoire… Que sa chère petite puce ou Lili-la-belle ne se souvenait même pas qu'il était son père. Les Akakis, eux, observaient la scène d'un drôle de regard. Ils ressentaient des choses, qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, mais qui les rongeaient à l'intérieur.

Puis soudain, Dumbuldore sourit et posa sa main sur la tête de Liliane. Une vive lumière blanche et aveuglant parcoura Liliane, qui poussa un cri de douleur. Harry et Efia étaient horrifiés, mais savaient qu'ils devaient faire confiance en Dumbuldore.

Finalement, la lumière disparue, aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, et Liliane s'effondra sur le sol. Ses parents se précipitèrent sur elle et Harry la prit dans ses bras. Elle était vivante, elle semblait dormir. Mais, faiblement, Liliane ouvrit les yeux. Ses beaux yeux miel et vert.

_- M-Maman? Papa? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? _

Harry et Efia poussèrent un immense soulagement de joie. Liliane avait retrouvé la mémoire!

_-_ Professeur, demanda Harry. Comment avez-vous fait?

_- Les Grands Sages ont beaucoup plus de pouvoirs que vous ne pouvez le croire_, répondit simplement Dumbuldore. _Disons juste que l'esprit a retrouvé ses souvenirs. Miss Lela et moi nous comprenons_, ajouta-t-il en adressant un petit clin d'œil à cette dernière.

_- Je t'expliquerai plus tard_, promit Efia en le lui murmurant à l'oreille.

_- Grand Sage Urlacan_, se souvint Liliane. _Alors ce n'est pas un rêve? Issa et Adila existe vraiment!_

_- Non ma chère petite_, répondit Dumbuldore. _Je t'ai ramené tes souvenirs. Je n'allais tout de même pas t'en effacer d'autres._

Cette histoire aurait pu finir ainsi, mais les fins heureuses ne semblent pas exister avec les Akakis, même si c'est ce qu'ils prônent. Car les Sages et les Moines entrèrent en massa dans la pièce, en même temps que Adila et Issa.

- _Grand Sage Urlacan_, s'exclama un des Sages_. Qu'avez-vous fait? Une Ange Noire, ici dans ces lieux! Elle vient de rompre tous les pactes signés avec eux._

_- Calmez-vous Sage Fertus_, demanda fermement Dumbuldore. _J'ai la situation en main._

_- Et que fait cet humain ici_, demanda le Sage Fertus de nouveau. _Deux Alertes en moins d'une soirée, je ne crois pas du tout que vous avez la situation en main. Nous avons tout vu et…_

_- Vous avez vu, mais trop tard, _fit savoir Dumbuldore_. Si vous passiez moins de temps dans la Grande Salle des Sages, vous verriez tout mieux et précisément. _

_- Nous avons toujours agit ainsi,_ argumentèrent les Sages.

_- Et ce temps est désuète_, fit savoir Dumbuldore. _Il est maintenant temps d'entrer dans une nouvelle ère. Une ère de souvenirs, de sentiments et d'amour_, décida Dumbuldore. _Voilà 10 ans que j'essaye de changer les choses, mais vous ne voulez pas écouter._

_- Parce que vous ne pouvez pas remettre en cause des milliers d'années_, fit remarquer le Sage Fertus.

_- À moi seul non_, avoua l'ancien directeur. _Mais lorsque d'autres auront compris, je le pourrais._

Un silence s'installa dans la salle. Ce fut Efia qui le rompit.

_- Je vous suis_, déclara-t-elle.

_- Pardon_, s'exclamèrent les Sages.

_- _Quoi, s'exclama Harry.

_- Harry, il est temps que les choses bougent ici. Ils est temps de leur faire comprendre la plus belle chose au monde._

_-_ Quoi?

Efia n,avait pas besoin de mot pour lui faire comprendre. Elle déposa un doux baiser passionné, rempli de tout ce qu'elle voulait faire comprendre aux Akakis. L'amour, la confiance, la fidélité… Lorsqu'elle rompit le baiser, elle lui murmura :

_- Je t'aime._

_- Moi aussi je vous suis, Grand Sage Urlacan,_ s'exclama Issa en s'agenouillant.

_- Moi aussi_, s'exclama Idriis.

Sans un mot, Adila s'agenouilla aussi, imitée par Efia et plusieurs autres Akakis. En quelques minutes, presque toute la salle s'était agenouillée. Les Sages semblaient contrariés et hors d'eux. Ils disparurent, laissant une traînée de poudre doré. Dumbuldore s'avança alors vers Efia et la fit se relever.

_- Miss Lela, je vais devoir vous demander quelque chose de très difficile et si vous ne voulez pas, je comprendrais très bien._

_- Dites toujours._

_- J'aurai besoin de vous pour m'aider… Mais pour cela, il faudrait que vous resteriez pour un temps indéterminé…_

Après un temps douloureux, indéterminable et difficile, Efia prononça son dernier mot :

_- J'accepte!_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_C'est pas fini… Mais c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre. Le prochain sera le prologue et ensuite, la fin… Bouhouhouhou! NNNOOONN, c'est la fin! Je sais… C'est triste… Mais que voulez-vous, tout bonne chose à une fin et j'ai d'autres fics à finir. Mais celle-ci est vraiment triste à finir, elle me tenait beaucoup à coeur. Mais n'ayez pas de souci, parce que je compte peut être en faire un livre. Qui sait? Peut être qu'un jour vous achèterez le livre d'Efia l'Ange Gardienne. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'un projet sur la table, mais on verra la suite…._

RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS :

**Scalla :** Contente de te savoir contente et de te gâtée. Une fan heureuse est une auteure heureuse! Et si les Anges Noirs ne peuvent pas envahir, à cause de traités et d'ententes. Et puis, les Anges Noires ne trouvent pas l'utilité de les envahir. Ils aiment mieux semer le trouble et la zizanie sur la terre. Il faut dire que les Anges Noirs ne sont pas aussi nombreux que les Akakis. Je sais que je n'ai que survolé les Anges Noirs, mais si j'en fais un livre, ils auront une grande place. Et pour Judy, projet abandonné, ou en faite, non, elle était juste maléfique et son histoire prenait fin à la fin de leur scolarité. Après tout, qui se souvient des poufiasses?

**Maael :** Merci pour ta review et je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes ma fic.

**La marrade :** Oh, tu ne m'as jamais vu vraiment sadique. Ça sonne comme un défi! Non, lol, je te niaise, je deviendrai pas encore plus sadique. Et merci pour la review.

**Stéphanie :** Merci, que dire de plus. Une review fait toujours plaisir.

**Melinda Potauxroses :** Il est devenu un Ange, tu as tout vu dans ce chapitre, si tu as d'autres questions, je suis tout ouie. Mais n'angoisse plus, il est là pour aider Efia. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et à la prochaine.

**Omedo sefihi :** Heureuse de voir que cela t'a finalement plu. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi que je te verrai à la fin. En passant, ton pseudo est trop cool.

**Line Weasley :** Tu l'as dit, Efia a un caractère… Explosif! Je suis super contente que tu aimes, tu me donnes vraiment envie de faire un livre avec cette histoire(sans Harry bien sûr, parce que il appartient à J.K., mais bon, je crois être capable de faire quelque chose de bon non?). Merci pour ta super belle review et j'espère te voir pour la fin.

**Titi-anaelle-Malefoy :** Merci et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Fait-le moi savoir, et merci encore pour ta review.

**Satya :** La suite arrivera très vite et la fin aussi, car ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre… J'espère que tu as fini ce chapitre et que tu seras là pour la dernière. Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine.

**Lyra 184 :** Pour Albus, tu le sais maintenant, dans ce chapitre, mais si tu as encore des questions, poses-les, n'hésite pas. Et heureusement pour toi, ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre… Mais l'avant-dernier… Et merci pour ta charmante review.

**Akeri la malicieuse** : Les Anges n'ont pas encore compris, mais ils veulent le comprendre. C'est déjà un début, ce processus est difficile et long, mais avec l'aide d'Efia, ils auront un bon mentor. Merci pour ta belle review et en passant, j'aime ton nik, Akeri me fait penser à un nom Akakis, lol.


	25. Épilogue

**Disclamer: aucuns de ses personnages ne sont à moi, excepter Efia. Et la Race des Akakis est de mes créations. Toute ressemblance avec une autre race au un personnage ressemblant à Efia est une pure coïncidence. Merci de cette minute d'attention et place au spectacle:  
  
TITRE: Efia, l'ange gardien d'Harry Potter**

Auteur: Lilylilas

_**Petite note: Les phrases en italique gras reflètent les discussions mentales des personnages.**_

**Petite note 2: Les phrases en italique soulignées reflètent les souvenirs des personnages.**

**Épilogue :_ Les jours heureux reviennent par une brise du sud_**

_J'aurai besoin de vous pour m'aider… Mais pour cela, il faudrait que vous resteriez pour un temps indéterminé…_

Après un temps douloureux, indéterminable et difficile, Efia prononça son dernier mot :

_- J'accepte!_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Harry se balançait doucement dans son hamac, avec Norah sur son ventre, qui dormait paisiblement. Les yeux mis-clos, il observe sa fille avec amour, pensant tristement qu'elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère.

Liliane, elle, jouait dans son coin, avec Charline, sa poupée que Harry lui avait rapporté de voyage. Liliane jouait souvent seule maintenant. Avant, elle voulait inviter Morgan, Magalie et Amaryllis à jouer avec elle, mais depuis son retour chez elle, elle le faisait de moins en moins. Liliane s'était enfermée dans une sorte de mur de solitude et cela peinait beaucoup Harry.

Depuis le départ d'Efia, tout peinait Harry et tout avait changé. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'Efia avait accepté de reste raider Dumbuldore. Pour être plus précis, un an, un mois et trois jours. Liliane avait maintenant 9 ans et Norah 3 ans et demi.

Aujourd'hui, le soleil régnait en maître sur un ciel bleu azur sans nuages. Il fait chaud, mais pas trop pour que cela soit inconfortable, et une petite brise soufflait tranquillement. Bref, c'était une journée tranquille où la famille Potter ne se pressait pas.

Harry avait pris une journée de congé pour être avec ses enfants… Une fois de plus. Cela devenait quotidien chez lui, maintenant. Ron le remplaçait souvent et motivait ses absences, mais avec le temps, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Harry n'aurait donc plus le choix, il devrait envoyer ses filles dans des écoles cette année.

Avant, Efia voulait faire elle-même l'éducation à ses filles, mais là… Et puis, Harry devait aller travailler…

Parfois, Harry maudissait Efia. Il lui en voulait d'avoir choisie ces Akakis de malheurs, plutôt que sa famille. Et souvent, le soir, quand Harry est certain que ses filles dorment, il pleure, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que Liliane ne dort pas, la plupart du temps, et qu'elle l'entend. Et comme son père, elle pleure jusqu'à en tomber de sommeil, épuisée. Norah était la moins affectée. Certes, le départ soudain de sa mère l'avait bouleversé, mais elle est s'est accoutumée à ne voir que son père, Liliane, Hermione, Ron, Neville et leurs enfants. Mais elle ne souriait plus autant.

Cela devait cesser, pensais souvent Harry.

_- Papa_, l'appela Liliane sortant ainsi Harry de ses songes.

_- _Oui ma puce, répondit Harry en se levant et en se dirigeant vers son aînée.

En se levant, il avait pris Notah dans ses bras et l'avait involontairement réveillée. Maintenant, elle gémissait et glapissait un dialecte incompréhensible.

_- Dougaha jagameg Paga!_

_-_ Qu'y a-t-il Lili-la-belle?

_- Oh arrête papa, ça me gêne quand tu m'appelles comme ça_, fit savoir Liliane.

_- _Quand il n'y a que nous trois, je ne vais pas te gêner, fit-il remarquer la prenant dans ses bras.

Liliane éclata de rire, suivit de Norah, qui tapait dans ses mains. Harry les fit tournoyer et il s'effondra au sol. Liliane et Norah riaient toujours. Liliane se releva et prit le bras de son père :

_- Allez papa, encore une fois. Encore!_

_- Aingore, Aingore_, répétait Norah.

_-_ Oh, papa est fatigué, révéla Harry. Vous n'êtes plus aussi légères qu'avant.

Pendant qu'ils jouaient, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient remarqué que quelqu'un les observait. Ce fut Norah qui remarqua la personne en premier.

_- Paga aga aga kad!_

Mais Harry et Liliane ne l'écoutait pas. Norah se leva donc, marcha du mieux qu'une petite fille de trois ans et demi le pouvait et se rendit vers cette personne. Quelque chose en elle lui disait qu'il fallait qu'elle la voit. Que cette personne était gentille. Une fois rendue, Norah put voir le visage de cette personne et dans sa mémoire de bébé, elle reconnut le visage. C'était celui de sa mère!

Norah était sans voix, mais son corps parla pour elle. Sans un mot, elle le va les bras, signifiant qu'elle voulait se faire prendre dans ses bras. Efia le fit, avec joie et pleura de chaudes larmes de joie. Sa petite fille la reconnaissait. Norah l'aimait toujours.

_-_ Norah! Norah!

Harry avait remarqué l'absence de sa benjamine et lorsqu'il vit où elle se trouvait, son cœur manqua de faire un arrêt.

_- _Efia!

_- Bonjour Harry… Tu vas bien?_

_- Ma-Maman?_

_- Liliane_, soupira de bonheur Efia. _Je suis tellement contente de te revoir en chair et…_

Efia n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car Liliane était partie en courant dans la maison, vers sa chambre. Harry, lui, prit Norah des bras de sa mère et suivit sa fille. Efia soupira, elle s'attendait à ce genre de réaction, mais cela la blessait énormément. Elle le suivit, après une faible hésitation :

_- Harry!_

_- _Oh non, s'exclama ce dernier en posant Norah dans son parc. Il n'y a pas de « Harry » avec ce ton-là qui tienne!

_- Quel ton?_

_-_ Celui qui veut dire que je suis le méchant et toi la victime, fit savoir Harry en accusant Efia du doigt.

Tout deux ignoraient que Liliane entendait tout. Elle s'était réfugiée dans les escaliers et, la tête entre les barreaux, elle écoutait.

_- Harry_, reprit Efia. _Laisse-moi au moins m'expliquer…_

_-_ Expliquer quoi? Pourquoi tu nous as abandonné, demanda-t-il la voix tremblante. Ou pourquoi tu es revenue?

_- Pourrais-tu me laisser parler s'il te plaît, Harry_, demanda-t-elle d'une voix dure et autoritaire. _Je sais que ce que j'ai fait peu te sembler impardonnable, mais imaginons que les rôles aient été changés. Imaginons que c'était les Weasley qui avaient besoin de toi et que tu devais partir. Ou, même, souviens-toi lorsqu'on t'appelait en mission, tu partais, de longues périodes_, fit remarquer Efia.

_- _Oui, mais c'est différent, les Weasley sont ma famille et ceci est mon travail, fit savoir ce dernier.

_- Aider les autres c'est mon travail et es Akakis sont aussi ma famille!_ s'exclama cette dernière. _Famille et travail, qui je te rappelle, j'ai dû sacrifier pendant 10 ans, par amour pour toi!_

_-_ Je ne t'ai jamais imposé de ne plus les revoir, rappela Harry.

_- Mais j'étais obligée si je voulais t'aimer_, répliqua-t-elle en pleurant sans retenu. _Ignores-tu donc tout ce que j'ai dû subir par amour pour toi à l'époque? Et lorsque Liliane et Norah sont nées? Tu ne peux même pas en avoir une vague idée, Harry. Alors n'oses pas me dire que je suis la fautive dans cette histoire!_

- Alors pour te venger, tu as décidé de nous abandonner pendant 1 ans, un mois et trois jours.

_- Et 13 heures, 49minutes et 35 secondes_, poursuivit Efia. _Non, ce n'est pas pour ça… Si je l'ai fait, c'est parce que je… Je voulais que mes frères et sœurs Akakis connaissent l'amour… Le même amour que je porte pour toi… Et Liliane… Et Norah._

Liliane eut un petit sanglot, en entendant sa mère dire qu'elle tenait à elle. Elle pleurait aussi à cause du fait que ses parents se disputaient… Allaient-ils se séparer, alors qu'elle venait de les retrouver?

Harry, lui, ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Il ressentait encore de la rancœur et de l'amertume envers Efia, pour plusieurs raisons très justifiées. Mais une grande part en lui, lui rappelait qu'il aimait Efia. Qu'il priait tous les soirs qu'ils puissent être de nouveau ensemble, ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Qu'il l'aimait plus que tout.

_- Je te voyais pleurer le soir_, révéla Efia. _Tu n'as pas idée comment je m'en voulais… C'est dans ces moments-là que je tout quitter, dire à Dumbuldore que j'en avait assez et que vous me manquiez… Mais j'avais promis… Alors je venais dans vos rêves, les soirs où vous éprouviez de la grande tristesse…_

_- _Nous?

_- Liliane t'entendait et elle pleurait elle aussi,_ avoua Efia.

Harry se sentit mal pour sa fille aînée.

_-_ Mais si tu venais dans nos rêves, comment ce fait-il que je n'en aies aucun souvenir, demanda Harry.

_- J'ai fait en sorte que vous oubliez tout à votre réveille_, expliqua Efia en essuyant ses larmes. _Tout excepté la sensation de bonheur, pour que vous puissiez être heureux dans la journée._

_-_ Pourquoi, questionna Harry. Pourquoi?

Efia eut un sourire triste :

_- Parce que sinon, vous n'auriez rien fait d'autre que de vouloir dormir. Je te connais Harry. Tu n'aurais fait que trouver le sommeil, pour me trouver moi, et tu serais passé à côté de merveilleux moments. Il n'y a qu'un moment que je regrette de t'avoir effacé, _lui révéla Efia.

_-_ Lequel?

_- Celui de la naissance d'Akim._

_-_ Akim?

Avec un beau sourire, Efia plaça ses bras, comme si elle allait bercer un bébé, et, dans une douce lueur doré, un poupon apparu dans ses bras, emmitouflé dans des draps blancs.

_- Merci Adila_, remercia Efia dans les airs.

Harry s'approcha prudemment d'Efia et du bébé. Liliane aussi descendait les marches, pour pouvoir mieux voir Akim. Le bébé était endormi, mais il abhorrait déjà une vive chevelure noire et indisciplinée, comme celle d'Harry. Akim bâilla et dans un gargouillement, ouvrit les yeux… Des yeux miel.

_- _C-C'est notre… Notre…

_- Notre fils Harry_, annonça Efia. _Le premier enfant à être né dans le royaume des Akakis. __Akim Harry James Potter._

_-_ Je… Je peux le prendre?

Avec un large sourire, Efia tendit Akim à Harry. Ce dernier le prit avec délicatesse et l'observa avec attention et amour.

_-_ Co-Comment, voulu savoir Harry.

_- Tu te souviens, lorsque tu es revenu d'Arabie, avant que Liliane ne soit… Enfin, tu t'en souviens?_

_-_ Évidemment!

_- Et bien ce soir-là, tu te souviens que nous avons couché ensemble… Et bien neuf mois plus tard, cela à donné Akim. Il est né un soir où j'étais avec toi, dans un de tes rêves. Issa est venu me chercher et on a trouvé un moyen pour que tu puisses venir. Lorsqu'il est né, tu as demandé s'il existait un mot pour éternité… _

_-_ Pourquoi j'ai demandé cela?

_- Parce que tu disais que cette enfant prouverait que notre amour est éternel._

Harry posa de nouveau ses yeux sur Akim, qui, lui, observait son père avec un de ces sourires que les bébés de 4 mois ont le don de vous faire.

_-_ Et quel était ce mot?

_- Akimarus_, répondit Efia. _Mais tu trouvais qu'Akim était plus court et plus beau._

Harry resta de nouveau silencieux, sans quitter son fils des yeux quand finalement :

_-_ J'ai un fils, dit-il en souriant.

_- J'ai un frère_, s'exclama Liliane qui s'était enfin rendue dans la cuisine où ses parents discutaient.

_- Je vous ai_, reprit Efia.

Harry leva ses yeux sur sa femme et lui tendit un de ses bras. Cette dernière, pleurant maintenant des larmes de bonheur, l'attrapa et se lova dans les bras de son amour. Efia ouvrit ses bras, pour qu'elle puisse serrer Liliane très fort, et cette dernière, cette fois-ci, n'hésita pas. Norah se sentait un peu à part et Efia le sentit. D'un geste de la main, elle fit léviter sa fille jusqu'à elle, et la prit dans ses bras.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun des Potter ne bougèrent, trop heureux d'être enfin ensemble.

**FIN**

**THE END**

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_C'est FIIINNNNNIIIII! NONONONONONONONONON! J'aimais trop cette fic… Je suis tellement triste…_

_Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont lu cette fic sans me laisser de review. Merci à vous, lecteurs de l'ombre, sans vous aussi, cette fics ne tiendrait pas. Mais pour ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, voilà pour la dernière fois, une réponse aux reviews : _

**Ambre15 : **Voilà la suite, pour la dernière fois pour cette fic. J'espère que tu ne pleuras pas devant ton ordi, sinon ton père t'enverra à l'asile. Merci pour toutes tes reviews et j'espère te revoir un de ces quatre. Merci encore!

**Omedo Sefihi :** Merci, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Ta loyauté m'a fait chaud au cœur et j'espère qu'on se reverra un jour. Qui sait? Toi dans une autre de mes fics ou moi dans une des tiennes. Merci encore et à la prochaine, j'espère.

**Titi-anaelle-Malefoy :** Je sais, moi-même je regrette cette fin… Je n'aime aucune de mes fins… Mais peut être que c'est le début d'autre chose… Mon projet de livre tient toujours. Qui sait, on verra bien. Entre-temps, merci pour tes review et ta fidélité. Elles m'ont beaucoup touchées et encouragées. Merci.

**Melinda Potauxroses :** Est-elle assez heureuse pour toi? Moi je trouve que oui, vu la manière dont Efia est partie dans le dernier chapitre. Merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt. Merci encore.

**Stephanie :** Ce n'était pas encore fini. Voilà la vraie fin. T'a-t-elle plu?

**Nighthawk-59 :** Pas de problème pour le bouquin et merci pour ta fidélité. Oui, oui, ta fidélité, ta présence et tes encouragements. J'espère qu'un de ces quatre, nos chemins se recroiseront. D'ici là, porte-toi bien et bonne chance pour ton bac. En passant, c'est en quoi que tu fais ton bac(juste question comme ça, si tu ne veux pas me répondre, ne le fait pas). Merci encore!

**Satya :** Es-tu déçue? Moi, je ne suis pas déçue de ta présence et de tes encouragements. Merci milles fois et j'espère qu'un jour on se reverra.


End file.
